A Dimension Disaster Story: Part 1: Xiaolin Showdown
by ultimatehero1
Summary: A person from one dimension is thrusted into another in order to protect his world. Problem? These 'dimensions' are cartoons and games from his childhood. The first is the Xiaolin Showdown dimension. How will this person effect the adventure to find the Shen Gong Wu? Only time will tell
1. The Journey of a Thousand Miles

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Spirit talking"_

A teen awoke with a groan as he got up to sitting position. He had blonde tipped hair that turned dark brown as it got to the closer it got in, brown eyes, tanned skin, and skinny. He wore a gray jacket with blue stripes, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He looked around to see his location.

Buildings surrounded him, him being on one as well, and the usual loudness of cities circled around. The buildings were yellow in color and held many signs, several for each.

The Teen groaned once again as a headache pounded at his head. " What happened? " He grunted once more as the headache awoken some memories from before.

__Flashback__

" _Interesting. So, your an adventurer."_

Phillip awoken with a start as he heard a voice come from out of nowhere. He looked around to find no one there. He signed and placed his head back on the pillow to go back to his dreams, only to jerk back to sitting position as the voice once again spoke.

" _Are you ready for a jump into a new adventure?"_

"WHO'S THERE?!" He yelled as he jumped from the bed to get a better glimpse of the room. All he heard was a soft chuckle coming from nowhere.

"_Be steady, child. I am not here to harm you. I just wish to hand out an invitation." _

"...What do you want?" Phillip asked of the voice. He could help but be cautious of the voice around him.

" _I'm just here to invite you for an adventure."_

" Sorry, I have more important things to do." Phillip said as he moved to the bed, now knowing that it was just a false alarm.

" _Even if the world crumbles if you don't?"_

Phillip stopped in his tracks. "What?"

" _This world is about to fall and you are the one chosen for the task of keeping it safe."_

" I'm a sixteen year-old who's nearing the end of first semester of his Junior year. Who ever chose me needs to rethink." Phillip said as he began to stare holes into the walls around him.

" _Yet, you were chosen, therefore you must, else this world is destroyed."_

Phillip sighed and looked around. "No one will notice or told about this, right?" He felt the voice smirk at the question

" _Not at all."_

Phillip sighed once more. "Alright I guess."

"_Excellent!"_

Phillip got showered and got dressed. As he finished, he picked up a bag and filled it with food, clothes, and toiletries.

" _Is there anything that you would like to take as a souvenir?"_

Phillip looked around his room. His eyes rested on two items in particular. He walked over to them and picked them up to put them into his bag.

"Ready. When do we go?"

"_Now."_

A flash of light was seen and then everything became dark.

__Flashback end__  
"Now I remember" was all he said as he stood. He shuck the headache away and looked around for a way down from the building. As he was looking around, he heard a voice from a alley near yell out.

" JACK-BOTS, ATTACK!"

Phillip ran to a ledge of the building to see an all too familiar scene play out in front of him.

A plump, small, tanned, bald kid with only black eyes and mouth as the only visible facial features. He wore a red robe-like clothing that had a black trim on the end of the sleeves, black pants, black belt and black shoes. He stood at one end of the alley, surrounded by allies.

One was a cowboy from head to toe. He wore brown cowboy boots, cowboy hat, gloves and belt, a light blue button-up shirt, a red handkerchief around his neck, and blue jeans. He had blonde hair that covered his eyes and was white, along with a round nose. He was well built but fat as well. He was the tallest of the group.

The other guy had brown hair, green eyes, a needle like nose, was lightly tanned and skinny. He wore a white jacket with a hood, red wristbands on each wrists, greenish blue jeans, red shoes with white trim. and, if Phillip's eyes aren't mistaken, a gold medalion around his neck. He was the second tallest, only a bit shorter than the tallest.

The last one of the group was a short girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, a small, needle nose, pale skin and skinny. She wore a dark blue shirt with a red star on it, a red and white striped skirt, a white backpack, and red shoes with white at the end.

On the other side of the alley, there were millions of robots hovering along the alley walls and a boy.

The boy had red hair, red eyes, a spark nose, gray skin, and eye-liner that left a scar-like marking below his eye. He wore a black jacket that covered most of his body, black pants and shoes. His outfit finished with a backpack that locked with a skull bucket.

The things that were small but stood out among the crowd was a green snake-like reptile in the bald boy's outfit and the ghost near the red head.

' He said it be an adventure, not a rerun of cartoons from my childhood.' Phillip groaned as he was about to leave, but stopped as he heard the next words.

"Mince them."

'Darn it.' Phillip looked back over the edge as the robots sides popped out and spin saws came out from the openings. He could just leave them to it, seeing as he saw the episodes and they always turned out okay, but he always found it hard to ignore. Phillip ran to the opposite side of the building and turned around to face the alley.

'God don't fail me now.'

With that he jumped from the building into the alley.

On the way down, Phillip saw the fighting happening below him. The robots started the fight with a charge, the bald kid flew at one with a kick and destroyed it, the girl ran up to one, did a small back flip and double-kicked it, sending bits and pieces off as it flew away, the brown-haired kid grabbed one by a cord holding out the saw and slammed it into another, dodging afterwords from a robot charging him, which luckily ran into a building, and the cowboy just chest-bumped one charging at him.

"It's not your weight, it's how you throw it around." The cowboy said.

Phillip smirked at the sentence, but it turned into a grunt of pain as he slammed into a patio, behind the red-head, breaking it and gaining everyone's attention, before going back to what there doing.

"You never mentioned freaks in pajamas would be looking for the Shen Gong Wu too." the red-head complained.

"_Details! You got the Flip Coin!GOOOOO!" _the ghost yelled.

The backpack on the red-head pulled out two helicopter propellers with a jet-pack on the bottom of it. He then jumped into the air to leave the area. The bald boy was the first to react.

"The Mantis Flip Coin!"

The bald boy then began to jump over and onto objects to reach the red-head before he left the battlefield, even on the Jack-bots and over the broke stall and a truck parked there.

Meanwhile, the others were still fighting off the robots. The girl picked up a robot and threw it away, smiling at her accomplishment until realizing where it was heading. The brown-haired boy saw it coming and dodged it. However, the cowboy wasn't as fast and took the full blow and was propelled backwards.

At this time, Phillip was able to gain enough sense to walk out of the ruined patio, only to get hit by the cowboy and was brought with him to the bald boy, who was one leap away from catching the red-head.

"Gotcha-Oomph!" the bald boy started to say at his last jump, only to be interrupted as the cowboy and Phillip crashed into him, crushing some creates at the end of the flight.

As the red-head flew away, they heard one last laugh. " Lesson to losers: don't mess with Jack Spicer."

As the two of the three struggled to get the cowboy off of them, one had the sense to speak up.

"Kindly, remove your gigantic self from being on top of my body."

" Sorry 'bout that, little buddy,"

Phillip felt the cowboy move off of him and slowly got off of the little kid beneath him. As soon as he did, the bald boy snapped.

"Because of you four, we lost the first Shen Gong Wu!"

Phillip decided it was best to act stupid of the situation. He also decided to correct the kid of his mistakes.

"First off, I just got here. If it wasn't for the cowboy, I'd be gone by now. Second, what the heck are Shen Gong Wu?'

The three turned to him, as if just noticing him. The bald kid was first to speak after a long period of silence.

"Sorry, sir. I do apologize for including you into this matter. My name is Omi, and these are disciples of the Xiaolin Temple. I am not aloud to speak of the Shen Gong Wu outside of the Temple, but great evil may come if in the wrong hands."

Phillip looked at Omi strangely. "Okay..." Omi seemed happy about the way things were turning out of from the conversation.

"... that gives me more of a reason to help you on this quest of yours."

Omi was shocked at this request. "But sir-" he started only to be interrupted by Phillip.

"But nothing. I'm not going to let you four just going around looking for these powerful objects when others might be looking for them for worse purposes." 'Hell, this might give me a reason for being here.'

Omi seemed lost, trying to think of a way of scaring the new stranger from the quest, but the determined glare seemed to make anyway of scaring him vanish. Omi sighed and looked at the stranger. "Do you really wish to walk this path?"

Phillip nodded.

"Very well then."

Phillip smiled at Omi. "My name is Phillip, just in case you were wondering."

Omi smiled back, at least happy to now the stranger's name. "Very well, Phillip."

The brown-haired began to talk, however, it was to Omi reaction just moments before. "Dude, it was just a coin."

Omi didn't seem to like that. "A magical coin! Do you not understand?! The more Shen Gong Wuya possesses, the more powerful she is!"

"We're sorry, Omi." the girl said.

"We'll do better next time!" the cowboy exclaimed.

Just then, the green reptile from before slithered over to Omi. "Uh... Next time is now! I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu!"

The girl pulled out a big scroll from her backpack. "Let's see what we've got." Everyone gathered to the center of the scroll as the girl opened it. Japanese writing covered both ends, while an image of the item was shown beside a pool-like frame showing a dragon about to eat a star. An English translation of the item was shown above the the pool.

"The Two-Ton Tunic!" Omi exclaimed.

"Aah! I remember that! It was Dashi's impenetrable armor!"

As the words were being said, the pool image changed as the dragon ate the star, it showed a man wearing the tunic that turned into a large chest-plate that covered his entire upper body, except the head. Arrows rained down on the armor, only to bounce off.

"Ha-ha! Excellent! Splicer better watch his back, cause this round is ours!" the girl exclaimed.

__Scene Change__

" The Two-Ton Tunic is mine!" Jack yelled. He had his arms raised to show off his new prize.

"Not so fast!" Raymundo yelled.

Jack turned to offenders as Clay and Raymundo rushed him. They tackled him, sending him into a boat to drift off. Omi, Kimiko, and Phillip strayed behind to pick up the tunic as it hit the ground. Jack groaned as the boat drifted down the river

"Jack Spicer! Today, victory is mine!" Omi exclaimed as he held it just above his head.

Clay turned his head as he heard the sound of rockets coming. " Better not count your chickens before they hatch." Thousands of Jack-bots were swarming the pier the group stood upon. Phillip was looking at the robots, counting the possibilities of winning, before he heard Omi talking.

"A fearsome force, but they are not prepared for the awesome might of The Two-Ton Tunic!" Omi yelled out the last part. The tunic grew to the chest-plate from the frame inside the scroll, only also guarding his legs, seeing how small Omi was, but it also gained the amount of weight as it slipped a bit from Omi's body, destroying the pier, and forcing the group to take an unwanted bath.

The Jack-bots didn't seem to feel the need of getting the tunic and sped off for their master, allowing the group to surface for air, Clay surfacing more stoic than the others, having Dojo rest on his hat. Phillip swam over to Omi and removed the tunic from his grip.

"I'll be taking that for a while."

Omi stuttered out his response. "B-But I was the one to pick it up."

Phillip gave him a stare of annoyance. "Yes, and look where that got us. I'll give it back once we have get the next Shen Gong Wu, but until then, I'm making sure no one says those words while in air."

Dojo seemed to agree with the terms while Omi and Raymundo just grumbled.

Jack was floating down the river when Wuya appeared.

"_You lost the Two-Ton Tunic!"_

"Relax. We'll get the next one." Jack replied as he looked back at the ghost

__Scene Change__

" Look. It's not the way Grand Master Dashi would have done it, but hey, your still learning."

Omi sat Indian style at the front of the group and looked the least wet. The wettest looking person sat in the back, that being Phillip. Clay was second after Omi, Kimiko was in the middle, and Raymundo was in front of Phillip.

"I don't wish to speak of my failures or my students. I only wish to find the next Shen Gong Wu."

Phillip rolled his eyes. From his perspective of Omi, Omi was easy to get along with when having a conversation, but forgets about those around him, allowing to offend those that he was speaking about. Phillip just closed off his thoughts as he heard about the next objective.

"Which is?" Raymundo asked bluntly. Phillip Learned the boys on the way to Venice, which was the place the Two-Ton Tunic was hide in. Raymundo was a playboy with a major addiction to prank those whom he knows. A lot of their likes clashed, but Phillip respected him as a person. Even if he know all about them from the show, he felt the need to know them at a personal level.

Phillip leaned in as he heard of the next target.

"The Eye of Dashi." He looked at the scroll to see the shape of it. It could have easily be mistaken as a pendent and held a ruby in the center of it.

"Way I figure it, it shoots lightning something fierce!"Clay was another person he meet professionally on the way to Venice. He was a cowboy on the outside and inside. If one thing didn't please him, he either found something else or got real mad.

The pool image changed to a man holding the pendent out as it shot out lightning. That made Phillip's day, seeing as he always had this passion for lightning.

__Scene change__

Mountains covered the background of the area, anything that wasn't a mountain had trees and grass covering the area. It was one of those places of nature that you could feel at peace.

"Now this is my kinda place." Clay said. Phillip couldn't help but agree, the silence made him better than school or home ever did.

"Are you kidding? I'm not even getting a signal here." Kimiko replied. Kimiko, Phillip deduced, was one of those people who couldn't stay off a single piece of technology for a second. She was witty at times and helped those who got hurt, seeing the times when she hit Raymundo when he kept turning off the game Omi was playing.

" If I were a lightning-shooting Shen Gong Wu, where would I be?" Raymundo whispered to himself, holding Dojo like a radar.

"Close. You'd be close." Dojo replied, obviously hearing the whisper.

Phillip may not have the best vision in his family, but he still had good vision. Phillip scanned every inch of the field, until finding the Shen Gong Wu with the string around a small branch near Omi. He also saw Jack off in the distance make his way to the Shen Gong Wu. Phillip knew he wouldn't make it in time, so called for Omi.

"Omi, on the tree to your right!"

Omi obeyed the command and found the Shen Gong Wu. He jumped for it as Jack reached for it. They reached the Shen Gong Wu at the same time.

"Sorry, monk boy! This ones mine!" Jack said as he and Omi began to tug the Shen Gong Wu out of the others grasp, alerting everyone about it's location. The amulet began to glow.

"I was here first!" Omi grunted as he began to tug harder, only for Jack to tug just as hard.

"Too bad! Hey, what's with the glowing?" Jack asked, finally noticing the glowing and sharp noise coming from the object in hand.

Omi gasped. "It is a Xiaolin Showdown."

They began to tug at the Shen Gong Wu again, Jack was using his helicopter-backpack to pull it away from Omi.

"It's a what-now?" Raymundo asked, hearing the yelling from before.

Dojo popped up to answer the question. "A Xiaolin Showdown! It's what happen why two warriors reach a stalemate over a Shen Gong Wu. Two words: Frea-ky!"

Phillip was grinning. He was in a front row seat to a Xiaolin Showdown and he did NOT want to miss this.

"Jake Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi exclaimed. He raised arm out, pointing towards his friends. Phillip took note of this and threw the Two-Ton Tunic for Omi to catch. Omi caught the Shen Gong Wu as he moved onward for the wager. " I wager my Two-Ton Tunic against your Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi then point to some stones near the tree. "Who ever reaches the last stone first wins The Eye of Dashi, and the other Shen Gong Wu as well"

Wuya then appeared beside Jack

"_Accept the challenge. Accept it!"_

Jack obeyed Wuya's command. "I accept your challenge, Omi!"

Omi then said, "Let's go. Xiaolin Showdown!"

Instantly after the words were spoken, The Eye of Dashi shone brightly, and the scenery changed. The grass meadow turned into dark soil where trees, bushes and flat stones sprung out of it, the mountains still lingering in the background. It didn't last long, as the stones began to rise far into the air. Jack gave out a girlish scream as he, Omi, and everyone else rose beyond the clouds and the path to take was the stones ahead of them.

"Oh, I did not expect this." Omi said as he looked down to the ground below. Phillip had a tough time as things escalated to this point. He only recently got over his fright of heights, he did NOT want this reawaken this fear.

" That's a Xiaolin Showdown for you: always keeps you guessing." Dojo said as he slithered out of Omi's robe

" GONG YI TANPAI!" Dojo then shouted, which echoed through the cloudy arena.

Seeing as none of the contestants were moving, Dojo translated to them. "That means go."

"How am I suppose to do this?" Jack questioned as he looked down. Wuya, once again, flew from beside Jack to get in his face.

" _Use your Shen Gong Wu!" _she ordered.

"Oh, yeah. Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack said, as he pulled out the coin. A second late, Jack was jumping from stone to stone, easily leaving Omi in the dust.

"Jack Spicer forgets that I have my own Shen Gong Wu. Two-Ton Tunic!" With that, Omi's tunic covered his body with a large, weighted, chest-plate, forcing him to fall onto his back. Omi's friends looked at him as if he was stupid. Phillip couldn't help but chuckle at the incident, 'Exactly like the show.'

Omi pushed himself up somehow and said, "Of course, I forgot that the Two-Ton Tunic is very heavy."

Phillip deadpanned as he heard this. 'It's called the Two-Ton Tunic for a reason, kid.'

Omi went for a jump, only for him to fall straight down after reaching a distance of 1 inch away from the stone. He got luck, as there was stone below the point of the fall.

"You know what I just realized," Raymundo started, turning the groups attention to him, "Master Fung never answered my question about the bed." Kimiko gave him a frown, seeing as he wasn't wasn't concerned about Omi. Clay just continued to watch the Xiaolin Showdown, acting like he never heard. Phillip just shook his head. ' Definitely just like the show.'

Omi got up again, got just to the edge, and leaped, being able to jump on to the next stones.

"Come on, Omi!" Kimiko cheered for the young monk. Jack looked back at the Xiaolin Monks and snickered.

"I've got this one in the bag, but it never hurts to cheat." Jack pressed a dial to call up two of his Jack-bots. "Jack-bots! Don't care, don't want to know how, just make him gone." Jack pointed to Omi, and the Jack-bots knew exactly what to do. They then charged at the monk who was struggling to stay on a thin stone. Phillip saw them coming, and warned everyone about the attacks.

"Enemies incoming, dead ahead." Everyone looked forward and saw the robots going to attack the monk. Omi seemed frustrated.

"I cannot fight with this heavy garment!" As the words left his mouth, the robots brought back their spin saws. Omi ducked the attack, which wasn't hard to do seeing how small he already was, and looked over to his group. Clay tipped his hat to Omi, and Omi remembered a lesson he learned from the cowboy. He smiled as he turned towards the robots. "It's not your weight,..." One robot charged at the armored monk, only to hit the middle of the Chest-plate as Omi jumped to block the attack, destroying it effectively. "...It's how you throw it around!"

"That's showin' 'em!" Clay exclaimed, as he pushed his hat up one finger, obviously proud that his theory was put to use in the Showdown. Phillip wasn't interested in the fact Omi destroyed a Jack-bot, he was more interested in the fire of determination showing in his eyes 'Give him hell, Omi.' Phillip thought with a grin appearing on his face.

Omi turned to the second Jack-bot who was charging at the monk. He dodged the Jack-bot by pulling all of his body into the armor and, when the Jack-bot's attack missed, slipped out of the arm socket to attach himself to the bot's back. There he found what looked to be a on-off switch at the back of the head.

"Honor the power of the off switch." With this, Omi turned the Jack-bot to off, cutting the power to the circuits of the robot, stopping the spin saws and the rocket at the bottom of the bot, forcing the two to fall out of the sky. Omi jumped off the robot and back into the armor, while the bot wasn't as lucky.

"Don't mess with the monk." Kimiko cheered again, as pleased as Clay was at the time.

Wuya noticed that Jack stood there and gave him inspiration to keep moving. _"Don't just stand there! Finish the race!"_

With this, Jack began hopping from stone to stone, this time with Omi not to far behind. As Jack hit the fourth stone from the last, he stopped and looked back to see Omi two stones away from him. Omi jumped the last two, landing on his stomach in front of Jack. Jack saw this as a time to monologue to his opponent

"Now that I've defeated you, perhaps you'll respect of Jack Spicer." Omi, however, saw this as the perfect opportunity to use the last lesson he learned from his friends.

"Respect THIS!" With that, he pulled his arms from the chest-plate, through the head whole, and pulled Jack's pants down, allowing everyone to see his pink underwear. Omi then jumped over Jack's kneeing form, which was impressive, seeing that it would still be incredibly heavy, onto the last three platforms. Raymundo started out-right laughing while Kimiko tried to hide a giggle. Phillip, once again, shook his head at Jack. 'Why is it that most 'evil geniuses' monologue at the last minute?' Wuya began to scream as Omi jumped the last two stones and grabbed the newest Shen Gong Wu.

A second after the Eye was touched, the scenery changed back to it's original form. Omi stood at the last stone on the Path wear the Two-Ton Tunic and holding the Mantis Flip Coin and the Eye of Dashi. The monks and Phillip ran to Omi to see if the bald boy was okay.

"Oh, Omi, that was sweet!" Kimiko said as soon as she reached the young monk.

"You did a good day's round-up, partner!" Clay said afterwords, Dojo slithered around the middle of the hat.

"I really like that robe thing." Raymundo replied, obviously not here to compliment the young monk. "What was it called again?"

Omi seemed happy to help Raymundo. "The Two-Ton Tunic." With that, the chest-plate reappeared, forcing Omi to, once again, to fall backwards.

"I gotcha." Raymundo said as he and Kimiko help lift the young monk back to his feet. Phillip walked up to Omi and kneeled down to his height. Phillip grinned to the monk and said, "You did good, kid."

__Scene change__

The monks and Phillip were within the Xiaolin Temple. The Temple itself wasn't much. It held a red rug in the center of each room, wooden pillars held the place up by the sides with lanterns hanging off of them. The railing were wooden as well, and where he looked, pictures of dragons and a circle of a dragon about to eat a star was seen. The room he currently in wasn't much different except for the two staircase into the room and a step into a hallway to separate wings of the buildings.

Everyone except Phillip changed into a bigger version of Omi's usual robe, except for white pants instead of black pants. They were standing before an old man they called Master Fung.

Master Fung was a bald, tall man with a black mustache, beard and eyebrows. He didn't wear the clothing the younger monks wore. He wore a white shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket along with black pants. The only things his outfit had with the others' were the black belt around his stomach and the black shoes.

" You have all done an exceptionally well, wouldn't you agree Dojo?" Master Fung asked the reptile.

"Not bad, for amateurs." Dojo had made himself at home at a little hammock tied two branches of what he believed to be a bonsai.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step." Master Fung countered. Dojo looked at the master with a skeptical look.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Master Fung smiled wisely at the reptile.

"I have a deck calendar." he admitted.

"Master Fung," This caught the master's attention and he turned to Omi, the one speaking at the time, "There are so many Shen Gong Wu left to be found"

Master Fung smiled at the child in front of him. He leaned down to rub Omi's head as he said, "Your new friends will help you, and it seems you brought a new one with you."

Omi brightened at this. "Oh yes master! I've already taught much to Kimiko, Raymundo, Clay, and Phillip!" Phillip looked at Omi with a disbelieving look for awhile, before turning his attention back to Master Fung. "Oh, and Phillip is my newest of friends!"

Master Fung gave smile and said, "But, Omi, they are here to teach you!"

Omi looked confused and began to look at his friends and then back at his master. "But, I am the Chosen One!"

"But you aren't the only Chosen One, Omi. Someday, your new friends may become Dragons as well." Master Fung said in a matter-of-fact like tone.

"Kimiko: The Dragon of Fire." Kimiko looked at the master with a wondrous look on her face.

"Clay: The Dragon of Earth." Clay just tilted his head a bit and smiled.

"and Raymundo: The Dragon of the Wind." Raymundo didn't seemed fazed except for a nod.

Omi looked at Phillip, turned to Master Fung, pointing at Phillip, and asked, "What about him?"

Master Fung looked at Phillip expectantly, who squirmed at the extra attention he was getting. "We will test him. After all, your other friends have also past this test." Phillip noticed the others shiver at so bad memory. 'Well, let's give it a shot.'

"But, is this true master?" Omi was still in denial, so Master Fung decided to put it to rest.

"Yes, but I didn't want to tell you until you were ready." This seemed to take much out of the young monk as he seemed to get dizzy before falling over onto his back.

"I don't think he was ready." Clay replied. Omi was unconscious and nothing the five tried, he wouldn't awaken.

Night fell, and all the other were fast asleep. All but two, that is. Master Fung lead the new recruit to a secret room know only to the Dragons of the Temple. The room's walls were bricks, unlike the wooden ones of the rest of the rooms. The only other special about this room was a strange circle that stretched to the edges of the room. Other then that, it was an empty room.

"Sit down, please." Phillip turned to Master Fung, who was sitting patiently in the middle of the circle, pointing to a particular spot on the circle for him to sit at. Once he was sitting, Master Fung began to speak.

"Before we begin the test, I must ask you: Are you willing to join the Xiaolin Temple?"

Phillip nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Will you be willing to protect it's secrets and others who do the same?"

"Yes, sir."

"Will you continue in your search for the Shen Gong Wu, not for personal goals, but to protect this world?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, I shall begin the test." With this, Master Fung entered a different sitting position; before, both hands were at his knees, now, his hand were in between his legs, one under the other, palms facing the ceiling, eyes closed. Phillip joined the master. After awhile, Phillip felt the need to ask Master Fung what this was all about, but his eyes wouldn't open on his command. He tried speaking, but no voice would come out. No movement was possible. He was stuck into the position. A few moments after, his eyes began to move and when they were half-way open, he could see Master Fung still in position and his eye's half-way open as well. The line afterwords scared Phillip a bit.

"Mind-sync, successful." He and Master Fung said simultaneously. Phillip didn't feel comfortable that someone he didn't know wondering around in his head. Heck, he didn't like anyone wondering in his head! Slowly, the room began to change. The brick walls disappeared, leaving an endless sea of colors mixed into weird designs. Phillip felt a force begin to search his mind, starting along the surface then diving towards the center. A few minutes later, Phillip felt an intense pain in his head, knowing the force reached the middle of his mind, and blacked out. When he woke up, he was still in the same room, but was staring directly back at the intrigued look of Master Fung.

"Interesting"

That's a wrap.

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be most appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	2. Like A Rock

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Speaking"_

A calm day rose at the Xiaolin Temple. The Temple had white buildings with blue roofs that had a golden edge to them. Mountains surrounded it, along a variety of trees and grasses. Truly, it would be calm to most, except for the ones inside. They were training.

Omi ran down a small dirt track. In front of him was a small pond with fake alligators, chomping their jaws. Omi jumped with a yell and, using the pole he was given for a boost, cleared the pond. He landed on top of the wall they were meant to climb and jumped onto the ground on the other side. As soon as he landed, three arrows from both sides were shot at him. Omi skillfully dodged the arrows and ran to the next obstacle. Three vases were on moving platforms, like it was trying to be stop Omi. He kicked one, shattering it, grabbed the pole holding the second platform up, and shattered the third vase with a kick. Omi jumped off the pole and landed at the entree of the next one: two swinging pendulum scythes .Omi dodged them by jumping into the gap as they swung to the top. The next obstacle were swinging sandbags, only more than two, unlike the pendulums. Omi once again skillfully dodged them and jumped through a fake burning hoop to catch a stuffed dog toy. He landed after jumping through a second hoop, spinning a little on one foot at the end. That was the end of his training for now.

Kimiko stopped the stop-watch she was using to measure everyone's time and looked at Omi's record.

She smiled and said, "Nice, Omi! 8 seconds faster than Raymundo!"

Raymundo took the stuff toy to put it back into place and said, " Yeah! You're one slippery little dude."

Omi, however, didn't seem happy with his record.

" I foolishly and shamefully lost a quarter on the sandbags. As you might say, I smell bad."

Raymundo crossed his arms and corrected Omi's attempt at slang. " 'I stink', not 'I smell bad'."

Omi seemed confused now. "I stink?" Raymundo tried to joke with Omi about this. "Yeah, and you smell bad, too."

Raymundo began to laugh at his joke, but Kimiko pushed him off the track for the next person.

" Alright Clay, your the last one up." Clay went up to the starting line and turned to Kimiko.

"So, all I got to do is be the fastest to get to that doggie." Omi smiled

"Correct." Clay then began to smile.

"Alright." Clay began a few poses to warm his body up for the long training course. Raymundo walked up beside Omi and began whispering to him.

"Your record's safe. Clay's element is earth," Raymundo then began talking out loud, loud enough for Clay to hear him. "...speed of a rock."

"Ready, set, GO!" Kimiko said. With this Clay stood there for a second, before walking behind the starting line towards the toy, picked it up, and handed it to Omi.

"Here you go," Clay said, holding toy in front of Omi. "I think I shaved a couple seconds off your record, Omi." Kimiko looked at Raymundo, Raymundo doing the same to her, and began laughing.

Omi turned to Kimiko and Raymundo, obviously not happy with this, before turning to Clay and threw the toy at him

"B-B-But your suppose to go run and jump and kick!" Omi ranted at Clay. Clay just stood there smiling.

"Well, I didn't see the point with all that whoopin' and hollerin' so long as I got the dog." Raymundo thought of it best to make fun of Clay for this.

"Or, you knew you couldn't beet us with your 'old man Kung Fu'." With this, Raymundo made with skin wrinkly around his eyes and mouth. Omi laughed at this.

" Raymundo mocks Clay tai chi by calling it 'old man Kung Fu'!" Omi mimicked Raymundo for a second, before returning to laughing. "He implies Clay is like an old man doing kung fu!" Omi then mimicked a old man on a cane, trying to do a chop, before falling on the floor laughing. The others thought he was taking the joke to a higher level then intended. They didn't notice two people that walked in on them as soon as Omi hit the ground. Kimiko, Raymundo, and Clay saw soon after, but not Omi, as he was too busy laughing.

"Omi, ix-nay on the easingtay." Kimiko tried to warn the young monk, but nothing went through.

Omi continued to to laugh until heard a voice he knew very well, making his eyes bulge.

"Is there something wrong with old men and their Kung Fu, young monk?" Omi was sweating bullets as he stared into the face of Master Fung. "Master Fung!" Omi quickly got up with a jump. Master Fung didn't let him off lightly. The second person just stood there, watching the lecture unfold.

" You do recall, Omi, that the oldest oak in the grove is by far the strongest, yes?" Master Fung questioned the young monk. Omi bowed deeply.

"Yes, master." Omi looked up from his bow. "Um...Clay cheated!" The second person decided to make him self known.

" You consider it cheating, he might not. It depends on the point-of-view." The group in front of him looked at him strangely, seeing as they could see his face because of the hood around his head., so they couldn't tell who he was. Omi was the one to speak.

"Who are you?" The person pulled down his hood to reveal himself to be Phillip. Omi became happy almost immediately.

"Phillip, you have returned!" Omi yelled, giving his friend a tackling hug. Phillip returned it, before setting the monk on the ground.

"How you been, kid? Also, who told you I left?" Omi looked confused.

"You weren't in any of the rooms, so we've believed you to have gone." Phillip chuckled.

"Master Fung woke me early to train. Now, what happened here?" Omi pointed to Clay

"Clay cheated!" Master Fung looked skeptical about this.

"Oh? There is more to being a Xiaolin Dragon than just running and jumping, young monk." Omi thought that the master was with him for second there, and decided to and to the master's list.

"Oh, yes master! There is kicking, too!" Omi gave an example by giving a jump kick. Phillip laughed at the monks narrow-mindedness. Master Fung continued.

"True, but being a Xiaolin Dragon also means seeing the world in a different way. For example, finding simple solutions to complicated problems. Well done, Clay." Clay seemed happy about the praise.

" Thank you, sir." Clay said, tipping his hat. The happiness lasted for a short moment as Dojo appeared with the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu in hand

"Look alive, people. We've got a hot Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo opened the scroll to reveal a new page. It contained a picture of an armored fist. In the pool frame, it showed a man using the fist to break a brick wall.

" Ah, The Fist of Tebigong. The most powerful Shen Gong Wu, indeed." Master Fung said as pool changed.

"Oh, it packs a punch, literally!" Raymundo replied, the others nodding to this statement.

"We must you the Shen Gong Wu you posses, for Wuya may already be there." Master Fung said, walking to a building in the middle.

" Has Phillip already been tested, master?" Omi asked, running to catch up to his master. Master Fung looked down at the monk with a smile.

"Yes, Omi. He has."

__Scene Change__

The inside of the building was different than the others. The doorway's edges were red, only without a door. Bells hang from a string tied to the ceiling, which was up so high that you couldn't see it with night-vision. A dragon emblem was just above the doorway. A pot of boiling water stood in the center of the room on top of a fire where the other masters sat around it on cream colored stone. Red stone went around the fire as well, between the masters and the pot.

The group walked in on the sight. During the walk, Omi,Clay,Raymundo, and Kimiko noticed that Phillip was wearing the traditional Dragon Trainee outfit, confirming that he was a new dragon to the group. Only difference was that his jacket was still wore.

Master Fung rang three of the bells, one with his index finger's knuckle, one with his thumb, and one with his index finger. A mechanism was pulled and half of the red stone became a stair well to a lower level. The group descended the stairs, to the places where the Shen Gong Wu was stored.

"Quickly, young Monks! Chose your own Shen Gong Wu for battle." Master Fung said, as he and the others reached the Shen Gong Wu storage.

"Dibs on the Eye of Dashi!" Raymundo said as he reached to where the Eye was stored. Omi didn't agree, however.

"No! You cannot have it! You don't know what it will do!" Omi said, trying to stop Raymundo as Raymundo pushed the stone holding the Eye, popping the stone out where a hollow place was used to contain the Shen Gong Wu. Raymundo took out the Eye and held the Eye high out of Omi's reach as Omi began to jump for the object.

"Sure I do! It's suppose to shoot lightning and stuff." Raymundo pulled the Eye away as Omi jumped full force to grab the object, crashing into the wall as he fail to get the object. The stone that held the Eye seemed to push itself back into place as the argument raged on. Kimiko saw the to fighting and crossed her arms and frowned, obviously not happy about the fighting going on.

"Besides, I called it." Raymundo said, moving the Shen Gong Wu away again as Omi jumped for it, causing him to hit the ground.

"But, I won it in the Showdown! I should be the first to use it!" Omi said. This was the scene that Master Fung, Clay, and Phillip walked into.

"Fighting over a Shen Gong Wu?" Omi looked up at Master Fung as the master said sternly. Dojo was also not happy about this little argument, it seemed.

"Are two trying to start a Xiaolin Showdown?" Dojo looked at Master Fung with ridiculed look, before looking at Omi and Raymundo with a grin. Phillip sighed at the two idiots. 'Seriously, can these ever not fight over something easily resolved.'

"Master Fung, please decide which of us should take the Eye of Dashi." Omi asked, hoping he would be picked.

"Hmm." Master Fung seemed to think before saying, "It should go to the winner of the obstacle course challenge." Omi seemed pleased by this.

" Yes! In your head, Raymundo!" Phillip chuckled at the young monk's failing attempt for slang. Raymundo wasn't happy, and tried again to correct the monk's slang.

"'In your face'." Omi didn't seem to care, and wiggled his fingers at Raymundo

"Talk to my fingers!" Raymundo seemed ready to explode at the lack of correct slang, so Phillip walked in.

" No, it's 'talk to my hand' or 'talk to the hand'" Omi heard this one and looked confused.

"Why would I say that?" Phillip smiled and just turned to the master, who was looking at the youngest monk.

" I didn't mean you, Omi. Phillip did my course in less time then Clay, who was the fastest between you four." Omi was surprised by this.

" WHAT!? But, he-" Omi stopped as he saw the transfer of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Use it well." Phillip bowed as he was given the item.

"Yes, sir." Master Fung then gave out the rest of the Shen Gong Wu.

"The Mantis Flip Coin..." Master Fung said as he gave it to Raymundo.

" ...and the Two-Ton Tunic." Master handed Clay the Shen Gong Wu.

"Much obliged, Master Fung,sir." Clay said, once again tipping his hat

"Yeah,yeah alright." Raymundo said, obviously not happy about the arrangement. Kimiko didn't seem affected on not getting a Shen Gong Wu. Omi, on the other hand...

"I get no Shen Gong Wu?" Omi said, downheartedly. Phillip felt sad when he saw the face Omi made, but he knew he had to keep to the master's word.

"We have but three Omi." Omi looked like he was about to cry, and Phillip knew he was a sucker when it cam to someone crying. Master Fung next sentence lowered Omi's spirits even lower

"If you want one, I suggest you retrieve the Fist of Tebigong." Omi really looked like he was going to cry.

" You heard the man. Come on, shake your tails! We got a Shen Gong Wu to find!" With this, Dojo slithered back up the stairs.

__Scene Change__

Somewhere in France, Jack Spicer was sitting around drinking some coffee. The problem was that both of his hands were behind his head in a relaxed position. A belt around his waist was lifting the cup to his mouth. This was a Shen Gong Wu found before the Fist of Tebigong know as the Third-Arm Sash. As he was using, a tall, black haired mime with a red and white striped shirt, black pants and hat came from behind him and leaned on a invisible cane. Jack licked his lips for any escaping liquids as he sighed in content.

" Yeah! I like it. This Third-Arm Sash is tight." Unfortunately, his comfort zone was interrupted by Wuya.

"_Insolent boy! You're misusing the power of a Shen Gong Wu!" _Jack didn't seem to care.

"Oh, come on! What's the point of taking over the world if you can't have a little fun? Look at me! I can juggle!" Jack said, as his Shen Gong Wu began to juggle the salt and pepper shakers that were on the table. How did Jack gain this Shen Gong Wu? He was awoken up during the night by Wuya and was taken to the position of it. No one from the Xiaolin Temple was there to stop him, so he just took it.

Wuya wasn't impressed by this, however.

"_You're wasting time! The Fist of Tebigong awaits! It must be mine!"_ Jack decided that he should correct her, using the Third-Arm Sash for emphasis.

" Ah-ah-ah. We're partners, remember. So that Shen Gong Wu is ours." Jack took a sip of coffee before continuing. "Unless you can suddenly pick things up with those see-through hands." Wuya tried to hit Jack, only to prove his point as it fazed right through him. "He-he. That's what I thought. Power down, we'll get your fist thing as soon as I'm done." The mime then decided to walk in on the conversation. Jack didn't seem happy about it.

" You gotta problem? Hey, go walk against wind somewhere else." The mime heard the act and decided to 'walk against wind'. Jack got up and straightened out his jacket, saying, " First order of business when I rule the world: vaporize all mimes." the mime saw Jack walking away and threw an invisible lasso around him. Jack didn't think much about it, until he felt the lasso go around his stomach, pinning his arms against his body.

"What? Hey, wait a minute! What's going on here?" Jack felt himself being pulled back to the mime, realizing that the mime was the one to throw the lasso around him. Jack got pissed.

"Okay, clown. Your Toast!" Jack as he typed in commands into his watch for his Jack-bots to attack the mime. Wuya, however, stopped him.

"_Wait! This mime has magical abilities." _The mime nodded to this, and then, for an example, he bent down like he was playing golf, swung back and forward, sending the ball directly into Jacks stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Wuya seemed pleased.

" _Yes! I believe he might be of use to us, or do you require another demonstration?"_ Jack weakly replied.

" No, I'm good."

__Scene Change__

Omi and the gang were riding on Dojo's back as they raced to the Shen Gong Wu. Dojo dived down to the forest, glided over some trees, and landed in a clearing. Dojo seemed to be in pain.

Kimiko changed into a pink shirt with a rectangle which had a smiley face on it and a white skirt. Her hair were tied into two ponytails on both sides of her head, which stuck out like spikes. She now had a light blue backpack.

Raymundo, Clay, and Phillip changed to their regular clothes. Omi never changed from the tradition trainee uniform

"That Shen Gong Wu must be close, cause I'm getting a wicked case of Shen Gong Wu Rash."

Kimiko asked the dragon, "Could you be more specific?" Dojo seemed to think she was talking about the rash, so he answered when he shrunk down to regular size

"Yeah. It kinda itches here but it's more burney down there and behind my tail, I've got this slightly cracking. I mean it, like, oomph." Kimiko wasn't happy about the answer.

"I meant with the location of the Shen Gong Wu! Can you tell us exactly where it is?" Kimiko asked, as everyone split up. Phillip's mind, however, was on memories of last night.

__Flashback__

"Interesting." Phillip was skeptical about Master Fung answer.

"Interesting? What's interesting, and what the hell was that?!" Master Fung looked at Phillip for a while, before turning to the stone wall behind him.

"Long ago, there were more then just four dragons wondering the world, each representing an element. Four only exist today due to the fact that the others used all of their strength to create the box Wuya was held within until today."

Phillip felt something rise within him. Pride? Joy? Sorrow? Phillip pushed these emotions away to ask his next question.

"How many were there?" Master Fung smiled at Phillip.

"There were Ice, Water,Wind, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Sound, Light, and Darkness."

Phillip still didn't see how this tied to him. Master Fung took note of this and continues.

" After years of searching, none of the dragons, except Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth, were found. Until today, none of them were expected to return. Today, we've have found one has. Phillip, your dragon is..."

__Flashback end__

'Lightning' Phillip remembered. 'My element is lightning.' However, the roller-coaster didn't stop there.

__Flashback__

Phillip walked down the hall. He was about to when he saw Dojo running down to see if the other were awake. He walked up to Dojo, and the reptile gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Hurry! A new Shen Gong Wu has awaken!" Phillip looked at Dojo for details, who just gave him the Ancient Scroll. Phillip opened it and revealed to be the Third-Arm Sash.

"Ah, the Third-Arm Sash. Dashi used this to do three things at once. Kinda helped when making the other Shen Gong Wu." Dojo said. Phillip looked at Dojo for directions and a ride, but Dojo shook his head.

"Sorry, kid. No can do. If I stay up all night looking, I'll be all tired out, and if I am all tired out, if there is a new Shen Gong Wu, there wouldn't be anyway of transportation." Phillip sighed. That meant going through the money he brought to get somewhere some lazy lizard didn't want to go.

"Can you at least give me a direction?"

__Flashback end__

It didn't help that he didn't know where it was exactly, so he wasted money to go to random places to find the Shen Gong Wu. This didn't surprise him the Dojo wasn't helping them right now.

" Yeah, instead of making look behind every-" Raymundo started, while pushing back a bush, revealing Jack and his Jack-bots

" Jack Spicer!" The group moved into a position for fighting.

"Surprise, surprise! Robo-minions." With this, the Jack-bots brought out their saws and charged the Xiaolin Dragons.

"**WATER!"**

Omi dodged two robots while airborne and destroyed a third with a flying kick.

"**WIND!"**

The head of the bot Omi destroyed landed on Raymundo's foot. Raymundo kicked it up into his hands and bashed one with it, destroying both the bot and the head. He flip-kicked one rushing at his side, before jumping over one rushing his other side, tearing the head off as he kicked it out from under him.

"Hey, robot! Forget something?"

"**FIRE!"**

While airborne, Kimiko split-kicked two robots rushing her from both sides. Twisting while still airborne, she did the same with two others.

Dojo scampered to not get hit with the pieces flying. "Woah,Woah,Woah! Hey, watch out!" Dojo spotted Clay not far from him, doing poses but nothing else. "Um...Clay? Big fight here. Want to get in the game?" Clay breathed loudly

"Just cleansing breath. Now I'm ready-Oomph!" Clay was pushed by on of the robots, making him and Dojo fall down a ledge. Unfortunately, he dropped the Two-Ton Tunic. Fortunately, Kimiko grabbed it before any of the robots could grab it.

"**LIGHTNING!" **

Several robots charged Phillip, only to fall apart as soon as they got within arm distance. To others, he was just standing there and robots were just badly made. He was, however, fighting. When ever one got close to him, he destroyed it with a single punch too fast for everyone else to see.

Kimiko ran up to the bot that pushed Clay off the ledge and jumped up. As soon as she hit her top point of her jump, she yelled, "Two-Ton Tunic!" making tunic around her body to become the chest-plate and crushed the bot beneath her. It reverted back to the light tunic and looked over the ledge to see Clay and Dojo hanging by a tree root.

"Are you alright?" Kimiko asked the cowboy.

"Don't worry about us none! Just get that Shen Gong Wu!" Clay replied.

Raymundo took out a coin out of his pocket, finger-flipped it, caught it, and said, "Mantis Flip Coin!"

As two robots rushed him, he jumped high within the air, causing the two to run into each other and destroy themselves. Raymundo jumped off a mountain and landed next to Omi.

"Bet you wish you had this Shen Gong Wu!" Raymundo said, flipping it from hand to hand. Omi looked slightly envious.

"Yes," Omi started, kicking the top of a robot's head who was charging him. "...but you need it more than me." he finished while catching the top, then flinging it a robot in front of Jack, knocking the head off. Jack ducked for cover to avoid being decapitated.

"The battle is over, Spicer. You lost." Omi said after he and friends returned into their poses. Phillip ran off to help Clay off the tree root they were stuck on.

Jack faked a gasp. "Oh, what ever shall we do?" Wuya appeared

"_Perhaps they should meet our new friend, Le Mime."_ The mime jumped in with his back turned to the group, hand on his hat. He turned to face the group, hand still on the hat, and raised the hat as a welcome.

Kimiko spoke through a giggle. "You brought a mime?" Raymundo joined in on the joke.

"What are you going to do, annoy us to death?" Le Mime didn't respond, only beginning to create invisible walls around the group. They thought he was faking everything.

Kimiko started to chuckle as the mime started to make the walls. "Look at him! He's pretending to put us inside a box! How lame." She then faked a fearful expression. "'Oh no! We are trapped! We can not get out!'" Omi shook his head as he tried to walk towards the mime.

"Very silly! I-Oomph!" Omi started, only to be interrupted by slamming into an invisible wall. "Hey."

Raymundo walked forward, only walk into the same wall Omi did. "There is a wall here."

Kimiko moved to her side and pushed. There was a wall there as well. "Um...guys, we really are trap!"

The three began to push on the walls around them, trying to find a way out, to no avail. Le Mime leaned against the box he made, watching the group struggle to get out. Raymundo even resorted to kicking the box.

Jack walked past the group, saying, "You kids have fun. We're off to find the Fist of Tebigong." With this, the group began to struggle even harder.

A moment later, Phillip, Clay, and Dojo were able to lift themselves p the ledge and back to safe ground. Phillip panted as his feet hit the ground, seeing as he was the one who had to push clay to higher spot so they could actually get more ground covered. 'Stupid dragon. He could have just flew us up, but NO, we had to take the hard route.' Hr and clay looked forward to see Omi, Kimiko, and Raymundo against some unknown force. Clay was the first to speak.

"Hey, what are y'all doin here?" Clay and Phillip walked over to the group and saw that they were trying to tall them something, but couldn't hear anything. Phillip's eye's narrowed. 'something's blocking communications between us even though we're not even two feet apart. What's going on?'

"Shouldn't you be roundin up that Fist of Tebigong?" Clay asked. He then noticed that they were trying to tell him something.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Phillip deadpanned. 'You don't say?' Dojo then got a wonderful idea.

"Oh! Their playing charades!" Phillip deadpanned again. 'Really?! What the heck gave you that idea?!"

"Odd time for fancy-pants parlor games, but, ah, you guys know best." Phillip gave Clay a ridiculed look. 'Your just going to roll with this? Whatever." With this, Phillip left Clay to look for Jack.

"Let's see, I recon that's..." Clay tried to answer, but Dojo tried his own answers first.

"Fabric softener! Uh... an igloo! Um... tooth decay! Da...sorted ham! It's salt-cured ham!" Clay didn't think it was any of these answers.

"Nope." Clay said as Raymundo began to jump around. "That's a monkey, if I ever saw one. Maybe a lemur."

Raymundo began growling at Clay. Omi and Kimiko were concerned about their situation.

"He cannot hear us?" Omi asked Kimiko, who was as concerned about this as Omi was.

"He thinks we're playing charades!" Raymundo turned to Kimiko as she said this.

"Fine. I've gotta charade for him." He said as he rolled up his sleeve. He walked to the edge of the box in front of Clay. He started by pointing at himself and Clay answered till the end

"You." Dojo came a bit late with his answer. "Um...Raymundo! Good start!" Raymundo then pointed at his butt. Dojo tried to go faster this time

"Um...Hinney! Uh... Tookus! Ah... Gluteus Maximus!" Clay chose an easier answer.

"Butt." Dojo realized his mistake and agreed with Clay. "Right!" Raymundo kicked the air above him.

"Kick!" was both Clay's and Dojo's answer. Raymundo pointed to Clay for his final charade.

"You!" Dojo said. Clay reverted the answer for himself.

"Me." Clay stringed all the words together and formed this sentence.

"Raymundo's going to kick my...hey!" Dojo also formed the same sentence as Clay

"Oh, five yards for unnecessary roughness." Clay walked towards Raymundo.

"Oh mister, you done made me mad. I'm gonna-Oomph!" Clay tried walking to Raymundo, only to hit one of the walls keeping the three in there.

"H-Hey, w-w-what?" Clay moved his hands around the wall to make out what it was. Unknown to him, Raymundo was making fun of him inside the box.

"It's some sort of invisible box." Raymundo said with a fake Western accent, before turning to Omi and Kimiko with his normal voice. "Hey, took him long enough!" Kimiko typed on something on her phone.

"Move!" Raymundo moved so Kimiko could display her message to Clay

Trapped by mime magic.

Stop Jack.

Get Shen Gong Wu!

"Magic Mime?" Dojo tried to get his brain around this. " They've always been obnoxious, but now their dangerous, too?" Dojo then screamed, seeing as he wasn't prepared as Clay turned around around and started running. Omi, Raymundo, Kimiko watched as Clay left them.

"Our fates rest in Clay's hands." Omi said. Kimiko turned to Omi

"So what your saying is, we're doomed!" Kimiko stomped off as Raymundo sighed and leaned against the wall.

" It's been nice knowing you guys." Omi, however, didn't waver.

"Raymundo, Kimiko, we must have faith in our comrade, Clay. Besides, if Clay fails, Phillip would save us and Clay!"

"'Old man Kung Fu' to the rescue? Phht. Not in this life, and we don't know Phillip that well. How do you know he won't turn back on us?" Omi was upset about this, and Kimiko's next sentence after didn't help.

"Face it, Omi. If those two are out last hope, we're hopeless." Raymundo replied again.

"Goodbye, Fist of Tebigong." Kimiko spoke again.

"Hello, ten thousand years of darkness." Omi felt the hopelessness set within him.

"You may have a point." Omi then started screaming and running in a full circle over and up the walls.

__Scene Change__

"Warmer, your getting warmer." Dojo decided now would be a good time to help

"Yeah, that Fist of Tebigong is so near, I can practically-" Dojo stopped as he saw two people in front of him: Le Mime and Phillip.

"Brakes!" Dojo told Clay, who stopped just behind Phillip, who turned to acknowledge him, before turning back to the clown.

"Okay, clown, I gonna give you two options. Either you leave peacefully or I beet you to a pulp. Your choice." The mime did nothing, except stand there leaning on an invisible cane. Phillip took a step forward, only for Clay to block his path.

"I don't want no trouble, mime." Clay said with one of his arms out. The mime mimicked his pose, after pushing his like Clay's

"What, are you guys going to do anything?" Dojo seemed agitated.

"Hmm, seems like the fella don't mean any harm." Clay said, bringing his arm down. Le Mime did the same. Clay tried sidestepping the mime, only for the mime to mimic him and get in his way again.

"Beat it, Frenchy!" Dojo said. Clay walked towards the mime, only for the mime to mimic him again, forcing the two to bump into each other, making both fall down backwards.

"He's doin' everything I do!" Clay said,rubbing his head, which Le Mime did as well. Phillip deadpanned, the third time this day. 'Seriously? You just noticed this?' Dojo gave the mime an annoyed look.

"The Mirror Gag. Man, I hate mimes!" Clay stood up, as well as the mime, and blew each other a raspberry. They pulled their tongue back in and tipped their hats to each other. Dojo didn't seem to be impressed.

"Cute, but we do have a Shen Gong Wu to find." Clay smiled a bit.

"I recon I got an idea." Clay rose his fist, same as the mime, and pointed at his face.

"Fella, this is goin' to hurt you, more than it's goin' to hurt me." They both gave three warm-up punches, before they hit themselves. The mime seemed to be the only one effected by this maneuver, as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Now, Dojo seemed impressed.

"Woah, talk about taking one for the team." Dojo slithered up to Clay's face, where a black eye has imprinted itself on. Phillip walked behind Clay so he could get a close view. 'Well, we now have our anti-mime weapon.'

__Scene Change__

Raymundo was kicking heavily at the walls around him, seeing if he can break them. Kimiko seemed tired by this.

"Give it a rest, Raymundo." Raymundo didn't.

"No! There's gotta be someway out of here!" Raymundo gave the strongest kick he could muster, only managing to ricochet himself off the wall, forcing him to stumble back.

"Okay, those walls are solid." Raymundo stood up, only for Kimiko to put her arm around his.

"Let me try." Kimiko, with a yell, forced Raymundo over her head and into a wall to her right. Raymundo just slipped down the walls surface. Kimiko seemed unhappy.

" Your right. Those walls are solid."

" Silence, please." Raymundo and Kimiko turned to Omi, who spoke and was now doing some poses.

" Why" This broke Omi's concentration as he was standing on one foot during Raymundo's question.

" Oh, come on! I just said, 'Silence'! I even said 'please'!" Omi clenched his fists for emphasis.

" Sorry!" Raymundo apologized quickly. Kimiko joined the conversation.

" Just wanna know what your doing, Omi." Omi went back to concentrating.

" I am building my Chi, so that I can preform the ancient and fearsome Tsunami Strike! It will be tool, dud!" Raymundo slapped himself at Omi's failing slang while giggled and corrected Omi.

"'Cool, dude'." Omi smiled at Kimiko.

"I stand corrected. Now, silence, please." Omi stood on one leg with his arms out on each side and with the other leg parallel to his waist. Chi built at his forehead, making nine circles of light form. Soon, Omi began to scream like a banshee and spinning, water forming around him. The spinning was so fast, strong winds were formed. The water formed over Omi as he became an unstoppable whirlpool of destruction. Omi slammed against the walls, but none of them gave an inch. The water became smoke, and when the smoke dissipated, Omi was the only one standing, Kimiko and Raymundo forced against two opposite walls, dizzy and hurt.

"You are right. Those walls are very solid." Omi said. Raymundo and Kimiko only replied with grunts of pain and agony.

__Scene Change__

Tree were being torn down from their root, bushes destroyed, all by the relentless search of the Jack-bots and their leader, Jack Spicer for the Fist of Tebigong. Wuya spoke to Jack on the way their.

"_Ah, I sense the Fist of Tebigong. It's close!" _Jack seemed please with the development of the situation.

"We'll find it. My Drill-bots will turn this mountain to rubble, if they have to." Ironically, two robots got into a fight and reduced themselves to 'rubble'. Jack thought this as a good time for a joke.

"See, mountain of rubble." Wuya didn't seem pleased.

"_Find me the Fist of Tebigong, or I'll-" _Wuya threatened but was interrupted by Jack.

"What, replace me?" Wuya seemed to think about it.

" _Hm, there's a thought." _Jack jumped on her thinking time.

"Not likely."

Not far, Dojo, Clay, and Phillip watched the destruction of the forest on the mountain. Phillip watched the animals of the forest running from the destruction of their home. 'I'm hurting him. I'm hurting him so badly.' Dojo was shaking like a leaf as soon as they got there.

"Wuya's right. That Fist is close." Clay decided on a stealth mission.

"Come on. Move real quiet-like." Phillip understood what Clay wanted. Dojo, on the other hand,...

" Don't insult me! I'm all about stealth, and I'm very rile-Aaaaahhhh!" Dojo started, only trip on a rock and fall down the slope. Luckily, Dojo ran into the Shen Gong Wu everyone was looking for.

" Hey, the Fist of Tebigong! Check me out with the moves!" Unluckily, his screaming brought Jack and Wuya to investigate the noise.

"Yeah, check you out." Jack said.

" Uh oh. Security!" This brought Clay and Phillip to the dragon's aid. Phillip secured the Fist, while Clay made sure Jack stepped back a few paces with a well-placed chest hit.

"I knew I could count on that put." Dojo said, before falling off the Fist as Clay and Phillip ran out of the area. Dojo began to run too, as several Drill-bots chased after the group. Clay placed the Fist of Tebigong over his glove as he ran for safety.

"Giddy up, Dojo!" Clay said as he began to run faster. Dojo trailed behind Clay, but not by much. A Drill-bot tried to catch Clay off guard, but Clay dodged the attack. The attack came close of severely harming Jack, but he ducked under it, instead, knocking the Drill-bots behind him. Wuya appeared beside Jack to give him motivation.

"_Need I say it? Stop them!" _Jake decided this was a good time to use his Shen Gong Wu.

"Third-Arm Sash!" The belt around him stretched over to the group and took the Fist away from them.

"Too slow, cowboy." Jack said, as his Jack-bots and Drill-bots descended around the people. Phillip wasn't worried about the bots, he was interested in the Shen Gong Wu around Jacks waist. 'The Third-Arm Sash. It was my mission to get it, it's my mission now to get it back.'

__Scene Change__

Omi felt the walls for an escape route, but none have appeared yet.

"Hmm,there must be someway out of this box." Kimiko and Raymundo sat next to a wall. Kimiko decided to speak up.

"Well, if there is, I'm not seeing it. Then again, I'm not seeing the box!" Raymundo stood up.

"Well, I'm not to prod to beg." Taking out the Mantis Flip Coin, Raymundo rubbed it against the wall, making a very irritating sound. "Hey, Mr. hilarious mime guy! Let us out! We think mimes are charming and funny and not at all stupid! Let us out!" Omi and Kimiko covered their ears to block out the sound as the coin rubbed against the wall, which sounded something similar to a coin hitting bars.

"Raymundo! Stop!" Omi yelled

"Yeah, splitting headache developing here." Kimiko said. Omi then realized something.

"No. Listen." Omi took the coin and rubbed against the wall, once again making a noise similar to a coin hitting a bar. "What is that?" Raymundo looked at Omi, annoyed.

"The bars. Duh!" Raymundo took the coin from Omi. Kimiko ran past Omi and Raymundo to look at the wall.

"This box has bars?! I thought the walls were solid." She tried closing her hand around one of the bars and she was successful. Raymundo looked confused.

"Well, they are but there are bars too, I guess." Raymundo said as he also closed his hands around the bars. Kimiko didn't buy this.

"Or are there bars because you imagined them?" Kimiko asked as she poked Raymundo's head. Raymundo shook her poking away.

"Don't play mind games, girl!" Omi was inspecting another wall.

"So, if I imagine a door, would it be here too?" Omi felt the wall for something to open and found a knob. He turned the knob and the door to open and let him outside.

"Yes!" Omi said as he walked out of the box.

"Simple solutions to complicated problems!" Omi recited from his master. Kimiko was able to get out easily. Raymundo's first time made him bump in to the wall. He ducked down to Omi's height to get through the invisible door.

"Oh! Check you out with the big brain!" Kimiko said as she gave Omi a hug. Omi seemed to get excited over this.

"My first girl hug! Can I have another?" Kimiko smirked at Omi.

"Easy, Omi. One per customer." Raymundo decided to join the conversation as he rubbed to the pain in his face away.

"Well, this is nice, huh? The three of us, friends, having a few laughs together, but where's our forth and fifth friends, Mr. Clay and Mr. Phillip? Oh, that's right, THEIR LOSING THE FIST OF TEBIGONG TO JACK SPICER! DID YOU GUYS FORGET THAT?!" Raymundo yelled, afterwords letting the steam be released from his head. Omi and Kimiko ran towards Clay and Phillip, Omi dragging Raymundo since he was still in his cool-down stage.

__Scene Change__

The Drill-bots surrounded Clay and Phillip within a circle, but not moving any farther. Wuya voiced her opinion.

"_What are you waiting for? Vaporize them!" _Jack decided to voice his opinion

"Wuya,Wuya,Wuya, how long have you been at this villain game?" Wuya gave a brief history to him.

"_Oh, I've wreaked havoc and destruction when the Earth was still young, and mankind was just crawling out of the mud!"_

"And, yet, you still make amateur mistakes. Hmph, everyone knows: gloating first, then vaporizing." Jack told Wuya, before turning to Clay and Phillip, unknowing of the transition of Shen Gong Wu between the two.

"You've come far Clay, Phillip, but you didn't count on the magnificently evil mind of Jack Spicer!" He then laughed his evil laugh. Wuya looked a Jack, unimpressed. Jack turned his attention to Wuya.

"See, good gloat, great laugh." Wuya kept her bored look.

"_Eh, you talk too much." _Clay looked at Dojo.

"Ghost lady's got a point." Clay then held out his right hand which held the Eye of Dashi. "Eye of Dashi!" The Eye glowed for a second before shooting enough lightning to destroy the Drill-bots around the two. Jack was able to dodge a lightning bolt, costing him the Fist of Tebigong and two Drill-bots behind him. As the Fist was in air Jack and Clay jumped to grab it, only for them to catch it at the same time. Any Drill-bot not already destroyed, were getting wasted by Phillip. Phillip turned to the duo as the last bot fell. 'You better win this, Clay.'

"It's glowing!" Jack exclaimed, as the two descended.

"Looks like we're headed to a Xiaolin Showdown, you dirty snake!" Clay said just before they touched the ground.

Omi skidded to the scene with the others following him.

"This way. Hurry!" The three slid down a slope to where Clay was. Dojo noticed them and greeted them.

" Hey guys. Your just in time." Jack gave a grin as he announced the challenge and wagers.

" Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Clay just replied.

" Name your game, Jack." A bird flew by gaining Jack's and Clay's attention. As it landed on a branch, Jack called the challenge.

"That robin! First one to catch it wins!" Omi didn't seem happy about this.

"Oh? Catch a robin?" Clay looked at Jack with determination.

"Okay, Jack. I accept your challenge." Omi, Kimiko, and Raymundo groaned at this decision. Jack had a cocky smile.

"Sucker!"

"_**LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

Wind from the two holding the Tebigong were strong enough to blow away the any remaining Drill-bots. Dojo almost joined them, had he not be caught by Raymundo. The Earth around the small gorge fell away, leaving a small part of the plateau and forest left. The plateau and forest rose high above the gorge. Omi, Raymundo, Kimiko, Dojo, and Phillip was left on a small slab of earth, enough for all of them to stand on, that rose. Kimiko didn't look good as she held her stomach.

"Still not use to that."

Jack tried to taunt Clay. "Ready, cowboy?" Clay just replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"_**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

Jake took off after the bird using his helicopter backpack, using the Third-Arm Sash to try and grab the robin. As he flew past the gang, they downhearted.

"Woah, Jack's on fire!" Kimiko said. Omi looked down at Clay.

" Yes, but Clay has yet become inflamed." Clay stood there, using his positions for his cleansing breath. Phillip just sat back to see how it would unfold. Raymundo commented on Clay's stature of the competition.

"Well, he breathing. I'm guessing he's alive." Omi didn't seem happy.

" Does he not know that the Showdown has started?" Dojo had complete faith in Clay.

" Don't you worry your pretty little heads. My man Clay is..." Dojo noticed that Clay still hasn't moved from his spot. "...still doing nothing. Hey! Get you butt in there! Move!" Omi looked to his side to see Jack coming start at them.

"Look out!" Everyone ducked in time for Jack to fly over their heads. Clay watched the robin and Jack fly by, and walked towards a sunflower field. Omi tried to get Clay to do something about the Showdown.

"Seize the bird, Clay!" Kimiko tried to help.

"Do something!" Raymundo, on the other hand,...

"At least shot some lightning! I just want to see it once!"

Meanwhile, Jake's Third-Arm Sash was getting closer and closer from getting the bird. The last lunge took some tail-feathers off. Phillip looked at the bird with pity. 'Clay, you better end it soon.'

Clay was still looking through the sunflower field as the feathers fell to the ground. Kimiko asked the group, " What's he doing?" Raymundo made a guess.

" If I had to guess, flower arrangement." Omi looked depressed on the matter.

"This does not inspire confidence." Dojo decided that he couldn't watch anymore.

"Just tell me when it's over." Clay started picking out sunflower seeds and placing them in his hat. Jack had the Third-Arm Sash just seconds away from grabbing the robin, only to hit a tree, stopping his advance. The robin landed on Clay's fingers and began to eat the seeds in Clay's hat.

"Hello, little fella. Enjoy the grub." With this, the challenge was over.

The area reverted back to it's original form. The Third-Arm Sash appeared around Clay's arm, and when the bird left, the Fist of Tebigong appeared in his hand. Kimiko cheered as she and the other monks ran to see him.

"He did it!" Raymundo seemed better about what happened.

"Execelente!" Clay was proud about the praises.

"Ah, thanks y'all!" Omi tried again with slang for a praise.

" Clay's got me tripping on very cold stones!" Raymundo tried to correct him.

" No,no,no. It's ' Clay's got you stone cold trip-' ah, forget it." Raymundo finished as steam poured out his ears. Phillip just gave Clay a smile of gratitude.

Jack slipped down the tree he ran into. While still stuck on the tree, he got insulted by Wuya.

"_Pathetic boy." _Jack tried to beg for a rematch.

"Can I get a rematch, or a do-over? Something's clearly wrong here." Jack gave the whimpering look, but Phillip wasn't having that. As he walked over, he leaked Killer Intent, one of the things he was able to get Master Fung to teach him. By the time he was near Jack, Jack was sweating bullets. A minute later, you could see Jack flying back to his mother on Kick-express. Omi said the names of the Shen Gong Wu Clay had gained and kept during the Xiaolin Showdown.

" The Eye of Dashi, the Fist of Tebigong, and the Third-Arm Sash!" Raymundo praised Clay once again.

"Way to clean up, Clay!" Clay was happy about the praises, but kept modest.

" I made out okay, I figured."

__Scene Change__

The group was on Big Dojo's back, with Clay beaming like the sun. Kimiko noticed this and make fun of him.

"Ah, look at Clay, beaming like the big hero!" Clay laughed at this.

"D'all, now your goin' to make me blush!" Raymundo turned to Clay with an innocent look in his eye.

" So, Clay? Can I give the Eye of Dashi a try?" Clay nodded.

"Sure thing, Rai." Clay gave the Eye to Raymundo. Omi didn't like this.

"What? Why? I should try it before you! I found it!" Omi reached for it, only for Raymundo to keep it out of his reach.

"You snooze, you loose!" Seeing as he wouldn't be able to get the Eye of Dashi, Omi grabbed the Fist of Tebigong.

"Then perhaps, I try out the Fist of Tebigong on your head!" Phillip sighed. 'And I felt sorry for the kid.' Kimiko tried to calm the down.

" Guys, knock it off, or I'll Third-Arm Sash your mouth shut." Clay was the only one to actually diffuse the situation.

"Besides, fellas, I'd like to think we all learned a little something today." Kimiko went first.

" Never lose faith in a friend?" Omi was second

" The value of simple solutions?" Raymundo was next

" Omi can't use slang?" Phillip was last

"There are some things you can't forgive?" Clay shook his head to all of them.

"Nope, we've learned everybody hates a mime" Everyone laughed at this.

That's a wrap

Constructive criticism is recommend and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	3. Tangled Web

"Taking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit talking"_

A cliff stood high up within the air, with clouds only touching the it's lower to middle sections. This wall was also being walked up by Jack Spicer.

"You know this is a Showdown, right, Kimiko?" Trailing far behind Jack was Kimiko, who had to use both her hands and feet to climb up the cliff.

"You know those boots make you look like a dweeb, right, Jack?!" Kimiko was upset about the way she was losing the Showdown.

"So not the case. These Shen Gong Wu, the Jetbootsu, allow me to defy gravity." Jack said, making notice to the boots. "You might as well say 'Bye-bye' to the Monkey Staff, cause that one's as good as mine, too!" Kimiko didn't seem happy about this.

"You wish! Fist of Tebigong!" With this, she slammed the gauntlet into the cliff, making it shake from the extreme force. Jack, however, didn't seem to worry.

" Like that's going to work. I'm defying gravity, remember?" While Jack didn't feel the shaking, Kimiko sure did, making her start to lose her hold on the cliff. Jack turned to her.

" Classic miscalculation. Your hot little head had insured your defeat." Having no foot hold, and finally losing her grip, Kimiko fell to the ground gar below, only to get snagged by a tree root at her clothing. She tried to pull herself up, only for the root to break. "Oh, man!" She yelled as she fell to ground once again. Omi, Clay, Phillip, and Raimundo all watched on a more stable platform as the girl fell to the Earth below. Phillip turned to the others.

"Alright, who's the suckers that owe me ten?" Clay and Omi pulled out their pockets and gave Phillip ten dollars each. He gave half to Raimundo, who betted with him. During this time, Jack grabbed the Monkey Staff, ending the Xiaolin Showdown. "Check it and weep, baby!

The terrain changed back to the to normal. The wall was still high, but not as high, allowing Kimiko to survive the fall. A few grunts of pain as she hit a hill and the ground somewhat hard, she looked at the hand that held the Fist of Tebigong, only for the Fist to disappear.

"The Fist of Tebigong is mine!" Jack said as he wielded it on his hand. "The Jetbootsu are mine!" He decided to taunt Kimiko with a handstand. " Hey, what's this? The Monkey Staff is mine, too! I have the agility and balance of a monkey!" A bulging at Jack's butt alerted Jack, as a tail popped out of his pants. " Hey, and a cool tail, too!" The other monks watched this from a distance, each having a different emotion shown on his face. Phillip frown at the sight of Kimiko. ' This won't fix her temper, but there is a change in her.' Phillip looked over at Omi and Raimundo, who seemed to be more interested in Jack's new tail. 'What am I going to do with them?' Phillip turned to Clay, who shrugged at the unasked question. Phillip sighed.

__Scene Change__

Dojo shook as his ship-form moved across the Loch Ness Lake.

"Brr! Th-this waters cold! I'm telling ya, I don't know how my cousin, Nessie, stands living here!" Dojo looked at the group. " Course, if you asked me, she likes all the attention! 'Eh, look! It's the Loch Ness Monster!'" Raimundo and Clay smiled at each other smugly. Phillip gave Dojo a look.

"You do realize if you said this to a researcher, you would put this myth to rest, right?" Dojo didn't answer, only hearing a Scotsmen that passed by. Everyone was surprised to here the voice.

"Eh, look! It's the Loch Ness Monster!" Dojo turned back to being unimpressed.

"See?" Kimiko wasn't joining in on the joke. She changed from her trainee outfit to an unzipped orange and white jacket, orange outside, white inside, and a similar colored hat. She also brought with her a white backpack with wings on it. Omi tried to comfort the girl.

"Oh, Kimiko, please. Do not feel sad." Kimiko didn't appreciate this.

"I don't, and I don't need your pity, either!" Phillip turned to the girl.

"The longer you sulk, the longer my pity stays." Kimiko gave him a death glare. He just shrugged and looked back out at the lake. Omi then tried to diffused the situation.

"I was merely going to point out that you could not expect to do better you are a girl." Phillip and Kimiko freaked at this statement.

Phillip always hated sexism. So when Omi said this, Phillip couldn't tell if he was being sexist, or had no idea what he was saying. Phillip decided to give Omi a light glare that told him to say his next words carefully. Kimiko decided for a different approach.

" Pardon me?!" Kimiko asked with a tone that meant death if answered incorrectly. Phillip sighed. 'Been nice knowing the kid.' Omi told the truth

" Since we've met, I have been studying all about girls from this eleventh century tome." Omi pulled out the tome to show to Kimiko. She read out the title.

"' The Ancient Guide to Females'?" Omi was happy for some reason.

"Yes! It tells us that your talents lies elsewhere. In the kitchen, for example." Phillip tried to steady his breath by thinking a song that he knew

'One hundred bottles of beer on the wall. One hundred bottles of beer. If one of the bottles happen to fall, ninety nine bottles of Omi's blood on the wall.' It didn't help. Clay noticed both Kimiko's and Phillip's frustration and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Don't be so hard on Kimiko. She was trying to do her level best,which was pretty good, considerin'" Kimiko and Phillip turned to Clay, both giving the same glare at the cowboy.

"Considering what?" Kimiko asked, again in the tone she gave Omi moments before. Clay answered truthfully.

"Considerin' your such a hothead." Phillip calmed himself. If any of the people in this group he could say he got along better with, it was Clay. Omi added his own two-sense into the matter.

"I believe her failure was do to her lack of upper body strength." Phillip sighed with annoyance. 'Keep digging your grave deeper, Omi.' Kimiko took this as an insult.

"I'LL SHOW YOU UPPER BODY STRENGTH!" Raimundo took this as a time to join the conversation.

"Look out! She might use her 'Slip and Fall' move on you!" Phillip was about to go back their and hang Rai by his jacket, only to stop as Dojo began to shake furiously.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" Kimiko took the Ancient Scroll out of her backpack to see the next Shen Gong Wu. Everyone crowded around her to get a see as well. Raimundo had to ask

"What do we got?" The image of the Shen Gong Wu reminded Phillip of a comb, only a thousand times more fancy. Omi spoke.

"Ah, the Tangle Web Comb." Kimiko saw this to her fancy.

"Cool! What does it do?" The pool frame told everything as the comb shot out several vines that tangled themselves around the opponent. Raimundo, being who he was, commented about it.

"Woah, that's hairy." Clay tried to motivate the group.

"Then let's stop dilly dallying and go get it." Dojo stopped them.

"Nowhere to go. It's here, baby." Omi seemed confused.

"Here?" Kimiko tried to confirm what Dojo said, pointing directly beneath them.

" As in 'right here'?" Dojo seemed annoyed.

" That's what 'here' traditionally means. Right here!" He pointed his head directly down, into the water.

The group looked down through the murky water to see a slight glowing. Kimiko's eyes began to glow the same way the Shen Gong Wu was before pushing the other out of her way and saying.

"This one's all mine." She out on the edge of the boat, only to stop and hear Raimundo's comment.

"Kim's right. It should definitely be her's" Kimiko was happy that Raimundo sided with her until she heard the next part of the comment.

" She has to replace the one she just lost." Kimiko growled at Raimundo. Raimundo corrected himself.

"I'm sorry! I mean the two she just lost." Kimiko ignored the comment and jumped over the edge and into the water. Everyone moved to the edge, waiting for her to surface. A few seconds after, Omi asked the guys a question.

"Do girls know how to swim?" Phillip was the only one who answered.

"If taught, yes." A few seconds after, Kimiko surfaced with the Tangled Web Comb within her hand.

"Got it!"

__Scene Change__

Kimiko held the comb as Raimundo inspected the comb. They were back at the temple and in their trainee outfits. Raimundo, after inspecting the Shen Gong Wu, said, " It's a...comb. Cute." Clay put in his two-sense.

" I think it's great you found a comb, Kimiko." Omi agreed with this.

" Oh, yes! Accessorizing is within your talents as a female." Phillip and Kimiko groaned at this comment. 'One more word like that, Omi, and you won't live for tomorrow.' Phillip turned to Kimiko.

"Can you show us the Tangle Web Comb's ability." Kimiko groaned again and walked to a short distance from the group to aline with a dummy.

"Stand back and prepared to be impressed. Tangle Web Comb!" With this, vines flew from the comb towards the dummy. The guys watched to see what would happen. Kimiko was happy that things were finally going her way.

"Yeah, I am so-" she started, only to stop as the vines twisted around the dummy, and aimed at her.

"-In trouble!" She finished just as the vines wrapped around her her upper body, pinning her arms against her body. She struggled to get the vines off of her.

"Hey!" She fell to her knees and struggled there. Clay turned to the others.

"Um... I don't think she's usin' it right." Phillip turned to him.

"Obviously, and she said 'to be impressed'. Not impressive." Raimundo then thought of an idea.

" You guys want to go look through Kimiko's stuff?" Phillip frowned at this, but the other two agreed.

"Oh, I never looked through a girl's stuff before! This shall be enlightening!" Omi said as he raced to Kimiko's room. Clay and Raimundo followed Omi to the room, ignoring Kimiko's threats.

"Hey! Touch my stuff and I'll-" She was interrupted as the vines squeezed harder. Phillip just sighed.

"Do they have any respect for privacy?" he whispered to himself. He turned to Kimiko to help her, only to stop when seeing Master Fung behind Kimiko. Phillip yelled at him.

"Master Fung!" Master Fung took notice of the two and walked over. Before so, he picked up the Tangled Web Comb.

"Kimiko, are you in need of assistance?" Kimiko blushed with embarrassment and denied the offer.

"No! I need to practice!" Phillip sighed.

"Yes, she is in need of assistance, master." Master Fung looked with pity at Kimiko, who struggled so much that she fell onto her side.

"Yes, the Tangled Web Comb is a difficult Shen Gong Wu to master. It requires absolute focus." Phillip rubbed his chin at this.

"That would explain that when the vines switched directions was when Kimiko closed her eyes." Master Fung seemed impressed by Phillip's observation skills. Kimiko didn't believe either of them.

"I am, so, about absolute focus, and I never met an accessory that I didn't handle!" She screamed the last word as she struggled her hardest to get out. Master Fung didn't seem convinced.

"Hmm, I see." Master Fung used his index finger and, with a swift strike at the vines, made them return into the comb.

"How do you know so much about the Tangle Web Comb, Master Fung?" Master Fung turned to Phillip.

"You'll agree that, when you lived as long as I have, you learn many things." They were so focused on their conversation, they didn't notice Kimiko falling back when the vines left her body. They turned to her afterwords and helped her up.

"Thanks, but there's something wrong with that stupid comb. I was totally focused." Phillip laughed at this.

" Funny. I remember you closing your eyes for second just before it changed directions." Kimiko gave him a glare.

"I didn't lose focus!" Master Fung remained unconvinced.

" Is that so? Then, please demonstrate your tremendous focus." Phillip left to get some popcorn. After he found some, he looked for Master Fung and Kimiko, finding them on a porch. As he got closer, he heard the lesson.

"Pour some tea." Kimiko looked annoyed by the lesson.

"Is this a joke?" Master Fung stood like steel against this.

"It requires absolute focus to successfully pour tea from that pot in to those cups without spilling a single drop." As Phillip walked up the staircase, he noticed how big the teapot was compared to the cups. The the cups weren't even close to a tenth of the size of the pot. 'Oh, this is going to be good.' Phillip was lucky enough to find the Jumbo Sized bowl, cause this looked like it was going to take a loooooooong time. Kimiko didn't seem happy about this as much as Phillip did.

"Alright, but this is a serious waste of time." She walked over to the pot and heaved it up, beginning to pour the tea. Phillip sat down next to Master Fung, who only then noticed him.

"Do you wish to join the practice?" Phillip shook his head.

" My focus is better then Kimiko's at the moment, so I don't see the need. Popcorn?" Master Fung looked at the bowl for a few seconds, before taking a few and popping them into his mouth.

" Lighten on the salt next time." Phillip chuckled at this. Kimiko finished filling two of the cups on the table.

"See? Totally focused." Phillip just kept eating popcorn. ' Enter Raimundo, Clay, and Omi in three, two, one." Sure enough, the three walked in.

"Yuck! This candy is most unpleasant." Omi said, as he sucked on the lipstick in his hand. Raimundo looked up at the phone he had in his hand to see what Omi was doing.

"That's because it's lipstick." Omi didn't seem to hear him, and continued to suck on it like a sucker. A sound rang from the phone, alerting Raimundo. "Oops! I think I deleted something." Clay looked out of the diary in his hands to see what Raimundo was doing. Kimiko was distraught by what the boys were doing to her stuff.

"Hey, that's my lipstick and my PDA!" Master Fung didn't seem bothered by this.

"Keep pouring, Kimiko" Raimundo then looked up to see Kimiko struggling to keep the pot in her hands.

"Look guys! Kimiko is serving up tea!" With this, the three boys ran up to the table and took a seat. Omi seemed pleased by this.

"Ah, the traditional female role." Phillip threw a popcorn seed at Omi, but he didn't seem affected. Clay took the seat nearest to Kimiko

"Tea sure would hit the spot right about now." Raimundo, who took the second closest, taunted Kimiko.

"Are you making cookies? We could us some cookies or something." Kimiko growled at Raimundo, but Omi interrupted her.

" Oh, yes. Something tastier than this." Kimiko looked ready to blow.

"Master Fung!" Master Fung turned to her.

"Keep pouring." Kimiko didn't like this.

" But-" she was interrupted by the master.

" You must drown out all distractions, quiet the storm of your mind. Only then will you achieve absolute focus." Phillip looked at the master.

"I've got a lightning rolling in my head. That's harder than fire." Master Fung turned to Phillip

"Then, perhaps, we'll find a way of you, young monk." Phillip shrugged and dug back into the popcorn. Kimiko looked at the boys in front her. Clay was reading her diary, Raimundo was stacking cups, and Omi was wiping the red stains of his face, only show his teeth for a smile, revealing red stains covered his teeth as well. Kimiko, in her angry state, began to pour the tea into cups not stacked by Raimundo. The teapot shook as she shook with anger, causing the cup to shake as well.

"Oops. Eh-he. The next one will be perfect." Kimiko said as she walked over to the next one beside Omi. Omi, however, decided to state his opinion.

"I am very surprised Kimiko can lift such a heavy pot with delicate female arms." Phillip facepalmed.

' There's the grave.' Kimiko shrieked at Omi.

"WHAT!" This caused Kimiko to move the spout of the pot into the cup, making it overflow and spill all over the table. Kimiko threw the pot to stop the spilling, only to realize too late that she did. As the pot hit the floor, it shattered, allowing the tea to soak the floor. Luckily, Phillip and Master Fung stood before it hit the ground, making sure that the tea didn't ruin their clothes. Master Fung shook his head and left the room. Kimiko groaned with embarrassment at what she did. Raimundo then decided on something.

"Wanna bet chores on when Kimiko will find her focus? This century or next?" Kimiko's rage built to the point where she growled menacingly at Raimundo for the bet.

__Scene Change__

Phillip had finished the popcorn. He washed the dish and put it back where he found it. After a short walk around the temple, he stopped at his favorite place. The plains between the mountains and the temple held a silence there that welcomed him. He found a stone in the middle of the plain and meditated. For the last few days, he came here to get within his mind, and none has worked as of late. He crossed his legs and joined his hands and sat there. Slowly, he felt a pull from inside him. He followed it and he entered his subconscious. As soon as he took a step, he heard a voice.

"_Not yet. Return a few days after your first Xiaolin Showdown. Only then will you be ready."_ With that, he was forced out of his mind and back to the real world, where he saw Dojo standing in front of him.

"What's up?" Dojo answered as calmly as he could.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has appeared!"

__Scene Change__

Dojo flew the group to a palace. The palace was blue in color with a blue roof. Stone stairs led to the front door, and a red symbol was on the front of it. Dojo landed in the front yard, shrinking back to actual size. Omi spoke to the dragon as he walked towards the group. Phillip saw the scroll before they left. The Golden Tiger Claws was the next Shen Gong Wu. They allowed someone to teleport anywhere. This would definitely be a big help to finding the others.

"The Golden Tiger Claws are inside that palace?" Dojo confirmed Omi's sentence and pointing.

"That's whet this rash is telling me." Dojo scratched his back and under his chin. "Oh, I wonder if there's an ointment for this! Ahhh!" Phillip shook his head.

"If there was, the person making it won't get a lot of money for it." Raimundo looked over to the palace.

"How do we get in there?" A guard stood at the end of the staircase. Phillip knew the guard was there to stop all intruders and non-guests.

"No idea." Clay thought of something.

"Maybe if we knock on the door and ask real nice like?" Dojo wasn't impressed.

"That's the emperor's palace. They don't just let anybody in there. We need connections." Phillip smiled at this. 'Kimiko, do your thing." Kimiko did just that.

"Oh, no worries! I'll call my dad!" Phillip chuckled at this. 'it's good to have the daddy's girl of a mass millionaire.' Dojo didn't understand.

" Uh huh." Kimiko started talking to her father.

" Moshi moshi, papa. Kimiko. Yeah, I need a few invites to the emperor's palace." a answer was heard from the phone and Kimiko's expression turned to shock. "No way! Not going to happen! No! Not in this lifetime!" the group heard a response and Kimiko became sad. "Really? Do I have to? Alright, alright." Kimiko hanged up the phone and Raimundo asked her.

"Well?" Kimiko turned to him.

"We're in, but there's a catch." A moment later, everyone was wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

Kimiko was wearing a pink kimono with a gold trim. She held a similar colored fan, and her hair was braided with two needles. She used the Tangled Web Comb as another accessory for her hair. A yellow belt wrapped around her waist and tied into a knot large enough to resemble wings on her back. Raimundo decided to laugh at her situation. Kimiko wasn't happy about this.

"Shut it." Raimundo was wearing a red kimono with a silver clothing that started at his shoulders going down into the back of his pants, a black belt, and long dark red pants. Clay was wearing a tan kimono with blue trim, along with a blue jacket and belt. He kept his hat, though. Phillip changed into his trainee outfit, while Omi already had it on. The only thing they all shared were the sandals. Omi added his two-sense.

" I think Kimiko clothing is most appropriate. She, at last, finally resembles a girl." Clay pointed out something.

"Where's your formal duds, Omi? You too, Phil." Omi pointed to his clothing.

" These are my formal robes, Clay. The tread count is slightly higher. Notice the exquisite chi." The trims glowed at this statement. Phillip shrugged.

"I noticed how closely these resembled a kimono and thought it best to keep it with me, if needed." Kimiko wanted to hurry.

" Let's find these Tiger Claws and bail." Kimiko struggled to walk up the steps. Raimundo taunted her.

"Are you planning on walking three steps behind us?" Kimiko looked back at Rai.

"No, I'm planning on leaving you in my dust." Kimiko kept on walking up the stairs, struggling at every step. Raimundo warned her.

"Be careful or you'll-" He was interrupted as Kimiko tripped. He finished.

"-fall." He ran over to help her back up. Kimiko tried to get back up. Raimundo offered his hand.

"Need a hand?" Kimiko got straight up and glare Rai down.

"What I need is for you to get out of my way!" Kimiko started back up the stairs.

"Stupid kimono. Focus, you can do this. Focus." Raimundo turned to the guys behind him.

"Kim's looking wobbly." As he said this, Kimiko wobbled back and forth, having to keep her footing under long kimono. Rai had to ask the guys.

"Anyone want to double our bet? Say, two weeks of chores?" Phillip smiled as he nodded. Clay and Omi voted against Kimiko to find her focus while Rai and him voted with her. Kimiko heard the conversation.

"Focus!" she said, gritting her teeth. As she walked to the door, the guard let her in. The boys followed. As soon as they got in, they began looking.

"Any sign of the Claws?" Kimiko asked. Omi jumped onto a lion statue and looked in it's mouth. Phillip sweatdropped. "You really think it's going to be in there?" Omi didn't answer and looked at the lion statue's claws.

"These are lion claws. Very similar." Raimundo looked at him.

"But no dice." Omi looked excited.

"Oh, dice! Are we looking for dice, too?" Raimundo sighed at this, as did Phillip. Phillip broke Omi's spirits.

"No. It's an expression. It means that it not the right item we are looking for." Omi rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew that." Clay blew on a samurai armor and commented.

"Nothing here but dust bunnies." Dojo didn't seem discouraged.

"I know it's down here somewhere, b-b-but more down th-then here." Dojo took a deep whiff before sighing. Kimiko was walking around when she heard a sound under her foot. She moved to find a trap door underneath her.

"Look! There's a door!" Clay walked over and pulled the the door open. A staircase was underneath that led to a dark room. A moan came from the room. Omi spoke.

" A staircase down into the darkness. How very-" Clay finished for him

"Creepy?" Phillip added to this.

"Spooky?" Omi nodded.

"Yes." Raimundo improvised.

"After you, Kimiko." Kimiko looked down the stairs when another moan came from down below her.

Raimundo noticed this.

"Unless your scared." Omi brought out his tome.

"Oh, yes! Females are easily frightened!" Kimiko and Phillip gave him a small glare. Kimiko spoke and she walked down the stairs.

"Your lucky your cute, Omi." Everyone else followed her. The room turned out to be a cavern, going a long ways down. Kimiko spoke as they stopped.

"Can anyone see anything?" No one answered, as moan cut them off from speaking. Kimiko spoke again

"What was that moaning?" The group looked over to see a monkey-like Jack and Wuya, Wuya not being a monkey. Kimiko gasped.

"It's Jack, and he's heading towards," Kimiko gasped again, " the Tiger Claws!" Jack heard this and looked a the Xiaolin Monks.

" I so don't need this right now. Jack-bots, get rid of them! Now, and give me some ginger-ale!" Two bots came out and pulled a cannon from their chest. One of them answered it's master last request.

"Yes, sir." It's head twisted to where the back of the head faced Jack. A compartment opened and a cup filled with ginger-ale popped out. Jack grabbed it and gulped down all of the liquid. With a burp, he thanked the bot.

"Thanks! You can crush them now!" Jack stepped out of the robots way and the robot rushed the monks. Phillip rose his eyebrow at this. 'Didn't pull out a cannon just a second age? Why isn't the bot using it?' Omi didn't seem to care, as he attacked as well.

"**WATER!"**

A bot charged at Omi's left, only for Omi to kick it with a side-flip kick. The bot flew towards Clay. It fired several shots from it's cannon, but Clay was ready.

"**EARTH!"**

As the bot got close, Clay slapped down the cliff nest to him, breaking as it hit the bottom.

"Thanks for droppin' by, or, uh, just droppin'."

The second bot attacked Raimundo by shooting at him with the cannon. Raimundo dodged them, before attacking.

"**WIND!"**

Raimundo jumped over the bot and landed right behind it. He then punched with enough force to fly over to Phillip. He smirked.

"**LIGHTNING!"**

Phillip rapidly smashed the robot with his fist but no one saw the movements as they were to fast to follow. He ended the combo with a visible kick to a stone to the right of him, effectively destroying it.

Wuya watched the one-sided fight.

"_Why do you build these stupid machines? Their useless."_ Jack gulped down another glass of ginger-ale that came out of nowhere before responding.

"Mom said I needed a hobby." Jack belched. "That's better. Now for the Claws!" Jack pounded his chest, scratched through his hair, and leaped like a monkey towards the Claws, sometimes swinging by his tail for fun. Kimiko spotted him.

"Not so fast, Jack!"

"**FIRE!"**

Kimiko leaped a far distance to land right beside the Claws. She and Jack touched the Shen Gong Wu, causing it to glow. Jack seemed happy.

"Sweet. Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko gave Jack a glare.

"Name your game, Jack." Jack pointed to the paths below them.

" A race across the bridges. First one over wins. What do you say, Kimiko?" Kimiko threw her glare back at Jack.

"I say, let's go! **Xiaolin Showdown!" ** The glow covered the area. The area turned into a longer version from before. The ground and walls around turned bright red, and pointed stones came up from the ground. The rock beneath the paths crumbled away, leaving only fog and the red floor beneath them. The rest of the group now stood on a slightly less piece of land with Japanese letters floating around them. Kimiko and Jack teleported onto paths.

"_**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

Jack started immediately after he said this. He ran down on both his hands and feet, thanks to the Monkey Staff's power. Kimiko began to walk, only to stop as she heard the sandals beneath her. She looked at them.

"Might be better if I was wearing high-tops!" She kicked them off the edge of the path. Dojo was cheering her on.

"Get in the game, girl!" Raimundo turned to the other guys.

"Anyone want to double our little wager again? Omi, Phillip, Clay?" They looked at each other before saying in unison., "Okay!" Phillip added to the bet.

"And five bucks." The others turned to him.

"Easy, if you lose, you pay Raimundo and Me five dollars each. If you win, Raimundo and I will pay you five dollar each. Deal?" They nodded their heads. They turned their attention back to Kimiko and Jack. Jack was leaping down the path while Kimiko walked down it, holding the bottom of her kimono up. Jack looked back to see how Kim was doing, only to see her moving at a snail's pace.

"Oh ho, this is too easy!" As he said this, the paths shook nearly knocking Kimiko and Jack off. Jack held on by wrapping his tail around the path. Kimiko caught herself by grabbing the edge with her hands. Jack hoisted himself back up and looked at Kimiko, dangling for her life.

" That's a good look for you." Jack laughed at his joke. Kimiko grumbled.

"Stupid Showdown." Jack decided to celebrate his early victory by swinging on a spike near his path.

"Hey! What's keeping you?" Kimiko hoisted herself back onto the path, only for the path to shake again, knocking her onto her butt. Jack taunted her.

"It helps if you don't fall on your butt." Jack laughed again, swing on the spike once more, before letting go and jumping over to another spike, swung on that one, and leaping onto his path. He scampered down the path. Kimiko pulled the Tangled Web Comb out of her hair. This caused the large puff of hair in the back of her hair to come loose. She sighed.

"Tangled Web Comb!" The comb shot out several vines at Jack. They homed on Jack as he ran down the path. Kimiko cheered.

"Yes!" The vines were merely seconds from Jack, only to turn and head towards Kimiko again.

"Uh oh!" Jack laughed at her. Phillip sighed at this. 'Not focused enough.' The vines began to wrap them selves around her.

"No! Let me go, you stupid-" Kimiko was cut off as the vines covered her mouth this time. Jack continued to laugh hysterically at Kimiko for a second, before heading down the path again. Kimiko struggled to get out of the vines. Jack climbed a rock with Japanese writing on it to see Kimiko, only to laugh as he saw her. Kimiko got angry at seeing this. Jack pounded his chest, before using the Monkey Staff as a club to break a spike to break Kimiko's path, just if she got out and tried to catch up. Afterwords, he ran back down the path. Kimiko tried to get up, only lay back down in giving up sort of way. A few seconds, She began to struggle again. Clay looked at the Raimundo and Phillip

"Be ready to pay up!" Phillip didn't listen, as looked down at the downed girl.

"Don't give up yet." He whispered to himself. After a few seconds of struggling, Kimiko finally relaxed. She closed her eyes, and her hair began to wave. A few seconds after, the vines unraveled themselves and retreated back into the Comb. Phillip smirked and turned to Clay.

"You were saying?" Clay continued to watch the match. Phillip turned back to the Showdown and saw Kimiko walk a short ways, before whispering.

"Tangle Web Comb." The vines shot from comb towards Jack, who was reaching for the Tiger Claws and saying.

"The Tiger Claws are mi-" only to be interrupted as the vines yanked the Monkey Staff out of his hands and into Kimiko's. He shouted in outrage.

"Hey!" Since the Monkey Staff was no longer in his possession, the monkey traits Jack gained had disappeared, starting with his tail and ending with his feet, which turned back to boots. Jack grunted in pain, which Phillip guessed that if Monkey Staff was removed forcefully, the transformation back would be painful. Kimiko seemed surprised.

"It worked!" Jack didn't seem happy.

"Big deal! You got the Monkey Staff!" Phillip smirked. 'It's obviously a big deal to you if you act that way.' Omi seemed as surprised as Kimiko was.

"She has achieved absolute focus!" Jack walked up to the Tiger Claws as paths began to shake.

"Too bad I'm only...one...small...step-" He accidentally knocked the Tiger Claws off the pedestal it sat on because of the shaking, causing it to fall towards the floor a long way down below.

"No! No!" Jack jumped for the Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko ran a few paces before doing a cartwheel, thanks to the Monkey Staff's abilities. Jack was closing in on the Tiger Claws. Kimiko used the Tangled Web Comb to grab the other side of her path and swing to grab the Tiger Claws, forcing Jack to fall to the merciless floor below. Kimiko got up to the ending side of her path, ending the Showdown. Raimundo decided to comment.

"Told you she would." Clay walked up to Raimundo and Phillip and shook their hand.

"Looks like you win the bet, partners." Raimundo and Phillip looked at each other before saying simultaneously said.

"I never doubted her for a second." Omi added to the conversation.

"We shall do all your chores for the next week." Raimundo corrected him

"For the next four weeks. We've doubled twice, remember?" Phillip jumped in at this.

"Also, don't forget your five bucks. I want mine as soon as we get back home. You remember that part, correct?" Omi looked disheartened.

"Actually, I was hoping you would forget." Phillip chuckled at this.

"Not likely." Kimiko used to swing back to the group with the Tangled Web Comb, landing in front of the group, with the Shen Gong Wu at hand.

"How do you like me now?" She tossed the Tiger Claws to Omi, who barely caught it. Raimundo pulled out his fist.

"Good job." Kimiko bumped fists together. Clay gave his compliment

" You wiped ole' Jack butt good." He fist bumped her a little too hard, cracking her bones. Phillip gave his next.

"Nice going." Omi went for his compliment.

"Kimiko, you have taught me much about the strength of women. I now completely understand the modern female." Kimiko smirked.

" Let's just say you've got a step in the right direction." She said, rubbing his head. "Which is good. I'm hoping to get a little more respect around here." Clay, Raimundo, and Phillip looked at Kimiko for a second, before getting shit-eating grins on there faces. Raimundo spoke.

" You got it, monkey butt." They started laughing. Kimiko looked confused until she turned around and saw her new tail. She gasped. Omi was as shocked as she was.

" Girls have tails?"

Constructive criticism is recommended and would be appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	4. Katnappe!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

Phillip woke up with a groan as Omi rushed into his room. Last night, he had been thinking to himself about events a few days back, teleporting into one of his childhood cartoons. 'I wonder how I've not been going off the deep end because of it.' He chalked in up as him knowing that if he did, the others would freak as well. That or he never really thought about it. Phillip remembered Omi was there and turned to him.

"What's up?" Omi was jumping like a child with candy.

"We have decided to test the Golden Tiger Claws! This will tool, dud!" Phillip shook his head.

"Alright, let me shower and dress, first." A few moments late, Phillip and Omi walked over to the center of the field where the others were waiting. Since Kimiko got the Claws, she was the one to use them first. Clay slipped them on for her. Omi was already impatient.

"Please hurry, Kimiko! I cannot wait to see the Tiger Claws in action!" Phillip chuckled while Kimiko calmed him.

"Cool your jets, Omi." Raimundo turned to Clay.

"So, let me get this straight. These Claws can transport you anywhere in the world?" Clay responded.

"That's the story." Phillip looked at Clay as well.

"These would definitely be great for catching the Shen Gong Wu." Clay nodded in agreement, before turning back to Kimiko The others did the same. Kimiko walked a bit, then shouted, "Golden Tiger Claws!" She scratched at the air above her with the claws, tearing a white, gray, and black tunnel into the air, before jumping through. Seconds flew by, and Phillip heard an echo from the mountains that sounded like, "So rocks!" Another few seconds, Kimiko came out of the tunnel in front of them. Omi began barraging her with questions.

"How was it? Where did you go? What was it like? Did you bring me a present?" Phillip walked over to the two.

"Omi, give her time to breath." Nevertheless, Kimiko answered the questions.

" In order, tight, the mountaintop," she pointed to the closest mountain. " a little breezy, and sorry, no." Kim walked over to Clay.

"Your up, Clay." Clay slipped them off of her hand and put it on his.

" Any word of wisdom before I them a whirl." Kimiko put it straight.

"Just decide where you want to go and the Claws take you there, and keep your hands inside the tunnel at all times." Clay shouted the same line as Kimiko, turned around, slashed the air, and jumped in. Omi had to ask.

"Oh, where do you think he is going?" Raimundo answered.

" Someplace with an all-you-can-eat buffet." Phillip nodded.

"Knowing him, it's a Texan all-you-can-eat buffet." Sure enough, Clay came back with a steak on a plate.

"Oh wee! No place like Billy Bob's Texas-style All-you-can-eat Buffet." Phillip walked up.

"I'll be taking the Claws now, please." Clay nodded and gave him the Claws as he poured steak sauce onto the plate.

"Golden Tiger Claw!" Phillip jumped into the tunnel as soon as he opened it. He didn't travel far through the wormhole, as the tunnel opened at his location.

"Oh, hell yes."

A few minutes later, Phillip returned with twelve large pizzas and two bags of breadsticks. Raimundo ran up to him.

"Hey, those for us?" Phillip blinked before answering.

" The last two you guys can share." Raimundo looked confused. Phillip just opened the others, revealing that they were already gone. Raimundo's jaw dropped. Omi, however, didn't seem to care about the food.

" My turn! My turn!" Phillip reached out to give the Claws to Omi, only for Raimundo to recover and take them.

"Too slow! Tiger Claws!" With this, Raimundo jumped into the tunnel he opened. He then began to mess with Omi by opening more tunnels to go around Omi.

"In front of Omi! Behind Omi! To the left of-" He was cut off as Clay grabbed his robe.

"Hold your horses, partner!" Kimiko walked up to the hanging boy and yanked the claws off of his hand.

"It's Omi's turn." Clay added his two-sense in the matter, still holding Raimundo by his robe.

"Give the little fella a chance." Kimiko gave the claws to Omi, who took them and spoke to the group.

"While I appreciate your help, I must point out, I am not little! I am small and bald!" Clay apologized

"Oh, my mistake, little-em-partner." Omi turned to the tiger claws in his hands.

"Ah, at last. The Golden Tiger Claws are mine to wield." Phillip rolled his eyes at this.

'Make out with it or something. I want to get this over with.' Luckily, his prayer was answered.

"Golden Tiger Cl-" In a different way than expected.

"Stop everything!" Dojo slithered into the area with the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu held above his head.

"We've got a hot one!" Master Fung confirmed this.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." Omi seemed unhappy about this.

"Uh! Talk about rotted timing." Kimiko and Phillip corrected him at the same time.

"'Rotten timing'." They looked at each other for a moment before returning their attention to Master Fung. Omi heard them and spoke.

"That too." Master Fung unrolled the scroll before the pupils. The image showed a pair of chopsticks with indents where the fingers would go. Raimundo spoke first.

"What's up with the glowing X?" Sure enough, the chopsticks were glowing a pale white within the pool image. Kimiko corrected Rai.

"They're chopsticks." Master Fung spoke after Kimiko was finished.

"The Changing Chopsticks are wondrous Shen Gong Wu. They can shrink you down to the size of a grain of rice." With this, Master Fung brought out a magnifying glass to see the now shrunken human within the pool image. Raimundo wasn't impressed.

"Oh, real scary!" Phillip caught the sarcasm and decided to educate the lad.

"Your right! Think about it. If someone had enough education on the human body, they could crawl up your nose, go to your brain, undo the effect, and crush your brain, killing you instantly." The group looked at Phillip with a scared look etched on their face. Dojo then tried to add his two-sense.

"Hey, Hey! The bigger they are, the harder they fall. So the smaller they are, um." Raimundo finished his sentence for him.

"The lighter they fall?" Dojo realized Rai was right.

"Yeah, that's it." Omi seemed determined on something.

"If we are lucky, maybe I will use the Golden Tiger Claws in a Xiaolin Showdown! Let us remove the lead." Kimiko and Phillip corrected him again.

" 'Get the lead out'." Omi responded.

"That too."

__Scene change__

As soon as they got to the island that the Chopsticks were supposed to be, Phillip hijacked himself to the place where they saw to figures from the sky.

'I know who's there. It's about time I start messing with the story.' As soon as he got to the area, Phillip ducked behind the Tiki that the Shen Gong Wu lodged themselves in. Luckily, the island they landed on was full of Tikis. He watched as the robots turned themselves into scrap metal and as Katnappe, the new villain on the scene, walked to the Tiki in front of him. Katnappe was girl with black cat-like jumpsuit on and high-heels. Silver made up the collar, upper arm, and the inside of the ears. She also had a gold belt. The suit ended with a tail. Phillip smirked.

'Here goes nothing.' As soon as Katnappe touched the Shen Gong Wu, so did he, just a second before Omi. As soon as he did, Katnappe hissed at him and Wuya gasped. Phillip smirked at the girl in front of him.

"Welcome to league, kitten. Let's get started with introduction. You first, please." Katnappe replied.

"Katnappe." Phillip nodded.

"Pleasure. Names Phillip. Now, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Katnappe was confused at this.

"Oookay?" Jack and Wuya were by her side in an instant, with Jack laughing.

"Ha! Katnappe can't do a Xiaolin Showdown. She's Shen Gong Wu-less! If that's a word." Wuya and Phillip turned to Jack.

" That's why you will give her yours!" Jack didn't seem compliant.

"So not!" Wuya seemed more persistent.

"_Hand over the Fist of Tebigong." _Jack then seemed ready to do as she said.

"Only because I think this will teach you a lesson." Jack called up the storage case within his backpack and took out the Fist. He proceeded to give it to Katnappe with a few parting words.

"You better not lose it." She put the Fist onto hers with the last word.

"Dufus." Jack turned to Phillip.

"What's the challenge, Phillip?" Phillip smirked

"Just a small game of tag." Katnappe seemed happy about this.

"Tag? Meow." Phillip gave a small smile at this.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" The Shen Gong Wu glowed and the terrain changed. The sky darkened to a blackish color. The Tikis, which seemed to have grown more fearsome with green eyes, drew closer together, closing the two within a small area. The two looked at each other, determined to win. Phillip started the game.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" Katnappe started her move.

"Fist of Tebigong!" She slammed the Fist onto the ground, shaking it and would have made Phillip fall if he was within impact zone still. Katnappe saw her attack miss and began to look around for the boy. Phillip was able to keep his distance from her and with in the zone by keeping on the Tiki heads and behind Katnappe.

'That shockwave would have knocked Omi down after the starting phase. Luckily, I'm faster. Now, I already know her strengths. Let's look for weaknesses.' He watched for minutes on end as Katnappe tried to find him.

'Low limit on sensing.' Katnappe began to turn to him and he skidded to go behind her, only to see as she twisted at the last second towards him. Unfortunately, Phillip was able to move behind her again before she spotted him.

'Can't follow what's faster than herself.' Phillip smirked at the solutions he came up with.

'Plan Alpha, start!'

"Hey!" Katnappe turned to the voice, only to see nothing there.

"Over here!" She did a complete 180 to towards the voice, only to get the same results.

Phillip was having a ball as he would say something, and move so she wouldn't see him.

'Distract and confuse until goal is fulfilled.' By the time he was done, Katnappe was so dizzy that she fell. Phillip simple walked over to her down form and tapped her forehead.

"Tag."

The terrain moved back to original state. Katnappe groaned as she woken and noticed that the Fist was now within the hands of Phillip, along with the Changing Chopsticks and the Golden Tiger Claws. Phillip was able to swipe these from Omi before they left the Temple. Luck he did, else Omi would have done this and fail miserably. The rest of the group celebrated Phillip's victory while Jack laughed at Katnappe and Wuya threw a temper tantrum. Phillip looked over at Katnappe and thought.

'I'm such a soft heart.' Kat shed silent tears that went unnoticed to all but him. The others tried to drag him over to Dojo to leave, but he stopped them.

"I'll be over shortly. I've got something to do here. You head on back. I'll get there with the Claws." The rest looked at each other before shrugging and left. Phillip watched them leave before turning to Katnappe. Luckily, Jack and Wuya had their backs turned from them. Phillip sneaked over to Katnappe and whispered to her.

"Hey." This got her attention. Phillip pointed to an opening.

"Follow me."

As they got to the field, Katnappe spoke.

"So, what do you want? Want to rub it in my face or something?" Phillip turned to the girl and gave here the three Shen Gong Wu.

"Here." Katnappe looked surprised at the offer and looked at the boy.

"Are you sure?" Phillip nodded and told her his plan.

"I'll make it look like you pick-pocketed me and knocked me unconscious. I give myself a bump to prove it. All you have to do is get Wuya to trust you again and give me a tunnel to the Temple." Katnappe gave him a hug and a thank you. Phillip blushed before shaking the feeling away.

'Now's not the time.' Phillip turned to the only Tiki there and smashed his head into it. His handed immediately went to his head, and walked over to the hole in space and time Kat made. He gave wave good-bye and jumped though the tunnel. Phillip felt the ground as he landed and heard the gasped as well. He heard the crew come over and picked him off the ground.

"What happened?" Rai asked as he picked Phillip off the floor. Phillip smiled softly.

"Let's just say that females are now considered dangerous."

__Scene Change__

The group was now with the temple's main building, the Grand Hall They stood around Phillip, who had gotten an ice pack for his head, which was now throbbing like mad. He had given them a lie about how Katnappe blindsided him and stole everything on his way to leave. When they asked what he needed to do, he told them that he was trying to get Kat to join them. Master Fung hung near the back, hearing everything. Omi, however, wasn't happy.

"You lost the Tiger Claws?! I never got to use it!" Kimiko tried to give a falsely disheartened Phillip a happy thought.

" You lost. It happens. Just move on." Phillip gave a small smile for this. Master Fung decided to speak his mind.

"On the contrary, Kimiko, there are no lessons in victory, but a thousand in defeat." The group turned to the wise monk, Omi speaking.

"How can that be true, Master?" Clay added his two-sense to the conversation

"Don't make no sense to me." Master Fung seemed unimpressed.

"Allow me to illustrate." He brought a small clay elephant from behind him and showed it to the group.

"I challenge you to steal this elephant from me. If you succeed, no chores for one week." This got everyone's attention and they began to accept the challenge. Master Fung finished his challenge.

"But, if you lose, you must hand scrub the floors of the Grand Hall." This diminished everyone's spirits. Clay spoke first.

"Those are some might steep stakes, Master Fung!" Kimiko, however, had some fighting spirit.

"We can do it." Rai agreed with this.

"No doubt." Omi gained his fighters spirit

"We accept your challenge." Phillip decided to jump in.

"Speak for yourself. My headache hasn't left. You guys do it, but you guys take the consequences." The rest shrugged and began the challenge. The day turned to night as the challenge moved on. Master Fung placed the elephant on the floor in front him and waited for the young monks to attack. The monks minus Phillip moved into their selected position. Omi leaped from the ceiling but Fung moved the elephant through Omi's open arms and into his own.

"Too obvious." Kimiko attacked Fung with a kick and two punches before trying to grab the elephant, only to get caught herself by Fung and thrown away. Fung caught the falling elephant, which he threw up before he stopped Kimiko.

"Perhaps you do not wish to win." Fung set the elephant again and intercepted Raimundo's charge and threw him by Kimiko. As Fung did this, Clay threw a rope around the elephant, believing he claimed victory.

"Gotcha!" Clay began to tug the rope to him, only to be stopped as Fung shattered the elephant with a hammer. Clay was only able to get away with the nose.

"Well, that's plum disappointing." Rai decided to point out the obvious.

"Hey! He broke it! Can he do that?" Omi spoke then.

"Master, how could we win such a contest?" Master Fung answered simply.

"You couldn't." Kimiko was confused.

"What?" Fung point out the obvious and added some surprises.

"Your goal, my young dragons in training, was to win while mine was simply not to lose. That is victory enough for me." Raimundo wasn't impressed.

"Okay, that's one lesson. Where are the other 999?" Fung turned to him with a bucket of water, soap, and scrubs in hand.

"Perhaps you'll learn those as you scrub the Grand Hall floors. Don't forget to get in between the tiles."

The four monks were shocked at the memory of the master. As they grabbed a scrub, the got to work. Master Fung past the now relaxing Phillip.

"Does your head hurt less, young monk?" Phillip nodded

"A bit." He grimaced when he touched the top of his head. "The bump stays, though." Master Fung nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps you'll feel better when you and your friends finish scrubbing." With this, Phillip was handed a scrub and, with a sigh, began to work.

Raimundo decided to have a bit of fun with this time and applied two scrubs on to his feet and slid around. Omi didn't appreciate this.

"You are suppose to hand scrub the floors, Raimundo." Raimundo didn't seem worried.

"You're being too literal. Besides, this is more fun!" Raimundo's 'fun' almost tipped over the bucket of water near Kimiko, so she moved it out of his way. Phillip shook his head at the matter and Clay spoke to Rai.

"I don't think skatin' is one of the thousand lessons we're suppose to be learnin'." Omi added his opinion on the matter.

"Perhaps one lesson is proper scrubbing! I find a circular motion works best." Phillip shook his head at this.

'Only you would think that would be a lesson.' Omi looked over to where Kimiko was scrubbing.

"You missed a spot." Kimiko responded to this.

"Thanks. What's that?" Omi looked over to where Kimiko was pointing to. With his back turned, Kimiko dumped a small piece of dirt on to Omi's spot just as Omi turned back to his work.

"Sorry, It was just the wind. Oh, you missed a spot too, Omi." Omi saw the spot and doubled his efforts.

"Oh my! Thank you, Kimiko! I have learned the lesson in diligence! Only 998 left!" Phillip chuckled at this and returned to work. Night turned to day as the five monks worked over the floors. As they finished, Clay started to complain.

"Oh, feels like I just got off a bull, or a bull just got off me." Raimundo followed, only this time, for his leg.

" Uh, oh, ow!" Kimiko complained as she typed on her laptop.

"It even hurts to web-surf." The only two not complaining were Omi and Phillip. Omi was sitting on his head while Phillip stared at him with confusion.

"What are you doing, Omi?" Omi answered him.

"All the soreness is rushing to my head. Ow!" With this, Omi fell on to his back. Clay looked at Phillip for a moment.

"How are you not sore after that?" Phillip shrugged.

"Did something like it before at home." Cleaning a dining table fit for nine people and the floor did that for him. Kimiko typed through the web until she found something.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" The other four walked over to the laptop and looked at what Kim found, with Clay complaining along the way.

"Sure hope this is worth the walk. Omph!" Clay groaned as he bent to get a better look. Kimiko looked at the group of three, Omi slowly crawling over to them.

"It is! There are a dozen stories on the web about a girl in a cat costume robbing stores and disappearing!" Phillip facepalmed and Clay punched his palm.

"Katnappe!" Raimundo looked at them with a sarcastic look.

"Wow, what deductive skills!" Phillip punched Rai in the gut, giving him a reason to shut up. Omi tried to get up and speak.

"We must stop her!" Only to wobble as he got to his feet.

"After I stop the wobbling in my legs." At this, a message popped up on Kim's laptop.

"You've got a new alert!" Kimiko read the message and turned to the group.

"She's at the Mall of the World!" The others looked shocked and Omi called out for Dojo. They met at the Shen Gong Wu storage house and the group asked the dragon for a trip.

"You want me to take you to the Mall of the World? This official Xiaolin business or are we just going to hang-out at the food court?" Phillip looked up at the idea.

"You know, we could do that." Omi, however, went this official business.

"It is most official, Dojo." Phillip sulked at this, with Clay giving him happy thoughts. Kimiko explained the situation to Dojo.

"Katnappe is using the Golden Tiger Claws to commit crimes!" Dojo was shocked at this.

"What?!" Dojo immediately shifted to his larger form.

"Hop on! We have a cat to de-claw!" With that, the group left.

__Scene Change__

The mall was like any other one. White walls, multiple floors, elevators and escalators to go to each floor, and tables, chairs, and benches located around every corner, mostly at the food court. The group got to the center of the mall and watched as Katnappe threw a few boxes out of the Tiger Claws tunnel on to a pile of other boxes. Omi called out her name.

"Katnappe!" She turned to the group with a cat hiss. Omi spoke to her.

"You are misusing the powers of a Shen Gong Wu! You must surrender!" Katnappe didn't seem happy about this.

"You'll have to catch me first." Omi attacked first.

"**WATER!"**

Omi attacked with a swift flying kick, only to be parried with Katnappe's arm. Katnappe swung with her arm, only for Omi to back-flip over her. She used this to activate the Tiger Claws and slip into the tunnel. She appeared behind Omi with rope and tied him up. Dojo saw this.

"Omi! Hang on, kid! I'm coming!" Dojo slithered over to the two, only to stop as kittens popped out of Katnappe's backpack and growled at Dojo. Dojo sniffed the kittens and spoke.

"Uh, hey! Say, are you genetically altered super kittens?" His answer was a wave shrieks from the kittens, scaring him away from his goal.

"H-h-hey now! This is why I'm not a cat person!" As Dojo left, Kimiko came up to the plate.

"**FIRE!"**

Kimiko pulled out the Monkey Staff while Katnappe took out a baton. They rushed each other and began to battle. Katnappe got the advantage with a gut punch and disappearing with a wormhole. She appeared after a ton of boxes fell out of the tunnel behind Kimiko, covering her. It was Raimundo's turn next.

"**WIND!"**

Raimundo attacked with a flying kick, only for Kat go into a tunnel and appear behind him. Raimundo didn't like this much, getting tied up like Omi. Katnappe taunted him, even in his down state.

"Too slow." She tossed the boy into Omi, both grunting in pain when he hit. Clay called her out.

" Hold on there, Katnappe!" The girl turned to the cowboy. She taunted him as he made weird poses for some reason or another.

" Are you going to fight, cowboy, or just stand there?" Clay seemed to weigh his options before asking Kat a question.

" I'm sorry ma'am but do you have some mail-kin folk I can fight instead?" Raimundo didn't like this.

"Come on, Clay! Get her!" Clay seemed stuck between a rock and a hard place. Phillip shook his head as he leaned against the wall. He rather not fight her if he had a choice. Clay seemed to feel the same way.

" Sorry guys. Can't do it. I can't fight a girl." Katnappe scoffed

"Well, this will be quick." A few claw swipes and a punch later, Clay flew into Raimundo and Omi. Raimundo tried giving him advice.

" Clay, man, haven't you head? Chivalry is dead." Phillip snorted at this.

"Glad I'm one of the few who hold on to it then." Katnappe turned to him with a fighting flame within her eyes. Phillip looked at her with a look that told her she was a-okay to leave. She return the look with her own that gave a small thank you, and turned to the others.

"See ya, Xiaolin Warriors. I've got more shopping to do. Meow." With that, she slipped through a wormhole and left the group. Raimundo turned to Phillip with a glare. Phillip just waved it off as he answered the unasked question.

"I'm with Clay." Dojo finally returned from being chased by the kittens.

"Except for the parts where she slapped us silly and got away, I think that went pretty well." Phillip snorted.

"Whatever. Anyway, time for a snack!" With this, he he ran to the food court.

__Scene Change__

As the group flew away from the mall, they conversed with each other. Phillip, unfortunately, was removed from the food court by Clay and wasn't able to finish his 6th pizza, so he just sulked in the back. Dojo spoke first.

"Guys! Any inspirations yet?" Omi answered

"Not yet." Dojo wasn't happy.

" Fine. I'll just be flying in circles. Don't mind me." Omi turned back to the group

"We need a plan to stop Katnappe!" Phillip, though still sulking, sweatdropped at this.

'Obviously, Sherlock.' Raimundo thought of something better.

"Let's start with a plan to find Katnappe. She could be anywhere!" Clay added his two-sense into the conversation.

"You know, back home, we have a sayin'. 'Want to catch a rooster? Go where it crows'." Kimiko jumped in.

"She's already been where I'd go. Toy stores, music shop, candy stores." Raimundo moved in.

"Ah, but that's you. Where would a cat-fanatic go?" Clay gave his opinion.

"I'm guessing the dog-park is out." Kimiko looked through her laptop and found something.

" Got it! Catatonia Land!" Omi was confused.

"Cata-whata-who Land?" Kimiko told them about it.

"The best amusement park in the world! The scariest roller coasters, the fastest rides, and the best cotton-candy anywhere!" Phillip snorted at this.

'Unless one of it's rides reaches 129 mph at least, they got nothing on Kingda Ka.' Clay spoke to this.

"And everything's shaped like cats!" Raimundo wasn't happy.

"Just as long as doesn't smell like cats. Ugh!" Kimiko seemed convinced on her opinion

"That's where she is! I guarantee it!" Omi turned back to Dojo.

"Hurry, Dojo! To Catatonia Land!" Dojo seemed a bit happier.

"Malls, theme parks, you guys sure your not playing hooky?" With that, Dojo flew them to the park.

__Scene Change__

The park seemed like any other park, except for everything looking like a cat god puked on it. The roller coaster carts looked like cats, the rides themselves looked like cats, even the cups and speakers looked like cats. Phillip lived with four cats before and just seeing this gave him a migraine.

'The sooner we leave, the better.' As they looked around the park, Kimiko seemed to get depressed.

"Oh, man. Maybe I was wrong. I don't see any sign of Katnappe." Omi looked up and noticed something. He crooked her head towards what he saw while speaking.

"That's because your looking in the wrong places." Katnappe was riding a cat roller coaster that gave Phillip an even bigger migraine. Raimundo looked at the coaster with awe.

"The Nine Lives Coaster." Clay whistled at it.

" Woo wee!" Dojo didn't seem excited about this.

"Can I sit this one out? Roller coasters make me barf." He made some weird movements that make Phillip feel bad for the reptile. Kimiko saw the exit and pointed to it.

"We'll be ready for her when she gets off." Omi seem depressed about this.

"Will we? How can we win when she already defeated us twice?" Clay added to this.

"She packs on heck of a wallop." Kimiko seem defeated.

"Even without the Tiger Claws." Omi started his rant again.

"There are no lessons in winning, but a thousand lessons in defeat." Raimundo disliked this

"All I've learned is Clay and Phillip won't fight a girl." Phillip and Clay turned to him with a menacing glare on their faces while Raimundo only gave a sheepish smile in return. Phillip spoke to him.

"I may not hit a girl, but I'll make an exception for you, Rai." Raimundo was the on to give a glare, but Omi calmed the situation with a gasp.

"I am stuck by inspiration!" The group looked confused. Omi turned to Clay.

"You don't have to fight, but you can restrain her!" The group's confusion didn't diminish and Omi noticed this. He explained.

"All he needs to do is hug her!" Phillip smiled and patted Omi on his head.

"Nice thinking." The others' confusion lingered and Phillip explained.

"Clay's bulk can restrain most just by a hug, bear or not. This will give us a moment to take the Tiger Claws and leave." Everyone understood now and gave their praises to the small monk. Later, Katnappe exited the ride and saw the Xiaolin Monks outside and gave a meow.

"Back for more? Sweet! I like kicking your butts!" Phillip gave a sweatdrop to this.

'You haven't attacked me, so you can't say you kicked my butt.' Omi set Katnappe's spirits at rest.

"It is not our butts that will be kicked. Clay!" Clay walked over to Katnappe with a smirk on his face. Kat wasn't impressed. As Clay got in front of her, he spoke.

"Howdy, ma'am." He cracked his fist, trying to give an intimidation method to scare Kat, but she didn't seem affected.

"Oh, right!" She began to laugh. "Your going to fight me?" They stared down each other for a second before Clay admitted.

"Nope. I cannot, will not, and should not ever fight a girl, but technically, a bear hug ain't fightin'" With this, Clay lifted the girl off her feet and into a inescapable hug. Katnappe struggled to get out of her captors grip.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Clay remained resilient.

"No can do, ma'am." Unfortunately, Katnappe still had a trick up her sleeve.

"Fine! Kitties! Attack!" Kittens flowed out of Kat's backpack and attacked the other Xiaolin Warriors. Kimiko warned them.

"Heads up!" She ducked a kitten aiming at her face and the kitten was caught by Rai. Rai turned, dropped the kitten, and pelvis-thrust it away. Another kitten attacked Omi, landing on his forehead, and scratched him a bit before he took it off and threw it into a trash can. All the other kittens were tied up by Phillip, who had the speed to intercept them before they caused too much damage. Omi flipped over to Clay and Katnappe and slide the Tiger Claws away from her.

"Ah, victory!" This celebration was interrupted with a yell

"There's she is!" The group looked over to the horizon to find Jack in a weird hover car. New robots, mostly the Blood-hound Bots, circled the group.

"Now hand over the Tiger Claws!" Omi seemed depressed.

"But-but I just got them." Jack didn't care.

"Yeah, that's a real tearjerker." As Jack reached for the Claws, the bots surrounded only Omi, leaving an easy victory for Phillip. As soon as they enclosed Omi, Phillip moved as well. He destroyed the bots with quick jabs to their necks. Omi moved as well, opening a giant tunnel with the Claws, creating a vacuum strong enough to move the remains of the robots. Omi removed the Tiger Claws and, to Wuya's dismay, threw them into the wormhole. The tunnel closed, leaving the location of the Claws now a mystery. Jack couldn't believe this.

"What did you just do?" Omi answered this.

"I sent the Tiger Claws to the Earth's core." Clay released Katnappe.

"It's been nice not fightin' with ya, ma'am." Katnappe walked over to Omi.

"Why did you do that? That's so stupid!" Omi answered this simply.

"Perhaps I'll never get to use the Golden Tiger Claws but neither will you." Katnappe hissed at him before Jack called her over.

"Get in, Ashley." Katnappe, or Ashley, jumped into the hover car. Before they left, Phillip gave her another look that told her that he was sorry, but it was needed to be done. She replied with a slight understanding look before Jack left the area. Kimiko stated a quote from Fung.

"And that's victory enough for us."

__Scene Change__

The five dragons in training sat underneath a tree, much similar to an bonsai, at the temple. During this time, Kimiko asked a question to the youngest monk.

"You okay, Omi? You really wanted to use those Tiger Claws." Omi replied

"One does not always get what one wants, Kimiko." Phillip patted the kids head.

"You did the right thing, Omi." Clay sighed

"Guess that's another one of Master Fung's thousand lessons." Rai commented on this.

"These thousand lessons? I'm not getting them. I get three, maybe four tops." Kimiko agreed

"So true." Unfortunately for them, Master Fung heard them.

"Not getting all the lessons, are we?" The group turn to the wise monk. "Then, perhaps a refresher is required. I shall guard this jade monkey. If you can steal it from me_" With this, he brought out another clay figure, now a monkey. Rai jumped.

"Pass." Kimiko agreed.

"Dido." Clay followed.

"Wait for me!" Omi turned to his master.

"I mean no disrespect, master, but I am sooo out of here." Omi left. Phillip added the lesson he learned.

"Lesson number five: Don't pick a battle you know you won't win." With that, he left.

That's a wrap.

Sorry for not updating sooner. Exams are a pain in the neck.

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	5. Shen Yi Bu

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

The day started just like anyone at the Xiaolin Temple. You woke up, you ate, and then you train. That how felt around the time when Phillip woke up. So why was it that that after an hour of training with Master Fung did it feel like something was about to go down. Phillip shrugged it off and returned to his meditation. It's has been two days since he won his first Xiaolin Showdown, and was waiting for a response from the voice in his head. It said a week but Phillip didn't have the patience for it. He would walk over to the boulder and meditate for minutes on end.

He was about to reenter his mind-scape when Dojo snapped him out of it. "Hey!"

Phillip turned to the dragon and noticed a difference about him. His nose was slightly swollen and changed from green to a rosy color.

Phillip returned his eyes to he dragon as a whole. "Yes?"  
Dojo pointed to the center of the Temple. "Meet everyone down there." Phillip could now determine that the poor reptile has came down with a cold.

Phillip spoke. "Sure." With this, he and Dojo walked/slithered to where everyone else was gathered.

A few minutes late, Dojo slithered out of the Temple with the scroll on his back. He turned to the small crowd and spoke. "I got good news and bad news." The group moved closer to hear the dragon speak.

Dojo didn't waste time. "The good news is another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." Dojo opened the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu to show the people around him.

Dojo moved on before telling them about the Shen Gong Wu. "The bad news is that a-a-ACHOO!" Dojo sneezed with enough force to spew flames out and forcing him to drop the Scroll.

Dojo continued. "The bad new is that this one makes me sneeze." Unfortunately, Omi was right in front of Dojo when he sneezed. Luckily, Omi leaped for cover behind Raimundo, who was right behind him, which resulted in Raimundo's pants being scorched.

Raimundo showed his displeasure. "No, the bad news is I don't fireproof pants." He wiped the scorch-marks off as Omi got out from behind him and picked up the Scroll.

Phillip, being behind Kimiko and Raimundo, patted Raimundo on his shoulder. "We'll get you some on the way back." Raimundo looked at him as if he was stupid or something.

Dojo showed his displeasure at Rai's comment. "Oh, thanks. Very supportive." Dojo sneezed again, this time away from the group, causing smoke to fly and making everyone except Omi cough.

Omi returned his attention from the dragon to the Scroll. "Ah, the Sword of the Storm. I studied this particular Shen Gong Wu for Many years." Clay and Kimiko leaned in to see the Shen Gong Wu and hear what Omi had to say. Phillip didn't care to to listen and leaned against the wall while Raimundo seemed to daydream. He was doing fancy tricks and didn't seem to notice when the others got out of the lecture and turned to him.

He just stood there as Omi spoke to him. "Do you feel prepared for this challenge, Raimundo, Phillip?" Raimundo got out of his fantasy land at this and Phillip walked over to them.

Omi spoke with irritation in his tone. "Do you have any questions have any questions about the Sword of the Storms?"

Raimundo spoke. "Uh, yeah! Just one. Can you stop flapping your lips and let us go get it already?" With that, the group walked out of the temple, with Raimundo on front. __Scene Change__

The group was flown to the whereabouts of the Sword by a sickly Dojo.

Dojo spoke as they flew above a few islands. "It's somewhere down there, but-" He was interrupted by a sneeze, shooting fire with enough heat to create a cloud, which hit the dragon and the group, making the group to fly off Dojo. Luckily, Dojo was beneath them before so, allowing their fall be softer than if they hit the ground or water bellow them.

Dojo continued. "It's hard to be exact, what with the allergies and all."

Clay recovered and spoke first. " Just get us on the range, Dojo, and we'll do the cow ropin'."

Raimundo was confused at this. "What?"

Kimiko translated. "I think he means 'Get us close and we'll find it.'."

Raimundo taunted Clay. "So why didn't he just say it?" Dojo turned a bit, towards one of the bigger island.

Omi looked at one of the cities below. "My, what a vibrant city!"

Kimiko was also awed. "Check it out! That's Monti Carlo, Raimundo! Your going to love it."

__Scene Change__

The group stood at the beach of Monti Carlo as waves came crashing at the edge.

Raimundo nodded his head. "Oh, yeah! I like it! This place is almost as good as Janeiro. Almost." Phillip shook his head at this. Raimundo would like anything like his hometown.

Omi didn't appreciate this. "This is not a vacation! We are here to find the Sword of the Storm. Stay focused!"

Raimundo mimicked Omi's accent. "Okay! I will!" Then walked by a young girl with a white bikini on .

This girl caught Raimundo's attention almost instantly."I'm always focused." He tilted his head as if to get a better view of the girl.

Phillip rolled his eye. "You're not focused whatsoever."

Omi didn't notice this. "Also remember. If you have any questions, I am an expert on this Shen Gong Wu."

Phillip pulled out a notebook and wrote down something. "That would number 53 that you have said that to us, Omi." Omi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Raimundo still seemed irritated. "Like you'd ever let us forget." Dojo sneezed again, almost ending sand into everyone's face if they hadn't stopped covered their face with their hand.

Dojo apologized. "Sorry, kids. I can't home in on this one. Your on your own."

Phillip pet the dragon on his head. "Don't worry. We'll get that Shen Gong Wu before you even know it."

Omi spoke wisely as he rubbed the dust off of him "A net cast wide catches more fish."

Raimundo returned to confused mode. "What?"

Phillip answered this. "Spread out."

Raimundo turned to the other four. "Would it kill you guys to just say what you mean." With that, they split into their own group. Unfortunately, Phillip decided to let the others do as they please. He went into the village behind the beach and walked from to store, buying some stuff or eating. All the betting the others started made him an instant millionaire. Several clothe stores and a restaurant later, bringing a drink with him, Phillip returned to the beach and just watched the others. Raimundo had the bright idea of surfing and looking at the same time, leading him to the Shen Gong Wu first. Afterwords, he was found by a large and fat ninja with a sword on his back.

Phillip thought as the two talked to each other. 'Tubbimura. This is about to go south quickly.' Raimundo transferred his powers to his attacks immediately for a full frontal drop kick, landing a kiss to Tubby's face. Tubbimura swung with his sword, only to catch wind as Raimundo was thrown back with his own kick. Raimundo fell back towards the fat ninja and sliced with the Sword, only for it to faze right through. This caused him to be confused and himself face first in the sand with enough force to rip the Sword of the Storm away from him. As Rai stopped and the sword landing right beside him, he reached out for it, only for Tubbimura to jump and do a full body slam on him and the sword, flattening himself, before bloating back up like a balloon. This allowed Tubbimura to take the Sword.

Tubby taunted the downed dragon. Raimundo crawled out of the crater he was in and then jump out of the crater like nothing happened Tubby didn't seem challenged. Tubby spun the sword with speed seem only by Phillip and created a dust cloud, covering the two and the space between them completely. It spread to others on the beach and scared them away. The winds that came from the cloud blew several umbrellas and beach towels away. He saw the others enter and waited for the outcome. He then watch as Raimundo was throw out of the cloud and land himself a place far way from where Phillip was. Tubbimura walked off, probably going to where Jack was.

A few minutes of walking later, Phillip found the others by a small sand cliff and Raimundo buried in the sand.

Phillip walked over and smirked as Clay lifted Raimundo. "So, how did it go?"

Rai just glared at him.

Kimiko spoke to Raimundo. "You found the Sword of the Storm?"

Raimundo became disheartened. "Yeah."

Clay spoke next. "But you lost it?"

Raimundo spoke his excuse. "Wasn't my fault! That sword didn't even work!" He threw his hands out as he said this, causing sand to fly at Kimiko and Omi, who covered their faces in time.

Omi lectured Rai. "Did you not remember what I said about this Shen Gong Wu?"

Raimundo stuttered. "Well, yeah! Course I did! I-" He watched as Dojo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi came closer to him, giving him rough glares. Phillip just watched as this unfolded.

Raimundo questioned them. "What?!"

Kimiko pointed out the obvious. "You didn't hear a word about the Sword of the Storm, did you?"

Phillip rose his hand. "Guilty." They didn't bother.

Rai tried to defend himself. "I, uh, might have missed the middle part." Everyone groaned at this.

Clay also spoke the obvious. " Raimundo was defeated by a wind Shen Gong Wu? But ain't wind your dragon element?" Omi wasn't looking hot. He was twitching, steam came from the top of his head, and if Phillip wasn't mistaken, he was redder than red.

Raimundo confirmed Clay. "Yeah, yeah, I get the point! I messed up! Like you guys never make mistakes!" Raimundo walked past Phillip towards where Kimiko stomped off to second before. Clay picked up the still fuming Omi, whose frustration was so intense that it left a permanent steam mark in the air above him only moments before, and walked past Phillip, who followed.

__Scene Change__

As soon as the group set foot on the Temple's grounds, they left to do their own thing. Omi, who gave a bigger lecture to Rai than needed, left to train. Clay was playing with his lasso. Kimiko pulled out a game and started playing. Raimundo just decided to walk around. Phillip went to meditate. This would be his tenth try.

__Scene Change__

Phillip's mind-scape had tan walls and an equally tan floor and ceiling. Nothing was special about

it or made it stand out, except for the fact that each end lead to unsettling darkness. As soon as he entered, a roar threw him back out.

__Scene Change__

Phillip cursed as he was flung from the boulder. As he got on his feet, he saw Raimundo walk past him. Phillip shrugged, as he knew Rai was sulking, and left the area, believing that he could wait for tomorrow for meditating.

__Scene Change__

As Phillip entered Temple's main building, he saw the others trying to cheer the still sulking Raimundo up. First Omi, whose rewards was being tossed out of the building. Next was Kimiko, who was given negative responses for try. Master Fung talked to him and this got him to read the entire Ancient Scroll.

Phillip smiled. 'I still kick your butt after this, but good thinking.' Phillip left the area for sleep. At day break, Phillip was awoken by Raimundo, which was surprise at first, but calmed down when he remembered yesterday. The group gathered around the Scroll and read newest Shen Gong Wu.

Clay read the name. "'The Shroud of Shadows'." Phillip perked at this. This was the second Shen Gong Wu he was interested in, first being Eye of Dashi. Phillip watched as the person in the pool image became invisible.

Clay was awed. "Woah."

Omi was confused. "Why is he disappearing?"

Kimiko was with Omi. " Is there something wrong with the Scroll?!"

Raimundo and Phillip spoke together. "No! This Shen Gong Wu is the Shroud of Shadows, which allows it's user to become invisible!" Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were amazed as the two's knowledge of this Shen Gong Wu. The two looked at each other before returning to the Scroll.

Kimiko was now amazed at the ability. "Really?!"

Master Fung praised the two. "Well done, Raimundo, Phillip."

Dojo, who's fever returned at full force, spoke. "Come on. Let's go. The sooner find that Shen Gong Wu, the sooner my sinuses clear up." Dojo became full form.

Kimiko spoke sarcastically. "Well, there's a pretty picture."

Dojo wasn't amused. "Get on." With that, the group left.

__Scene Change__

The group was traveling extremely fast towards an enormous island with a mountain.

Kimiko seemed to know this place. "Tokyo. Home, sweet, home."

Phillip looked over the place. 'Wonder if I'd find a Kimiko in my dimension." The group landed at a gate with a pond next to them. Dojo fell back to small size when everyone got off. Everyone crowded around the pond and saw large catfish swim around.

Clay was impressed. "Woo Wee! Look at those fish! Sure wish I brought my pole."

Raimundo looked around the large fountain and noticed something. "Look!" He and Phillip jumped onto larger than life lillypads and dug through the water.

Kimiko was, again, confused. "What? I don't see anything..." At this time, Raimundo pulled out a black shroud.

Kimiko finished. "...except what we're looking for!"

Omi was impressed. "The Shroud of Shadows!"

Rai was happy. "Nothing to it-Oomph!" Only for it to end with a Jack-bot pushing him away, causing the Shroud to flutter out of his hands.

Tubbimura fell out of the sky and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu. "Thank you for locating the Shen Gong Wu. We will take possession of it now." Omi jumped into action.

"**WATER!"**

Omi kicked Tubbimura with enough force to knock the Shen Gong Wu out of his hands and send the tubby adult away.

"**FIRE!"**

Kimiko grabbed a Jack-bot by it's head and flung it over to Jack, who was about to grab the Shroud, sending him flying into a bush.

"**EARTH!"**

Clay jumped and yelled. "Cannonball!" He smashed into the place Tubbimura was just a moment before. The splash made the Shroud pop up and into his hand. "Got it!" Tubbimura wasn't having that, and propelled himself at Clay, knocking the Shroud back into pond and Clay to the other side of the pond. As Tubbimura pick up the Shen Gong Wu, so did Raimundo. Phillip turned to the remaining Jack-bots.

"**LIGHTNING!"**

In a second, the bots were junk and Phillip turned to the main fight. Tubbimura and Raimundo tugged on the Shroud like a game of Tug-of-War.

Tubbimura spoke. "There is only one way to determine the winner. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Raimundo smiled. "Bring it."

Tubbimura spoke the challenge. "We will each stand on a rock in the pond and try to knock the other one into the water."

Raimundo accepted. "Sounds good, but just to make a little more fun, I challenge you a Shen Yi Bu Dare!"

Jack got confused fast. "Shen Yi what? Okay, now I'm sure they're making stuff up."

Clay spoke to Omi. "You mind fillin' us it, partner?"

Omi was just as confused. " I must admit. Even an expert like myself does not have this knowledge."

Dojo tried to answer this lingering question. "The Shen Yi Bu Dare. Of course, I know what it is, but for everyone else, why don't you fill em in, Raimundo." Phillip knew the dragon didn't really know it, but didn't say anything. Phillip jumped onto his mountain of scrap metal and sat, watching the contest unfold.

Raimundo did answer the question. "No sweat! It's something I came across in my studies. It's like a double dare each contestant wagers two Shen Gong Wu. Winner takes all."

Tubby was confident. "Then I will soon possess five Shen Gong Wu. Hai!"

Raimundo was just as confident. "Not after I toss your sorry can in the water you won't!"

Tubbimura asked. "Which Shen Gong Wu do you wager?"

Raimundo answered. "The Eye of Dashi and The Two-Ton Tunic against your Sword of the Storm and the Fist of Tebigong."

Tubbimura agreed. "Hai! On to Shen Yi Bu Dare." He back flopped on to a stone behind Raimundo.

Raimundo finished the wager. "How about every now and again we swap Shen Gong Wu?"

Tubby agreed. "Hai! Enough talk! On to battle!"

Raimundo jumped on to a rock. "Let go!"

"_**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

The water spewed from the pond, covering the area. The pile of junk-bots were washed away, forcing Phillip to join Omi and the others on their rock. The rocks now were lifted higher above the water surface and were tied to land by a weak-looking pillar on each side. The large catfish were now the size of a whale and the pond became a sea.

Phillip looked over at Clay. "You asked for some large fish." Raimundo and Tubbimura stood there with Shen Gong Wu in hand, staring each other down.

Clay spoke. "I hope Raimundo knows what he's going."

Kimiko didn't have faith in the boy. "How can he? Even Omi doesn't know what he's doing and he's an expert!" Omi seemed ashamed at this.

Phillip still had faith, enough to make a bet. "Ten bucks says he wins." The others turned to him with shocked looks.

Phillip upped the bet. "Ten bucks and 3 weeks of chores says he wins." The others looked at each other and agreed.

"_**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

Tubbimura pulled the first move and whipped up a whirlwind to attack Raimundo, who countered with the Two-Ton Tunic, weighing him down so the whirlwind didn't force him off.

Clay got it going. "You show him, partner!" Phillip liked the change in mood.

Dojo sneezed again, letting out a small smoke cloud. "Just finish this thing,Raimundo! Before I burn my nose off!"

Raimundo complied with a lightning blast from the Eye of Dashi at Tubby, who used the Fist of Tebigong to absorb the lightning. Out of nowhere, the catfish removed the Fist of Tebigong and the Two-ton Tunic and gave it to the opposite person.

Clay seemed hungry as he watched the catfish dive into the water. Phillip couldn't blame him. It's probable lunch time and he was getting hungry

With the Two-Ton Tunic gone, Raimundo fell victim of the winds of the Sword of the Storm. A water tornado formed by the winds and as Raimundo hang for dear life, the tornado slammed into him, releasing his grip and forced him into a vortex. As the winds left, Raimundo used the Fist to latch onto the rock, only for it to shatter and forced him to the lower regions of the rock. He stopped a couple feet above the water, saved by the indents of the Fist in the rock. The catfish jumped out taking the Fist and the Sword and switched them. Each movement forced Rai down some more. It looked like the end of the iceberg for Rai.

Dojo didn't seem happy. "I am not going to be the one to tell Master Fung we lost all these Shen Gong Wu." In his rant, he smacked Clay a bit and apologized.

A little talking later, Rai let go of his grip and fell. As Raimundo fell, he combined the Eye of Dashi and the Sword of the Storm, which allowed him to ride the winds and towards Tubbimura, forcing Tubbimura on to his back. Tubby attacked, only for it to faze through Raimundo. Raimundo breathed and Tubby used the Two-Ton Tunic to stay in place. Rai circled him and Tubby was lifted off the ground, despite having added weight, which must have been over four hundred tons. Raimundo pushed Tubby off the rock, winning the duel.

Raimundo was congratulated as he met the group.

Dojo seemed happy as well. "I can finally breathe again." A wind blew under his nose, making it itch. "Or not." He sneezed and burned Jack, who was trying to get away.

Jack spoke through his now burned back. "Gesundheit."

__Scene Change__

As they talked to Master Fung, he congratulated them. "You did well today, Xiaolin Warriors. Many new Shen Gong Wu are now in the protection of the Temple."

Clay seemed happy to praise Raimundo. "Our hats are off to Raimundo, Master Fung, sir. It would have been bust without him and that Shen Yi Bu Dare."

Master Fung also seemed impressed. "There hasn't be an Shen Yi Bu Dare for many centuries. It is difficult to do." Phillip smiled at the double meaning.

Phillip yawned. "Well, I've got to get Omi and the Shroud. No wondering what he will do." The three nodded and continued talking. A few minutes later, he found Omi walking out of Rai's new study room. He took the Shroud and put it back up. Later, He crossed Kimiko looking for her game, but told her that he didn't know, which was a complete lie but Raimundo needed to finish his 'study'.

That's a wrap.

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	6. Chameleon

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

"**Dragon Talking"**

It was a grand day at the Xiaolin Temple. Birds chirped and grass swayed in the wind. To most, it looked like the perfected day. However, most weren't Phillip. Sure, it was about 11:00 am when he got up, but he still didn't like it when someone woke him up, even if it was Master Fung. He and the other dragons in training were lead to the training grounds where Master Fung waited with a chest.

Master Fung told them of their training session. "In today's training, we will divide the Shen Gong Wu among you." With this, he opened the chest, showing the Shen Gong Wu the others have gathered over the past few days.

Master Fung continued the lesson. "The exercise is called-" he was interrupted by Omi, whose hand was raised to speak the rest.

Master Fung recognized him. "Omi?"

Omi spoke. " Xiaolin Surprise!"

Clay turned to Kimiko and Phillip. "Sounds like an appetizer!" Phillip suddenly realized that he missed breakfast and held him stomach. No one took notice, however.

Master Fung continued from where he left off. "This is an advance training technique that relies on a powerful inner force we call-" He was again interrupted by Omi, whose arm came back with full force.

Omi went on without Fung's approval. "'The Instincts of the Tiger'."

Master Fung tried continuing. "Which is-"

Omi waved his hand fast enough to gain Master Fung attention. "Omi?"

Omi continued for him. "The ability to predict your opponents next move."

Raimundo wasn't impressed. " Yeah, like you can really read minds or something."

Omi taunted him. "I knew you'd say that."

Raimundo was awed. "Y-you did?"

Omi laughed at this. "No! I'm only, as you say, pushing your arm!" With this, he literally started pushing Raimundo's arm

Phillip and Clay corrected this. "Pulling his leg."

Omi realized his mistake. "Oh, my badness." Omi pulled a handstand on one arm and pulled one of Raimundo's legs out from underneath him.

Master Fung scrunched his nose with his fingers, which was an accomplishment on it's own, and sighed. "Omi, to harness the Tiger Instinct is to know what will happen before it happens." Raimundo tried to push Omi, only for the short monk to duck, sending the Monkey Staff towards Master Fung.

Master Fung caught the staff easily. "Like so. Omi,Clay, take your places in the sparring circle."

Clay and Omi bowed to each other before standing back to back. You could see the major difference in height.

Master Fung laid the Shen Gong Wu beside the two, and spoke. " Chose your Shen Gong Wu."

Clay went first. "Eye of Dashi!" The talisman shot a bolt of lightning at the bald monk.

Omi picked last. "Monkey Staff!" He leaped over the lightning bolt, making it ricochet off a wall and back towards the group, who weaved through the lightning, and aimed towards Clay, who ducked the near lethal blow and only receiving a hole in his hat and a line of bald.

Clay complimented Omi. "Woo wee, Omi! You sure are quick on the draw!"

Omi dropped beside Clay and acknowledged the compliment, even in his monkey form. "Thank you, my friend in the 2 gallon hat."

Raimundo corrected him. "Uh, that's ten gallons."

Kimiko looked through the hole in Clay's hat. "Not anymore."

Phillip confirmed this. "Consider it the Zero gallon hat."

Master Fung spoke. "Winner advances. Kimiko, chose."

She did. "Third-Arm Sash!"

Omi did as well. "Mantis Flip-Coin!" Omi dodged the Third-Arm's attacks, forcing it to break a wooden pole holding an ax and a vase and pushing Raimundo into the pond full of fake alligators.

Kimiko helped Rai out of the pond. "Oops! Sorry, Rai."

Clay gave him a tip. "You got to learn to duck, partner." A catfish managed to lodge itself into Rai's shirt and smacked him a bit before Raimundo pulled it out.

Master Fung spoke. "Winner advances. Raimundo."

Raimundo got the message. "Omi's instincts versus my street smarts? Oh, this will be fast."

Master Fung spoke once more. "Chose."

Raimundo went first. "Fist of Tebigong!"

Omi was already done. "Two-Ton Tunic!" The Fist hit it's mark, only for Raimundo to shudder with pain and held his arm in pain.

Clay commented. "Ouch."

Kimiko agreed. "With a capital O."

Phillip nodded. " Omi chose well."

Raimundo spoke through his shaking. "A-a-a lucky guess! I-I wanna go again!"

Master Fung allowed this. "As you wish. Chose."

Raimundo went first again. "Tangle Web Comb!"

Omi turned with nothing in hand. "I'm good." This showed to be wise, as the vines from the comb redirected itself back to Raimundo and tied him up.

Raimundo wasn't happy. "You chose nothing?!"

Omi answered simply as he and Master Fung walked over to him. "No. I knew your frustration would lead to your own defeat." Master Fung pulled the Comb off of Raimundo, who twirled a bit before falling into Kimiko and Clay's waiting arms.

Master turned to Phillip. "Winner advances. Phillip, chose."

This time there was a pause in both person. Phillip say what Omi did. He waited until the other picked and speedily picked one that countered that one.

Phillip smirked. 'You can't hit what you can't see.' "Shroud of Shadows!"

Omi picked next. "Sword of the Storm!" A whirlwind swept the field but the only seen affect was blowing up dust and ruining Kimiko's hair, who rushed to fix it. Omi scanned the field, looking for any sign of the invisible teen, not knowing that Phillip was behind him all the time, slowly picking up more Shen Gong Wu as Omi looked behind himself. A few minutes past and Phillip had picked up all the other Shen Gong Wu without anyone noticing, except, probably, Master Fung. Phillip removed the shroud, allowing Omi to notice what he was dealing with. Omi gulped at the sight now in front of him.

Phillip had successfully equipped all the other Shen Gong Wu to himself. The Fist of Tebigong was fit onto his left hand, the Two-Ton Tunic hung loosely on his upper body, the Third-Arm Sash wrapped around his waist, the Eye of Dashi hung from his neck, the Monkey Staff was held in his right hand, the Mantis Flip-Coin was being flipped by the Fist,the Tangle Web Comb stayed within his hair, and the Shroud of Shadows acted like a cape, hanging from the back-side of the Tunic.

Kimiko turned to Master Fung. "Can he do that?!"

Master Fung returned the gaze. "I didn't say you couldn't."

Phillip smirked at the now sweating. "You want to try this?"

Omi steeled what little courage he had left and attacked. "Sword of the Storm!"

Phillip was ready. "Two-Ton Tunic!" Phillip sunk to his knees but as he went down, he summoned the power of the Fist of Tebigong and created a shock-wave that knocked Omi over and made the whirlwind made by the Sword miss a bit, only hitting Phillip's head. As Omi fell, Phillip activated the Eye of Dashi and zapped the Sword out of Omi's hands and into his. The match was over.

Phillip removed the Shen Gong Wu and handed to Master Fung, who left with these words. "Excellent training secession."

Raimundo spoke afterwords. "Maybe I'm missing the point. We'll never go after each other, especially what just happened, and Jack only has one Shen Gong Wu."

Kimiko seemed to find this amusing. "A pair of chopsticks that can shrink him to size of a grain of rice."

Clay commented at this. "We can take him out with a flyswatter." Kimiko laughed at this and while shook his head at this.'Two. Don't forget about the Jet Bootsu.'

___Scene Change__

Phillip has tried another ten times today to enter his mind-scape, only to be forced out as soon as he got in. He was now in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat.

Phillip sighed. "Now, where did I hide them?" Phillip brought a crap load of snacks from the money he gained from the bets and hide it from Dojo, who had been taking them out of the cupboards and eating them gone. He had to find a different place to put them each day, since Dojo would usually follow him to find out where Phillip put them. Phillip found out about this after the first day of hiding them. He pushed up a loose tile where he hide the new snacks and pulled out a bag of chips and a bottle of soda. He replaced the tile and waited for the door to shut ever so softly before moving the snacks into a different chamber under a tile. He left and as soon as he did, he say Kimiko walk over to the Meditation Temple. Now, he knew it was best not to eavesdrop but he also knew that Kimiko still had the hotheadedness within her character.

So, he followed her. 'Thank god for the invisibility. Guess he knew Phillip was going to need it.

__Scene Change__

The Meditation Temple was empty, except for Kimiko and Phillip. Phillip began to wonder what Kimiko was doing here.

That was when Kimiko called out for Raimundo. "Alright, Raimundo. Come on out!" Her call was answered by a helicopter-propeller sound.

Phillip and Kimiko found the source of the sound, but Kimiko was the only one to speak. "Jack Spicer? It's been a long day! Leave now and I promise not to kick your butt." Phillip was thinking along the same lines.

Jack responded to this. "Oh, I'm leaving alright, and your coming with me!"

Kimiko was amused at this. "Oh, really? And who's going to make me?"

Jack answered simply. "You are." Phillip watched as a replica of Kimiko knocked Kimiko out and Jack placed the real Kim into a straightjacket. This was the time that Phillip sprung into action. He attacked the robot full force but nothing even dented the metal. Jack had already left with the real one, so Phillip could only leave and warn the others.

__Scene Change__

Day came and Phillip was more tired than ever. He tried warning the others, but the replica tricked them into believing it was the real and he was being stupid. So he was only able to sleep at sun rise, and he was awoken a hour later.

They were given a free day for self training. Omi and Clay trained together for agility, timing, and balance. Raimundo tried getting Omi to fail at the Tiger's Instinct with multiple ways. The replica did somethings that Kimiko would do and somethings Kimiko wouldn't even dare doing.

Phillip just meditated at the boulder until Dojo stopped him around midday. "Shen Gong Wu alert!"

The group, minus Kimiko and add the replica, met up at center off the Temple.

Dojo came out of the Temple with the Scroll within his hands, handed in it to Phillip, and grew to full size. "I've decided to get there before Wuya gets there first. You can learn about it on the way." Everyone jumped on and left.

__Scene Change__

As the group flew to the destination, they read up on the new Shen Gong Wu. The pool image showed a man using a helmet backwards and dodged arrows aimed at him from behind.

Omi spoke. " The Helmet of Jong! It gives you eyes in the back of your head! I assume you keep the ones in front as well!" Dojo landed by a hut next to a number off palm trees and yards of sand.

Dojo spoke as the everyone got off of his back. "Look alive, gang! I've got Shen Gong Wu Shivers." The gang entered the hut and Omi spoke. "And so, we begin the search for the Helmet of Jong!" The group split up, except Phillip stayed close to the replica, who looked around and ended at Raimundo, who spoke. "What are you staring at?"

The replica came up with a lie. " Just my bestest bestest buddy ever: Raimundo!" Raimundo rolled his eyes and responded. "Whatever!" He turned his back away from the replica. Dojo scurried past Phillip and pointed his entire body towards where the Shen Gong Wu was located. "There it is!"

Clay didn't see it. "Where?"

Dojo looked at him. "Look dead ahead." Everyone except the replica and Phillip began to look around, not seeing what they should be seeing.

Dojo wasn't amused. "Do I have o spell it out for ya?"

Omi asked politely. "Please?"

Dojo slithered over to Omi's face and pointed. "The statue's head! THE STATUE'S HEAD!" He bonked Omi on the head. " How easy do I have to make this?!" The group walked over to the statue and looked at the statue.

Dojo reminded them what it was. "The one and only Helmet of Jong."

Raimundo heard something. "What is that?"

Clay also heard it. "Sounds like trouble." Phillip didn't say anything but got into a defensive position.

Jack came from a hole in the ceiling, big enough for him. "Trouble it is! Now, see? Very evil entrance. Theme music helps."

Wuya wasn't impressed. _"Your wasting time!" _

Jack wasn't intimidated. "Really? What do you guys think of the theme from Jack Spicer: Criminal Boy Genius?"

Dojo added his opinion. "Good hook, but I like something you can dance to."

Phillip jumped in. "Add a bit more bass and you got my vote."

Jack responded to these. "Well, I'm working on a techno remix that should-" he was interrupted by Wuya. _"Get the Helmet of Jong!"_

Now Jack was intimidated. "I'm going, I'm going." The monk were about to attack, but the replica jumped and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu as soon as Jack did.

Jack smiled. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Changing Chopsticks against your Third-Arms Sash. First one to grab the Helmet of Jong wins."

The replica answered. "Hunky Jack Spicer, I accept your challenge."

This threw the dragons in training for a loop. Dojo commented on this. "I'm not up on the slang you kids use. Does hunky still mean dreamy?"

Phillip answered. "Yes." Dojo shuddered.

"_**LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

Phillip noticed the wink Jack gave the replica, so he knew there wasn't going to be a contest. The area change to where spikes came out of the ground and several similar statues appeared. The statue that held the Helmet of Jong rose above the others. Phillip and the others got a reserved statue for themselves, similar to Jack and the replica. The background then changed to a sky.

"_**GONG YI TAMPAI!"**_

The two contestants jumped from statue to statue towards the larger one. A few statues later, Jack pulled out his helicopter backpack and super jumped his way over. The two met up at the top of a statue and the replica attacked Jack with the Third-Arm Sash.

At this point, Raimundo was taking bets. "Okay, ten bucks and a week of chores that Kim wins."

Clay agreed with Rai while Omi went against it. Raimundo turned to Phillip. "What's it going to be?"

Phillip looked at the field as the two began to jump. "Lose. She's going to lose." The others were shocked. Phillip never betted against someone. First time for everything, huh?

The replica was about touch the Helmet and Dojo got extremely excited. "She's got it! She's got it!" This was the time when it slipped and fell off. "She doesn't got it." Jack grabbed the Helmet, ending the match. Clay tried stopping it's fall, only to be dragged down as the replica landed in his arms. The replica made the excuse that it tripped, but Phillip didn't believe it, and if looks could tell, Omi didn't either.

__Scene Change__

Phillip and the other made themselves comfortable in Clay's small room. Raimundo tried to get Omi's Instincts to falter, only to keep failing.

Clay, laying down, spoke up. " Face it, Raimundo. He's all over you like stink on a skunk."

Raimundo didn't give up. "Ah, the master isn't through yet!" He was shuffling cards, forcing Omi to find n ace. Omi got two right out of two, and this wasn't finished. Rai stuck the ace up his sleeve as fast as he could, noticed by Phillip and Omi.

He stopped shuffling the three cards and showed them to Omi. "Got you, don't I?"

Omi and Phillip spoke at the same time. "No, the ace is in your sleeve." Raimundo bugged out at this.

Omi stated his concern. "I only hesitate because I am thinking of Kimiko again, or perhaps I should saw, the one that calls herself Kimiko."

Raimundo got out of his stutter to tease the bald monk. "Ah, your Tiger Instincts are king, bro, but your theory about Kim is, um, I don't know, it's..."

Clay tried finishing his statement. "Buggier than a Junebug?"

Raimundo want with this. "Yeah! It's buggier than a Junebug." Phillip narrowed his eye at this, but turned around so the others didn't see.

Omi defended himself. "No! I m sure of myself on this matter! But if you will not listen, perhaps Master Fung will!" As Omi left, Phillip followed, making sure the monk gets there safe. Omi stopped and hide within the shadows of a lantern, Phillip keeping behind the door, as the replica of Master Fung. After she past, Omi followed her and Phillip followed him, staying on the rooftops so the replica didn't stop the two. After a while, Omi tripped, sending a shingle down to the ground and shattered, alerting the replica of their presence. Phillip hide behind the roof he was on, and replica moved on into the Meditation Temple, obviously not noticing Omi. The two moved towards the place, careful not to alert the other, and walked into it.

Phillip hide behind a pole as Omi addressed the replica. "Kimiko! We must speak!" The replica wasn't there. Instead Master Fung answered Omi's call. "Omi?"

Omi was embarrassed. "Oh. Master Fung! I thought you were Kimiko."

Master Fung seemed confused. "Oh, really?"

Omi spilled his heart to the master. "Master, I've been plagued by doubts about Kimiko. I think Kimiko is an imposter."

Master Fung connected the dots. "And you thought I was Kimiko. Your recognition skills may need fine tuning, young monk."

Omi seemed disheartened. "You think I'm buggier than a Junebug too."

Master Fung set this to rest. "No, I think your a young monk that has worked very, very hard and needs his rest."

Omi's spirits were lifted. "Thank you, master." With this, Omi left the building. Phillip wasn't convinced yet. He saw the replica enter the area, so he knew it was still in here. His answer came as Master Fung shaped-shifted into Kimiko. 'So, it can change it's appearance.' He watched as the replica hit the vault with enough force to open it. Phillip acted at this point.

He clapped several time, alerting the replica of his presence. Phillip came out from behind the pole closest to the door and faced the changing threat. Phillip didn't meditate all of his time. Other time, he training his strength to his top point. He was even able to impress Master Fung into giving a special attack that came to his choosing.

"_**FLASH ATTACK:LIGHTNING!"**_

Phillip disappeared and reappeared behind the imposter in less than a second. The replica turned to him, only to get hit by multiple strikes at once, Phillip not moving at all.

As the imposter hit the floor, Phillip explained the attack. "The move I pulled off is an attack that pushes my speed to the max, allowing me to do a million hits in a second. I move so fast that the impacts aren't felt until a second later after I come back to view. Basically, I'm faster than lightning."

The imposter threw a punch at Phillip,forcing him to dodge, and this was the scene Omi and the others arrived upon.

Omi spoke. "You see?! You see,you see, you see?!"

Clay, wide-eyed, spoke first. "I see, but I do not want to believe."

Raimundo was just as shocked as Clay. "'Nifty'! I should have caught it at 'nifty'!"

Omi pointed at the replica, who finally caught Phillip and had him under a metal choke-hold.

"Imposter! Show your true form!"

The replica's eyes shone yellow as it said. "How about show you this instead?" With this, it threw an extendable arm at Omi,Raimundo, and Clay. Omi jumped over it but Clay and Rai got tripped. Omi used this as an momentum to kick the imposter, releasing Phillip and was sent to the other side of the room. The others cheered for Omi. One of the arms were able to slither down the vault and grab the Fist of Tebigong.

It slipped it on and attacked Omi. Omi, however, already grabbed a Shen Gong Wu. "Two-Ton Tunic!"

Like Raimundo before it, the imposter shook uncontrollably from the impact. The replica got control of another Shen Gong Wu. "Eye of Dashi!" Omi dodged the blasts easily, however, one did snag Clay through his new hat, creating a hole.

Clay complained. "Aw, man! That's the second hat this week! Now I'm mad!"

Phillip commented to this, dodging another blast. "At least you still have your head!"

Raimundo, however, encouraged this. "Let's get in the game, my man."

Phillip sighed. "Why do I even bother?" Nevertheless, he joined the two in the attack.

"**WIND!" "EARTH!" "LIGHTNING!"**

The three charged at the imposter. Raimundo and Clay hit both hands, forcing her to release the Shen Gong Wu and Phillip kicked the replica back to the wall. Omi jumped from the wall he was running on to grab the now flying Shen Gong Wu and threw it back into the vault. The imposter grabbed the Monkey Staff and aimed it at Raimundo and Clay, only for it to be yanked from it's grip and back into the vault.

The imposter turned to the group. "I hate to say but you four have been very naughty." It used it's arms to pin Clay and Raimundo up against the walls.

Omi spoke up. "You can not hold us all, evil imposter!" Two more arms appeared and one pinned Omi to the wall. The other tried to take Phillip but it missed.

Phillip kept dodging it's new arm as it spoke. "You four put up a nifty fight but now-" It was interrupted as it heard a noise outside of the vault. A car holding the real Kimiko burst through the wall, crashing into the imposter, releasing the three pinned and allowed Phillip a moment to breathe. The car crashed into the walls, destroying the vehicle.

The four rushed to the crash site as Kimiko popped out.

Omi was relieved. "Kimiko! I am so glad you are back! I have been telling the others for days that you were not_" At this, the other Kimiko appeared.

Omi finished. "- not yourself."

The first Kimiko pointed to the other. "She's the imposter, Omi!"

The second pushed the other back and spoke. "No, she is!" The two began to fight and one called out for help.

Phillip decided to intervene. "Alright! Hold up!" The two stopped and turn to Phillip. Phillip looked at the two and selected the one with the weirdest smile on it's face. "You're the imposter." With this, he punched that one in the face with enough force to make it explode.

Kimiko spoke. "Nice job, Phillip." The two were covered in smoke and the explosion left them slightly weakened. Kimiko fell down as the others rushed over to him.

Clay asked. "How'd you know which one was the real one?"

Raimundo spoke for him. "Tiger's Instinct is awesome!"

Phillip spoke for himself. " I could tell by one's facial expressions. The fake smiled too much for my tastes."

Kimiko broke the celebration. "Uh, guys? Where are all the Shen Gong Wu?"

__Scene Change__

Day came as the dragons in training looked through the vault for the missing Shen Gong Wu, but no one could find them.

Master Fung, who helped them in their search, commented on this. "This is most unfortunate."

Raimundo repeated what Master Fung meant. "Gone. They're all gone."

Kimiko found one. "Not all of them." She pulled out the only Shen Gong Wu left in the vault.

Omi gasped. "The Mantis Flip-Coin!"

Clay wasn't happy. "That ain't much."

Raimundo knew the culprit. "Spicer! This got to be the work of Jack Spicer!"

Kimiko confirmed this. "It sure is."

Omi was confused. "But how did he do it?"

Phillip answered. "The Chopsticks."

Omi realized it. " Too small to see!"

Phillip nodded. " He literally slipped out from under our nose." The dragons left the place, knowing that this was all they would be able to find.

Phillip remember what the voice in his head told him. 'Today is a week since I won my first Showdown. Let's enter now.' As the others left the building, Phillip stayed and entered his mind-scape.

__Scene Change__

The mind-scape has changed since he was last in here. It was now pure white, walls and everything. The walls were now lined with Greek pillars the same color as the walls.

As he turned to get a better picture of the place, he heard a voice. "**How do you like it?**" Phillip turned a complete 180 to find a large dragon in front of him. The dragon was lightning yellow in color except with it's eyes, which were electric blue. It was the only one in this dimension he saw that had wings. This one also had four legs, unlike Dojo who had two hands, which had claws on each digit. The claws were silver in color and were frightening long.

Phillip answered the question while awed by the dragon. "Um, it's good?" The dragon lowered it's head down to his height. The neck was long for it's part.

The Dragon stared at him for a moment before speaking. **"There is a being here who wishes to speak with you."** Phillip was confused until he saw a boy no older than him standing at the dragon's feet.

The boy spoke. "Yo!"

Phillip knew that voice well. He knew that voice too well. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	7. Ring of the Nine Dragons

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking'_

"**Dragon Talking"**

Phillip awoke with a start as the day began. He checked his surroundings and realized he was still in the Meditation Temple. He groaned as he remembered what happened within his mind-scape.

___Flashback__

"What the heck are you doing here?!"

The boy winced at the noise. "Settle down, settle down." The boy has wild, spiky hair and sky blue eyes. He was dressed in a white robe that fell down to his ankles and covered everything except his arms and the right side of his chest. He wore brown sandals instead of shoes.

Phillip didn't comply with the demand. "You dropped me off here, you answer my questions."

The bot shook his head and pointed behind Phillip. "If you don't settle down, he won't be happy." Phillip turned and saw a second dragon. This one was pitch black in color and eyes of the same color. It was the same as the yellow dragon is shape, size, and number of legs, but differed at the wings. The yellow one's were that of a normal dragon back home while this one's were that of a bat.

This dragon growled at Phillip. **"Be quiet and listen to the boy or else."** Phillip shout his mouth.

The boy smiled. "Good. Now, first, introductions. My name is... actually, just call me Gabriel." The boy turned to the yellow dragon.

It nodded. **"Lightning is the names."**

The black one spoke. **"Darkness."**

Phillip was confused. "Okay, I know why Lightning would be in here, but what about this guy?"

Gabriel explained. "You think that I'd only leave you with one power?"

Shadow growled. **"I was here by free will but this being dropped Lightning here as well and let his power be shown fist."**

Phillip was still confused. " How the heck were you able to do that?"

Gabriel looked at a watch Phillip knew he did see before. "Your times up. Come back next week." With this, Phillip was thrown out.

__Flashback end__

Phillip was still wondering about the boy. 'How did he do it?' Phillip sighed. 'Guess I'll only find out later.' Phillip walked out of the building and noticed the others messing around. Omi tried doing several things at once and ended up failing all of them at once. Phillip walked over to the group just as Dojo got there as well.

Raimundo noticed them first. "Hey Dojo, Phillip! What's shaking?"

Dojo answered, actually shaking all over. "Me! A new Shen Gong Wu just activated!" That's when the group followed Dojo to the Scroll.

__Scene Change__

The group looked down at the Ancient Scroll that Master Fung has opened. The pool image showed a man putting on a ring and eight more copies of him appeared.

Master Fung spoke. "The Ring of the Nine Dragons makes one warrior into as many as nine."

Phillip counted the number of dragons that the masters have told him. ' Water, Wind, Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Sound, Light and Darkness. That's nine dragons.'

Omi was painted interested. "Nine different places at one time?! Oh, that would be most helpful!"

Kimiko reminded Omi. "At this point, any Shen Gong Wu would be helpful."

Raimundo reminisced at this. "True. We've only got one left."

Clay commented. "Thanks to that dirty snake Jack Spicer!"

Phillip nodded. "And that imposter robot he sent." Raimundo and Clay looked sheepish.

Dojo broke the string of conversations. "Then lets stop gabbing and start grabbing, shall we? Thank you."

__Scene Change__

The group flew to a forest that had a clearing that held a pyramid at it's center.

Dojo told them their location. "Here we are! The old Mc. Pyramids!" As the group got close to the pyramid, they noticed a silver and gold car-like vehicle.

Kimiko commented on it. "Is that Spicer's jet-car?"

Clay inspected it. "Top of the line, fully loaded, evil. Yep, that's Jack's." The group landed behind the pyramid and got off.

Kimiko asked. "How did Jack get here before us?"

Phillip answered. "He has done it before. Not too surprising."

Omi spoke. "No matter. Keep your guard up!" The dragons in training enter through the entrance there and swept the area for traps, Jack-bots, or other things. When they realized nothing was there, they moved forward with Dojo guiding them. Soon, they were arrived at a dead end.

Raimundo commented at this. "Aw! What now?!"

Dojo searched through his memories. " Give me a sec. It's been fifteen hundred years." He mumbled something before coming to a conclusion. "Oh, right,right! Yes. We pushed right here!" Clay pushed the stone Dojo was pointing to, pushing it back a bit.

Kimiko asked Dojo. "So, then what?"

Dojo thought for a second. "Then Master Dashi said 'Ah'."

Raimundo tried making Dojo be specific. "As in, 'Ah, I understand'?"

Dojo gave a negative response. "No. It's more like-" He was interrupted by the groups screams, seeing as a trap door opened from under their feet, sending them to their doom.

Dojo finished, a passive look on his face. "Right! Like that!" Omi didn't lose confidence and dived down faster than the others, grabbing a ledge just above the trap that happened to be spikes.

Phillip deadpanned. 'How original.'

Clay spoke. "Grab my hand!" The others that were falling did and Clay threw his lasso to Omi, who has successfully got a foot hold into something like a vent, stopping the others' decent towards the spikes. Omi held on desperately as the others scaled the wall to the vent.

Dojo, after everyone was safe, spoke. "Woah! Sharp spikes! You'd think I'd remember something like that? Go figure." The group crawled down the vent and entered a room that held a small shrine. There was the thing the group was looking for.

Omi spoke. "The Ring of the Nine Dragons."

Raimundo commented. "Jackpot." The group fell into the room and Phillip picked up the ring. They then left the area through the only other way, which lead them to the top of the pyramid. With the Shen Gong Wu secured, the group left.

__Scene Change__

As the group entered the Meditation Temple, they spoke of the uses of the Shen Gong Wu they just returned with.

Raimundo spoke. "Just think, one of us could be anywhere at anytime! Jack wouldn't stand a chance and I could be practicing my moves!"

Phillip turned to him. "Don't you think that some thing like that would have big consequences?" Raimundo's tuned him out for his daydreaming. Phillip just shook his head as they entered the storage room.

Master Fung awaited them. "You have returned."

Clay spoke first. "Piece of cake, Master Fung."

Omi held the Ring high for everyone to see. "Watch. Ring of the Nine-Oomph!" As Omi was about to slip o the Ring, Master Fung swiftly took it, making Omi fall to the floor.

Master Fung apologized. "Forgive me, Omi, but this Shen Gong Wu is most dangerous. It's power could easily overwhelm a dragon in training." He rang the bells for the vault to open.

Omi didn't understand. "But, master, we are the Chosen Ones! Surely we could control it's power!"

Master Fung responded to this as he walked down the vault. "In time, Omi. In time."

Omi was saddened by this. "In time?"

Clay shrugged. "Oh well. Easy come, easy go. Up for some trick ropin', Omi?"

Raimundo suggested something else. "How about a game of soccer?"

Kimiko jumped in. "I was thinking head to head on Kuchika Raiders. What do you say?"

Omi became worse and sighed. "Too many choices, not enough time." He walked away from the group.

Phillip turned to the others. "You do know it was well past curfew, correct?" The amount of time looking there the pyramid was staggering, seeing as they got there was during the morning and they left during the night. The group left the Temple for a nice long sleep.

__Scene Change__

"Darn it!" It was night around the Temple and Phillip found himself in the kitchen looking at the last hiding spot of the week for his snacks. It seemed Dojo wised up a bit and found his new chamber, this time hidden behind the fridge.

Phillip groaned. 'It's times like these that make me wonder why I get snacks anyway." A rumble in his stomach gave him his answer. The fast the metabolism made him it's experiment and allowed him to eat anything, it also made him as hungry as hell. Phillip pushed the fridge back into place and grabbed an apple from the counter. As he walked out of the kitchen, he saw a figure tiptoed to the Meditation Temple. Phillip followed it. He watched the figure ring the bells, opening the vault to the Shen Gong Wu and reappear with the Ring of the Nine Dragons. He followed it as it left the vault and stopped at a clearing. Phillip then realized he was following Omi all along.

Omi spoke. "I do not wish to be overwhelmed by the Ring's power. Nine Omis may be too many. I'll start with three." Omi slipped on the Ring and two Omis appeared out of the original.

Phillip called the bald monks name. "Omi! What the blazes do you think your doing?!"

The Omis jumped to the stars and turned to Phillip, who walked up to them as they answered.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Phillip wasn't convinced, seeing as he saw the events beforehand. "Cough up the ring."

The Omis were confused. "I didn't swallow it."

Phillip was ticked. "Just give me the Ring and I'll put it back, else I stomp your face in." The Omis were saddened by this but returned to one and gave the ring to Phillip.

Phillip dropped to Omi's height and rubbed Omi's head. "I just don't want you in trouble. Go back to sleep." Omi ran to the bedrooms.

After the Omi left the area, Phillip slipped the Ring on. "Ring of the Nine Dragons." Three other Phillips came out and joined the original.

One looked sheepish. "Guess you couldn't wait, could you?"

Phillip gave the one a death glare. " Patience is a virtue that I didn't receive. Spill!"

The other two didn't look at that the two arguing. Rather, they looked at each other with a flare in their eyes, as if they were arguing themselves. A second later, the arguments fell silent and they examined the situation.

The one that held Gabriel had it's hair mixed with the original's dirty blonde hair and Gab's black hair, getting darker as it moved in. It's face was slightly plumper than the original's, though the body was just as thin.

The other two had hair representing their old skin color. One had dirty blonde hair mixed with yellow, becoming lighter as it went in, and one had black mixed with dirty blonde, similar to Gab's. Both were as skinny as the original, if not skinnier.

Their eye were mismatched as well. Gabriel's were ocean blue in one and dark brown in the other. They other were similar, only for electric blue and pitch black in one.

Phillip turned to Gabriel. "Speak now or so help me..."

Gabriel got the message. "Well, I cannot exactly tell you where I got these powers, otherwise you'd freak."

Phillip smirked. "Try me."

Gabriel shrugged. "Ever read the bible?"

Phillip's eye narrowed. " Don't play that game with me."

Gabriel shrugged again. "Very well. Anyhow, you've got two dragon residing within you. This will make thing easier for you."

Phillip didn't move his eye once. "I'm the guy who has to tell Master Fung about this. I'm the guy whose going to get a major backlash from this. You better be the one to fix this or so help me I break your butt as fast as you can pray."

Gabriel lifted his hands in a sheepish manner. "All right, all right."

The other two turned to Phillip and Gabriel. "And you brought us along because..."

Phillip answered. "It had something to do with you two, Darkness, Lightning." The two shrugged and the four became one. Phillip looked over to the distance and noticed the sun had rose during the conversation. He walked over to the Temple and noticed Dojo looking around.

Phillip spoke. "What's up, Dojo?"

Dojo looked at him with anger etched on his face. "A new Shen Gong Wu activates and all you can say is 'What's up'?!"

Phillip rubbed his head sheepishly as he walked to the ancient scroll.

__Scene Change__

The group was ready to go and read up on the newest Shen Gong Wu. The object was something similar to a monocle but fancier.

Master Fung spoke. " The Falcon's Eye gives the ability to see through solid objects."

Raimundo pointed his thumb at Clay. "Even through Clay."

Clay voice his objection, though not angered. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"

Dojo slithered onto Clay and into Rai's face. "Clever trash-talk after we get the Shen Gong Wu, if you don't mind? Thank you." Five of the seven walked out the door. Phillip watched as Master Fung rolled up the scroll and turned to him. "Master."

Master Fung spoke back. "Yes, young monk?"

Phillip hung his head a bit before responding. "I have something to tell you."

Master Fung replied to this. " Oh? Maybe it has something to do with you being within this dimension and the powers you possess, hm?"

Phillip went slack-jawed at this. "H-H-How-"

He was interrupted by the master. "Later. After you find the Shen Gong Wu."

Phillip agreed with this and, with a bow, followed the other dragons.

__Scene Change__

The group sailed by a snowy mountain as they entered chilly areas. The place was full of mountains cover in snow and the only vegetation was pine trees. Little rock was shown making it look like most of the mountains were only snow.

As they flew around, Dojo sniffed. "We're getting close. I-" He was interrupted as he barely dodged a laser shot at his face. Several Jack-bots were flying around, a lot with plane-like wings. In front of them all, Jack sat in his jet-car.

Jack spoke. "Having fun, losers?" Jack shot another laser only for Omi to dodge it.

Omi turned to Jack. "Stand and fight, Jack Spicer!"

Jack didn't. "No thanks, baldy. I've got a Shen Gong Wu to find. Jack-bots, attack!" The bots flew to the group with intentions to eliminate them.

Omi pointed to Jack's retreating form. "He's going to beat us to the Falcon's Eye!"

Clay stood. "It ain't over yet! Let's take it up a notch."

Phillip smirked "Yes. Let's."

"**EARTH!"**

Clay grabbed a charging bot by the wing and hurled it at another one, causing them to explode and bringing a third with them.

"**WATER!"**

Omi jumped and spun like a top, destroying any Jack-bots that charged at him.

"**FIRE!"**

Kimiko jumped off of Dojo and landed on a Jack-bot. She jumped off of it with enough force to destroy it and kicked another. She landed onto a third bot, jumped with the same force and destroyed a fourth. Dojo flew beneath her so she had a safe place to land. She grabbed Dojo's tail and spun around it to land, kicking another bot away.

"**WIND!"**

Raimundo kicked one bot away, forcing it to land onto two of it's allies, destroying all three.

"**LIGHTNING!"**

Phillip took any bots that swarmed from the sides easily, allowing for a small rest for the others.

Dojo praised them. "Oh yeah! You guys really-" He wasn't able to finish his praise as a Jack-bot blindsided him with a blow to the head. This sent the group spiraling to the ground with Dojo unconscious, full size, and the group screaming helplessly. On the way down, at some point Dojo regained conscious and corrected his direction just before they hit the ground. They skidded across the snowy terrain instead, ending as Dojo noggin took another blow at the side of a mountain. The passengers were removed from their seats and into a pile of snow on the particular side.

Dojo removed his head from the snow pile with a groan, revealing a fresh bump on his head. "Goose egg." He shrunk down to normal size at this.

Kimiko was the first to recover and rushed to the downed dragon. "Dojo! You okay?" Phillip recovered a second after and began to get the others out.

Dojo touched the bump. "Yeah, I'm-" Dojo noticed Kimiko reaching towards him. "Don't touch! Don't touch!"

Kimiko leaned back. "Sorry."

Dojo restated his well-being. " I'm fine. Let's just find the Falcon's Eye and let's get out of here." Phillip smiled at the affection the girl gave to the dragon. It was one of the few times he seen this and he felt better knowing Kim cared about those around her.

Clay stood on a pile next to the two. "Sound's like a plan. Where is it?"

Dojo began to point in random directions before Raimundo interrupted. "Which is it?"

Dojo confessed. "I don't know! This bump is messing with my Shen Gong Wu senses!"

Everyone got an idea almost instantly. " Split up!" Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko ran off in different directions, Dojo being left behind. Phillip and Omi walked off a bit before turning to each other, Phillip crouching to Omi's size.

Phillip pulled out the Ring. "Take this but only use it for the search. If one finds it, call out for the others." Omi nodded and ran off on his own. Phillip knew he was going to regret this but the story needed to be keep the same, if only a few tweaks here and there. Phillip jumped up a mountain near him and began to meditate at the top point. Another thing Fung had taught was balance and, boy, did he have a hard time doing that. The training drilled that into him big time. He slowly opened his eyes and stood at the point. He watched as five Omis appeared and began to cause the others massive trouble.

He watched as Raimundo pulled a twirly-eyed Omi away from some flowers, Clay watch and Omi bounce on a bridge and broke through a cliff, only to be saved by the same Omi he was watching only before because of the rope breaking at one side, fall into a snow pile and watched the Omi make a snow angel.

He watched as Kimiko found the fat Omi with a headache because he ate snow and lead him away from the area. He watched an Omi play Kuchika Raiders and just happened to stumble, literally, upon the Falcon's Eye, which laid on a tree branch above him. He climbed the tree to it, only for him and Jack to get it at the same time. He watched as the others found themselves with their own Omis, along with another, and Dojo, whose bump disappeared, told them a side affects with the Ring.

This got Phillip moving, jumping from mountain to mountain, to reach the point where Jack and Dumb Omi stood.

He got there too late, as he heard Jack say the magic words. "Lets go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The terrain became just one mountain instead of the mountain range. The mountain, also, was now flying in air. The Falcon's Eye stood at the very bottom, just a few feet of ice between them and the grand fall.

Two snowboards stood at the top for each combatant.

Jack adjusted his board under his feet and yelled the starting words. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" With this Jack slide down the path made for them. Phillip landed at the top just as Omi took his turn for the slide.

Raimundo was a second behind him. "Omi, wait!" The group watched as the Omi on the board slide down the mountain with the other Omis chattering about.

Kimiko was despaired. "On no! We're too late!"

Clay voiced his opinion. "Hey, at least he's in the game."

Ironically, one Omi was trying to eat Kuchika Raiders. "Mmm! Game!" Phillip facepalmed. The group watched Omi take the lead. Unfortunately, Jack took the lead again, as he was the first to make a major jump. Luck tried giving them a break as Jack was too focused on his opponent that he flew off a ledge. Luck turned back against them, as Jack used the Third-Arm Sash to correct himself. However, Omi had gotten off his skateboard to give Jack a big hug, sending Jack's skateboard out from under him and in to the cave. Jack pushed him off and Omi gave him a squeeze on the nose before. Omi tripped onto his skateboard and back to the goal.

Phillip turned to the group with the same face he always gave at the beginning of his bets. Clay and Raimundo backed a bit, losing most of their money and not willing to lose more.

Kimiko on the other hand... "What the bet?"

Phillip smirked. "Ten bucks and two weeks of chores if Omi loses, even if he gets his original self back." Kimiko nodded and they turned their attention back to the game.

Omi was now at the Falcon's Eye and with a reach, he could have taken it. And, with Raimundo's motivation, he was about to, had the skateboard not have gone backwards. The other Omi's saw this as fun and tried to run down to the board Omi, Omis went for jumping, breaking the ledge they were on. Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Phillip jumped onto a tree next to them, saving them from the fall. All the Omis collided, and were buried underneath a few tons of snow.

The group looked at the collision with wide eyes. Some people would not survive that. However, Omi wasn't some people. He exited the snow with a spin that made tops envious. He raised the snowboard above his head.

Phillip was glad to hear the original's voice at this point. "Jack Spicer, I'm taking this game to the next level."

Phillip called down to Omi. "Show him whose boss!" Omi did. He took an alternate route to the Falcon's Eye. The others watched from their new sitting place on the tree.

Raimundo spoke. "He's shredding!"

Kimiko agreed. "Totally!" Omi moved around the any obstacle that got in his way. However, Phillip still had an eye on Jack, who just used his jet-pack for a boost to the Eye. Omi's route took to long and as soon as he arrived at the Eye, Jack had already gotten it.

Jack taunted Omi as the scenery changed back to it's original state. "How many Omis does it take to lose the Falcon's Eye?"

With the terrain back to normal, Jack finished. "Just one." He turned to the group. "Well, it was fun taking Shen Gong Wu from you, again. Later, wannabes." Jack left the area, leaving the monks to think.

Phillip glanced at the area Jack left to. 'Wannabes? I'll show you a wannabe the next time we meet, idiot.'

Kimiko tried to comfort Omi, who just got his head out of the snow. "It's okay, Omi."

Clay voiced his opinion. "Yeah. We're just glad to have you back."

Raimundo voiced at this. "Yeah. Just one you." Phillip didn't take kindly to this, if the elbow to the stomach said anything.

Omi sighed. "Master Fung will be most angry with me."

__Scene Change__

After a ruthless backlash from Master Fung, Phillip were escorted to the kitchen, which was filled to the brim with unclean dishes.

Master Fung spoke with terrible amounts of anger. "I want them spotless, Phillip. Spotless." He gave the teen a brush each.

Phillip took the brushes. "Yes, Master. Spotless." The others watched Phillip gained the punishment and stood at the door, speechless.

Master Fung continued. " I will inspect your work in half an hour." With this he walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door on the way out. Phillip flinched before turning to the dishes with a disheartened sigh. The others took this as a good time to enter.

Kimiko spoke first. "Wow. I've never seen Master Fung so upset."

Clay spoke next. "He looked as mad as a beaver in a petrified forest."

Phillip turned to them. "It's okay. I've done this before." Omi looked at him with confusion. This happened as Phillip not only lied about taking the Ring out of the Vault, but also gave the truth about using it without permission. It also went with confusion to everyone that he told Master Fung that he was the one to lose the Ring.

Omi had to ask him. "Why did you take the blame for those actions?"

Phillip smiled at the monk. "It's just what I do." He rubbed the bald monks head and turned to the others. "Why don't you guys go something else? I'll be done before you know it." The group left and Phillip cleaned the kitchen, top to bottom.

That's a wrap.

I get the feeling people are not going to like this.

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	8. Night of the Sapphire Dragon

" Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Speaking"_

Volcanoes are great, as long as no one lives near them. It creates new Earth and can even make new islands for people live on. Why was Phillip interested in volcanoes all of a sudden? He was at one at the moment.

Dojo awoken him this morning and gathered everyone. A new Shen Gong Wu appeared and the group were immediately transferred to their new destination. Phillip still hadn't gain the information on how Master Fung knew of his dimension walking but Phillip did have patience, even if it was small. Did he mention he had something against being burned to death?

As soon as the group landed, they moved to the center of the island the volcano was located, which seemed to mean the top of the volcano. Phillip looked down to the lava and recoiled almost immediately. That stench hit him hard and, with his sensitive nose, it wouldn't leave him for years to come.

Raimundo commented on the stench. "Oh, that's rank, yo!"

Omi agreed. " The volcano's odor is most stinky. Are you sure to smell a Shen Gong Wu?"

Dojo answered as Raimundo looked over the volcano with his binoculars. "Does Clay wear his boots to bed?" Clay grinned. This didn't help Phillip and he hurled.

Kimiko seemed to agree. "Ew!"

Raimundo fixed his binoculars to one of the stones that resisted the lava's heat. "There it is! But what is it?"

Omi seemed disappointed. "We would already know..."

Raimundo finished with a vein appearing on his neck. "...If somebody didn't forget the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko crossed her arms with a scowl. Did Phillip mention that they in a big hurry before they left.

Kimiko tried countering this statement. "I told you I was sorry!"

Omi didn't let it go. "You allowed the painting of smiley faces on your fingernails to distract you from your duties!"

Kimiko countered. "Panda faces! Hello?!"

Phillip groaned. "Shut it, you two." They didn't

Raimundo held a scowl. "Meanwhile, back at the volcano, are we going to bag this Wu or what?"

Dojo seemed happy. "Okay but we need to be extra careful." The ground began to quake underneath them. "This volcano's still active!" The group rushed down the side away from the spewing lava, dodging steaming rocks that followed them. Raimundo barely dodged one to his foot, allowing Dojo to knock into it, making it roll with him still on it.

The group turned to the downed dragon. "Dojo!"

Clay walked over to him. "You okay, little buddy?"

Dojo grabbed his shirt. "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Phillip shook his head at this as Clay removed the now stopped rock. "You don't have any legs."

Dojo looked at him. "What's your point?" The dragon gasped as he looked behind Phillip. "Forget about me! Worry about him!" Above them, Jack hovered over to the volcano's top

Omi spoke. "Jack Spicer."

Jack spoke down to them. "Last one in is a rotten egg roll!" He hovered away with a piece of toilet-paper following him.

Omi pulled out a tarp. "It is us you shall be considered rotten!" Omi jumped down the hole and at a point, opened the tarp like a parachute. The others followed.

Omi spook to Jack. "Jack Spicer, prepare to be humiliated and-" He wasn't able to finished as he, Kimiko, and Raimundo were removed from the area due to the heat currents from the volcano.

Phillip turned to Clay. "Looks like it just us now. Ready?"

Clay nodded. "Looks like we're ridin' solo." The two followed after Jack. As Jack picked up the Shen Gong Wu, Clay let go of the tarp and grabbed hold of Jack's feet, only for him let go as he was rammed into a rock. Luckily, he landed on a rock below Jack. As Jack flew towards the exit, Phillip used his legs to wrap around Jack's neck.

Phillip smirked. "Hello again, chicken." Jack began to squirm in Phillip's grip but he couldn't break free.

Phillip spoke. "Hand it over and I don't boot your butt to your mama." Jack handed over the dragon, forcing Phillip to let go of the tarp, sending the two towards the lava. As soon as Phillip had the dragon secured, he flipped over, sending Jack to one of the walls. Phillip readjusted the tarp into the parachute and he noticed Jack leave the area with his helicopter backpack. He landed on the same rock as Clay just as Clay's backpack hit the lava and his barbeque sauce exploded, sending the two into the awaiting arms of their friends, Phillip laying on Clay and Clay being caught by the others.

Phillip groaned. "That's the last time I go to a volcano." Everyone agreed and left.

__Scene Change__

As soon as the group enter the Xiaolin Temple, They were greeted by Master Fung, who took the dragon.

Master Fung spoke after inspecting the dragon. "Strange, there's nothing in the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu about a Black Dragon."

Phillip deadpanned. 'Black is in my head. You want to meet him?" Phillip gave the dragons that resided within a nickname. He gave Darkness the nickname Black.

Omi was confused. "But how can that be?"

Kimiko agreed. "Did Dojo make a mistake?"

Dojo was offended by this. "No way, sister! I'm telling you: the Black Dragon one hundred percent Shen Gong Wu."

Master Fung turned to them. "Have you ascertained the Dragon's purpose?"

Omi was disheartened as he was handed the dragon. "No, Master Fung. It's power remains a mystery."

Master Fung wasn't fazed. "No matter. I am certain the Black Dragon's true nature will be revealed in time."

Raimundo leaned against a pot. "Great. Another dragon that's useless in a fight." Kimiko giggled and Phillip shook his head.

Dojo was offended by this. "Useless! No way! I've got mad fighting skills! Back me up, Clay!"

Clay cleaned out his ears with his finger. "What's that? I'm still cleaning shoot out of my ears."

Phillip nodded. "Me and Clay were the ones that were closes to the lava while you guys were playing hookey." Dojo wasn't happy, if the grunt said anything.

__Scene Change__

Phillip burped as he chowed on some snacks. As Kimiko surfed the web for clues, Phillip brought his snacks out for everyone.

Omi walked over to her. "Still skating the world-wide webbing, Kimiko?"

Kimiko corrected him. "'Surfing the world-wide web.' And yes." The others joined the two.

Raimundo spoke. "Any clues on our mystery Shen Gong Wu?"

Kimiko responded with a negative. "Nix."

Omi tried cheering her up. "Worry not. Remember what Master Fung said."

Kimiko quoted Fung. "'The Black Dragon's true nature will be revealed in time.' I know."

Raimundo gave an idea. " So give it a rest and let's get some dinner."

Kimiko responded to this. " Feed your bellies. I'll feed my brain." Now, Phillip would never deny dinner but the dragon seemed a little more important.

Phillip turned to the others. "You guys go. I'll help Kim in her search." The others left immediately, leaving the two to their studies. A little while after, Kimiko scratched the dragon, revealing a sapphire color instead of black. It's eyes shone blue and the dragon grew to Dojo largest size.

Phillip remembered now. 'Oh crap.' All he knew to do was run, and run he did. He didn't stop, even when he heard Kimiko scream. He noticed the Dragon begin to follow him. He knew one thing. He had to get the Dragon out of the Temple and back to the volcano, if possible. As he neared the gates, the Dragon blindsided him and breathed a blue flame at him. It was too late to dodge the attack. The last thing he knew was being covered it the cold flames before passing out."

__Scene Change__

Phillip awoken with his mind-scape and Gabriel and the dragons around.

Phillip groaned as he got up. "So, I guess I'm sapphire now?" The others nodded. "And the Dragon is rampaging around the Temple." Another nod. Phillip sighed.

Black spoke. " **However, you can stop it."**

Phillip turned to the dark dragon. "I believe that being sapphire makes me it's minion. How can I stop it?"

Black snorted. **"Because I help create it. You contain me, you can control the Sapphire Dragon."**

Phillip looked at the others before sighing. "Well, this is going to be hard as heck but I'm willing." He turned to Black. "Send me back." The dragon roared, sending him back to the real world.

__Scene Change__

As soon as Phillip could see, he tried moving his arms. Imagine his surprise that he was able to. He looked around and saw a amazing sight. Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay were chasing Dojo in their sapphire state. Phillip ran over to them. Dojo was closest to him, so he thought Phillip was after him and turned to see the others right behind him. Phillip cleared the dragon and roundhouse kicked the four. They were sent through the wall and over to the main temple without any rest.

Phillip whistled. "Nice! I might just stay sapphire." Phillip turned to Dojo, who looked confused, and dropped his arm for Dojo to climb.

Phillip looked at Dojo. "So, how's it going?" Dojo didn't know what to say. Instead, the Sapphire Dragon's appearance at the time spoke enough.

Phillip smirked. "Hello, ugly." The Sapphire Dragon didn't say anything but breathed another fire at him. Dojo jumped off of Phillip as he stood there to take the hit. The fire was cold and wasn't much to him other than give him goosebumps.

Phillip smirked again. "That it?"

The Sapphire Dragon was confused. **"How did you do that?"** Phillip turned to Dojo, who looked like he didn't hear the conversation between them.

Phillip turned back to the Dragon. " Your boss resides within me. You can't harm me but I can control you. Release your prisoners!" The Sapphire Dragon didn't heed these words and attacked. Phillip punched the dragon with enough force to send it's head reeling. The Dragon looked at Phillip for a moment before leaving.

Dojo slithered back up to Phillip's shoulder. "Wow! Nice Shot!"

Phillip frowned. "It isn't over. You'll need to cover it with soot again."

Dojo was confused. "What?"

Phillip looked at Dojo. "Dashi must have put the Dragon there to weaken it. Soot is it's weakness.

Dojo was still confused. "And you me to do this because..."

Phillip finished. "Because I can't make fire. I'll get Clay's fire sauce. You follow that dragon." Phillip searched the kitchen fast and found the sauce. He went to the gate, where the Dragon, Dojo, and the zombified monks gathered. Phillip threw the sauce to Dojo, who caught it and started chugging. As the Sapphire Dragon was about to breathe it's fire, Dojo finished the bottle and sent out his own flames to counter the Dragon's fire. Dojo's flames overwhelmed the other and the Dragon reverted back to a small statue. The monks were released from the spell and muttered amongst themselves. Phillip and Dojo walked over to them.

Omi smiled at the two. "I believe we owe our salvation to Dojo and Phillip."

Clay smiled down at Dojo. "I always knew he had a real fire brewin' in him!"

Dojo spun the bottle within his hand. "About 16 oz, to be exact." He threw the bottle over to Master Fung, who caught it with his forefinger.

Raimundo turned to Phillip. "I remember seeing you as a statue too. Why were you not beside us and confused as well?"

Phillip turned to Master Fung. "Time to speak, old man." Master Fung nodded.

__Scene Change__

The group placed the Dragon within it's rightful place in the Xiaolin Vault.

Dojo spoke. "So, that's it. Harmless bobble once again?"

Omi confirmed this. "The Sapphire Dragon shall trouble us no more!"

Dojo turned to Raimundo, hands under his chin. "Let me start you out. 'Okay , I hate to admit it but...'"

Raimundo finished with a sigh and a scowl. " I hate admit it but Dojo totally saved the day." Phillip confirmed that Dojo really did do the more important thing, so Raimundo really did have a need to say that.

As the group walked out of the vault, Kimiko turned to Dojo. "More than that, you saved the world!"

Omi was happy for the dragon. "And with only a little help."

Dojo loved the praises he was getting. "It's true! It's true! So... I was thinking maybe I could be a Chosen One!"

Omi was confused. "You? A dragon?"

Raimundo smirked at this. "Aren't you already one?"

Dojo restated himself. "No, a dragon warrior. Like you guys! You know, maybe I'm the dragon of Fire!"

Phillip pointed to Kimiko. "Too late on that one, Dojo."

Dojo wasn't discouraged. "Okay, okay. Alright, so what about soot? Huh? Think about it."

Raimundo walked passed them. "Soot? Not impressive."

Dojo wasn't happy about this. "Yeah. This is coming from the wind guy. Come on. Soot! No? Okay, how about Gas? Light a few cans of beans and I'm in! Get it? Gas! What do you think? No?"

Phillip groaned as the group exited the vault and found Master Fung there. "Alright, Dojo. Quiet. Master Fung's about to speak." Phillip turned to him. "Time to spill the beans, Fung."

Master Fung spoke. "Very well, young ones."

Shortest one I've made, I'm betting.

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	9. My Homey Omi

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

"**Dragon Talking"**

Phillip was now within an area he knew well. It's not often that you go to Manhattan to look for a special object that can destroy the world. Still, being back in the States calmed him a bit. Only a bit.

The tension between the teammates remained. After Master Fung revealed Phillip's powers and real origins, the others didn't see him as a teammate much anymore. He tried mending the bonds they've created but it was either impossible or extremely slow to heal.

Omi was looking around with the binoculars before stopping at a Large statue of a women holding a book and a torch. "Woah! Who is that lady?"

Kimiko answered. " That's the Statue of Liberty, Omi!"

Omi complimented it. "She must have been a great Xiaolin Warrior to get a statue that big." At this moment the binoculars shut off. "I am blinded!"

Kimiko reassured Omi. "Omi, the timer just went out. Here's another quarter."

Omi took the coin carefully. "Oh. Thank you, Kimiko."

Phillip gave Omi a history lesson. "And, Omi, The Statue of Liberty is based on a Roman Goddess, not a Xiaolin Warrior." The two didn't pay him any heed, which didn't surprise Phillip. It's been that way since yesterday. The only one who responded verbally was Rai but only with grunts.

Omi inserted the coin into the machine, glad it was working again. "Yes, it is working now. Perhaps this will be useful for locating the Shen Gong Wu." Omi turned to them with the binoculars, revealing a stupid grin plastered on it.

Dojo called to them. "Good luck! The Serpent's Tail is always moving!" Clay, Him, and Raimundo were reading the Ancient Scroll, which showed the Tail moving threw several walls.

Clay commented on this. "Even through solid objects, if I'm readin' that right."

Raimundo grinned. "Great! We're looking for the Shen Gong Wu that never stops..."

Kimiko finished. "...In the city that never sleeps! New York is my kind of town! Anyone want to catch a show tonight?"

Everyone grinned at the idea, only to stop as Dojo shook uncontrollably. "Woah! Don't by the tickets yet! That Serpent's Tail is close!"

__Scene Change__

As the group walked through the town, Omi got excited. "So many buildings! So many people! How do they all know where they are going?"

Kimiko pulled out her phone. "I recommend a GPS."

Clay looked around. "Definitely don't want to get lost here, that's for sure!"

Raimundo's agreed. "Yeah. One wrong turn and you're a headline. 'Monk mashed in Manhattan!'" Omi seemed confused at this. Suddenly, Dojo stopped shaking.

Clay seemed concerned. "What's wrong, Dojo?"

Dojo grabbed Clay by his checks. "I lost track of the Serpent's Tail!"

Kimiko grinned. " Maybe it can go through solid objects but we can see through them with this!" With this, she pulled out the Falcon's Eye. That's something Phillip didn't tell about his adventure to the volcano. As Jack was thrown to the wall, Phillip sneaked his hand into Jack's pockets and stole the Falcon's Eye. Helpful to have the Darkness Dragon within you. It didn't settle the tension between the group. Instead it made it grow.

Kimiko activated the eye and looked around before stopping at a point and shivered. "Ew! That's just sick and wrong!"

Omi moved over to the girl. " May I look, Kimiko?" Kimiko handed the Eye over and Omi looked around. Suddenly, Dojo shook again when Omi was looking below them.

Omi gasped. "Great Ghost of Dashi! The Serpent's Tail!" Omi ran after it with the others following. So, they ran into heavy traffic with Omi n the middle of it. Omi jumped and weaved past the cars with Phillip the only one following him, the others waiting for the traffic signal to change. The two moved two blocks without stopping.

Soon, Omi ran into a building and fell down rubbing his head. "Ow. Who put that building in my way?" Phillip laughed and helped the small monk up. As soon as Omi got up, he grabbed the Eye and searched every inch of the area. After a while of searching, Omi began to apologize, but noticed no one was around him, except Phillip. He immediately began to freak out until Phillip walked over to him and lifted him by the back of his robe.

Omi turned to him. "Put me down!"

Phillip shook his head and started walking. "Not until you calm yourself."

__Scene Change__

As the two walked down streets and around blocks, they asked the people around them if they saw the two's friends. However, they only received negative or rude responses. The only slightly helpful person was a guy with giant nose and when Phillip meant giant, he meant the thing stuck out about two feet off his face. Though, it was only gibberish about aliens and he left like that of a dog.

Phillip shook his head. 'This isn't the way I remember New York."

The two decided they could use a bus to cover more ground but the bus manager was cranky and didn't accept others paying for the traveler. She pushed Omi off at the next stop and Phillip followed. She tossed the coin back at Omi before driving off, leaving the two in the same neighborhood, except at a different block. After Omi picked up his coin, the two heard some commotion nearby and decided to check it out.

Three characters were playing some basketball. One was a muscular dark man wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, purple pants, and a turtle-like bandanna. The second was a skinny white guy who had a green shirt with black trim and a black stripe around the chest, a white undershirt with red lightning bolts on the sleeves , green pants with a black belt, and a yellow bandanna with a frog on it. The last one was a chubby white one with a black and blue shirt, blue jeans, and a yellow cap.

The darker man weaved through the two others and slam-dunked the ball through the hoop, scoring him a point.

Omi was impressed. "I have never seen such technique before. Is it a new martial art?"

Phillip shook his head. "No Omi. It's a game." However, Omi didn't hear him, as he was already walking to the group.

The skinny one walked past the young monk and scored a point. The chubby one recovered the ball and ran down the track, evading the others despite his size. Unfortunately, he dropped the ball and picked up Omi instead, using the young monk to score a point. Omi was now stuck within the net of the hoop and the three circled him menacingly.

Phillip sighed. "Better free him now. Hey!" The three players turned to him, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm the kid's caretaker. You mess with him, you mess with me." The three weren't discouraged and rushed Phillip. The skinny one got there first, only to receive a kick to the face, sending him into a wall.

Muscle Man was next to get near but receive the warning wall gave him as he was sent towards his friend in the back. Tubby tried his luck, only to join his friends in the back with a punch.

Phillip smirked. "Let's try this again. I'm the kid's caretaker. Mess with him..." The silent threat sent the three running, leaving the ball on the ground, forgotten.

A new kid showed up. He was were a red and blue jersey with the number seven on the front, a white undershirt, a red and white wristband, and red pants. He wasn't as dark as the other was but still dark and kept his hair in an afro.

The kid spoke to Phillip. "That was off the hook, man!"

Phillip smirked. "Thanks."

Omi was confused. "Is that a good thing?" He was able to slip through the net and back on to the ground, even if it was a rough landing.

The kid looked at Omi. "No doubt, no doubt. This man was laying it down hardcore!" Phillip rubbed the back of his sheepishly. This was a few times he got a compliment, so he'd usually blush at them.

The kid pulled out his hand. "I'm Jermaine, man."

Phillip took the hand. "Phillip. Kid's Omi."

Jermaine turned to Omi. "You're not from around here, are you, Omi?"

Omi shook his head. "No. I am from the Xiaolin Temple."

Jermaine lead the two away from the area. "Yeah, right, sure. That's in Queens, right?" Phillip laughed.

__Scene Change__

Jermaine looked confused as heck. "Tell it to me again."Phillip and Omi filled in Jermaine on their adventures. They told him about what they were, who they were, what the Temple meant, the war between the Xiaolin side and the other group, and what the Shen Gong Wu were and the power they possessed.

Jermaine didn't seem less confused. "Uh huh. That's what I thought you said."

Omi spoke to Jermaine. "I am currently searching for the Serpent's Tail, a most powerful Shen Gong Wu." Unbeknownst to them, a lady walked behind them, listening to them.

Jermaine was still confused. "Riiiiiight, riiiiiight." The lady from before leaned down to Omi's ear.

Omi spoke. "Now that you know, keep your eyes open for anything strange."

The lady spoke. "Child, what are you doing outside in your pajamas?"

Jermaine laughed. "Omi, right now, you're the strangest thing on this street, but we can take care off that."

A few minutes later, Phillip was holding his laughter and Jermaine gave Omi a thumbs up. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Omi, playa, playa! I knew you had it in you!"

Omi walked out from behind and revealed his new look. He now had a blue cap with the letter O on the front, a sky blue jacket with red stripes around the chest, down the sleeves, and trimmed the collar, blue pants, and red shoes.

Now this wasn't why Phillip was laughing. He was laughing because of the other outfits Omi tried on. The memory will remain within his brain from years, if the photos had anything to say about it.

Omi turned to Jermaine. "Am I, how you say, bling-blinging?"

Jermaine ignored his lack of slang. "Definitely."

Omi became serious. "Jermaine, while I enjoy presenting, I must not let it divert me from my quest." The three looked around but found nothing that stood out.

Jermaine turned to Omi. "For this Serpent's Tail thing?"

Omi responded. "Correct. Look for anything strange."

Phillip specified. "Not Omi."

Jermaine looked at the two. "Omi, Phil, dawgs. This is New York. Strange here is normal." As they walked, The Serpent's Tail fazed out of the ground and began to bounce all across the basketball field.

Jermaine corrected himself. "But this might qualify!"

Omi rushed after the Tail in hopes of catching it, only to land on his face as he missed. Right beside him, an ugly-looking robot popped out of the ground.

Jermaine corrected himself again as he ran to the side of Omi. "Yeah, this is definitely strange. I'm guessing this aren't the good guys!" Phillip and Omi got ready to fight. The bot followed the tail and grabbed the tail, despite it's speed. With the Tail in one hand, the bot turned to the group and made it's other hand into a giant laser cannon.

As the cannon charged, Jermaine got an idea. "Omi, Phil, dawgs! Maybe we should run!"

Phillip thought to himself. "Enter Dojo and co. in three, two, one." Sure enough, Dojo followed the bot and knocked it over. It's foot almost crushed the three, had they not run out from under it. The hand that held the Tail lost it's grip, releasing the Tail back into the wild city. The original group had a happy reunion, for Omi that was, before chasing the Tail. Jack came out of his Mega-bot. Raimundo's, Clay's, and Kimiko's attempts failed. Omi tried his best and nearly got it. Even Jermaine tried and failed. Phillip was able to succeed in his endeavors, but only to be stopped with Jack grabbing it as well.

Jack smirked. "Phillip, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Phillip smirked as well. "What Shen Gong Wu do you want to lose today, Jack?"

Jack looked at the area. "Basketball. 1-on-1. Ten minutes on the clock. My Jetbootsu against your Mantis Flip Coin."

Phillip's smirk grew. "Shen Yi Bu Dare, chicken! Me, Jermaine. You, Optimus Prime back there." Jack pressed his buttons and the bot got up. "Jetbootsu, Shroud of Shadows, Falcon's Eye, Mantis Flip Coin."

Jermaine lined up with Phillip and the bot got behind Jack, smirks on all sides.

" _**Let's Go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

The arena was now in space, the ground was left below the contestants, and building walls hung around them.

Jermaine pulled himself out of the space between the lines. "I think I mad a mistake here!"

Jack got smug. "Too late for that. It's game time, or how we like to say it..." Phillip took the cue.

" _**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

A scoreboard appeared and the hoops raised themselves to a pointy higher than the Mega-bot. The Tail became a ball far above them and dropped.

Jack was able to grab the ball first, thanks to the Jetbootsu, but as he was about to score, the ball disappeared and reappeared in Phillips hands. Fro there, things went down hill for Jack. By the time the first minute went by, Jack was sobbing it the corner, Wuya next to him.

Phillip spun the ball on his finger. "Come on, Jack! Don't give up! It's only, like,..." Phillip looked at the scoreboard to see the score. Unfortunately, it was still tallying up the points. Phillip kept the ball from getting into Optimus's hands as the tallying was complete. "There we go. See, Jack? It'd only 200 to 0. You can do it!" It didn't inspire confidence for the sulking Jack.

Wuya tried helping. _"Get in there! NOW!"_

Jack turned to her. "In case you didn't notice, it's a million to nothing!" As a matter of fact, It was only 500 to nothing. Anytime the bot or Jack was able to get the ball, Phillip would snatch it from their hands without any effort. Phillip let the clock run down to zero and ended the game.

The terrain changed back to normal and Jack began to complain. "I was so robbed!"

Phillip looked at him with an are-you-an-idiot look." No way, Sherlock!"

Jermaine praised Phillip. "Phil, dawg. Your science is too tight!"

Phillip smiled at Jermaine. "Thanks, Jermaine."

A little while after, The group got ready to leave the Big City. Shame. Phillip really wanted to see that school his family told him about. After all, it's one of the namesakes in Manhattan that he knew about. He overheard Omi give Jermaine an invite to the Temple and his negative answer.

Suddenly, Dojo started shaking. "Come on, you two! I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu!" He then began to look sick. "That...or that hot dog I had in Midtown is coming up sour." The two got on regardless and waved goodby to their new friend. Jermaine, however, threw them the ball as a souvenir and Omi pulled off a finger spin.

Omi yelled back to Jermaine. "Thanks! Peace on!"

Raimundo corrected him. " Peace out."

Omi yelled out. "That too!"

That;s a wrap.

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let The Rants Begin!


	10. Big as Texas

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit talking"_

"**Dragon Talking"**

Phillip was a last sleeper, always has been. It may have been because of the amount of hours he stays up or something else. Either way, he usually sleeps longer than most, even past lunch. It was a free day anyway.

Imagine his hatred for Dojo when he was awoken some time around ten. "Hey! You awake yet?"

Phillip looked at Dojo with a death glare. "What?"

Dojo wasn't fazed, seeing as he gotten this a lot lately. "A new Shen Gong Wu activated! Get dressed while I round up the gang!" With that, the dragon left.

Phillip groaned as he got up. These days haven't exactly been peaceful. Training was rough and the others were still ignoring him. So, he felt more willing to sleep than anything. Nevertheless, Phillip dressed and walked out of the Temple. There he saw the group, Master Fung, and some other man walking around.

The man was bulky, to say the least, and brown hair and mustache. He wore a white button-up shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket that didn't even cover his massive chest, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and a white cowboy hat with a blue stripe around it. The most interesting feature was a gold star was held like a tie around his neck.

They were stopped by Dojo, who was now carrying the Ancient Scroll. Phillip walked over to the group, noticing Dojo seemed to remember the star on the man's neck, and listened to the new Shen Gong Wu. The Scroll showed a sphere which let loose a large amounts of water.

Master Fung spoke. "Ah, the Orb of Tornami. It's small mouth holds back a mighty flood."

The man seemed confused. "How do you make that little cartoon yella move like that?"

Clay seemed a lot happier than he should. " This is perfect! Daddy can come along for a Shen Gong Wu round-up! Then you'll see why I've gotta stay here!" Phillip raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything.

Omi, however, did. " And you can tell me the ancient secret of making milk from cow!" Phillip laughed.

__Scene Change__

The group arrived at a small village, via Dojo Express, which Clay's father still had a hard time wrapping his head around. As they walked around a bit, the group found themselves at the center of the village and the new owner of the Orb of Tornami. Jack had beaten them to the Wu again. They ducked behind a wall nearby.

Omi wasn't depressed as he turned to the group. "Jack Spicer already has the Shen Gong Wu, but we can still surprise him. I have a very good plan."

Clay's dad wasn't interested. "What are you? Some kind of lady's knittin' club? Just get in there and hogtie that runt!"

Phillip wasn't interested in the large man. "Okay, Omi. What's the plan?"

Omi would have told them his plan had Clay not obeyed his father and rushed Jack. He tackled Jack, allowing the Orb to fall out of his hands. As the two tussled of a moment, the others ran to the Shen Gong Wu, only for a Jack-bot to grab it and return it to Jack.

Jack turned to the group. "Lokey, lokey, the gangs all here!"

Clay tried intimidating Jack. "Drop the Shen Gong Wu, Jack."

It failed, as Jack turned back to Clay. "Well, Clay, since you asked nicely, I'll...laugh in your sorry bumpkin face!"

Clay's dad tried encouraging Clay. "Boy! Get in there and paste that chump in the chops!" Clay nodded and rushed Jack again. However, Jack was ready. He flew into the air and used the Orb, causing Clay to slip and slide into the others, allowing Jack to escape.

Raimundo turned to Clay, the two still on the ground. "What were you thinking, Clay?"

Omi was just as frustrated. " Yes! I had a very, very good plan! Lots of kicking and flipping and-"

Omi would have continued if Clay didn't speak up. "I'm sorry but I had to prove myself to Daddy."

Clay's daddy walked in. "The only thing you proved is what a mistake I made letting you join this silly Xiao-pow Ringading quest in the first place!" He helped Clay up. "Say good-bye to your pals, Clay, cause your going home to Texas!" The others gasped. "And you ain't coming back!"

__Scene Change__

It was in the late night that the others found themselves within the kitchen doing dishes. Since there were five once, Phillip was allowed to sit this one out. He decided to watch the other doing, for some reason or other. The dishes started with Omi and went down the line until it hit Clay's spot, where it crashed onto the floor, shattered.

Dojo looked at the others. "Don't look at me! I've got stubby, little dragon hands!"

Phillip sighed. "I've got off duty, so don't look at me."

Omi sighed as well. "I miss Clay."

Phillip sighed again. "That makes all of us."

Kimiko seemed as down as the rest of them. "It's not really the same, is it?"

Raimundo turned to Kim. "Well, you can say that again. I still get to make fun of Omi but half the time he doesn't know I'm doing it." Phillip laughed.

Omi spoke to himself. "I wonder what Clay is doing right..." before he registered what Rai just said. "You make fun of me?!"

Raimundo decided on a different approach on the matter"Oh, man. I miss Clay."

Kimiko put hands on her hips. "Too bad his daddy's a stubborn cowboy."

Dojo tried placing a good word for the father. "Yeah but you got a dig the man's sense of style. That tie sly thing really-" Dojo stopped as he started to shake a bit, a usual thing if the topic was a Shen Gong Wu, not people.

Omi seemed confused. "What is it, Dojo?"

Dojo spoke his mind. " I just realized why the Lone Star looked so familiar! It's the Star Hanabi!

Kimiko tried clearing things. "I'm guessing that's a Shen Gong Wu?"

Phillip added. "I'm guessing it's the star tie the old man was wearing." The others looked at him. "I wasn't there long, so shut up."

Dojo placed one of his claws under his chin. "Yeah. It must be inactive, that's why I didn't notice before."

Omi slipped in caution. "But if it activates, Jack and Wuya will be all over it like kiju flies on a sun berry blossom!" Everyone stared at him, confusion etched on their faces. "I miss Clay and his colorful metaphors."

__Scene Change__

The group had just gotten to Clay's house, far within the deserts of Texas. The had a simple wooden house, and land only had cattle and cactus within the first few yards of the area Clay calls home. Omi began to point out several cows he wanted to milk before told they weren't milking cows. He didn't seem to care.

When they landed and told the father that the Star could be the death of him, he didn't waver. "I never heard such hogwash!"

Clay tried defending his friends. "But they wouldn't lie to ya, daddy, 'cept..." Clay turned to Phillip, who placed his hands in the air, tired of everything. Seriously, it was one little secret. What's the big deal?

Clay's father didn't move from his conviction. "The Lone Star has been in the family since the first settler dug it up, right here, back in 1849." He sat down on his chair.

Dojo jumped on to a barrel near the man. "Yeah, but who do you think buried it back in 549?" Phillip stifled a light chuckle.

Omi tried getting the man to reconsider. "It is very dangerous to hold a Shen Gong Wu! Once it becomes active, Jack Spicer and Wuya will stop at nothing to get it!"

Clay sided with Omi. "It's for your own safety, daddy."

Clay's father didn't seem fazed. "The only one that can take that star from me is Clay and that's only after he proves he's a man! A real Texas man!"

Clay tried to object. "But, daddy-"

Only to be interrupted by his own father. "Tell you what. You want to show me what you got? You move that herd down to the river."

Omi was instantly excited. " A herd?! Of cows?! I will finally master the art of the milk cow!" Phillip facepalmed.

Clay's father broke the bubble. "Son, this ain't no dairy farm. It's a beef ranch."

Clay reaffirmed Omi's happiness. "Well, there's Old Bessie out in the barn. She's still a milker."

The old man allowed Omi in on the job. "Alright, have at 'er. The rest of y'all can help Clay. Startin' tomorrow. Crack of dawn." Phillip hated that phrase. It meant he'd have to get up earlier than usual.

Raimundo seemed to understand him. "I'm really more of a 'crack of noon' guy, myself." Clay father looked at him that asked him if he was trying to be funny. Raimundo corrected himself. "Dawns cool too."  
When dawn broke, the group kept their promise and awoken. Clay and Phillip were already awake, something unusual for Phillip's behavior, listening to Dojo sing a bit before he was scared off by a female rattlesnake, who seemed to want to be his wife or something and followed him on his way out.

Kimiko walked out first with a blue and pink cowgirl outfit. Raimundo walked out next, sleepily, in his own cowboy outfit. Omi was next, though with a hat the size of his body minus his legs. They allowed him to walk around without a hat for the time being. The group split afterwords: Omi for Bessie and the others for the cattle.

The four grabbed their own horse that lied around the farm and rode them to the pin the cattle was kept in.

Clay opened the door to the pin. "Okay, buckaroos. Let's get this cattle drive amovin'!" As the cattle left the pin, Raimundo fell off his horse and on to the one of the cattle, sleeping.

Kimiko awoken him. "Raimundo!" With this, Raimundo began to jump on to the other cattle back to his horse, only to fall in front of Kimiko and into something Phillip didn't want to get near.

Rai shuddered. "What did I just land in?"

Clay answered. "That would be a cow pie."

Raimundo disagreed. "No! I know pies! Pies have cherry or apple or rhubarb! THIS IS NO PIE!"

Phillip looked down at Rai. "Cow pie. Meaning? Cow poop." Raimundo ran back to the farm to change his pants.

After Raimundo came back, the group began to moved the cattle closer to the river when Phillip noticed a stray off in the horizon.

Clay seemed to notice as well. "Oh, boy. We got a stray. Hey, Kim. You go round him up, we'll get the rest moving to the river."

Phillip mentally facepalmed. ' We're doing that right now.' However, everyone agreed and Kimiko went to handle the cow. The cow made steady progress towards the river and still no sign of that stray within the herd. Just as Phillip was about to head out to help Kim, she appeared with cow in tow. Or would be the cow had her in tow. Either way, Phillip facepalmed once more just to be safe.

Kimiko called at the group. "Howdy!"

Clay noticed Kim. "Kimiko?"

Kimiko looked at the group. "Come on in, the dirt's fine."

A cut rope later, the group found themselves and the cattle at the river, all fine and dandy.

Clay spoke to the group. "Heck of a good day's work, compadres."

Raimundo disagreed again, rubbing his butt. " Tell that to my saddle sores. Where's Omi with my milk?" Luckily, Omi fell out of nowhere in front of the group.

Omi yelled at no one in particular. "YOU WILL BE MILKED TOMORROW!"

Phillip looked at the bald monk. "Omi, what are you doing?"

Omi looked around and found himself with his teammates. "Oh, hello. I was just saying good night to my new friend Old Bessie. How are the cows?"

Clay answered with a sigh. " All at the river. Just like daddy wanted."

Omi seemed happier. "Then the Star Hanabi is ours!"

Clay didn't agree. "Well, I hope so. Daddy don't impress that easily."

The conversations were cut short by Dojo, who seemed to have lost his new admirer. " Guys! I've been looking all over the ranch for you! The Star Hanabi just went active!"

Clay was distraught. "Oh, no. Daddy!" With this, The group rode the horses towards the house. Once they got there, they found Clay dad restrained by two Jack-bots and the Star Hanabi within Jack's hands. They would have gotten closer had Jack not used the Orb to drown the entire place. The desert became a vast ocean with no land within sight except the barn, the roof of Clay's home, and a lone tree. Raimundo tried getting Kimiko into the tree, but failed. Omi wasn't affected by the change in terrain and willed himself to hover above the water. Clay and his daddy were on top of the houses roof. Kimiko was able to keep afloat for who knows how long until she could get to safety. Phillip was able to get to the barn and looked out over to the rest. Kimiko found Dojo somewhere and jumped on a Jack-bot to cover it's eyes. Raimundo did the same thing with another and the two steered the bots into a collision course. Omi saved Bessie and used her kick as a jump start towards the invading bots. Phillip stood up and began his own assault on the Jack-bots. Punches and kicks sent the bots to the scrap yard and the others did there best to do the same. A few moments later, the terrain changed with out their knowing.

They were now on hay bales floating above some fog. Fences lined the border and in the middle was an enormous haystack that fit under the barn

Clay's old man looked confused. "Bessie, you been remodelin'?!" Some saddles came out of nowhere and placed themselves in front of the contestants. Clay got on immediately while Jack's forced him on.

"_**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

The two entered the large haystack and Phillip rounded up bets. Fortunately, nobody was against Clay on this one. Soon, Clay and Jack exited the haystack at the other end.

Clay gave some advice. "Check the bottom, Clay! It's gotta be at the bottom!" Clay charge the end on the haystack with Jack behind him. They exited empty-handed again.

Clay spoke to his dad. "It's not down there!"

Clay's father didn't seem convinced. "But you ain't even digged there yet! Do you need a pitchfork? Somebody get him a pitchfork!" The phase 'Ask and you shall receive" fit nicely here as several pitchforks with wings attacked Clay.

Clay's father wasn't impressed. "Stop wasting time with the little guy! Cowboy up, boy!" Clay used the Serpent's Tail and hide within the hay so the pitchforks couldn't follow him.

Clay's daddy continued to yell. "No, your doing it all wrong!"

Dojo muttered beside Phillip. "I thought soccer dads were bad, yeesh!"

Phillip sighed. 'And I thought the High Expectation Asian Dad memes were bad." Clay was about to rush into the hay again when Jack knocked him out of the way and on to a hay bale.

Jack grabbed the Sword of the Storms. "Bag this! Sword of the Storms!" He spun it around and a storm brewed above them. Lightning streamed across the sky and a twister showed itself to the group. Clay jumped back on to his saddle to escape the fierce winds coming off the twister.

Raimundo pointed back at the tornado. "The Star!" Sure enough, the Star was spinning helplessly with the twister. Jack took this to his advantage and flew into the tornado.

Clay's dad tried motivating Clay. " No time to dillydally, son! Get in there!"

Clay seemed to gain some confidence, as he glided over to his dad and spoke. "Daddy, I love you, ut if you don't mind, zip your yap and let me get the job done my way!" The man seemed shocked for a second before gaining a grin.

Phillip smiled to Clay. "Thank you. I was about to go off on him myself."

Kimiko pushed Clay away from his father. "Um, Clay? I know this is a big daddy-son moment and all but..." The direction she pointed was all she needed to do.

Jack was just seconds away from getting the Star Hanabi. Clay glided over to Jack and stopped Jack from getting the Star with hid rope. Instead, he got Bessie to the face, sending him to the barn's wall and pinned to it by the devil pitchforks. Clay retrieved the Star, which landed on a hay bale, winning him the Showdown.

Once the terrain reverted to normal, with no water everywhere thankfully, Clay's dad walked to him. They shared a grim look before Clay gave the Star back to hid dad.

Clay's father then voiced his opinion on the matter. "Clay, I reckon you've been a man longer than I've realized." This got the group to smile. Clay's father turned to the others. "Gonna be a shame to lose such fine ranch hands but I guess y'all got a bigger job to do. What with saving the world and all."

Clay placed his hands behind his back. "Thanks, daddy."

The man spoke to his son. "Aw, don't thank me. It'd do me proud." The two hugged and all was forgiven.

__Scene Change__

Everyone got ready to head back to the Temple, including Clay.

Kimiko turned to the father. "It was nice to meet you, Daddy Bailey."

Phillip was confused as heck. 'I didn't know that was his name.'

Raimundo turned to Daddy as well. "Come visit us sometime so we can work you like a dog!" His answer was a punch from Kimiko. "Hey, I'm just saying!"

Daddy spoke to the both of them. " Pleasure meeting you both." He turned his around, as if looking for something. "Hey, where's that little feller?"

Phillip pointed to the barn. "Over there, though you might want to wait a bit." Sure enough, Omi came flying out of the barn, only this time, he had a bucket of milk to go with it.

Phillip grinned. "There he is!" Omi landed in front of Daddy, a small amount of milk spilling from the bucket.

Omi spoke. "My work here is done." He faint afterwords.

Daddy smiled at the downed monk. "Now, THAT'S a cowboy."

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated!

Let the rants begin!


	11. Royal Rumble

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

"**Dragon Talking"**

The group rallied by Dojo to see if anything was going down.

Clay asked. " What's the word, Dojo? We got ourselves a bite this morning?"

Dojo held the Ancient Scroll to his ear like a conch before setting it down. "Zip. Nadda. Bupkis. Not even a nibble." This sent the group into complete boredom mode. Today was a free day again. These seem to be common these days. Usually, these happen to be broken by a Shen Gong Wu alert. Today, not even that and it didn't sit well with the monks, especially Phillip who was more hyper now of all days.

Kimiko leaned on Omi's head. "Is it medically possible to actually die of boredom?"

Phillip yawned. "Hopefully, if it is, the afterlife is better than this."

Raimundo was more bored then the others. "It's been, like, forever since the last Shen Gong Wu went active."

Clay corrected him. "Two weeks, four days, six hours." Yeah, Clay was the timekeeper. Phillip noticed birds and other wild animals running around and wondered if those guys had more fun than the monks were right now.

Omi seemed happier than the others. "Look towards the bright direction. This only gives us more time to bond together through rigorous training." The others groaned as Omi cartwheeled away. Omi came back and pushed them to where he wanted them to be.

Master Fung stood at the top of a cliff. "The boulder was easily brought down by gravity. Bringing it up will take something far more elusive. Team work." So there the group was. Pulling a couple ton boulder back up a cliff by ropes tied to it and their backs.

Phillip wasn't much a team player. If he couldn't do it by himself, he'd get stronger, then do it again. It didn't help him that the others were putting more strength into their lips than their arms.

Clay was an example. "C'mon Kimiko! Pull your weight already! Can't except me to the all the heavy lifting!"

Kimiko retorted. "Why not? You do all the heavy snoring! Shakes the Temple rafters!"

Raimundo walked into the conversation. "You're complaining about him when you're on the cellphone 24/7? 'Oh no way! He said that! Oh, no way! What else did he say? No way, no way, no way!' And could you possibly download a more annoying ringtone?" Kimiko was about to retort when her cell started ringing.

Clay got to her spot. "You brought your cellphone?! Boy, Raimundo's really got you pegged!"

Kimiko finally exploded. "Oh, don't you even come at me with that male-bonding vibe, Clay! I had to listen to complain nonstop about Raimundo's music!"

Raimundo looked at Clay. "What about my music?"

Clay tried explaining. "Well-"

Kimiko finished before him. "And I quote, ' I can't understand a single word them folks is singin' about and I use the term 'singin'' mighty loosely.'

Clay tried denying this. " I do not talk like that. Do I?" The others kept climbing. Phillip had it. He and Omi were the only ones trying to get this done with while flapped there lips at each other. So, he did something others thought was suicide. He let go.

The entire team fell as soon as the this happened, landing them into the river below. As Phillip surfaced, he noticed Master Fung do something he was familiar with: facepalmed. 'You know you messed up if the master facepalms.' He turned to his teammates.

Raimundo was the first to speak. "What the heck was that about!?" Phillip answered with a punch to the gut that sent Rai to a rock a few feet away. Clay was next as he was sent up, with his rope untied, towards Master Fung, who caught the Texan monk. Phillip used a rock near him and propelled himself, the others, and the boulder to the cliff above them. As Phillip landed, he bowed to Master Fung before untying his rope and left, leaving the others to face mercilessly into the dirt.

Phillip entered his room and slammed the door.

Only for Dojo to enter. "Hey, we've got some-" Dojo didn't finish as he noticed the amount of Killer Intent leaking out of Phillip. "I'll... get you later."As Dojo left, Phillip snapped several pillars before falling asleep. He was able to gain a room of his own since the masters weren't expecting a sixth dragon.

Dojo appeared a minute later. "Okay, rise and shine! Four new Shen Gong Wu alerts!" Phillip walked out of his room, groggy, and left for the new Shen Gong Wu. He was able to take the Mantis Flip Coin, leaving one Japanese monk unhappy.

Phillip turned to Master Fung. "Keep Kim here. If I see her returning from anything, I will hurt her." Master Fung nodded and pulled Raimundo away from Dojo.

__Scene Change__

Phillip didn't feel the need to look at the scenery. He was too busy thinking about today.

Dojo spoke to them on their way to their first Shen Gong Wu. "The first Shen Gong Wu is called the Lotus Twister."

Omi read the Scroll. "It has the power to turn your limbs into stretchable rubber."

Kimiko was about to jump when Phillip slide off, leaving the others to get their own in a different way.

Phillip called out. "You get the others. I'll get this one, seeing that now I can't trust you as you can't trust me." He landed in a boat and buckled up, rushing down the river the boat was on. Soon, a yellow flower was spotted a little off within the river. Phillip drove over to it and grabbed it, only to find his hand was grabbed by a claw. Phillip looked up to find a certain cat-dressed girl within centimeters of his face.

Katnappe purred. "Well, you weren't the one I was expecting but I could go for a good fight."

Phillip smiled. "Just don't drown yourself, kitten. Kat, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Mantis Flip Coin against your Tangle Web comb! We chase the Lotus down the river! First one to the Lotus wins!"

Katnappe hissed. "I accept!"

"_**LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

Nothing about the terrain changed, except that the Lotus sped down the river.

"_**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

The two got into there boats and the Chase began, only to stop as geysers erupted from the river, sending the boats sprawling. The geysers stopped and rain started to set in. The two landed on to two stones that popped out of the water. Unfortunately, the stones turned out to be alligators, huge alligators.

Katnappe looked at the beasts under their feet. "Looks like we're gator-hopping." Katnappe jumped as her gator opened it's mouth.

Phillip pulled out his Shen Gong Wu first. "Mantis Flip Coin!" With the bonus for the Wu and the gator opening it's mouth beneath him, he gained lead almost immediately. The gators opened their mouth every time someone landed on one of them, even if it wasn't on the head.

Soon, Katnappe got into the flow. "Tangle Web Comb!" She grabbed a tree and landed away from the beasts. Phillip dodged several alligators that tried having him for breakfast, leading him directly to the last gator guarding the Lotus.

Phillip turned to Kat. " You going to try here or just let me have it?"

Katnappe seemed to talk on her cell. Phillip shook his head at the antic before turning to the Lotus. As he jumped, he got the unexpected surprise of getting hit by the vines of the Comb. The vines covered him head to toe, leaving only a cocoon. He hit a hard surface, not scaly like the gators, so the vines must have hit him hard. As he struggled for a few minutes, he felt the surface shake a bit before moving away. Somehow, he had a feeling he was caught by the enemy and it didn't feel good one bit.

__Scene Change__

He still didn't know where he was. Maybe Kat's house or the base of the operations. Either way, the smells said that he wasn't in a happy place.

The dragons within him gave his already high senses a boost, allowing for him to even smell Chi from the people around him. The Chi he smelled foul and evil, though one smelled nicer than the others, still foul though. The only thing he wished he had was the X-ray vision so he could know what the heck was going on. Sooner, however, the bindings came off and Phillip was already on the attack.

A few punches pushed the fatty ninja in front of him away and onto a square table. He looked over and found a few Jack-bots rushing him. They were down in seconds and he felt someone jump onto his back. He spun around a few times at high speeds, sending that person off and into some equipment. He turned to the sound and found Jack down. Heavy footsteps rushed him from behind and Phillip ducked. He turned again and found the Chameleon Bot there. Six kicks and several punches sent the android into a wall. One last turn and he found Kat in front of his face. Only this time, she did something unexpected. She kissed him.

Phillip stumbled back a few paces, his face gone rosy. This was all Tubbimura and The Chameleon Bot needed to recover and restrain the monk.

As Phillip struggled against the two's tight grip, Jack order them to to bond him and gagged. Once he was at the wall, he found Raimundo and Clay tied up. 'They didn't get Omi. We still have a chance.' The group of fiends tied Phillip's mouth shut with a cloth and handcuffed him. The evil group left the area, talking about getting something to eat.

A few minutes later, Katnappe walked in. The group was unsure whether it was to gloat or something, all they could do was wait until it was over or ignore it all together. Unfortunately, the thing that she did wasn't exactly ignorable. She pulled down Phillip's gag and kissed him again. This left two wide-eyed and Phillip blushing madly. She replaced the gag and left. The other two stared at Phillip, who felt completely confused about the entire thing. That was until Omi appeared in a vent within the room. Phillip went wide-eyed as well. He was hoping they would continue to stop Jack, not come on a rescue mission. This was enhanced when he noticed Kimiko following him. The three tied tried warning the two to leave but the gags stopped all communications.

That is, until Omi got the gags off. "You two!" "Run!" "It's a trap!" The trap part he didn't hear about but that enforced Phillip's will of getting the two out now. The group of enemies fell from the ceiling somehow, caging Omi and Kimiko within a circle. A short fight started with the group attacking Kim and Omi, only to be found knocking into each other. They wised up and was able to pin the two monks underneath Tubby. The Bot and Kat pinned their arms and Jack jumped up on Tubbimura.

Wuya taunted the downed monks. _"And so it ends."_

Then, Omi pulled off a miracle. He flipped the lantern around his neck that nobody noticed until now and began to take the Chi of his comrades, even Kimiko, and blended it with his own. The voices of the other dragons resonated from the lantern.

"**FIRE!"**

"**EARTH!"**

"**WIND!"**

"**LIGHTNING!"**

Then something happened. Phillip's voice rang out a second time, much deeper than before.

"**DARKNESS!"**

Omi glowed for a second before the enemy was blown off of the bald monk. Omi was now covered in a white glow as he grinned to his friends. They grinned back. Omi turned and faced his first opponent with the others watched him. Katnappe was the one. Omi started his assault.

"**FIRE!"**

Katnappe was sent flying without either side lifting a finger, hitting a shelf before landing hard on the ground. The Chameleon bot transformed into a lion before attacking.

"**WIND!"**

Omi hit the air in front of him, sending the lion flying with just the wind pushing it back, hitting the same shelf as Kat did, falling on top of her. Tubbimura was next.

"**EARTH!"**

Omi stopped the fat ninja by standing, forcing the ninja to ricochet back into the same shelf and on top of the other two, sending the shelf on top of them. Jack sent in a couple Jack-bots in to take a stand as well.

"**LIGHTNING!"**

The bots didn't last long as Omi was too fast to see, much less counter. Kat was somehow able to get back up and attacked again.

"**DARKNESS!"**

Katnappe didn't knew what hit her as Omi blended into the shadows and knocked her out from behind. Jack stood alone.

Jack pulled out a staff. "Don't make me bust you up, little man!" Omi cast the illusion that he was bending a massive amounts of water to his will. Jack didn't need the hit. He ran screaming at the sight. Wuya followed, though screaming at Jack to come back.

__Scene Change__

As the group flew back home, they looked at there savior.

Phillip started. "Thanks kid."

Raimundo, the one closest, rubbed the bald monks head. "Yeah. You kicked some major butt back there, bro."

Omi picked up the lantern. "It was not me. It was all of us." The lantern shone brightly as the each monk placed his/her hand on it.

Raimundo turned to Phillip. "Now, you have some major talking to do. Specially, that kiss."

Kimiko looked at Phillip. "What kiss?!"

Phillip shook his head and quoted a famous bear. "Oh bother."

__Scene Change__

Phillip was able to delay the the talking until they reached the Temple. There, he delayed it until they were able to place the new Shen Gong Wu into their rightful place in the vault.

Kimiko started the list. "We've got the Serpent's tail, the Orb of Tornami,"

Clay added his in. "The Longi Kite,"

Raimundo finished. " and The Tongue of Saiping." As soon as the names were finished, Phillip scampered to his room and fell asleep.

Phillip's final thoughts were, 'I'm never speaking about that. Never."

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	12. Mala Mala Jong

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit talking"_

"**Dragon/Demon Talking"**

The Xiaolin Temple was buzzing with activity at the break of dawn. Most of this, however, was done by Phillip. The last few days were hectic for the lightning dragon-in-training. Everyday, Kimiko would rush him out of bed so he would talk about something he really didn't want to. A kiss him and Katnappe shared.

Phillip blushed as the memory came back to him. Darn it, it wasn't his fault that the feline-obsessed criminal seemed to have a bit of feelings for him! Phillip shook his head, clearing himself of the thoughts and looked out from behind the pillar he took refuge to. Noticing nobody around, he zigzagged down the hall, hiding behind pillars and plants, if needed. After noticing all paths were clear of the Japanese girl, he walked out of his current hiding place.

Phillip sighed. 'Well, maybe no I'll-"

"**PHILLIP!"**

'Move, move, move, move, MOVE!' Kimiko popped out of nowhere and scared the living crap out of him. His mind was set on only one thing and that, my friends, was running as fast as his legs would allow.

He kept looking behind him and kept noticing Kimiko keeping pace with him. 'How the heck is she doing it?!"

Fortunately of unfortunately, Dojo appeared out of nowhere in his large form and picked the two up. "Sorry about your little chase but a new Shen Gong Wu activated! Let's get going!" Luckily, Dojo already gathered the others and the group left the area, though, with Kimiko along for the ride, Phillip didn't know how long he'd make it.

__Scene Change__

The new area was a park. Nothing else stood out, except for the fact that autumn seemed to hit this place hard. Most of the trees' leaves had turned orange for the season and some even had bare branches already.

As soon as the group was off his back, Dojo shrunk down to size and pointed over to where the Shen Gong Wu would be. "The Heart of Jong, that way!" The group spread out to cover more ground., though keeping with the same area.

After a little while Omi thought he found it. "Ah ha! Success! My friends, mat I present..." Only for him to pull out a squirrel. "...A squirrel?" The squirrel wasn't very happy about being pulled out of it's home. So it gave Omi the best punishment it could give: a bite to the hand that was holding it. Omi was now running like a chimpanzee, screaming for someone to get rid of the squirrel.

Kimiko wasn't impressed. "Behold, the mighty Xiaolin Dragon of the Water."

Clay agreed. "Not his proudest moment, is it?" That was when the group, minus Omi, noticed Jack Spicer earning himself the Heart of Jong. He would have left easily had Clay not roped his leg.

It seemed Clay had a slightly more sensitive ears than Phillip. "You'll smell us now, you dirty snake!"

Kimiko turned to Raimundo. "'Smell us now'?"

Raimundo agreed. "Clay's villain taunting? Needs serious work." Seemed that Clay held Jack a while too long, as Jack's helicopter-pack blew up, leaving him grounded for a long while. Jack lost his hold on the Wu, allowing Omi to pick up the pace and grab the Wu as soon as Jack did.

As the group got to Omi, the challenge was asked and Omi was picking a good challenge. "The challenge should suit the environment." Omi gasped and named his game. "We shall gather acorns!" Phillip facepalmed.

Jack looked at Omi. "Like a squirrel?"

Omi grinned. "Oh yes! Squirrels are most fearsome opponents! My Jetbootsu against your Lotus Twister! Who ever gathers the most acorns in two minutes wins!"

Jack was already arrogant! "Done and Done!"

"_**LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

The trees became sky high and millions of breaches grew out from the them. The Heart rose into the air, out of sight and mind. Kimiko's watch became a timer and started at 2 minutes.

"_**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

The timer started the countdown and the two started their gathering mission. Jack started with the Twister and began gathering the acorns with his stretchable arms. Omi started flying around, thanks to the Jetbootsu, and acorns came to the two easily.

At the two minute mark, Phillip decided there was a bet he needed to stake. "Kim." Kimiko looked over to him. "If Omi wins, I'll tell you. If he doesn't, you drop the subject." Kimiko agreed immediately, seeing as Omi had the lead at the moment. At the last second, Jack pulled a dirty move by making a slingshot out of two trees and himself and Omi, gliding right into it, was shot into a tree and acorns fell from the tree with Jack under them, earning him the victory.

As the trees returned to normal and the Shen Gong Wu collected by Jack, the monks ran to the place Omi had fallen.

Omi seemed spaced out at the moment. "Did I win?"

Dojo broke the news to the kid. "No but you made one squirrel very happy." Over at Omi's pile, a squirrel was throwing acorns into the air like it was a holiday. Phillip couldn't help but laugh at this.

__Scene Change__

Once back the Temple, Omi was felt terrible for his failure at the Showdown. "My performance in the Showdown was truly whacky."

Kimiko corrected him. "'Whack."

Omi turned to Kimiko. "Whack what?!"

Kimiko stepped back. "Never mind."

A voice came from the doorway. "I sense disappointment." The group turned to the doorway, only to find Master Fung.

Omi didn't argue. "Shame forbids me from speaking of my whacky failure." Kimiko sighed at this.

Clay translated it to Master Fung. "Omi lost a Xiaolin Showdown."

Master Fung looked down at Omi. "Young monk, you must learn that life is a river. It has ebbs and flows."

Rai looked a bit confused. "You mean you win some, you lose some?"

Master Fung was happy about this. "Precisely, Raimundo. While we should endeavor to win all the Shen Gong Wu, it is not the end of life as we know it if we occasionally lose one." The group felt better about this. "So, Omi? Which Shen Gong Wu did you lose?"

Omi answered simply. "The Heart of Jong." Master Fung smiled at first before gasping and turning pale. He stumbled back to the wall, not noticing a bell until he hit it.

He spoke gravely. "But that means... the end of life as we know it." The rest of the group joined Fung with a gasp.

__Scene Change__

As soon as Master Fung hurried the group into the main temple, he pulled out a drawing of a monster that wielded multiple Shen Gong Wu at once, similar to what Phillip pulled of once in training.

Once all the masters were found and placed, Master Fung started his speech on the drawing. " To those who haven't seen this monster before, this is Mala Mala Jong. It is the combination of several Shen Gong Wu at once. The Helmet of Jong, the Two-Ton Tunic, the Fist of Tebigong, the Third-Arm Sash, the Jetbootsu, the Eye of Dashi, the Shroud of Shadows, and the Heart of Jong. It's a demonic entity that is powerful and invincible." That didn't help with Phillip's confidence level at the moment. "In addition to incredible strength, Mala Mala Jong also has powers of each Shen Gong Wu that make up it's form. I expect Wuya will attack before the end of the day." That didn't give much time for preparation for the attack.

Dojo's mind was else where. "So, tonight's pod lock is off, then?" The Chosen Ones each gave Dojo a look. "Hey, just asking!"

Omi rose his hand for a question. "Master, how will we fight this Mala Mala Jong?"

Master Fung answered as simply as he could. "You won't, Omi. You and the other Chosen Ones will take our Shen Gong Wu and flee the Temple grounds immediately." The monks rose to state a complaint but were waved down. "The remaining Shen Gong Wu must not fall into Wuya's hands. You will protect them at all costs! Now go!" The monks left, though Raimundo tried for a last stand before leaving. They gathered the Shen Gong Wu and placed them within a chest. They hopped on to Dojo and gave a last look at the place before flying off, leaving their masters to fight off the danger without them. The first stop was a cave for shelter from the rain and a place to sleep for he night.

Kimiko looked around. "So, now what? We just camp out here and wait?"

Dojo tried cheering up the mood. "How about we sing songs or tell ghost stories or... oh, oh! S'mores!"

It didn't help, if Rai's rant said something about it. "Mala Mala Jong could be attacking the Temple right now! We should be fighting with Master Fung!"

Phillip looked at Rai. "Cool it, Casanova. You'd die before you could touch that thing." Rai didn't approve of this, as he began to pace.

Omi looked at Raimundo. "Master Fung ordered us to guard the Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo tried complaining but Omi interrupted him. "All we can do is formulate a plan to defeat Mala Mala Jong, in case..."

Clay finished. "...Master Fung fails." Phillip noticed Rai eyed the Sword of the Storms but didn't thing about it much. He was planning several plans already, talking to his dragons and Gabriel. They now shared a link with each other, allowing them to warn him about incoming danger and him to plan ahead several steps in front of his enemies and allies.

A few minutes later, Phillip heard Omi speak of his own plans. Taking out the Heart of Jong. An easy plan, one Phillip thought up the first time around. It wasn't until Omi asked for Raimundo's thoughts and didn't receive an answer that they noticed Rai disappeared and, with him ,the Sword of the Storms.

Phillip facepalmed. "That idiot."

Another few minutes, Omi talked about trying to retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws, something Phillip over looked and consulted his 'roommates' about this.

'You guys think this could work.'

He was given a simple answer. **"No."**

Phillip shrugged before smelling a faint burning. He knew it wasn't from the lantern within the room seeing as this smelt like grass burning instead of oil. He ran to the entrance to the cave and heard a roar. This got the others to come take a look and the watched Mala Mala Jong reach the base of the mountain.

Kimiko turned to Omi. "Omi, you're the only chance we've got! Noe go!" Omi activated the Serpent's Tail and glided down towards the Earth's. The others got ready to fight the beast that was climbing the mountain.

Clay moved first. "Tongue of Saiping!" As soon as it was activated, animals began attacking Jong, forcing it back a few paces, until it used the Shroud of Shadows to hide itself.

Phillip smirked as he watched the outline of the monster climbing the mountain again. "You can't hide from the master of darkness." He dropped kicked Jong back down the mountain. As it hit the base on it's feet, Jong fired a lightning bolt from the Eye of Dashi, only for the bolt to be absorbed into Phillip.

Phillip's smirk grew. "Wrong move!" He hurled a larger lightning bolt back at Mala Mala Jong, sending back into the forest and giving the others a moment of rest.

Clay clapped Phillip on the back when he got back into the cave. "Woo wee! That was a down right beatin' you gave him!"

Phillip grinned. "Thanks." The celebration was short lived, as Mala Mala Jong was now in front of the cave, using the Jetbootsu to float. It punch Clay with the Fist, causing him to fly back a bit and release the Tongue. Clay picked up the Orb next, hoping to flood the giant out, only for the Sword to cut through it.

Phillip's breathe hitched. 'You.' His anger began to flare. Mala grabbed the Orb from Clay's hands and ate it. Dojo threw Kimiko the monkey staff. Kim then attacked, only for the monkey staff taken and her thrown into the chest of Wu. Only Phillip stood between Mala and the others.

Phillip finished his thought out loud. "You hurt Raimundo, didn't you?" The monster just waved the Sword, ready to strike.

Phillip glared Jong down. "**I'LL DESTROY YOU!"** Phillip smashed the Sword out the monster's hand. As Jong tried recovering, Phillip kicked the Helmet and the Fist off immediately. The Jetbootsu came next with a swift low kick. The monster tried fighting back with it's last arm but Phillip ripped it out with his teeth. The punch that came next dented the Tunic and sent the Heart out of it's container. Mala Mala Jong was defeated.

That's what Kim and Clay thought until they saw the Shen Gong Wu regathered and Jong was back. Phillip didn't care. All he wanted was to avenge Rai. He repeated the process before over and over. Each time Jong reformed, Phillip ripped in apart. It was unending process of recreation and destruction.

That is, until Omi jumped out of Jong's chest with the Heart with his hands. The Shen Gong Wu returned to their normal state and Wuya ran. With the looming threat gone, the group returned home.

__Scene Change__

The first thing Phillip did was hug Raimundo to death's doors. The next thing he did was punch Raimundo to death's doors. That when Master Fung asked the group to meet him in the Meditation halls.

Master Fung spoke to them when they were all seated. "Congratulations, young ones. In defeating Mala Mala Jong, you have demonstrated considerable bravery," He gave a sash to Phillip and Kimiko "skill," He gave another to Clay. "and cunning."The last one was given to Omi. "You have proven yourself ready for the next level. Xiaolin Apprentice." Raimundo looked crestfallen that he didn't gain a sash. The sash was gold in the middle with red at the edges.

Raimundo complained. "What? You don't know my sash size?"

Master Fung turned his head to Rai. "I am sorry, Raimundo, but you have proven you are not yet ready to move on."

Raimundo retorted. "But I was brave!"

Master Fung gave him a stern gaze. "You did not follow my instructions. Your rash and impulsive actions led us to the brink of disaster." Master Fung left as the others gasped. "I suggest you meditate on your failure."

As the group stood up, Kimiko apologized. "Rai, I'm so sorry."

Clay grabbed Raimundo's shoulder, who flinched away. "Yeah, buddy. I didn't-"

He couldn't finished a s Raimundo pushed his hand off and spoke harshly. "Hey, you know, whatever! If that's the thanks I get for trying to save his neck, fine! Won't happen again!"

Kimiko tried calming him. "Rai,-"

She was rudely interrupted as well. "No! I'm sick of this place! I never should have left Brazil!" Raimundo left.

Phillip sighed and left for bed.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Lat the rants begin!


	13. In the Flesh

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

"**Dragon/Demon Talking***

The new Xiaolin Apprentices were awoken and were taken to the Temple's center. There lied several Shen Gong Wu that Master Fung had kindly took out of the vault.

Master Fung spoke to them. "Now, my Xiaolin Apprentices, with your new ranking, comes the learning of new skills." Phillip yawned. The 'new skills' didn't seem so powerful compared to the Shen Gong Wu they have collected.

Master Fung turned to Kim. "Kimiko, if you please?" Kimiko stood up and walked over to Master Fung.

He handed her the Star Hanabi. "Say the name of this Shen Gong Wu and then your Dragon Element and you shall unlock a unique power." Raimundo yawned. Phillip understood him. Seeing as he wasn't an Apprentice, Rai didn't need to be here. However, Fung insisted.

Kimiko complied with the demands. "Yes, Master Fung." She turned to the dummy, which was dressed like a jack-bot.

"**STAR HANABI: FIRE!"**

The star was thrown like a shuriken at the dummy, allowing it to go through it without trouble and burning the bottom half. Phillip was now intrigued, as were the others. The Star cut through two more before stopping within Kimiko's hand, steaming from the fire that was once around it.

Raimundo, however, wasn't so impressed. "Big deal! Since I'm not one of the 'special Xiaolin Apprentices', can I go play Goo Zombies 3?"

Master Fung denied this activity. "No, Raimundo." Rai tried complaining but was interrupted by Fung. "The zombies will wait in there goo." Raimundo groaned.

Master Fung turned to Omi and Clay. "Omi,Clay. Now you try."

"**ORB OF TORNAMI: WATER!"**

"**THIRD ARM SASH: EARTH!"**

The Orb froze one of the fires the Star created while the Sash destroyed a dummy and the wall behind it.

Master Fung turned to Phillip. "Yours were tricky but I believe I found one that might give you the advantage." Phillip was handed the Eye of Dashi and the Shroud of Shadows.

"**EYE OF DASHI: LIGHTNING!"**

The Eye went first and a massive lightning bolt shot out of it. The bolt covered three dummies and didn't stop until it hit the mountains. Once smoke was clear, none of the dummies survived and a gaping hole was found in the mountain. All Phillip could do was whistle and the others agreed.

"**SHROUD OF SHADOWS: DARKNESS!"**

As soon as the shroud covered him, Phillip jumped over his friends, who were still looking at the same spot he was before. He looked over and his mouth unhinged. There, right where he was a second ago, was an exact copy of himself. The other looked confused, even Master Fung, who went over to touch him. However, as soon as the clone was touched, the clone disappeared with a dark haze afterwords, leaving Fung dazed. Phillip just realized a great pranking idea.

Clay jumped. "Woah Nelly!" Phillip grinned from under the Shroud. Now, he could confuse people and scare them just by touching them. Luckily, he got a laugh out of Rai.

However, before he could do more, Fung called him out. "Alright. Enough dillydallying. We must continue the lesson."

Phillip pouted and removed the Shroud and gave the Shen Gong Wu back to Master Fung. Raimundo, however, left when Omi tried giving him 'guidance'

Phillip sighed. "Omi? Next time you try giving guidance, keep your mouth shut." Phillip left for another hour of napping.

Unfortunately, as soon as Phillip's head hit the pillow, Dojo rushed in and told him about the newest Shen Gong Wu. That led him to the Ancient scroll.

Just when Fung was about to talk about the Shen Gong Wu, Rai appeared from a Tiger Claw-made tunnel. "What is it? What's the Shen Gong Wu?"

Dojo looked at Raimundo. "Where have you been, young man?! I've been worried sick!" That's when Dojo caught what Rai said. " Wait a second. How's you know there was an active Shen Gong Wu?"

Raimundo was sheepish. "Uh...well, you know, Tiger's Instinct and all that." Nobody bought it. "So, what is it?"

Master Fung answered. "The Reversing Mirror. It reverse the effects of any Shen Gong Wu. For example, the Two-Ton Tunic would become as light as a feather." The group got together and started flew to their new destination.

__Scene Change__

The lighthouse was pretty occupied by the time the group got there. Jack and Wuya were already at the Shen Gong Wu, though it seemed to Phillip that the two were no longer a couple.

They heard Jack as the flew near the top. "You know what they saw. 'Finders, keepers. Losers, weepers.'

Omi tried countering this. "The only one who will be a weeping loser is you, Jack Spicer! And you too Wuya!" Phillip facepalmed as Omi continued. "You shall weep over your lose as well!" Phillip lost count at the amount of facepalm moments he had with that last sentence.

Jack leaned on the light. "Wow. That is the lamest taunt ever. Stick to the jumping and kicking, Omi!" Omi and Phillip stayed on the top room while the others covered the roof.

Omi spoke. "As you wish!" Omi jumped over the light and evaded Jack's punch, causing Jack to fall. Omi kicked the Mirror up and Jack recovered it.

Jack spoke from the air. "Too slow!" The was a mistake as Phillip and Kimiko kicked him in his sides before a kick to the chin sent him skyward.

Kimiko snatched the Mirror. "Got it!"

Jack didn't give up. "Jack-bots. Attack!" One bot grabbed Kimiko by her foot and another took the Mirror. Clay stopped them all with a well placed chest bump, taking the mirror from the last one. Clay rose his hand, only for Jack to snatch it.

Raimundo was quick and grabbed the Mirror for a Xiaolin Showdown. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Flashlight tag is the game! My Tiger Claws against your Lotus Twister. First one caught within the light beam loses."

Jack responded. "Whatever, let's go!"

"_**XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

The lighthouse's structure leaped into space and little amounts of bricks stayed together. Lights spun at the top. The group was able to get out of the house, landing them seats on the rocks

"_**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

The two were able to stay out of the light for a long amounts of time, using tunnels or stretching from place to place. There wasn't much Phillip could see, seeing as darkness usually kept away from light. However, thanks to better hearing from those nosy dragons, he had a good reason to believe that Raimundo won.

However, because of his issue with light, he could only listen as Raimundo betrayed the group. Phillip remembered one thing after that, the sadness from everyone's Chi and the tears that fell from someone of the group. He said nobody would hurt his friends. He meant it. Raimundo was an enemy now and he will be punish for his crimes.

__Scene Change__

Phillip was ripping apart several new dummies the master had created.

Phillip shouted. "More!" Another couple dozen popped up. They were destroy in mere seconds. "More!" Another wave. Down they went.

"More!" None appeared. Phillip turned to them masters. "More!" The master showed him that he already destroyed them all. Phillip didn't agree. "More!" The masters shook their heads. Phillip was pissed as it was, so when the masters did that, they immediately regretted it, as they turn into the newest dummies. Masters went flying into the Temple walls, over roofs, and into windows.

Phillip shouted. "More!"

Master Fung walked in on this. "Phillip! What is the meaning of this!"

Phillip turned to his master with a blood-lust look in his eye. "THIS is training. Unless you're here to help, leave!"

Master Fung got within a battle stance, though he looked like he was only standing, and Phillip attacked the monk, rage fulling him.

The beat down that commenced shook Phillip to his core. Master Fung kicked Phillip's feet out followed by a two swift punches that sent him flying into a wall.

Master Fung walked away. "I believe that's all the training you need right now." Phillip got up with pain blazing through his body and walked to his room, before falling asleep. A light breeze awoken him and a sound of the vault snapped him to his feet.

Phillip raced to the vault, ignoring the pain from his body. 'RAIMUNDO!"

As he entered the vault, he noticed Clay and Kimiko taking on Raimundo. "**RAIMUNDO!"**

"**LIGHTNING!"**

"**DARKNESS!"**

Phillip followed three up the walls and into combat. Clay grabbed an arm and Kimiko a leg. Raimundo cracked the glass roof and used his wind element to throw Kim and Clay off. Phillip split the wind like lightning would and began to throw a bone-shattering combo. Unfortunately, Raimundo was within his element and much more powerful. Phillip was tossed aside and landed as a heap on the floor, unconscious.

__Scene Change__

Phillip found himself waking up on a mountain. He turned his head round to get a better view of his surrounding, seeing as his hands and feet were tied with rope. He noticed the other Apprentices messing with Raimundo by playing until the Tiger Claws came into play. Raimundo, now with the Serpent's Tail activated, charge Wuya, who activated the Reversing Mirror. A power surged through the lands and Phillip was forced back into unconsciousness.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated

Let the rants begin!


	14. Days past and the Citadel of Doom

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking."_

"**Dragon/Demon Talking."**

Want to know what Phillip hates the most right now? Losing. Losing sucked. Badly. The second thing? Weakness. That was almost as bad as losing. Third? The fact that he was being displayed like an animal's head on the wall.

Phillip awoken with the binds now covering his mouth and body, not just the legs and hands. A single rope was tied to the ceiling, holding him in place. Other then that, two stone golems kept guard, keeping watch on any intruders or escapees.

The place he was kept wasn't the worst place he found himself. The walls were stone and dirt was the only thing below him but it was better than smelling the tainted oil of Jack's bots.

Phillip began to snap the ropes when he noticed a door opening and a golem pointing over to him. The person the came through was something he didn't expect.

A slim woman stood there with an air of confidence. She had long, red hair that reached her butt and tan skin. She wore a black kimono with purple trim and a red sash around her waist. She was barefoot but she didn't seem to mind the dirt around her.

She smirked at the hanging. "So, the powerful Dragon of the Lightning has fallen?" Phillip reacted immediately by snapping the rest of the ropes and destroyed the golems.

Phillip turned to the women. "Wuya. So, you've became flesh once again."

Wuya kept her grin. "Why, yes. I do believe I have." Phillip didn't waste time and shot at her with speeds humans normally couldn't keep up with.

Wuya, however, wasn't human. Wuya countered every attack Phillip threw and tossed him away.

As Phillip hit the wall, Wuya closed the distance between them. "Tell me. What could I give to make you join my side." Phillip didn't give Wuya the pleasure as he threw his foot at the with, only for Wuya to block the attack.

Wuya's expression didn't change. "Come now, there must be something you want. Join my side and you can have it."

Phillip didn't yield. "Not today, hag." Wuya didn't take kindly to this and threw him across the room.

Wuya spoke down to him. "Let's try this again. Submit to me." Phillip had a better idea.

"**EYE OF DASHI: LIGHTNING!"**

Wuya took the blast head on. As the smoke lifted, Wuya stood there, unfazed and undamaged, much to Phillip's surprise.

Wuya walked over and picked him by his head. "Submit!" Phillip struggled against the grip, trying to regain his footing.

Phillip spoke back. "Never." Wuya threw him to the wall behind her and left the area. Phillip grinned at his victory. He remembered this episode and, thanks to the dragons, knew where Jack's house was from here.

He pointed the Eye of Dashi in the direction need and blasted a lightning bolt, infused with his Chi, to Jack's. 'Let's hope that gets there in time." More golems entered and covered up the hole before guarding him once more. Phillip didn't move.

A few minutes late, Raimundo walked in to the prison and got the biggest surprise of his life. Luck for him, there were golems in there, otherwise he would have been missing a head.

Raimundo began to sweat. "Hey, buddy-"

Phillip didn't let Rai finish. "Leave."

Raimundo didn't get it. "Wha-"

Phillip stared at Raimundo with death glare. "Leave. Now." Raimundo didn't waste time.

Another couple minutes passed and Wuya appeared. This time, she waved the golems out and kept her eye on Phillip. He noticed that her posture changed from domination to something Phillip couldn't get.

Wuya spoke to him. "I believe that we've gotten off wrong the first time. Let's try once more. I'm Wuya."

She let Phillip take the floor. "Phillip. What do you want?"

Wuya looked shocked, or at least faked it. "Why, I'd never! I just wanted to get to know you."

Phillip didn't believe this. "Right."

Wuya walked over to him. " So, what do you want?"

Phillip knew this game. "Nothing."

Wuya didn't agree. "Come now , child. All humans want something out of this world. You're no exception. Now, tell me." Wuya was right beside him with a smile on her face. Phillip didn't say anything.

Wuya sighed. "Very well." This was the third time the enemy got under his guard by an action he saw. Wuya kissed him.

Phillip's thoughts betrayed his face, which went rosy again. 'What is with these women?!" Wuya walked away, leaving a stunned Phillip, and exited the prison. Phillip turned around and started banging his head against the stone walls. Each hit brought memories of the times he received a kiss the enemy girls gave him. Each time those memories changed, the worse he felt. A while after, blood dripped for the wound on his head. Today wasn't a good day.

The entire day, either Raimundo or Wuya came by, trying their best to turn him to a Heylin. Raimundo never got much of his sentences together before Phillip told him to leave. Wuya just messed with his emotions and always left with a kiss that made him blush and caused him to crush his head back into the wall.

He waited there with nothing to do. Raimundo brought some games from time to time but that just Phillip ammunition to throw at the boy. Wuya was the only one to give him something to think about but it ended with his head cracking a wall. He was bored.

That was until he heard actual fighting going on. They guards never tried restraining him, unless it had something to do with Raimundo, so he was free to run to the door. There he saw Omi and Jack running from Wuya.

Phillip yelled out to them. "Omi!" The bald monk noticed and broke down the door. The moment Phillip stepped out, Wuya shot green energy beams from her hands. The three dodged the beams with their hard earned agility, minus Jack who flew around to dodge. Jack got trapped once but Omi freed him quickly. That was a time a powerful beam flew at the three.

"**EYE OF DASHI: LIGHTNING!"**

The beams canceled each other out, allowing some room for breathing.

Omi turned to Phillip. "So you were the one to charge the time machine!"

Phillip looked at Jack. "I made it. We sent Omi back in time to find this Dashi person. He got a puzzle box that was like Wuya's. We tried opening but it didn't work."

Phillip nodded and as he did the three were caught in a beam sent out by Wuya, trapping them in a invisible force-field.

That's when Raimundo ran in. "Wuya! The prisoners' escaped! I think they set a-" His eyes feel upon the group.

Wuya spoke to Raimundo. "Not to worry, Raimundo. They are no threat to me."

Phillip looked at Jack. "Keep your elbow to yourself." Jack did so.

Omi turned his head. "Raimundo! Help us! Please!" Rai didn't.

Wuya turned to the entrance, where some golems that had cells for bellies walked in, carrying the the other three dragons. "Well, well. The gang's all here."

Clay spoke through the bars. "I'm guessin' the box didn't work."

Omi talked. "Jack Spicer couldn't open it."

Jack retaliated. "Not like you did any better, Chrome Dome."

Wuya took the box from Omi. " You got a magic puzzle box from Dashi? Impressive effort, I must say. Yet, how like Dashi to give you the tool without the knowledge of how to use it." She dropped the tool within Raimundo's hands. "He always was a fool...a smart dresser...but a fool." The three stuck in the force-field was stuffed into the same cell. "Now, to unfinished business. Crush them!"

Dojo spoke at this. "Not so fast, Wuya! Once again, you forgotten about my ability to change size!" Dojo tried releasing himself from his cage by growing to his larger form, only for him to make the cell he was in uncomfortable.

Wuya repeated her commands. "Like I said, crush them!" The cells began to shrink, pushing the group members into a tight position. Phillip gotten the worse spot, seeing he was in the middle and the others were on each side of him. He noticed some regret on Wuya's face as she looked at him. Phillip shook his head and tried stopping the bars from closing in on him and failed.

He heard Raimundo. "Wuya, wait! You can't squish them like that!"

Wuya seemed to agree with this. "Oh, Raimundo, you're quite right. No need to make a mess of my throne room. Take them to the dungeon and then crush them." The golems began to move.

Clay called out. "Raimundo, partner, please!"

Kimiko did so too. "Rai! Stop her! You're good! We know it!"

Omi tried his best. "Master Fung chose you for a reason! You don't belong on the Heylin side!"

Wuya replied for Raimundo. "Raimundo has proven his loyalty time and again, and that's because I can give him anything he wants."

Raimundo spoke. "Anything?"

Wuya confirmed this. " Toys, money, Canada. You name it and it's yours!"

Raimundo gave his wish. "I want my friends!" He opened the box, sealing Wuya's fate.

The golems crumbled, freeing the Apprentices and Jack from the small cages. As soon as that happened, the castle itself started to fall apart. Everyone, including Raimundo, rushed out of the fallen castle. Unfortunately, the bridge gave out, forcing the group into an unwanted fall. The only one that didn't was Jack and that was because of his helicopter-pack. Dojo transformed during the fall, allowing them a relief. As they surged skyward, Jack grabbed Dojo's tail. The dragon weaved through and away from obstacles, one forcing Jack off, allowing the boy genius to dodge some himself. The castle exploded unexpectedly, giving the dragon a major boost out. The gray land that Phillip didn't get to see changed back into their rightful color and regained their vegetation. The group congratulated Rai with their own way, from fist-bumps (Omi), to a kiss (Kimiko), to a a special handshake (Clay), to a playful punch (Phillip). Jack gave his own on, a thumps-up, as well.

Once back at the Temple, Master Fung lectured Rai. "Raimundo, for riches and glory, you betrayed us all."

Omi defended him. "But he saved us all, too!"

Clay followed Omi. "Yeah! Without him, We'd have been Texas toast!"

Kimiko helped a bit. "Or worse!"

Raimundo set the record straight. "Guys, guys. I did a lot of damage. So I got to do whatever it takes to make it right again."

Master Fung questioned this. "Whatever it takes, Raimundo?"

Rai bowed his head. "Yes, Master Fung."Master Fung walked over to the brunette hero with a blue sash in his hands. He presented it to Rai.

Raimundo did understand. "What's this?"

Master Fung spoke to him. " The sash of a Xiaolin Apprentice. It is yours."

Raimundo was about to take it but retreated. "It's not that I don't want it, Master Fung, but I'm not ready. Not yet." Phillip felt a smile etch itself on to his face. Raimundo finished. "But I will be someday, you know, if Omi helps." The two shared a thumbs-up before retreating back within the Temple. Phillip stayed and listened to the change of the winds blow through the gates.

Phillip smiled. 'Things are going to change. It just depends if their good or not.'

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated

Let the rants begin!


	15. The Shard of Lightning

"Talking"

'Speaking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

"**Dragon/Demon Talking"**

Phillip looked with interest as Omi and the rest looked started their chores. With the amounts of bets going around since he joined, he didn't need to chores for a long while.

Omi raised the stop-watch. "On your marks. Set yourselves... Commence with chores! Gong Yi Tanpai!"

The four began the chores, using Shen Gong Wu to assist them in their endeavors. Seeing as Phillip kept their time, he had something to do. Omi scrubbed the windows and floor, using the Third Arm Sash to help out. Kimiko used the Lotus Twister to remove trash underneath furniture. Clay used the Jetbootsu to clean the lanterns that hung within the hall with a feather duster. Rai pulled a fast one and used the Shroud to cover up the dirty dishes. Phillip wasn't using that one anytime soon. Kimiko found a piece of pizza that even Phillip wouldn't touch. Clay took it up and ate it, forcing Kimiko and Phillip to nearly hurl. After a while, the group finished and left.

The found themselves by the training grounds, which was funny seeing as that they had a few minutes before training starts. They spoke on how the use of the Shen Gong Wu diminished when Rai shoved the witch Wuya into a box a few weeks before.

Master Fung popped out of nowhere. "Still waters may blanket the greatest of unseen hazards."

Raimundo spoke. "There he goes again. Can someone get me a translator?" In response, Master Fung brought out the Shroud and pulled out the dishes hidden beneath it.

Raimundo blushed. "Oh. That's where those dishes went." No one bought it.

Master Fung returned the dishes to Rai. "Overconfidence can be more dangerous than a lack of confidence." Raimundo struggled to keep the dishes steady.

Kimiko spoke up. "We kicked evil's butt. Why can't we just kick back for a while."

Dojo answered to this. "Stop everything! Did you tell them about the Shen Gong Wu?"

Master Fung turned to Dojo. "I was just about to. The Shard of Lightning is a most interesting Shen Gong Wu. It gives the user the power to travel at the speed of light." Phillip snorted. He could do that already. Master Fung finished. "But only for short flashes of time."

Raimundo spoke sarcastically to Fung. "Oh darn! Now I won't have time to finish my dishes."

Master Fung retaliated. "They will be here when you get back." They won't, if the crash of glass had anything to say about it.

__Scene Change__

The group flew through a thunderstorm, something that Dojo didn't seem to like. Dojo started spewing random directions that confused everyone on the dragon.

Kimiko tried calming the over-sized reptile. "Won't you focus yourself? Which is it?"

Omi seemed concerned. "You are not scared, are you, Dojo?"

Dojo lied. "Me? Scared of a little electrical storm?" Lightning flashed. "You know, lightnings always drawn to the tallest object, which in this case, is me!" The group descended

Phillip looked Dojo in the eye. "I'm your lightning rod. So, there isn't a reason to worry." Dojo calmed down a bit.

Omi looked at the cliff near them, where lightning seemed to hit the most. "I am willing to bet my bottom that is where our Shard is."

Kimiko corrected him. "That's 'your bottom dollar'

Omi was confused. "That makes no sense at all." Phillip laughed. The three walked down the boardwalk they landed on.

Kimiko looked ahead and noticed someone. "Well, well. Look what the Katnappe dragged in."

Phillip's heart jumped to his throat.'Oh crap.' There she was. Katnappe blocked their path.

Kat hissed at the pun. "Meow." Then came the thing everyone wanted to forget. Wuya's ghostly form came out from behind the cat-obsessed villain.

Omi gasped. "Wuya?!"

Wuya floated to the group. _"You didn't think I'd stay in that box forever, did you?"_

Omi answered. "Well, another fifteen hundred years would have been nice!"

Wuya floated over to Phillip. Phillip growled, giving the hint that she wasn't welcome. Wuya seemed genuinely hurt before floating back to Katnappe. At that moment, a lightning stuck that hard enough that the rocks fell off, revealing the Shard of Lightning.

Clay saw it first. "The Shard!"

Wuya came next. "Stop them!"

Katnappe released a horde of kittens to attack the males as she attacked Kimiko. Unlike the others, that tried tearing the kittens off their bodies, Phillip snatched one in mid-jump and began to pet it. The kitten didn't put any resistance as it began to fall asleep at the touch. The kittens on the others, minus Rai, began to form around Phillip, wanting similar attention. That was when Jack popped out and attacked. Well, Katnappe destroyed a Jack-bot first, so Jack had a small reason. Omi moved first.

" **TORNADO STRIKE: WATER!"**

A wave moved over the dock and Omi attacked with a kick. However, Jack seemed to gain some skills, seeing that he dodged ever attack Omi threw before throwing Omi away. Clay stopped Jack.

"**SEISMIC KICK: EARTH!"**

Clay threw a rope at Jack, who seemed to get caught until he spun around, pulling the cowboy close to tie him up instead. Jack retreated to the back, calling his bots to do his work. The bots were easier and were sent away with one kick or punch. Katnappe and Wuya ran for it, leaving Jack and Raimundo to run up the cliff for the Shard. Jack got there first and grabbed the Shard. He kicked a boulder and caused an avalanche. The others never ran this fast in their lives. They left as soon as Jack had left.

__Scene Change__

The group began to a new training. This time was catch the feather. It was easily finished by Phillip but the others stayed a bit longer. Next was sparring. He had to wait until the others were done first for a pick, seeing as there were five, not six.

That was when two Jack's thought they could steal the monk's Shen Gong Wu. Because of his element, Phillip could see things that nobody would ever hope to see. However, the story need for this to happen, so he let the Jacks move freely.

After the Jacks taunted the monks and the group checked the vault, Dojo rang them up for a new Wu already. They grabbed the remaining Wu and flew off.

___Scene Change__

They reached a forest where the newest addition was located, but the Jacks were there as well. They landed by them, hoping to finished the fight before.

Kimiko spoke. "You may have defeated us once-"

Omi corrected her. "Twice. Just to be exact."

Raimundo finished. "...but that doesn't mean your going to win against us now!"

Jack disagreed. "Oh yeah? Well we have more Shen Gong Wu!"

His clone spoke. "And all the good one-liners!" They threw a raspberry at the monks, making Phillip a little ticked. They finished. "Just try and catch us! Jack-bots! Attack!" The bots flew to their doom.

"**SEISMIC KICK: EARTH!"**

Clay's foot hit the ground with enough force to to make some severe cracks within it and a shockwave strong enough to repel the bots.

"**JUDOLETTE FLIP: FIRE!"**

Kimiko dodged two lasers with some cartwheels and summoned several fire rings from both hands, destroying two bots. She flipped through these rings for a final touch.

"**TYPHOON BOOM: WIND!"**

Raimundo was sky high as he released a strong wind from a clap of his hands. This sent a dozen bots away, helpless in their situation.

"**TORNADO STRIKE: WATER!"**

Omi spun around and summoned a giant water spout to destroy the bots that surrounded him. The bots were crushed by the torrential downpour.

"**FLASH ATTACK: LIGHTNING!"**

Phillip disappeared and reappeared behind a large multitude of bots. The bots exploded after a second delay. A second wave appeared.

"**SILENT CRUSH: DARKNESS!"**

The bots didn't take long as a shockwave of a dark energy appeared, blasting them into oblivion.

Omi spoke. " Jack's robots are no match for skilled warriors. Like me."

Dojo appeared from under Omi's shirt. "Did you even think that maybe he was just trying to distract you so he could go after the Shen Gong Wu?"

Omi recovered. "Uh, exactly what I was thinking!" The group rushed after where Jack had ran off to.

Once they reached the point that the Shen Gong Wu was, they noticed Wuya there but not Katnappe, and the Jacks within a tree.

Omi tried a taunt. "I would not count my ducks before they emerge from their shells, Jack Spicer."

Raimundo crossed his arms. "That wasn't even close." Omi began to rush up the tree with a technique called "Monkey Tree Assault" while Phillip used his speed to rush up it. Phillip's way proved fastest, as he and the Jacks touched it at the the same time.

Phillip looked at the two. "Not this time."

Kimiko yelled from the bottom. " That's not fair! It's two against one!"

The robo-Jack spoke. "No it isn't! I'm a solo act now!"

The real Jack didn't like this. "What?! I thought we were a team!"

The robot explained. "So I'm Showdown crossing you. That's what evil partners do!"

Jack saw the reasoning. "Yeah, good point."

Phillip spoke to them. "I challenge you two to a Showdown Trio! Last man standing is the game. I wager the Tongue of Saiping."

The real Jack lifted his wager. "I wager the Shard of Lightning!"

The robot double did the same. "And I wager the Shroud of Shadows."

"_**Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"**_

A large amounts of roots surrounded the tree they were in. They were left into a dome like structure made by the roots, leaving no room to escape.

"_**Gong Yi Tanpai!"**_

Phillip moved first and knocked the two to a different side each. The both rushed him but Philip jumped out of the way, forcing them to run into each other. After an embarrassing display of morality for Jack from his robots, Jack used the Shard to try and attack them the fastest. Jack removed his robots head. The bot, even with the head removed, used the Shroud to attack Jack, forcing out of the dome though the new hole. The bot reattached its head and forced Jack, who was hanging for dear life, off with a stomp to his face.

Phillip leaned back was this unfolded. Now was the real battle. The bot immediately used the Shroud to cloak its movements. Unfortunately, the bot didn't know about Phillip's abilities and was forced into the defense as Phillip pounded away at it's metal body. It didn't take long for the bot to final give way to a robot version of unconsciousness. That won him his prizes.

__Scene Change__

Phillip watched as the group began finishing their chores at his speed. He laughed when he noticed Raimundo pushing dirt underneath a couch.

A few seconds later, Master Fung arrived and the monks finished their chores. Fung looked at his watch. "Three seconds. Excellent time." The group beamed. "That leaves you the rest of the day to complete the other tasks on my list."

As the list unrolled, Raimundo looked at Omi. "Who's bright idea was it to use the Shard to save time!"

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	16. The Crystal Glasses

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

"**Dragon/Demon Talking."**

This would be the first day Phillip was here that snow had come to the Temple. Every place that could be covered with snow was, leaving the inside the only warm place within the area. Phillip leaned against the windows, remembering good times he had.

The monks were left inside for meditation. That is, for the ones that don't do it continually. This left Phillip to gather his thoughts and think. That and it gave him a good excuse to leave while Dojo scratched his own back, rather loudly if Phillip might add. During this time of year, Phillip kept his mind on holidays: Christmas, New Years, and his birthday. Funny how he was taken two days before his birthday could come.

That was when Dojo and the others grabbed him from his daydream. They moved to the Scroll to see the next Shen Gong Wu, which turned out to be a pair of glasses.

Kimiko read out the Shen Gong Wu. "It says the Crystal Glasses allow the wearer to see into the future."

Omi spoke with confidence. " I already know my future. I will be the most wise and powerful and swiftest of all Xiaolin Dragons!" Phillip snorted at this. Omi was miles behind being the fastest.

Raimundo bent down to Omi's level. "You left out 'modest'." That struck a chord and the group left without Omi speaking another word.

__Scene Change__

Phillip shook his head. "No. You guys can do the itching. I don't do chores this year." Yeah, scratching the rash of a dragon wasn't on his list of things to do this month, so the others, save Kimiko, were trying to calm Dojo's itch.

Omi did the most by using the Fist of Tebigong on the scales. " I do not think the Fist of Tebigong was meant for this purpose." Dojo disagreed, if the moans were anything to go by.

Kimiko picked off a scale. "Eww! Let's hope the rest of those Shen Gong Wu reveal themselves before you run out of scales!"

Raimundo realized the change in temperature. "Brr! Is it getting colder out here?"

Dojo confirmed this. "It should be. We're in Russia."

As the landed, Dojo realized just exactly how colder in got. "Next time, I'm hiding the Shen Gong Wu in the tropics! Near a four-star hotel!"

Kimiko looked around. "Well, this look like the rural equivalent of a mall. Maybe they'll sell us some salve." Luckily, everyone found some heavier coating. Otherwise, this trip would have ended them.

Clay smelled the air. " Warm grub smells delicious."

Omi wasn't interested. "There is no time for snacking." Omi walked over to a man eating into meats of a stall. "We are searching for a rash remedy."

Kimiko went along. "Uh, yeah! For our pet...gecko."

The man spoke with a thick Russian accent, though in English. "Ah, my friends. If it is remedy you seek, I have vendor for you: me!"

Kimiko pulled out some money. "What can we get for this?"

The man pulled out a sack. "It is old family recipe for itch. Here!" The sack came below Rai's nose, causing him to smell the fumes and nearly pass out. "Also will remove paint."

Dojo placed the money on the table. "Yeah, fine. We'll take it." The man took the money and poured a large glop onto Dojo, covering him. Dojo's head popped out like nothing happened.

Omi asked the dragon. "Well."

Dojo was honest. "No! Nothing! I don't feel a-" Dojo stopped and shook as the remedy did it's thing. "More, more, more!" Another glop later, Dojo pointed like a compass. "Sensing a Shen Gong Wu, that away!"

The man looked to where Dojo pointed to and spoke. " Ah. Your friend points to Old Town Temple. Two kilometers north. You can not be missing it."

__Scene Change__

Once the group got there, one thing flew through Phillip mind: 'Big.'

The were several huge statues that guarded the gate to the temple, each holding a different weapon in one hand and held a book to their side with the other. The temple was stone and had wooden gates, dome-like roofs, and a spike that came from the main building's roof.

Clay exclaimed. "He wasn't kiddin'. You'd have to be a blind crow to miss the side of that barn.

The inside was stone as well, no surprise there. The stone pillars lined the wall and in between each one was a stone statue. Within the center of the room was a statue of a man that wore glasses. The glasses held a crystal in each of them.

Omi gasped at the glasses. "The Crystal Glasses are within our grasp." The celebration was cut short as they heard the sound of an engine running.

Raimundo placed a comment. "Uh oh. Either they have really big insects in Russia or that buzzing is the sound of-" The roof broke at Rai's sentence ended, revealing a gold and silver snow machine. When it stopped , they noticed the rider was Jack.

Jack jumped off. "Jack Spicer, Master of Evil. At your service." He showed them his card, which had Jack with a mallet behind his back as he talked to Omi.

Phillip snorted. "That was a failure move on your part."

Omi spoke. "You cannot defeat us, Jack Spicer."

Jack walked over to their side. "Tell you what. How 'bout we make this interesting? Just me versus all of you, no weapons." The group looked at Jack as if he was crazy. Jack did some fancy kicking before pressing a button on his watch. This caused his snow machine to transform into another super bot, looking less like compared to his robot double but more like him compared to his other bots.

Omi pointed up to the bot that towered over the group. "I think, technically, that qualifies as a weapon." The bot did a Hulk and slammed his fist into the group below it, sending them all flying.

Jack countered Omi's response. "Yeah, well, technically qualify as suckers." Jack took the glasses from the statue before flying off. Omi tried jumping up to him but fell short. The bot tried turning Kimiko into jelly but was repelled by the Two-Ton Tunic. Clay caught it in midair with the Tangle Web Comb and hurled it back at Spicer, breaking another roof above their heads.

Omi brook a boulder that was about to squash him with the Fist. "Jack is getting away! Stop him!"

Raimundo replied with a tornado formed from the Sword of the Storms. Omi would have been caught in it had Phillip not pushed him out of the way and took the blast himself. This lifted him up to Jack, who was standing on the edge of the roof. Phillip threw a kick at the boy, only for the Reversing Mirror to come into effect and Phillip took his own kick, forcing him back down the hole.

The group rushed back out of the Temple to find Jack held onto by the same guy the found at the market.

That was when Wuya appeared. _" Go ahead and show them who's boss!" _Jack bite the man's hand, releasing his hold on the evil genius, and Jack used a piece of wood as a snow board to escape.

The most of the group seemed to want the Russian man on their team. Omi was hesitant and Phillip couldn't care less.

__Scene Change__

Once the newly introduced Vlad had gotten his uniform, the others began to place their chores on him. Phillip didn't like it a bit. Sure the bets left him without chores for a long while, but that was a price to pay. He didn't force them to do it. Heck, he would have done all the chores if need. Instead, ever time something that needed to be done was immediately pushed on to Vlad to do.

So, Phillip decided to help out. Anytime Vlad was given a chore, Phillip dropped whatever he was doing and did the same. The two found some chumminess with each other. Well, it was better than nothing to do on the holidays, right?

Suddenly, everyone found themselves at the vault to see would get to use the Glasses first. The argument continued from what one did to retrieve it to ranking. Phillip stayed out of it. Soon, Master Fung swiped the glasses away and issued a challenge.

Master Fung spoke the challenge. "A game of tag should suffice. Merely touch my tunic and the Glasses are your." Kimiko tried first but Fung merely dodged her. Omi went next and Fung ducked under Omi's flying kick. Clay did the same as Omi and Fung ducked. Vlad went for the legs with a tackle and Fung jumped over him. Raimundo quite.

Phillip touched Fung's tunic long before Kimiko moved so he was handed the Glasses.

Kimiko raged. "What?! How come he gets them? He didn't even try!"

Master Fung turned to her. "He struck first and the fastest of you all. He's movements are much too fast for the Glasses to work properly." The others left with a sigh or a hmph.

Master Fung turned to Phillip. "So, what do you want to see?"

Phillip thought about it for a moment before throwing the Glasses back at Fung, who caught the easily. "I rather get to my future before looking at it. Life's an adventure. It's wouldn't be fun if you knew what's going to happen." Phillip followed the others to the Temple.

Phillip slept through the rest of the day. So when he heard that Omi left the Temple, he felt cold for a moment. He reminisced some memories of the good times he and Omi had. That's when he let the coldness of his heart be replaced with rage. He knew who did it and he would let him escape with his life.

Phillip yelled. **"VLAD!"** That got the new monk off his feet and into Phillip's room. As soon as Vlad was in his room, Phillip punched the Russian so hard, he flew through walls until he hit the gates. Vlad seem to know his cover was blown as he tried running away. Phillip wasn't having it. As soon as Vlad was on his feet, Phillip's fist dislocated his jaw. Soon, Vlad and Phillip were back in his room, with Vlad having several broken bones.

That's when he noticed the others coming back with a frozen Omi. Phillip knew there was a story to continue, so he healed Vlad with a power Gabriel gave him and let him scamper back to Jack. He didn't

have to wait though as Dojo appeared and forced the group to ride on his grotesque back. Omi was tied to the back and Kimiko used her blow-drier to melt the ice around Omi, despite his complaining.

__Scene Change__

They arrived at a island that the Shen Gong Wu were buried and used Omi's iced form as a sleigh to get to the others. Raimundo showed how they gotten Omi quickly. That's when the fight started and did it look one-sided without Omi.

Kimiko tried keeping Vlad at bay, only for Vlad to take the Tunic. Kim got tied up for her efforts. Clay and Phillip took out the bots that were used against them. Rai was able a Wu and take a Jack-bot out at a spike, only for him to drop both the new Wu and the Glasses. The Glasses landed on Omi's head and Clay picked up the other Wu. The spike Rai crashed into fell, causing Clay to drop the Tangle Web Comb and Jack to pick it up. The spike was able to cause a hidden water source to spring up and began to fill up the cave. Kimiko was able escape her bonds and swam to the surface. Phillip used the remaining bots as a passage to the spike that fell from the ceiling.

Vlad gloated about tricking Omi, revealing that the future he saw was false. Omi regained his courage and grabbed the last Shen Gong Wu as soon as Vlad did.

Omi spoke with vengeance. "It is time for payback, you lying trickster!" Phillip facepalmed. They meant the same thing. Omi carried on. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Vlad picked the game. "The contest is 'Be the first to get out before the cave fills with water.'"

Phillip's facepalms were endless. 'What, you couldn't just pick a name?'

Vlad placed his bet. "I wager the Two-Ton Tunic!"

Phillip was on a roll with this facepalm thing. 'You wouldn't be getting anywhere with one ton on your back, let alone two.'

Omi placed his bet. "And I wager the Crystal Glasses."

"_**LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

The water became a vortex that reached the ceiling and some spikes came together to form some golden roads with faces for the contestants. The others became floating golden statues with faces.

"_**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

The Shen Gong Wu the two held floated through the water, making a hole for them to walk through. Vlad kicked Omi away and followed the mask. Omi used the golden statue he landed on to stop Vlad in his tracks and Omi too followed the flying Wu. Omi used the floating rocks to stop Vlad's following but failed as the Russian dodged the attacks. Vlad had to use the Tunic to continue running without worry.

Phillip misjudged the fat Russian. 'I guess he could win it.'

As the two entered the hole of water, the group watched as the two found dead end after dead end until Omi used his element to find the way out, after picking up his friends and the bag of Shen Gong Wu first. As soon as they had the last Shen Gong Wu, they called Dojo and they left the area. That was the day the monks would never forget.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	17. Pandatown

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Speaking"_

"**Dragon/Demon Speaking"**

A new training was introduced today. The Dragons were suppose to use their elements to help their friends in certain predicaments. Omi had to use his water element to form a bridge from magma for Kimiko to use to get off an island. Kimiko used her fire element to stop Clay from drowning. It was Clay's turn now.

Raimundo was placed within a fissure with the earth. It was Clay's job to remove Raimundo from the fissure before it collapsed.

Rai walked a bit before noticing the fissure's walls were a about to cave in. " Clay! Anytime here, cowboy!"

"**SEISMIC KICK: EARTH!"**

Clay kicked a rock by him and caused a large spire to send Raimundo out of the fissure.

Kimiko cheered the cowboy on. "Go, Clay!"

Omi agreed. "Most impressive."

Master Fung was with them as well. "You show an excellent mastery of your Xiaolin element. It appears your promotion to Apprentice was well deserved." Phillip stuck with fist-bumping Clay.

Clay tipped his hat. "Thank you kindly."

Raimundo used his element to avoid the ground and flew over to Clay, scaring the cowboy. "Sure you couldn't cut it any closer?!"

Master Fung grabbed the two's attention. "Raimundo. It is time to test your wind element." Raimundo got out from behind Clay and cracked his knuckles. He took it a step up by using his arms like jump-ropes. Master Fung's risen eyebrow got Rai back on track.

Fung spoke the challenge. "The test is to float Phillip safely on to the cool stone in the middle of the hot coal pit." The coal was red from the heat and with steam coming off them. Neither of these helped to keep Phillip's nervousness down.

As Raimundo tried concentrating, Omi continually bugged him about focusing until Phillip and Raimundo told him off. Soon, a tornado formed under Phillip and it lifted him up, until Omi broke the focus by jumping his head out of the Shroud of Shadows. Instead of Phillip beginning lifted, he fell back to Earth and Omi was sent to the pit by wind created by the surprised wind dragon. Clay saved the young monk by using his rope.

Master Fung spoke. "A good first try, Raimundo. We will try another day."

Phillip turned to the master. "What about me?"

Fung looked at the Dragon of Lightning. "I believe your control isn't needed of testing." Phillip shrugged and followed the group.

Kimiko looked over her phone. "That's weird. Check out this police report from Hong Kong!" The others crowded around her and saw some guys wearing panda masks robbing a grocery store. The only thing that confused Phillip was that these people had the Fist of Tebigong and the Serpent's tail with their grasp.

Kimiko read the report. "' A string of heists by thieves using very unusual powers.'"

Omi noticed what Phillip did moments before. "Those are Shen Gong Wu powers. Serpent's Tail, Fist of Tebigong!"

Clay added to this. "And their all suppose to be hold up in Jack's corral."

Kimiko looked confused. "Why would he and Wuya start acting like common criminals instead of wannabe world conquerors?" Nobody had an answer. As soon as they gathered their Shen Gong Wu and placed them in the vault, minus the Falcon's Eye, they grabbed Dojo and the group flew to Hong Kong.

__Scene Change__

Dojo spoke as they landed. " You guys better stay close. This is the part of Hong Kong that Dashi never let me play in." Phillip shook his head that a man told a dragon where it could or couldn't go to.

Raimundo tried calling himself leader. "I'll lead the way. This place is like the bad side of Rio." He leaned down to Kimiko. "It's my element."

Clay countered this. "Uh, no offense, Rai, but we've seen what you do with your element." Dojo chuckled at this. Raimundo grew a tick mark.

Omi tried placing himself as the leader instead. "The Apprentices will take charge."

Phillip nodded. "You're right, Omi." Omi was glad that Phillip agreed at this. Phillip finished. "I'll take charge." Omi tried to argue but it was hard when Phillip's face got close enough that Omi could feel him breathing.

Phillip stood back up and a women cried out for a thief. A man wearing a white mask and suit ran by with a bag and the Serpent's tail. He ran to a shop and fazed right through, showing the activation of the Wu.

Kimiko seemed to feel the to ask questions. "Who was that guy?"

Omi pointed out the obvious thing. "He had the Serpent's tail! After him!" The group gave chase, even if Phillip wanted to facepalm at Omi's statement. The group soon found themselves on the roofs, using the height to watch all movements.

Clay spotted him. "This fella's slipperier then a greased pig in a sausage factory!"

Omi watched carefully. "We must box him in! Split apart!" That the group did. Raimundo tried stopping him with his body, only for unknown man to slip right through him.

Dojo asked Rai. "What? What happened?"

Raimundo held his stomach. "I had him! But he slipped right through my fingers! And I think my pancreas."

Omi spoke up. "Ah, yes. A common non-apprentice mistake. I would have grabbed the Serpent's tail first, but I suppose that is something we learn at the apprentice level. You did your best." If Raimundo wanted to hit the bald monk, he did little to hide it. His face changed from green to red to blue and back to his normal color.

Phillip sighed. 'I thought the apprentice level was for smart monks.'

Kimiko spoke her thoughts. "I still don't get it! Why would Jack and Wuya hire a new henchmen just to steal ordinary valuables?"

A man behind Kimiko spoke up. "That man was a servant of Pandabubba!" Nobody seemed scared.

Omi was confused. "What is a Pandabubba?"

__Scene Change__

The group found themselves at Pandabubba's mansion. It was just Chinese mansion, so there wasn't any need to go into detail. The dragons walked across the wall to avoided being spotted.

Omi gave out commands. "I will take the twelve guards in the north. Clay, the ten on the east. Kimiko, the eleven in the west. Raimundo..." Omi turned to the others. "Do you think Raimundo can take the one in the south? He does look old and very out-of-shape." Sure enough, a fat man stood there and gave a loud cough.

Before Raimundo could complain, Jack appeared. "Who called in the loser patrol?" The group got ready to fight.

Omi called the genius out. "Jack Spicer! I do not know why you have chosen to work with Pandabubba but-"

Jack stopped Omi before the rant could continue. "I'm here for the same reason you are. To get back what Pandabubba stoled from me." Jack gave a shriek, seeing as he brought the Monkey Staff along.

Kimiko corrected Jack. " Uh, 'stole'."

Jack agreed with this. "Yeah. But I found a secret pass into the mansion where they're holding all the Wu. A tough fight for me but, with the right right help,-"

Wuya stopped him. _"Jack, you can't possibly be suggesting...a team up."_

Jack continued. "Help me in and we'll split my ex-Shen Gong Wu 50/50."

Kimiko answered for them. "Forget it, Jack. We can bust this place open ourselves."

Jack pointed something out. "Want to take a Falcon's Eye look inside and tell me your so sure?" Omi took the Eye out of Rai's pocket and looked inside.

Omi gasped. "Jack is right! We are outnumbered and outShen Gong Wued!"

Rai pointed out something as well. "Jack tells you he has a secret pass inside and you're just going to believe him?" Omi placed the Wu back into Rai's pocket and the Brazilian turned around.

Jack picked up the Monkey's Staff. "Tell you what? As a show of good faith, I'll even give you my last Shen Gong Wu."

Wuya tried stopping him. _"What?! Jack, don't be a fool! I forbid it!" _

Jack walked through Wuya's ghostly form. "It's the only way to earn their trust." The Staff entered Omi's hands.

Raimundo spoke against this. "Come on, Omi! It's a classic con's game!"

Omi replied. "Okay, I hear your concern and I will take them under advisement with the apprentices. Clay, Kimiko, Phillip."

Clay voiced his opinion. "I recon we got no better choice."

Kimiko agreed. "Let's give it a shot." Phillip's answer came when the fat man went down with a punch.

Phillip called up to them. "I'll see ya inside!" Raimundo followed him and the others left with Jack. Soon, the outside guards were down and Raimundo disappeared. He saw two guard fly away but that meant less resistance. Phillip broke down the main doors and walked in. All the guard attack him at once but misjudged the teen. Phillip appeared behind the guards and walked up the staircase as the guards fell. He searched every part of the mansion for any Shen Gong Wu but it seemed the ones with left were the ones that flew away. He walked back outside to see the two came back with Raimundo in their custody and a bag filled with something. Unknown to the two guards, Rai had a hidden backpack on, maybe covered by the Shroud seeing how the two did seem to notice it. Phillip followed them.

The guards stopped at a warehouse by the ocean and walked in with Raimundo in tow. Phillip followed them to the door and stopped, deciding on eavesdropping. He watched Raimundo placed within a room, a room Phillip believed to be where the others were.

He listened as Pandabubba laughed and Jack complain about someone not having a good vision or something. Then came the interesting part.

Pandabubba asked his guards. "What powers do we add to my collection?"

The one in the white suit spoke first. "We got some good ones, boss. This Stick of Throwing!" Okay, out of all the Shen Gong Wu, that one wasn't covered or activated, so that's a no.

The one the black suit. "The Large Rock of Hitting!" Nope, neither was that one.

The third one was brought out. " The Shoes of Running Real Fast!" Phillip couldn't help it. He laughed, though lightly so they wouldn't notice.

Pandabubba wasn't happy. "You fools. Where are the real Shen Gong Wu?!"

Jack was more vocal about his humor. "Looks like your double-cross just got double-crossed." Pandabubba put an apple in the boy's mouth. Pandabubba walked to the storage room to open it but the monks inside broke the walls for themselves.

Pandabubba commanded his guards. "Get them!" That's when Phillip popped out and tackled the white-suited guard down.

Jack was able to spit the apple out. "Jack-bots! Attack!" Kimiko used the Third Arm Sash to stop Pandabubba from using the Fist. Omi kept the black-suited guard from doing any damage. The Jack-bots only helped Jack out of his binds. The white-suited guard struggled under Phillip's grip but was unsuccessful in getting out from under him. The black-suited guard shot the Star at one of the bots, causing it to blow up.

Jack screamed. "It's going to blow!" The group ran out of the building to avoid being blasted to the afterlife. There was nothing left of the building afterwords. The explosion did toss all the Shen Gong Wu into the air, forcing a free-for-all gather to start. Omi grabbed the Orb and, by using the Orb's power into a jump strong enough for a Jack-bot to be crushed under the landing, the Star Hanabi. The black-suited guard would have gotten the Jetbootsu and the Tangle Web Comb, if Clay didn't drop the Two-Ton Tunic on him. Kimiko stopped the white-suited guard by using the Third Arm Sash to give him a wedgy, giving him a higher octave than before.

Raimundo and Jack both grabbed the Longi Kite in a tackle.

Raimundo looked at Jak. "Jack, I challenged you to a-"

He was interrupted by Pandabubba, who grabbed the tail of the Kite. "A Showdown Trio. This was on your cheat-sheet too."

Jack spoke. "Fine. How about my Tangle Web Comb for Raimundo's Eye of Dashi and Pandabubba's Fist of Tebigong."

Raimundo agreed. "I'm cool with that. Winner takes the Longi Kite. What's the Showdown?"

Pandabubba gestured to the sea. "Last boat afloat wins the Showdown."

"_**Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"**_

The group now stood in a crow's nest and watched as the three got into their speed boats. The terrain had wooden walls covering the river the contestants were now in. Rai got an orange boat, Pandabubba got a red one, and Jack purple.

"_**Gong Yi Tanpai!"**_

The three went down the river as fast as they could. Rai hit a dead end and would have been the first out had not have avoided it. Raimundo used the Eye to try and get Jack out but Jack dodged the bolt of lightning. Jack retaliated with the Comb to take out Raimundo's hull. Pandabubba broke through the middle of Rai's boat with the Fist. This caused Raimundo's boat to slow down, allowing the others to dish out at each other. To make matters worse, a whirlpool formed underneath him.

"**TYPHOON BOOM!"**

Raimundo spun at high speeds, forming a tornado, and got himself to the sides.

Omi was amazed. "Did you see that?! Raimundo's wind has finally broken...through!"

Dojo pointed to the end of the river. "Looks like he's too late!" Jack and Pandabubba were almost at the finish line.

Kimiko tried encouraging Raimundo. "Come on, Rai. You can still win!"

Omi helped. "Just think: 'what would Omi do?'!" That's when things got complicated.

"**EYE OF DASHI: WIND!"**

Using his wind element on the Eye, a lightning shot out into the sky and summoned a strong wind current that brought out a large wave. Raimundo pulled out a board from the wall and used it like a surfboard. He caught up with the other two and pull a win for the Xiaolin side. After congratulating Raimundo's victory, the group returned to the Temple.

__Scene Change__

As soon as the group got to the Temple, Master Fung was found waiting there with a blue sash. Phillip knew what that meant and pushed Raimundo forward.

Master Fung handed the sash to Rai. "Congratulations to our newest Xiaolin Apprentice." A knew round of congrats were given to Raimundo.

Raimundo played a bit of a modest nature on it. " No biggie."

Master Fung looked at all of them. "Now, with all five Xiaolin Apprentices, you are prepared to preform the next level of signature moves. The Dragon X Kume formation." Phillip left, seeing as the Kume formation was meant for the original elemental dragons, not the more powerful ones. He fell asleep as soon as he entered his room.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	18. Sizing Up Omi

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking."_

"**Dragon/Demon Talking."**

Phillip yawned. Nowadays, he was getting less sleep than usual and that's saying something. Training seemed to dull after a few weeks, so when he heard there was a new Shen Gong Wu today, he was hoping for a battle or something.

The area the objected was located at was a mountainous forest. Phillip couldn't get a good look at the land animals but the birds help calm some exhaustion as he watched them clear away for Dojo.

Raimundo voiced a complaint. " Can't you go any faster?" Phillip groaned. Arguments were another good way of getting him sleepy. He definitely didn't need this.

Dojo retorted. "Maybe you'd like to take over while I sit on your back."

Phillip looked at Raimundo. "Rai, shut it." He turned to the over-stuffed lizard. " Dojo, keep flying."

Kimiko seemed to share Rai's complaint. "We just don't want to miss finding this new Shen Gong Wu! The Wings of Tinabi!" Kimiko learned from her mistake a few months back and continued to bring the Ancient scroll.

Dojo reminded them of the effect. " It lets you fly like eagle, leaving a cool rainbow vapor trail!"

Phillip looked back at the dragon. "Cool! Maybe when we get it, I'll use it when ever you sense a Shen Gong Wu and avoid you and Rai spitting at each other." The others looked at him funny. Phillip straightened Dojo's head forward. "Move!" That's what something Dojo did do right.

Omi spoke up. "Or I'll will! I want to fly like a eagle!" Omi made the mistake of getting up and trying to flap his arms like a bird. This led to him to fall off. Luckily for him, Phillip caught him by his leg, seeing as Phillip was in front and Omi was right behind him.

Phillip sighed. "Maybe I'll stay a little longer. You know, so Omi doesn't hurt himself." Omi pouted and Phillip rubbed his bald head with a laugh.

Soon, they reached the mountain the Shen Gong Wu was buried. Unfortunately, someone beat them to in.

Dojo was the one to confirm this. "Here we are and it looks like we have company!" Seeing as Dojo was the closest one, Phillip knew it wasn't an illusion. Once they dropped onto the mountain, the group noticed Jack trying to grab the Wings, only for him to batted away like a fly.

Phillip noticed who, or rather what, got the object first. 'A Cyclopes? Oh, everyone at home would have nightmares about this.' The Cyclopes was red in color, had orange hair that was tied into a ponytail, and had a single green eye. The only thing that did disgust Phillip was that it's nails were untrimmed and teeth were seen even if it's mouth was closed. It wore a black cloth like those of cavemen, golden bands around his bicep and beads around his ankles, and had earrings. It wasn't very fit, if the huge belly hanging out said anything.

Wuya wondered over to the towering beast. _"Cyclopes, rid us off those pests!" _Cyclopes obeyed with a growl.

Omi looked up to Ugly's face. " If you accept defeat now, you will save yourself further embarrassment!"

Phillip did something better than taunting the large opponent. He climbed the cliff behind him. It took him a minute but allowed for Phillip to reach a bit higher than the Cyclopes. Omi tried using the cliff and the beast to get the Shen Gong Wu, which was held in it's hand, but failed when Cyclopes moved it's hand up. Cyclopes punted Clay away and flicked Kimiko the same direction a few minutes after. As soon as the others were gone, Phillip used the beast's turned back to his advantage. He jumped from the cliff onto Ugly's head and started pounding away at it's scalp.

A few seconds later, Phillip's hands were bleeding. The giant had incredibly dense skin, or head, which ever worked best for the situation. The Cyclopes suddenly realized it had an intruder on it's head and grabbed Phillip. It threw him into the dirt beside him and screamed at him. The others finally gathered together.

Clay spoke with hatred to the beast. "You better get ready for a good ole-fashion butt-kicking!" The four original dragon's form the Dragon X Kume formation, only for the beast in front of them to shoot a dark laser from his eye at them.

Phillip was surprised. 'I don't remember that in the myths.' However, he wasn't surprised enough for him to to try and stop the beam. He took most of the blast, while the rest of it caused a smoke screen to appear for the dust around them. He heard a few grunts from the towering figure and it flew off. After the smoke settled, Phillip noticed the beam still pushed the group back a bit from the shockwave. They were overturned and the formations was broken but none of them were worse for wear. Phillip's legs gave out and Phillip fell to his stomach.

Phillip crawled over to them and heard Clay's comment. " I thought my cousin Buford was big. Hate to see what that fella puts away for breakfast." Phillip chuckled and grabbed the others attention and gasped at Phillip's form.

Phillip waved weakly to them. "Yo." That's when Phillip faded into subconsciousness.

__Scene Change__

Phillip woke up with bandages covering his chest and fists. He looked around and noticed it was his room.. As he began to move, he noticed a good amount of blood had soaked the bandages around his chest.

That was when he noticed the ground underneath him shaking like an earthquake. "The heck's going on?' He got to his feet and waked out for his room. Soon as he exited the building, he got splashed by a giant raindrop from the sky. Growling, Phillip looked at the sky, only to be surprised as he saw a enormous Omi sweating like a pig.

Looking around, he noticed the others looking up at the giant Omi. "Hey!" That caused the others to turn around and stare at him.

Kimiko was the first one to react, which was a slap to his face. " What the heck were you doing, scaring us like that?!"

Phillip snickered. "I didn't know you cared." He got hit in the face again for that. Omi was breathing so hard that he didn't notice Phillip or the birds that were near him until he started choking on the birds that were sucked in when he was breathing. He was able to cough them out though and noticed Phillip being awake.

Fortunately for Phillip, Dojo came in before he could receive a killing hug, literally. " Everybody! Hot off the wire! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself! The Glove of Jisaku! Whoever holds it, attracts other objects! Sort a like a mystical, magnetic,..." He lost words to fit the Wu. "Whatever." That's when Dojo noticed Phillip was standing. " Hey! You're up, my bestest of best buddies in the whole wide world!" The dragon slithered up to Phillip's head, though when Dojo slithered over his chest hurt, and hugged his head.

Phillip scratched Dojo's head. "Hey. Now, about the Wu."

Dojo got back on point. "Oh, right!" Dojo morphed to his larger form and Omi got on, sending the others running from being crushed, though Phillip's was more of a limping jog.

When Omi sat down, Dojo listed his complaint with heavy breathing. " Too big!...Too big!" Dojo's tail hit the ground like a wrestler tapping out. "Can't fly,...or...breathe!" Omi got off, allowing Dojo to breathe once more.

Clay spoke to the towering monk. " Guess you'll have to book it. Just be careful not to step on anyone."

Kimiko held something out for Omi. "Here! Take my GPS! It's programed to track Dojo!" Omi grabbed it from Kimiko somehow. Kimiko finished when she was secure on Dojo. " That's why we had that chip installed." Dojo's face afterwords made Phillip's day.

Phillip was about to climb aboard when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to the group , who had their arms crossed and stared at him. "What?"

Clay spoke. "You're not goin' anywhere. You hurt enough. We'll take care of this."

Phillip looked at Kimiko. She just turned her head. He looked at Raimundo, who gave his point by poking Phillip in the chest. That's when Phillip learned how badly damaged he really was. His senses went into overdrive as intense pain shot through Phillip's body, causing his vision to blur and his hearing shot. Soon, he was dragged back into his room by someone as the others left.

Minutes turned to hours as boredom found itself in Phillip. He couldn't play any games with his hands as they are, he couldn't take a walk as a Xiaolin Master took it upon himself to keep him within the room until fully healed. The guard seemed to have a sixth sense as he kept placing his leg in front of the door when ever Phillip tried running out of the room at full speed. Phillip knew better than tempt the matter, so he fell asleep.

When Phillip awoken, the sun had set and he noticed his guard was gone for the moment. He used this to his advantage and scurried out of the room as fast as his aching legs could carry him. Soon, he found himself by the garden where he noticed some of the masters were walking down one of the paths. Phillip sat down at the steps near the Temple. He watched the nature around him, looking for something to calm his nerves. Nothing seemed to do the trick and Phillip sighed. He turned around was about to leave when he heard someone clearing his throat.

Phillip turned around to find Clay with an annoyed face. Clay was holding something very small within his hands and as Phillip looked closer, he noticed a red robe and a bald head.

Phillip thought only one thing. 'Well, crap.'

Phillip and Clay walked down the hall as Clay scolded Phillip for doing something reckless or something, and Phillip zoned him out until they got to a room. The two walked in with the shrunken Omi and found Kim and Rai with a miniature house on a table near them. As soon as Clay placed the super small monk down and Kimiko noticed Phillip, she turned away from him. Phillip sighed as Raimundo placed a hand on his shoulders and led him to the table.

Kimiko spoke to Omi as he looked at the house. "We thought maybe this would make you feel safe until you're back to normal."

Omi seemed offended. "Safe?!" He got to the steps of the house before turning to the others. "Just because I am small does not mean I am no longer brave!" As soon as Omi walked into the tiny home, he jumped back out. "AH! Look out! It's an enormous beast!"

Phillip looked down at the monk. "No, that's a worm."

Raimundo picked the worm up. " I meant to clean the bird house out first." He gave a sheepish smile to the group.

Clay explained to the small monk. "We just don't want you to get eaten by a stray cat or something. It's only temporary."

Omi shook his head. "Perhaps not. Master Fung said if I am not returned to normal within a day, I'll forever remain small." No one liked the sound of that.

The larger monks gave a 'good night' to Omi and as soon as they were out of the room, Phillip stopped the rest. "Okay, tell me what happened." And that's exactly what they did. They told him how Clay lost a Xiaolin Showdown and Omi felt bad about this. They told him how Omi tried to use the Changing Chopsticks to get back to normal size, only for him to shrink down to a smaller-than-normal size and tried again and shrunk even smaller.

Phillip groaned as a headache appeared. "So you guys let him do it how many times?" No one answered. "Okay. So, do any of you guys know how to fix this?"

__Scene Change__

Phillip sighed. "Now, tell me. How did I get into this mess?" Kimiko, him, Rai, and Clay were all walking around Jack Spicer's house, which had acres of land and a long fence to go with it. As soon as Phillip got his answer, the three dragged him along for some reason.

Raimundo spoke. "I think it's those 'you know too much' moves.'

Clay shrugged. "Sorry, partner."

Phillip sighed again. 'Well, I was starting to get bored.'

As the they reached the entrance, Kimiko restated the objective. "All we've gotta do is sneak inside, find the Reversing Mirror, take on a creature a thousand times our size. In other words, same ole, same ole."

Raimundo questioned this. "Okay, but how do we sneak in?"

Clay agreed with this. "We need a plan, otherwise we'll be caught faster than..." Phillip didn't feel the need to listen to Clay's weird simile. Instead, he focused on the small shaking from the ground.

Phillip turned to the group. "Guys." They didn't seem to listen as they discussed the plan. The trembles became louder and stronger.

Phillip doubled his efforts. "Guys!" The others were too busy to notice. The shaking increased a bit.

Phillip switched to yelling. "GUYS!" Either that got their attention or the earthquakes did. That didn't matter, as the Cyclopes had already found them.

Clay spoke the obvious. "Looks like trouble." A drop of drool fell from the Cyclopes mouth, falling right on top of Clay. "When it rains, it pours." The four ran towards a small cliff next to them that was behind a tree.

Raimundo noticed something. "The Cyclopes looks hungry." The beast grabbed the tree and began yanking it out from the ground.

Kimiko seemed the most scared. "What do you think he eats?" The ugly monster was able to rip the tree out of the ground, sending some rocks with it.

Clay voiced his opinion as the beast threw the tree away. "My guess? Everything!" The group tried running of it but Cyclopes stopped them with his dark eye-beam, which sent the group flying back to the cliff, denting it. Phillip's head began to swim as the pain from before came back, only harder. He watched, while he laid on his back helplessly, as the others tried to fight off the monster but failed epically. As soon as the others fell, Wuya and Jack appeared and, with incredible lip reading, Phillip learned that they would have to give up all the others Shen Gong Wu to regain the Reversing Mirror.

Phillip regained his voice. "Never." The group looked over to him. " No... I won't...agree with that." Each word hurt severely, causing him to gasp to breath after a few words. The others looked at each other before grabbing Phillip and retreated back to the Temple.

___Scene Change__

As soon as they got back to the Temple, Phillip was put into his room once more for healing.

Phillip groaned. ' So, I'm under house-arrest?' As soon as the others placed him back on the mat, the guard from before retook his place by the door. Soon, the teen heard the shifting of Dojo's form and, from his window, watched the group fly to the next Shen Gong Wu.

Phillip got to his feet. 'I'm not waiting for them to come back.' With a running start, he crashed through his window. He moved quickly to the Vault, seeing as the he knew the guard would alert the others. Thankfully, no monks were guarding the vault, which was upsetting to see how easily they would be stolen from. He walked down the stair case to one of the newest Wu and took it out.

As soon as he came out of the Meditation Temple, he whispered the Wu's name. " Silver Manta Ray." The object turned in to a larger version of itself with a cockpit in the middle that had a black roof, a silver tail, and black and silver wings. The masters seemed to take notice as they rushed to the scene, though a bit late. Phillip already jumped into the jet and took off.

___Scene Change__

Phillip didn't have Dojo around to point the directions but the dragons within him could sense Dojo's locations somehow. So right now, Phillip was now flying over a desert with a wounded chest, near broken hands, and a pounding headache. Another thing that got to him was the fact that the desert had red mountains surrounding it. Phillip knew a Showdown been activated and he had a feeling he knew who started it. He was close to a finish line and noticed the Cyclopes falling from time to time as a rainbow trail weave around the monster, trees, and mountains. The Cyclopes slapped the trail out of the way so it could the finish first but the trail returned and froze the barren land. The trail was shot out of the sky with the eye-beam, not allowing Phillip to know the winner until the Showdown was over and the large monster was empty-handed. As he landed by the group, he gave a smile and jumped out. The others gave their congratulations to the extremely small monk.

Omi smiled up to them. "Here we go! Changing Chopsticks! Reversing Mirror!" With the combined Wu, Omi changed back to his regular size. "Ah, It's go to be normal again, yet why do I still feel so small?" Phillip jumped into the Silver Manta Ray as the others jumped on to Dojo's back.

Kimiko replied to Omi's question. "Just stay the way you are, Omi. You're perfect."

Omi smiled and replied. "I know. I just cannot help myself." With that, the group flew back to the temple with Phillip behind the others.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	19. Enter the Dragon

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Dragon/Demon Speaking"**

"_Spirit Speaking"_

Phillip was awoken from his sleep at the sound of a hammer against wood. 'Okay, I know there isn't a Arts and Crafts class here, so what the heck?' He rolled over to his stomach, against his chest's wishes, and pushed himself to his feet. After a swift shower and a change of clothes, Phillip walked out into the temple's grounds. It seemed he wasn't the only one that was awoken by the the pounding. Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and, surprisingly, Master Fung walked down the hall outside his room and join him. A few minutes of walking got them to the source, which was Dojo hammering at a wooden house big enough for him that had a red roof.

Kimiko was the first to question this. "Whats with Dojo?"

Master Fung spoke up. "I'm afraid it's Dojo's ailment. It is about to make itself known."

Sure enough, Dojo turned to the group. "Why's everyone staring at me like I'm some kind of freak? I AM NOT A FREAK!"

Clay grabbed the dragon to try and calm him. "Easy there, feller! Nobody said anything" Clay turned to the others and whispered the rest. "Out loud." Dojo heard this and made a poker face. Phillip smiled and shook his head.

Master Fung continued his explanation. " It happens once every fifteen hundred years or so. A craving of Shen Gong Wu so overpowering, he'll be forced to devour anything in his path to get to them. If not stopped-" Raimundo finished for him. "The world will cease to exist as we know it."

Master Fung stared at Rai before closing his eyes and continued. "Exactly. He will have to be locked in the box for twenty four hours."

The group stared into the box as Omi spoke. "Has Dojo ever gotten out of his box?"

Master Fung responded to this. "It only happened once. It was the last time anyone saw Atlantis." Phillip turned to the master and stared holes into him but Fung didn't seem affected.

Phillip's thoughts turned to the dragons within him. 'Do all dragons do that or just Dojo?'

Black answered this. "**Let me put it this way. There were a lot of places missing that could have been here today."** Phillip shuddered and watched as Dojo faked turning evil.

Dojo settled down. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. False alarm, but I am sensing a new Shen Gong Wu. Or am I?!" Dojo tried again to scare them but Phillip just tossed him into the box and closed the door.

Master Fung turned to the group. "Since Dojo will be...in disposed, you will take the Silver Manta Ray." Raimundo called out the name and, with a throw, it's jet form appeared. Under Phillip's watch, Dojo drew a map for the group to follow.

Master Fung noticed the excitement in the group and broke their attention away from the jet. "However, two of you will have to remain behind to watch Dojo."

Omi wasn't discouraged. "Master Fung is wise as always. Raimundo, you will be one of the two to remain behind." Rai growled at Omi.

Master Fung disapproved. "No, Omi. You will be one who stays."

Omi complained. "Why should I remain behind while Raimundo goes? It took him the longest to become an apprentice and nobody thought he would make it!" Raimundo cleared his throat. "Um...I mean, except for me." Phillip shook his head.

Master Fung responded to this. " Remember, the smaller assignments are often the more difficult ones."

Master Fung turned to Phillip. "Because of your recent injures, you will help Omi with guarding Dojo." Phillip just nodded and sat down beside the box. Omi sat off a little farther and the other Apprentices flew away with the map in search of the new Shen Gong Wu. Dojo scampered into the Temple to grab a few things so he wouldn't be bored with Master Fung as an escort.

A few minutes later, Dojo returned with a suitcase full of things and Fung left Dojo into the two young monk's care.

Dojo was checking through his stuff to make sure he had everything. " Orthopedic sandals?...Check. Foot ointment. Check." While Phillip was wondering why he needed sandals and foot ointment, Dojo grabbed a stereo. "Entertainment center. Check."

Omi reached into the suitcase. "Are these bolt cutters?" Phillip glared at the dragon.

Dojo took the cutters from the bald monk's hands. "Uh, yeah! How did they get their? Never saw them before!" The false innocence that came from Dojo didn't affect Phillip, as the glare continued.

Omi also stared at the dragon. "Wouldn't bolt cutters be most helpful in aiding your escape?!"

Dojo pointed at Omi. "Just, uh, making sure you were on your toes! You pass." Omi was proud at this while Phillip wasn't convinced.

Dojo lifted the now closed into the box and reminded the two of their task. " Remember, you can't believe a word I say."

Omi responded. "Okay. Then I cannot believe what you have just said."

Phillip looked at him. "I think that will be the only time that he will be literal."

Dojo continued. " Yeah, and you should know! I'll try every trick in the book to get out! I may even speak gibberish!"

Phillip returned to glaring at the dragon. "You do and I'll lock your mouth shut along with the box."

Omi pointed to his ears. "I'm prepared to cover my ears if necessary."

Dojo congratulated Omi when the box was locked. " Excellent!" Dojo noticed egg-rolls near him but out of his reach. " Now, do me a favor will ya? Open the door so I can get those egg-rolls." Omi fell for it and unlocked the door and opened it. Dojo yelled at him. "NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO LET ME OUT! That was a test!"

Omi's face fell. "Oh, I am most ashamed." Phillip walked over to the egg-rolls, knowing it will be easier with them.

Dojo smirked at Omi. " Remember, I can be very clever." Omi shut the door and Phillip locked it back up. Dojo grabbed the bars. "Now, really, let me out. I need the egg-rolls."

Omi wasn't having it. "No! I sense another trick. Once again, you have proven yourself most clever." Phillip didn't know whether to sweatdrop or facepalm but found a way to do both.

Dojo began to panic a bit. "Okay! Okay, enough already. The test is over! I'm starving!"

Omi responded harshly. "This is it, Dojo! I can no longer hear your trickeries!" Omi put his fingers into his ears. " Lalalala I cannot hear Dojo!" Phillip didn't need to hear anymore and fell asleep.

A few minutes past and Phillip awoken. He found the Omi took the egg-rolls and were eating them himself with Dojo forced to watch.

That's when Dojo started getting tricky by changing his form. The first was Master Fung. It was almost a complete transformation, except the skin was scales instead.

'Master Fung' spoke to Omi. " Omi! It is Master Fung! Dojo is holding me prisoner!" Phillip couldn't tell which was worse: how low Dojo gotten or how stupid he was acting.

Omi continued eating. "No. I do not believe you!"

The next one was a sobbing blonde girl " Please let me out. I'm lost." Phillip was tempted but knew better

Omi was harsher. " No! No, I cannot!"

Dojo took a new low when he transformed into a olden Asian woman with red hair. "Omi. This is your mother speaking. You open the door this instant!" Phillip growled, warning Dojo of impending doom to his being.

Omi countered Dojo's transformation. "Dojo, you are merely wasting your efforts. Besides, I am an orphan!" Phillip looked at Omi's back for a second before returning his eyes to the training fields.

Dojo took a more of a stupid approach by removing the hair and played Omi. "Omi, it's Omi! You've got to let me out!"

Omi was getting frustrated. "Oh, this is now getting most ridiculous!"

Dojo got the hint and returned to his original form. "Okay. So I got carried away." Phillip gave Dojo a look. Dojo finished his sentence. " But,honestly! I'm famished! Please, the egg-rolls! Just slip it though the bars!"

After a few whimpers, Omi gave in. "Very well, but-" Omi looked into the box. "Dojo?" Phillip knelt by the bald monk and noticed the same thing Omi did.

The box was empty.

Omi unlocked the door and walked in while Phillip stayed outside to intercept the dragon if he was just playing a trick. Dojo slipped by the two by camouflaging as the walls and flew over Phillip. The door shut and locked automatically, leaving Omi it's new prisoner.

Dojo, now outside and in his larger form, began to undergo a different transformation. It started with bump before the bump grew eyes, a mouth and nose. Dojo himself seemed sickened at the sight until the new face grew a neck. Dojo had just grew a new head and both seem hungry.

One head flew over to Omi. "Now give me those egg-rolls!" After the plate of egg-rolls were devoured, the heads returned their attention to the monks. "Hate to eat and run but we're sensing a new Wu! But don't worry! We'll be back for some Stir fry Omi with a side of crisp Phillip!" With that, the two-headed dragon flew away.

However, Phillip wasn't letting the dragon go so easily. "Not so fast!" As the tail of the dragon was close enough, Phillip jumped onto the dragon's tail hairs.

__Scene Change__

As Phillip crawled over to the dragon's heads, he noticed the sky was now covered with a thick layer of clouds and the land below him was now a plain with green grass with a lake in the front. A large bird-shaped machine floated above the lake that was colored gold, silver, and black

'Jack.' Phillip knew that color scheme anywhere. He was trying to pick between pitying the boy or laughing at the situation.

Dojo got to the lake quickly and popped up in front of the machine.

Phillip heard Jack from behind the glass. "Dojo?!"

One of the heads spoke to Jack. **"You've got something that belongs to me!"**

Jack seemed angry. "Oh, yeah? Just try and get it!"

The other head placed it's face in front of the window. **"I was hoping you'd say that."** The heads laughed and Jack began to shoot missiles at Dojo. The rockets either missed epically or hit and dealt no damage to the dragon.

Phillip docked under a rocket that barely missed. 'That kid either has guts or a death wish.' A moment later, Jack's machine threw a can in the air, which burst into several giant fireballs that rained down on the two-headed dragon. Seeing the fire, Phillip jumped off the dragon and into the air, far away from the blast radius. Phillip landed on the machine Jack and watched as a huge ball of fire was formed and consumed the dual-headed dragon.

Phillip whistled. 'That might actually do something.' That was until he saw the two heads blowing the fire away. 'Then again.'

Dojo spoke. "**Enough warm-up**." The other head pushed itself against the machine. "**Go ahead, give it your best shot." **

Phillip heard Jack's whimper "that was my best shot." The bot turned into an octopus with tentacles popping out of the beak and a propeller at the other end. Phillip jumped off the machine before it was submerged into the water. As soon as Phillip landed onto the back of Dojo, he was attacked by a head. Luckily, Phillip landed already and was able to lead over the head. The head continued to attack while the other one began to drain the lake by drinking the water with a bamboo stick. It took awhile but soon the lake was drained and Phillip was back at the tail of the beast. The dragon stopped attacking Phillip and picked up a rock. Behind it was a shrunken version of Jack's robot. Dojo's tongue wrapped around the machine and brought it into one of the head's mouth. Dojo shut his jaw on the machine, effectively eating it.

Phillip winced. 'Well, Master Fung wasn't wrong. He'll eat anything.'

The heads turn to him as one of them spoke. **"Now it's your turn!"** The two heads rushed at him. The next couple minutes was him dodging the heads the best he could. The heads worked with perfect team work to the point that Phillip barely dodged the attacks. After the minutes were up, Phillip found himself at the edge of the lake. He didn't have time to realize his mistake as Dojo finally got Phillip into it's mouth and swallowed.

__Scene Change__

After a trip down Dojo's throat, which was bad enough, Phillip found himself in the stomach. He looked around for a second before walking down a tunnel that had organs acting as walls. Soon, he found a orb that glowed purple and radiated heat. He sat down and watched as Jack and Wuya scrambled around the area like lunatics. Phillip had a feeling he knew where Dojo was going next, which meant a bad time for the Xiaolin Monks and Apprentices.

Phillip's feeling was proven right as, after a couple minutes, Clay slid down Dojo's throat while speaking to the others. " I'm okay! First time I've been on the wrong end of a fork!" Soon, Clay was beside him at one side of the orb and watching Jack fly around.

The next two were Kimiko and Raimundo, who were swallowed at the same time. Raimundo sat at the right side of the orb while Kimiko sat down across from Phillip. Master Fung stopped by for a second before going farther in. Phillip watched the master as he left before returning his attention to the purple glow of the orb.

Omi came in last. " Kimiko! Raimundo! Clay! Phillip! You have not been eaten alive by stomach acid!"

Clay pointed out something. " Reckon we're lucky Dojo never learned to chew his food."

Phillip nodded. "True."

Jack screamed out, forcing the group to listen to him. "There's no way out of here! Except for one but..." Jack's flashlight found Dojo's...southern exits. " I wouldn't recommended it without a wetsuit."

Wuya scolded the boy. _"You are such a whiner, Jack Spicer." _

The group returned to their attention to each other when Raimundo spoke. "What do we do now that we're all captured?"

Omi denied this. " I have not been... truly captured. I have only allowed myself to be captured as part as my elaborate plan to save the world from one thousand years of darkness!"

Phillip snorted. "That's bull."

Kimiko had ask Omi something. "What plan?"

Omi looked around before answering. "I will just need a few of the Shen Gong Wu Dojo has already eaten. The Reversing Mirror, the Changing Chopsticks, and the Shroud of Shadows."

Kimiko rushed over to Mirror. " I've got the Mirror."

Raimundo picked up the Shroud, which was found on a broken wall. " I think Jack has the Changing Chopsticks."

Luckily, Jack flew by. "You know, I've never admitted this beforebut I don't do well in inclosed..." Jack panicked. " Spaces!" Jack, in his panicking state, flew into Clay's hands.

Clay tried calming Jack. "Easy there, partner!"

Omi grabbed the genius's attention. "Jack Spicer, if we are ever to get out of here, we must have the Changing Chopsticks!"

Jack complied immediately and, after getting a yell against it from a certain ghostly witch, reminded the witch of her ghostly form, letting the witch to leave the stomach of the dragon. Jack immediately panicked and tried chasing after the ghost.

Phillip watched the scene before returning his attention to his teammates. "Did that just happen?" The others nodded.

Clay looked at Omi. " Haven't you forgotten something, Omi? Like, how you're gonna get out of Doj?"

Omi answered simply. "Changing Chopsticks!" The monk shrunk to the size of a grain of rice. The shrunken monk turned to Kimiko. "And now, if Kimiko could summon her power of fire to warm things up a little."

" _**JUDOLETTE FLIP: FIRE!"**_

Kimiko jumped a little into the air and curled into a ball as she performed several front-flips. Fire covered her as she stopped and the air inside the stomach grew immensely.

Raimundo, who was sweating badly like the rest of them,except Kimiko, realized Omi's plan. " Looks like Dojo's going to sweat the little guy out!"

Phillip chuckled. "Emphasis on little guy."

Soon as the group realized Omi was gone, it began to get boring. Phillip pulled out a deck of cards. "So, anyone want to play a game?" The group ended up playing Gold Fish seeing as nobody wanted to play Poker with Phillip. Even Jack joined after a few more minutes of panic. A half an hour of playing later, a wave mode of something similar to lava came down Dojo's throat. Everyone except Phillip, who was too busy looking over his cards, jumped over the wave, Jack using his backpack. As the wave came crashing through, it turned the cards, even those in Phillip's hand. After Phillip found his cards gone, he started stomping the gut below him with all of his force. Suddenly, Phillip found the world around him shrunk considerably, finding himself in a position with Kimiko that he would never tell about. Never.

__Scene Change__

As soon as the monks were released from the stomach of the regular Dojo, Phillip and Omi were given some scrubs to wash up the Temple, even though it wouldn't do much. Phillip took the southern half while Omi started on the northern half.

Phillip sighed. "At least Jack's out of commission." A shriek sounded through the area. "Then again."

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	20. The Sands of Time

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Dragon/Demon Speaking"**

"_Spirit Speaking"_

'Oh, I hate you Jack. Really, I do." Phillip thought as the monks were awoken from their slumber to fight the trespassing genius. He was found at the middle of the temple, surprisingly far away from the Shen Gong Wu.

Jack saw the group approach. "Well, well, well, the gangs all here! And now, my squad of evil warriors!" The monks got into their battle positions as Jack looked at the wall behind him. " Cheer-bots! Attack!" The second after those words escaped the genius's mouth did several robots dressed in cheerleader outfits cleared the wall an formed a circle around the monks, cheering, "Go evil, go!" over and over.

Phillip sweatdropped. 'Really Spicer? Really?' he thought. The bots copied each others' movements perfectly and each movement brought the cheer out. Jack joined in, though whether it was to mock the monks or just to be ignoring escaped Phillip.

Fortunately, a kick sent by the Cheer-bots allowed the Dragon of Lightning to escape the torture and block the attack. The bots stopped coping each other and attacked the monks separately, forcing them split up for the moment. Two of the bots took out Clay with a flying tackle. One was blocked by Raimundo, forcing the wind monk back a few steps. Another jumped and grabbed Omi by the back of him robe. Two more tried crushing Kimiko under their heel, only for the girl to dodge to the side. Another grabbed Phillip by the robe and threw him into the air.

Now in the air, Phillip was given a bird's point-of-view on the battle below him. As soon as Phillip got a glimpse of the ground, the Cheer-bots retreated to the back of the wall to throw their pom-poms in to the air, which changed into fireballs and began raining down of the monks below him.

Phillip felt annoyed that they forgotten about him. 'Okay, lets see you ignore me this time." Phillip put his hands together and pointed both index fingers towards the descending fireballs.

" **LIGHTNING!"**

Several bolts of lightning shot out from his fingers hit the fire dead on, causing the fire to distort and disappear. As he descended, he noticed four fireballs escaped and lite parts of the ground on fire. Omi fixed the problem with the Orb of Tornami while soaking some Cheer-bots along the way. Jack blew into a whistle three times and the Cheer-bots jumped onto each others' shoulders, creating a triangle shape.

Omi acted first. "Xiaolin Warriors, assume Dragon X Kume Formation!" Clay and Rai took the sides while Omi and Kimiko created an X between them. Clay and Raimundo grabbed hands and Omi and Kimiko intertwined their arms around the other arm, allowing them to create a saw-like attack. Phillip jumped on top of the saw just for the heck of being included in the attack and tried staying on by walking backwards. The bots and monks charged. As soon as the attacks collided, a colossal explosion appeared. The monks landed safely on the ground. The same couldn't be said for most of the bots as the broke upon impact with the ground. The apprentices then began "clean up" duty.

Phillip disappeared within the smoke to watch for any remaining bots. Luck for him that Clay's attack missed two of the intended targets because they were smart and strong enough to jump out of the area. Using his darkness element, Phillip was able to get behind the targets without detection and grabbed the back of their heads. With a pulse of lightning into his hands, Phillip fried the circuits within the bots' heads, effectively shutting them off. The monks returned to their battle positions as Jack looked at the wreck that once was his bots.

That's when things got weird.

A meteor appeared behind Jack, though in front of the monks, and everyone's attention turned to the falling rock. Phillip predicted the trajectory of the meteor and tiptoed to a statue a little farther form the landing zone. The other monks followed, leaving Jack to take the shockwave the rock created after it hit the Earth's surface. The monks walked up the crater and found not a meteor, but something with much more advanced technology than this time period. The machine was silver with black markings around the top.

The top part of the machine broke apart from the bottom half, revealing a system colored red and purple. The very top opened up and revealed a red orb with pillars on each side. Electricity popped out of the pillars and circled around a pinkish light that came out of the orb.

Soon, an old man who had a striking resemblance with Omi , only with a long white beard and eyebrows, appeared within the light. " Greetings, Xiaolin Warriors," he said.

Omi pondered for a bit. "The old one with the extremely large head looks most familiar," the monk spoke.

Phillip gave a chuckle. "You've probably seen in the mirror every now and again," he said, amused.

Raimundo placed his hand on Omi's head. "Dude, that's you, but way old!" he exclaimed.

The older form of Omi continued while stroking the beard.. " I am Omi from the distant future, here to warn you that the world will soon be dominated by evil." Jack gave whoop and the cheer the bots from before gave. He shut his mouth when Phillip gave him a quick glare.

'I swear, if I hear that cheer one more time..." Phillip let the threat linger within his thoughts for the olden monk in front of him.

" But fear not," Old Omi continued. "There is a way to prevent this disaster. The key to the survival of the universe, as we know it, lays in the future. Omi, you must-" The old monk disappeared and was replaced by Phillip, somehow looking as young as he was now. No white hair nor a liver spot to be found on his face.

Phillip continued from the older Omi left off. "Okay, what the old guy means is that you _all_, not just Omi, must find a Wu known as the Sands of Time. If Jack or anyone else gets this Wu, kiss the world good-bye." The message ended and Jack flew the coop.

Raimundo looked a Phillip. " Dude, what the heck?!"

Phillip ran his fingers through his hair, finding himself the center of attention. "So, what are we gonna do?"

__Scene Change__

"That's what I was thinking." Phillip said as the young monks awoken Master Fung and explained the situation to him. Though, that didn't stop them from asking questions. Questions that he could only answer with an "I don't know." The master rushed them to the Ancient Scroll after grabbing Dojo.

Master Fung looked through it to the Sands and began the lecture. "The Sands of Time is a very powerful Shen Gong Wu. It not only allows one to travel through time, but to alter time as well." As the master spoke, the image showed a man using the Wu to change his appearance from that of a monk to that of a rich man.

Phillip began to get interested. "I call it!" Seeing the others about to protest, he explained. "Hey, he, I, whatever! Point is, he said we were to _find_ it. He didn't say anything about who could use it first." Phillip reached for the Scroll, only for Kimiko to snatch it and Dojo and rush out of the room. Soon, the others followed except for Phillip and Master Fung.

Phillip turned to his master and bowed. "This is where we take out leave." He turned and ran to the exit.

___ Scene Change__

As he flew around the world, Dojo tried giving the monks a bit of advice. " You guys, wouldn't it be a lot easier if we waited until the Sands of Time reveals itself?"

Omi disagreed. "No! We have no time to lose! We cannot allow Jack Spicer to get it first! The world depends on us!" he said. So onward they flew.

Minutes became hours, and soon, a day past by as the group flew around the world in search for a clue that lead towards the Sands of Time. The silence that permeated between the group was broken by the growls of Phillip's stomach. He blushed with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head. Metabolism gave him a bottomless hole for a stomach, leading to hunger issues constantly.

The others didn't mind their stomach. They were more focused on their lack of sleep, Clay included. "It seems like we've been flyin' around for days," the cowboy said as he leaned on his arm. He pulled it out of the way as he laid down on his back and continued. "I'm getting more tired than a..." The cowboy was able to finish as he fell to exhaustion.

Raimundo gave a suggestion as he laid sideways on his stomach, legs and arms left at the sides of the dragon. " A one-legged man at a butt-kicking contest?" Phillip chuckled as Rai said this, adding to his fatigue.

Dojo spoke up in an exhausted voice. "You guys need your rest. How about we get a fresh start tomorrow than fly around aimlessly, looking for the Shen Gong..." Dojo trailed off for a nap, snoring softly as he started to descend slowly. Phillip watched Kimiko forcibly opening his eyes, allowing him to correct his descent. Phillip decided to sleep a bit and laid down on Dojo's rough scales.

He awoken when he felt himself being picked up and held by an unknown force. As his eyes opened, he found himself being crushed between one man's muscular arm and chest. Phillip looked around to find three more man similar to the one holding him, all wearing an Ancient Egyptian helmet and Egyptian cloth around their waist while carrying a spear in one hand. He also found the other Xiaolin Warriors forced into a small area by the Egyptian Warrior wannabes.

Phillip looked at the one holding him. "I suppose you won't let me down, will you?" The man looked at him before returning his attention to the others. Phillip sighed. "Very well."

Phillip removed the arm from his front and punched the man in his stomach. The man stumped back a bit before returning to his original position.

Omi gave him command. " Xiaolin Warriors: prepare to make battle!" He and Kimiko grabbed hold of Clays arms and Clay spun around. "Leopard Attack!" Omi released his hold when he faced two of the warriors, followed by Kimiko. Clay stopped himself as soon as Kimiko released her hold. As the two flew towards the men, they spun their arms and stretched their finger from a near perfect imitation of a leopard's claw. The men fell fast to the powerful attack. During that time, Clay used his chest to fall another and Raimundo flying kicked the last one in the stomach, used the stomach as a platform, and double-kicked the man once more in the face.

With the men down, a secret door opened and a large mummy stepped into the room. It almost crushed Omi with it's palm, but Omi jumped back. Phillip roundhouse kicked the head of the mummy, forcing it off and revealing that it was only a man with chattered glasses in a costume.

"Stop!" a voice spoke from nowhere. Lights turned on turned on, revealing the area to be a stage. A man walked into the room. The director had a red button-up shirt, green pants that were held up with a black belt, glasses, and black shoes. He was extremely short, had black sideburns, and bald at the top of his head. His

The director spoke through a megaphone. "Who...are you people? You've... ruined my show!" The man jumped on top of one of the unconscious man.

Raimundo questioned this. "Show? Who are you?" he asked.

The short man was quick to respond. "I..am the director of the," the director jumped off of the unconscious man "...'Sands of time'. The longest running show in..Egyptian dinner theater...history!"

The man in the mummy costume removed a glove from his hand. "I quit! Waiting tables is better than this!" The mummy left through the curtain the director came through and the director hang his head.

Kimiko groaned. "I can't believe it was a fake Shen Gong Wu." That was when Dojo began to freak out

Dojo spoke during this. " Breaking news! The real Sands of Time just lite up." The warriors looked at each other before rushing out of the pyramid, Phillip in the back so he would get lost.

As soon as they got outside, they found Dojo on a statue of a dog's head. "Buckle your seat beats," the dragon said. " It's going to be a bumpy ride." The dragon tried to grow to his larger size, only for some parts of is body to grow out of size from his smaller form.

The dragon realized the problem. "Sorry guys," the dragon said, "but I'm too out of wack to fly! I'm going to need at least ten hours to recharge."

Phillip looked at the others. "I'll get there faster if I ran full speed. You guys can take a plane if you want to." He didn't give them time to reject the idea as he rushed through the desert at his fastest.

It didn't take long to reach the Xiaolin Temple. He seen these episodes before, so he could tell where half of the Wu was at least. Phillip rushed to where the Wu was, only to find Jack and Wuya looking around the pyramid within the rock garden. Phillip cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the self-proclaimed evil genius and the ghost.

Jack groaned. " And here I thought I'd get a free day again."

Phillip smirked and got into a battle position. "Give me all you got," he said. "Other wise, you'll won't get the Wu." Though, he knew the time-line need to stay the same, so he probably let the genius go.

Jack spoke into his watch. "Cheer-bots: Attack!" Three of the girlish bots popped up, which was underwhelming compared to the multitude he had last night.

Phillip smiled. "You losing your touch, Jack?"

"Not really," the genius said. " It's just that a certain witch wouldn't let me finish."

Wuya floated in front of Jack. _"Forget about your stupid toys and find that Wu!"_ With this, the Cheer-bots and Jack jumped into action, the later trying to find the Wu and the former attacking Phillip. Phillip swatted the bots away with a quick punch to each. They didn't stay down, however, and attacked from behind the Lightning Dragon. Phillip quickly turned around and blocked the kicks that came. The three backpedaled and tried the pyramid attack that they did the day before. Phillip shot a lightning bolt at the three as soon as one landed on the other two's shoulders. The bots didn't last any longer and exploded before their attack could commence.

Unfortunately, that was all the time Jack needed to find the item he was looking for. "AH HA! Finally, the Sands of Time is mine!" The genius held the Sands above his head with an aura of triumph.

This was also the time when the others appeared at the gate. Jack smirked viciously. "Looking for this, Xiaolin Losers? Too bad!" The genius slowly flew out of the area by his backpack, with the Sands safely within his grasp. "You're out of luck and out of time!" He flew off with a sinister laugh.

Omi spoke. "It was up to me to find the Sands of Time and I failed all of you: my friends, Master Fung, and... the entire universe. I believe that about covers it." The others left Omi and Phillip by themselves.

Phillip looked at the smaller monk. "First off, I heard message say that **WE** had to find it, not you. Secondly, I don't think the universe is going down because of a small flux in time. The world maybe, the universe? No." Omi left to either think about these words or sulk some more. Phillip followed this example and walked to his room to get a well deserved rest.

The day came by too fast, for Phillip found himself awoken by Omi. "We are going to infiltrate Jack's lair. Will you follow?"

Phillip knew this was coming. "Sure, whatever. Lets get this over with."

_Scene Change_

"Mrs. Cornhaven, you're embarrassing me in front of my new friends!" Jack whined.

The teacher, now dubbed Mrs. Cornhaven, spoke, though not seen. " Somebody needs a timeout!" Jack reluctantly went to a corner with a pout on his face.

Phillip stifled a chuckle at this. This age and he still takes punishment like a baby. Luckily, they were hiding in a vent nearby, allowing them to see everything and speak without anyone noticing.

Omi, however, was in full work mode. " We must get the Sands of Time! There is little time to dally our dillies!"

Raimundo corrected this. " I think you mean 'dillydally'."

Omi gained a confused look. "That makes no sense." With that, the Warriors broke through the vent casing and landed in the center of the room, gaining the attention of it's occupants.

Omi looked directly at Jack. " We demand the Sands of Time at once! If you please."

Jack waved him off. "Ah, we'll get to that. First, I'd like you to meet some special friends of mine."

Kimiko replied quickly. " You don't have friends!"

Jack mimicked her response before speaking regularly. "Associates. Whatever!" That's when Phillip noticed a lingering threat from behind them. He turned and met some weird people.

The first in line was a large man covered in cloth armor that covered him head to toe, minus the face and arms, and a cloth helmet. The helmet had a spear pointing out from the top of it. He had a mustache with the place between the nose and mouth bare, allowing it to grow around his mouth and down past his goatee and chin. He looked Asian, though Phillip couldn't tell where in Asia

The next one was a cowboy, this time an actual boy, with a black shirt and hat, gray vest, belt and hat band, and blue jeans. At each of his sides, there was a gun holster but no gun. His eyes said that he was a bit dopey.

The third was a short, tanned man with a beard that knew no bounds of weirdness as it's hairs stuck out in six places at the edge. He wore an black eye patch with a painted eye on it, a red coat with a black belt with a gold buckle going diagonally across his chest, a black belt around his waist, black boots, and a black pirates hat with a skull on it, though the jaw bone was detached. A gold tooth was found within his mouth and a parrot had placed itself on his shoulder. Her socks were gray and reached up to the middle of her legs while her shoes were like the of what a witch would wear. She also wore earrings that consisted of a string and a green pebble.

The last one was an old lady who wore narrow glasses, a flower in her hair to keep it a bun, a blue dress, and a black belt across her stomach. A ruler was firm in her hand, obviously used for a multitude of reasons. This was most likely Mrs. Cornhaven.

Jack smirked. "Evil Dream Team: Attack!"

Phillip let the others take care of the first round, even if they were taken down much to quickly for his liking. He hide back in the vent so he could watch. When they were down, Jack gave them the stupidest laugh Phillip heard within his existence. After minutes of the laugh, Jack finally stopped and Phillip uncovered his ears. A few seconds of complete silence followed.

Omi got to his feet with a jump. "Not so fast, Spicer! He who is last to be laughing laughs most loudly!" Phillip fell from his post from a get face-plant. That was the dumbest thing Omi had to say, almost as dumb as the laugh before it.

Luckily, Phillip and the others got up in time to stop Omi from embarrassing himself any longer. "What Omi did to that sentence is what we're going to do to you!" Phillip and Raimundo warned.

Omi gave the rally cry. "Warriors: Dragon X Kume Formation!" The four original dragons formed the attack, allowing Phillip the first attack. Phillip rushed the largest of the men and tackled him to the ground. A few punches later and the man was out. Phillip then moved to the boy and used a German suplex to knock him out. The pirate wannabe was next, taken out with a kick to the face. The older lady was simply tooken out with a chop to the back of her neck. This happened in less than a second, causing Jack's and the monk's mouth to drop fast. Clay moved first and tied the villains up with his rope. Jack moved second and grabbed the Sands and disappear from this time.

Jack reappeared beside his partner's in crime. The other monks recovered by this time and Omi had the need to questioned Jack's new attire. "Why do you look sooo different?" Jack now wore a shirt with a palm tree in the middle with sand surrounding it and a blue background, brown shorts, a yellow visor and saddles.

Jack spoke with a slightly older voice. "I took a year off for some down time and came up with the greatest super genius evil plan ever. Now I'm off to enlist the help number one villain of them all. Sands of Time!" With that and a grab to his "friends", the villains disappeared again.

Phillip looked at the other Warriors. " That went well," he spoke with a sarcastic tone. They smiled sheepishly and the Warriors left without another word.

As soon as they reached the outside of the house, Dojo popped out of nowhere. "Guys, we've gotta move! Another Shen Gong Wu revealed itself!" They didn't waste time to move to the next location.

Phillip groaned as soon as they were in the air. 'I can't do much for the time-line's sake, but I feel useless.'

__Scene Change__

"I tell ya," Dojo started, " I sense the Sweet Baby Among Us somewhere right around here!" Dojo landed on a cliff and the Warriors dropped from his back. Dojo shrunk back to original size and slithered to the edge. " I don't know what to say!Must have been a false alarm." He gulped. "Or those chili peppers I last night."

Phillip looked around. The ground was barren, leaving no vegetation within miles of their landing spot. Mountains leaped from the ground but left enough space in between each other for a good walk.

Clay gathered everyone's attention. " I don't think so." He thrust a card in front of the other Warriors that showed Jack with a mallet and Omi in front of him.

The card said:

**JACK SPICER**

**MASTER **

**of **

**EVIL**

Clay finished his train of thought. " Well I recon' we got to the rodeo after it closed."

Omi was stunned. "I fail to understand. How could Jack Spicer get here so fast?!"

Phillip looked at the short monk. " The Sands obviously."

Kimiko spotted something. "Look down there!" The others averted their attention to the spot Kimiko pointed out. There, they found one of Jack's vehicles and his team. Dojo brought them closer without setting out any alarms for the crowd. Once closer, they found a second Jack, though a lot older than this one.

Omi took a little longer to get it and gasped. " It is old Jack Spicer! Jack Spicer must have brought him back from the future!"

Phillip looked back at Omi. "Do you know how messed up that sentence is. But yeah, looks like."

Kimiko understood another part of the plan Jack created. " No wonder they got here so fast! He must know every location of every Shen Gong Wu." The group of villains entered Jack's machine, allowing the Warriors to get close to a window and hear everything said.

Jack gave an amused tone when he spoke. " It's like taking candy from a bunch of babies!"

The older Jack moved slowly to the table. " Huh? Who's got the rabies?"

Jack rubbed the golden statue before placing back on the table. " Hurry up old timer. We've got to get the Ruby of Ramses before it reveals itself." Warriors removed themselves from the window swiftly, allowing the vehicle to begin it's travel.

Dojo pulled up behind it in his flying form. " Change of plans kids. Looks like we're going after the Ruby of Ramses." He handed Rai the Scroll. "Whoever possesses it has the power to move objects at will."

Phillip looked at Dojo from the back. "So, a lesser form of telekinesis."

Dojo shrugged a bit. "I remember seeing it in the head of the pharaoh's statue. We need to high tail it back to Egypt!"

__Scene Change__

The group walked back onto the stage they were once on. The stage lights turned on slowly, first illuminating Raimundo, then Clay and Omi, before finally illuminating Kimiko. Phillip jumped out of the way when Rai was found. He had a small stage fright, so that wouldn't help calm his nerves right about now.

The director popped out. " Have you... returned to... ruin my show again?!"

Omi was blunt. "We are here to retrieve the Ruby of Ramses, and purchase four tickets please." Phillip gave a chuckle from behind the group.

Jack's voice spoke. "Not so fast, baldy!" His team appeared through the same place the director came from. Four of the Xiaolin Warriors got ready.

" _**JUDOLETTE FLIP: FIRE!"**_

" _**TYPHOON BOOM: WIND!"**_

" _**SIESMIC KICK: EARTH!"**_

" _**TORNADO STRIKE: WATER!"**_

Phillip stayed for the that part only before taking the Shroud of Shadows out of his pocket and left. He found the vehicle that Jack used to get himself here. As soon as he walked in, he found several Jack-bots floating around, guarding the corridors.

Phillip smirked. ' This going to be a breeze." The first Jack-bot floated over to the entrance, only for Phillip to place it in a headlock and break it's head off. The second was taken out with a body blow. Jack was stupid enough to leave a map on the wall, giving the Lightning Dragon enough information to locate the Shen Gong Wu. Two bots guarded the Wu, both wearing a police hat and a fake mustache, but Phillip slipped past them and took the Sands of Time.

Phillip held the Sands safely within his grip. " Sands of Time."

Phillip found himself in the future, though it wasn't what he expected. The sky was pitch black and the ground was completely barren. A ruined temple was found in the background and a black metal tower hovered behind it.

Phillip walked over to the temple, knelt in front of it, and gave a prayer to the fallen monks. He felt a presence behind him after the prayer, and turned to face it.

His older self sat on a boulder with his legs placed at it's side lazily. There wasn't a change since the message, though he seemed taller then his younger self. His wardrobe didn't change either, allowing the gray jacket to flow with a light breeze that came through.

Older Phillip looked at his younger self. " A pity, isn't it?"

Phillip looked around. " You would know, wouldn't you?" The older form gave a chuckle before jumping down to the younger version. Phillip realized how taller the man was in front him was. He stood at least a foot taller, if not more.

The taller man took the Sands. "You ready?"

"Are you?" was the response. No sooner then that did the two went back to prevent this future from becoming true.

__Scene Change__

The fighting stopped when the two reappeared into the room. Phillip smirked at the Jacks, who were about to grab the Ruby from the pharaoh's head. " Glad to be back, Jack." The Jacks scrabbled up the statue. As soon as they were about to touch the Ruby, Phillip and his other got right to it in less the a second, allowing the Xiaolin Showdown to begin.

The older version spoke with a smug expression. " Jacks, we challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami."

The older Jack had something else on his mind. "I can't find my teeth." Phillip's older form picked up the teeth and shoved it in the older Jack's mouth.

Phillip sighed. " Third Arm Sash against the Monkey Staff."

The older version of Jack pulled out a coin. "Our Mantis Flip Coin against your Torn of Thunderbolt."

Phillip's older counterpart. "First to the top of the pyramid maze wins." Jack would have made a witty comment, but Phillip's older self used the Third Arm's Sash to keep his mouth closed.

"_**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN TSUNAMI!"**_

The pyramid grew some more walls and the Ruby pulled the next two levels up from the base level, leaving a beam from them to travel up to get to the other levels in the middle of each.

" _**GONG YI TANPAI!" **_

The teams rushed down the corridor, hoping to get to the end. Older Jack transformed his walker in to a motorize version with a place to stand. He followed his younger version while Phillip followed his older form.

The group found their first fork. " This way." The older form ran down the right path, with Phillip following. After a few turns, the Phillips found themselves at their first dead-end, along with a mummy to pop out of the ground to end them. The older Phillip cut threw with a kick, forcing the mummy to return to dust. That's when they saw the Jacks had gotten to the middle before them and returned the way they came and followed a different route. They were at the last corridor to the middle when Phillip noticed the base floor begin to crumble. They were already at the beam and moving on up when the base level broke.

"Level two: obtained." a voice spoke from nowhere in particular. They didn't wait long before flying down the new maze, Phillip running and the older one actually flying. This time, it didn't take long to reach the beam. However, as soon as the Phillips got there, so did the Jacks. Each fought the other when they entered the beam, present vs present, future vs future.

"Level Three: obtained." This time, there was no maze. Just a large area with a beam in the middle. The Phillips attacked first, the present punching this time's Jack. Jack stumbled a bit but regained his balance fast. The older Phillip slammed his fist in to the ground, causing it to break open and forcing the Jacks and young Phillip to fall to their doom, though Phillip was caught by his older self. They travel up the beam and touched the Ruby, ending the Showdown.

The pyramid fell back into the earth and the two found themselves back at the dinner theater. The others rushed them from one of their sides with a congratulation on thie lips.

The older version stopped them from crushing the two in a hug. "Let's get to the temple first."

__Scene Change__

The old version of Phillip threw the Sands into the air and caught it. "Well, this is what I came for. Got to get the future to set everything right again." The group found themselves in the garden as soon as they landed. Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay stood behind Phillip as the two chatted.

Phillip nodded. " Right. See ya in the mirror."

The older one gave a chuckle. " Yeah." He closed the distance before standing directly in front of Phillip. " Give the others a thank you. Last piece of advice, the time line isn't going to get messed up, so go wild." The two gave a vicious smirk to each other before the old left for the future.

Kimiko looked at now only one Phillip. "What did he mean by that?"

Phillip turned to the girl, the smirk still visible. "That means that training want up a couple levels. Get ready for hell."

Constructive Critisms is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	21. Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

" **Demon/ Dragon Speaking."**

The Warriors found themselves at the Temple's pond for Master Fung's Training. Some fishes swam around and lily pads and flowers grew out of the water. All of it was surround by a barrier of white stones.

Master Fung spoke to them. "Today's exercise requires one to choose complimentary Shen Gong Wu and work in unison to fight a common foe. I trust you are ready to demonstrate great focus." He then noticed that Kimiko was finishing her new hairdo, Raimundo listening to music on his MP3, Omi watching a bumble bee, and Clay finishing his wooden statue of a cow with a knife. Only Phillip was listening to what what Fung had to say.

Fung turned to Phillip. "I'm guessing your training didn't include focus."

Phillip answered with a monotone voice. " Didn't have the time." Phillip had been training the others for the past week, with Fung's permission of course. He was giving them advanced versions of the usual strength, speed, and agility tests by giving them more weight to carry, more laps and less seconds, and more objects to weave through. The usual strength test had them carry a boulder for a matter of minutes, Clay winning that one. The speed test had them run 5 to 7 laps around the course and to finish in less than 30 minutes. That was Phillip's specialty. The agility test forced the to weave through several objects at their fastest. That one went to Raimundo.

Fung's eye twitched severely before he sighed. " On the count of three." A dummy dropped down from a tree branch, one where Dojo decided to take a nap.

Fung skipped the one and two and went for the kill. "Three!"

Four of them stumbled for their Shen Gong Wu: Clay had the Ruby of Ramses, Raimundo went with the Sword of the Storm, Kimiko was with the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and Omi picked the Wushu Helmet. In the end, the four knocked each other out with the help of a bolt of lightning and a twister. This bolt also sent Dojo in to the water below them.

Fung turned to Phillip. "You didn't move."

Phillip gave a smirk. "I wanted to see that again." He helped the others up before using the Eye of Dashi to turn the dummy into a pile of ash. " Now, excuse us Master Fung. We have some major training to do." He then walked off, dragging the now struggling monks.

As soon as Phillip located the garden, he forced each monk to sit on a boulder. " You idiots were too off for your own good."

Raimundo got defensive. "Hey-"

Phillip didn't have it. "Shut it Rai. Last time I checked, your move started the entire fiasco." Raimundo blushed with embarrassment. " Clay, they dummy was already being held in the air by a string. Did you have to use a telekinetic Shen Gong Wu?" Clay rubbed the back of his head. "Kimiko, while I respect your move, you used it too late. You could have hit first and got it over with." Kimiko pouted. "Omi, the Wushu helmet is a defensive Shen Gong Wu. What is the point of it if won't see to your objective?" Omi watched the bumble bee fly around him. Phillip growled. " You zone out again, I'm breaking the bee's wings." Omi immediately tuned him back in.

Phillip groaned. " I swear, somethings I think I'm working with a bunch of idiots." They got defensive but Phillip stopped them. "One more word and I'm making you run three thousand laps around the temple. Got it?" They backed off, though not without grumbling at the statement.

Phillip looked down the list. "Today would have been strength training, but I think the little stunt today shows that we need to place some focus training in the schedule." He crossed out today's regular training, took any devices the others had, and told them to mediate.

A minute later, Dojo arrived. " Guys, hurry! A new Shen Gong Wu lite up! We got to move stat!"

Phillip looked the others, who had followed his directions and started to open their eyes. "We'll leave, but the minute we get back, we start training again." The others nodded and ran to the Scroll. They grabbed it and fly off in search of the new magical item.

__Scene Change__

They hit a island close to Java that held two mountain full of lush trees, grass, and vines, each on a different part of the island. Sand covered the coast line, indicating the most likely place for the newest Wu: The Mind Reader Conch.

Dojo winced before turning his attention to his passengers. " I got that itch! We must be near the Shen Gong Wu, or poison oak!" Omi scratched at the tough hide of the dragon. Dojo spoke to the short monk. " Lower, lower!"

Omi reached the farthest he could. "Sorry Dojo. I have limits to where I will scratch. After all, I am an apprentice."

Phillip groaned. " And I still wonder how the heck you got to that point." Dojo landed safely and allowed them to get off before shrinking and rushing to stick and scratched his back with it.

Dojo moaned at this. "Oh yeah, baby! Magic Fingers!"

The Warriors crept back a bit before Raimundo walked up to the itchy dragon. "Come on, crew! Where's the Wu?!"

Dojo dropped the stick and crossed his arms. The _Wu_, as you call it, is the Mind Reader Conch." Dojo pulled out the Scroll and opened it to the Couch's page before explaining the abilities. " By holding it to your ear and aiming it, you can here the thoughts of others."

Raimundo jumped to a joking mood. " In Clay's case, I'd guess you'd just hear the ocean." He gave a short laugh, short because he noticed Clay's mood and the steam coming out of Clay's ears.

Dojo pointed to on of the beaches. "It's that away!" The crew looked over a low palm tree to find a beach full of conchs.

Dojo pulled out a beach umbrella. "Take your time. The lady dragons love a guy with a tan." He laid down under the umbrella with sunglasses and a martini.

The crew searched the beach by the more obvious way: listening into each conch and listening something that isn't the ocean. Each conch that was the ocean version was tossed into the sea. Raimundo, unfortunately, found a conch that held a crab. He got a pinch to his ear by the crab's claw for his troubles.

Omi was the only one talking. " Relax, fellow apprentices! My keen instincts will lead us to the Mind Reader Conch!" Phillip knew what is going to happen if Omi got hold of the Conch, so he swiped it before Omi grabbed, though leading to Omi hitting ground full force.

Phillip held it in his hand as he addressed the others. " Okay, I found it. Lets get out of here." The team didn't question him as they left.

Phillip was relieved. ' I believe I stopped disaster from happening.' They found Dojo in a chair spreading tanning oil over his body. They didn't question this either and, after a minute of packing, were off to Temple.

__Scene Change__

" I don't care how much you want to try it. You place one hand on the Conch, I turn your training to something worse than hell." The team just got back and Phillip has been bombarded with this question since they touched the ground. Omi insisted that he should use it at least once but Phillip didn't allow him any closer than needed.

Luckily, Master Fung stopped the question from continuing and took the Conch. " It's good you have returned quickly." Fung walked in front of the group. "Used wisely, the Conch can prove a most valuable tool. But until you learn to focus, it is best that I lock it away in the Temple vault."

Omi apologized. " We are very sorry, Master Fung. In the future, we will do our best to rise above our petty differences."

Clay spoke up. "I'm with the little fella."

Raimundo went with it. " Me too."

Kimiko followed their lead. " I'm with Omi too."

Fung turned to Phillip. "What about you?"

Phillip looked at the older monk. " You can count on me." The five were about to split up, but Phillip grabbed the others by their shirt back to the rock garden to finish their training.

Night came and Phillip found himself try to sleep within his mat. He tossed and turned until he couldn't take anymore. He removed himself from the mat and toke a walk around the Temple. After a minute, he noticed a familiar figure moving from building to building.

'Omi?' he asked as the short monk shot towards the vault. ' I should have know.' Phillip chased after Omi.

As soon as the two found themselves in front of the Meditation Temple, Phillip slipped pulled ahead of Omi, startling the short monk. "What are you doing out at this hour?"

Omi pointed to him. "I should ask you the same question!"

Phillip leaned down to Omi. "I'm was taking a walk before you popped out of nowhere. What. Are. You. Doing."

Omi gulped. "Uh, taking a lovely walk in the garden?"

Phillip stared directly at the shorter monk's eyes. "Then why were you going to the Meditation Temple?" Omi didn't try making a new excuse and ran back to his room.

Phillip turned to the Meditation Temple. "Raimundo, come out from behind the Temple. Kimiko, get down here. Clay, that bush has your hat on it." The three came out from their respective hiding places. "If I see you people try this of all things again, your training is going to make hell look good." They nodded and returned to their rooms. Phillip sighed.

The morning came just as quick as the night did and the monks found themselves cutting onions with their Tai Chi. Raimundo tossed the onion into the air, Clay skinned it with a kick, Omi sliced them with a series of chops and sent the slices to Kimiko, Kimiko just allowed them to flip as they were sent to the bucket that Phillip kept steady. Dojo watched this from one side of the bucket.

As soon as the slices entered the bucket, Dojo straightened out. " My Dojo Senses are tingling! I'm feeling a strange rumbling!"

Raimundo confirmed this. "Yeah, me too!" A crack appeared through the earth as the rumbling increased. It traveled to the Meditation Temple before the crack and the rumbling stopped.

Omi was the first to react. " We must investigate. I will lead the way!"

Raimundo stood up and crossed his arms. "Why? Because you don't think anyone else can handle it?"

Phillip's eyes narrowed. 'Did they still use the Conch?" he thought, as Omi and Raimundo argued.

Clay heard one of Omi's comments. " Omi! That's about as low down as a snake's bellybutton!"

Kimiko looked directly at Clay. "Snakes don't have bellybuttons!"

Phillip had it. The only thing this group is capable of is an argument. "Okay, you four. Because you can't do anything correctly without an argument popping up, I'm taking command. Regroup at the Vault. Now!" They grumbled a bit but ran to the Meditation Temple. They found Jack and Wuya within a drill-like machine with a bag full of the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi pointed out the obvious. "Jack Spicer!"

Jack looked over to the monks. "That was my old name! From now on, I go by Jack Spicer: Dark Prince of the Universe!" The genius pulled the hatch's lid down and ran at the monks. The Warriors scattered to avoid the drill,which burst through the back wall of the Vault.

Omi looked out of the hole with the others and spoke. "We are most lucky that Master Fung do not believe in corporal punishment."

Phillip looked down at the short monk. " But I do." The others shivered a bit.

The monks found themselves in the garden on a white stone barrier that wrapped around a tree. Master Fung spoke to them. "Your infighting has cost us dearly, but if you open your minds, it can also bring enlightenment. By pointing out each others' short comings, you help each other to improve and grow, both individually and as a team."

Clay simplified this. "So, you're sayin' we should thank each other for the insults." Four of them hopped to it, Rai with Omi and Kim with Clay. Phillip, however, laid down, hoping this would be quick.

Master Fung looked at him. "You do not wish to indulge with your friends?"

Phillip looked back. "Their problems are their problems. Don't add me into the mix."

Master Fung sighed and looked at the others. " Now go, young warriors, and fight together," Fung turned for a bit, allowing the others to show their discomfort with the 'thank of insults' thing. Fung turned back, forcing them back into a grin, and finished. " using what you learned from the Conch against your enemies!"

__Scene Change__

The group flew to Jack's house again. The stone wall was easy to get over. The red security lines left squares large enough of the Warriors to slip through. They jumped into a tree to avoid some Jack-bots that were patrolling the grounds. They jumped their last jump as they safely landed on the roof of Jack's house. Clay opened the sun window and allowed the others to scurry through before following.

They found themselves in a hall with a plant in a large vase, a bell, a wall painting of two swords crossing, and a door with a Chinese door with a yin-yang sign on it. A real sword was left on display beside the door. At the corner, they ready themselves for their first foe as they heard a sound.

"Hi! I'm Megan." A little girl said from inside a large glass ball.

Raimundo pointed to the girl with his thumb as he looked back to his comrades. "Huh, there's something you don't see everyday. A little girl in a hamster ball."

Megan twirled her arms together before addressing the group. " Are you looking for Jack Spicer and the ugly, old hag?" The group nodded, though Phillip gave a chuckle at Wuya's new name.

Megan giggled. "My stupid cousin, Jack, thinks he locked me inside that thing," as she said this, she pushed through a small door at the side of the ball. " but I find the door."

Omi looked at the girl. "Jack's cousin, we are not only looking for Jack. We are also looking for-"

The girl stopped him. "All the cool stuff he stole? I'll tell you where he is if I can play with your dragon."

Phillip pulled the petrified dragon off of Clay's hat and gave it the girl. " Be gentle with him. He can bruise easily." The girl nodded and gave up the location.

__Scene Change__

The group went to basement of the house and found Jack's lair. The bag of Wu that Jack took was on a table close to them, making it the fastest locate and receive mission ever.

Omi want to pick up the bag. " Do you know what I am thinking."

Jack's voice answered. "They might not, but I do." Jack appeared from behind a water heater with the Conch at his ear. "You were thinking, 'This is way too easy,' and you were right! Guard-bots: attack!"

Several bots came from nowhere, but were destroyed by Phillip before anyone else could move. Omi and Raimundo tried attacking Jack, but he dodged them by using the Conch.

Phillip smirked at this. ' He's using their thoughts against them. Let's try my tactic against mind-readers.' Phillip rushed over to Jack without a single thought in his head. Jack activated the Conch, but didn't gain an advantage for Phillip ending with Jack punched through a shelf of materials.

Omi shot to the Wu immediately, ending the feud and the Warriors left with the Conch in Phillip's hands. They grabbed Dojo before leaving the house and flying back to the Temple.

__Scene Change__

The next day, Master Fung allowed them to use the Shen Gong Wu for their training: Clay took the Fist of Tebigong, Kimiko had the Star Hanabi, Rai used the Sword of the Storm, Omi toyed with the Orb of Tornami, and Phillip played with the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

Omi went first with a jump.

"_**ORB OF TORNAMI: WATER!"**_

A stream of water flew towards Raimundo.

" _**SWORD OF THE STORM: WIND!"**_

The stream bounced off of the spinning sword and shot towards Kimiko.

" _**STAR HANABI: FIRE!"**_

The stream was countered by a large shield of fire, causing steam to appear. Clay decided to finish his training.

" _**FIST OF TEBIGONG: EARTH!"**_

A crack appeared below Kimiko and grew until it consumed the Japanese girl and caused a maelstrom of flames to pop out of it. Several fireballs appeared and flew to the trees found in the garden. Phillip countered quickly.

" _**THORN OF THUNDERBOLT: LIGHTNING!"**_

A large lightning bolt consumed the fireballs, causing them to distort and disappear, saving the garden from a fierce fire.

Phillip turned to the others. "That's it for element training." The others nodded, Kimiko a lit sheepish after being pulled back up from the new fault. " Now we move on to speed training. You will now run 40,000 laps around the temple in ten seconds. If you complain, I will double the laps and half the time."

The others groaned. Phillip just smirked at this. ' I warned you about the punishment of touching the Conch. You didn't listen.'

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated!

Let the rants begin!


	22. Dreamscape

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

"**Demon/Dragon Talking"**

The first thing the monk's did in the morning was grab the Scroll and leave for a new Shen Gong Wu. This left another hole in Phillip's original training. Now, he got to listen to another one of Jack's "evil" laughter, whining and attack call. Something's he wonders why he even awakens in the morning.

As they got near the new Wu, Phillip noticed Jack gave some of his bots cameras and Jack himself in a director's hat. Dojo flew past the boy before arcing for higher altitudes, each second caught on tape. Not a second after Dojo directed himself to the Wu did logs come flying at them by Jack-bots with a log cannon. One log scrapped across Dojo's head and back before being destroyed by the monks. Two Jack-bots picked one last log and tossed it at the dragon. The log hit Dojo at the chin, sending the dragon reeling into a loop before the log came back and knocked the dragon over the head, sending the group to the ground with the log resting on Dojo's head.

As they fell to the ground, Omi removed the log with the Ruby of Ramses. This allowed Dojo to correct his path and regain his altitude. That's when Phillip noticed Jack actually making an effort and rushed to the Wu.

Kimiko noticed too. "Faster, Dojo!"

Clay acted first and brought out his rope. " Don't you worry! Ole Clay's got a rope or two up his sleeve!" He flung the rope at the Wu and dragged it with Dojo. It would have been easy had Jack's propeller not cut the rope. Clay reeled in the rope and frowned at it. Dojo flew down to the water below them and allowed the group to jump off, Clay in front. Jack landed on the opposite side of the Wu. He and Clay held a stare between the two of them.

Clay stood with his arms ready. "Make your move, Jack!"

Jack turned to his robots. "Make-up!" A robot appeared beside Clay and began slapping the poor cowboy with different make-up products. After the robot was done, Clay came out with red lips and a blush. Jack then pulled out the cameras and Clay stood like a statue, mumbling, as the cameras caught his most embarrassing time.

Jack took the time to grab the Wu, but Phillip wasn't having it. " Drop it, Spicer!" Jack didn't pay this any mind as he began his retreat. Phillip sighed. " Very well." He pulled out the Eye of Dashi with his entire hand covering the object.

" _**THORN OF THUNDERBOLT: LIGHTNING!"**_

Because Phillip's hand covered every part of the Thorn, he took the lightning bolt. However, that was exactly what he wanted. Soon, the lightning consumed his being but left no pain for Phillip to endure. He rushed after Jack after taking the Jack-bots out. Jack had a searing smirk as Phillip caught up to him, which extremely easy. He was about to snag the Wu when Jack took to the air and a wave came crashing into Phillip, pulling him under and disabling the new power. As he pushed himself back to the surface, he noticed a arm stretching across the pond to a waterfall.

Kimiko grunted. "They sure grow them big in Texas." Phillip chuckled.

__Scene Change__

After a towel and some drying, Phillip found himself back Dojo. Omi was trying his best to help Clay with his failure. " Cheer up, Clay. There is not shame in a humiliating defeat. Remember, it will only make you stronger for the next one."

Phillip looked at the bald monk. "For the next humiliating defeat or the next battle?"

Dojo shivered. "Hey! Stop moving! You're getting my scales all wet!" Phillip apologized.

Clay continued to hang his head. "I just didn't figure I turned out to be camera-shy. I feel lower than a tick hug in a gopher's belly."

Kimiko turned to Dojo. " Dojo, what does the Shadow of Fear do?"

Phillip answered instead. "It allows the user to enter your dreams, find your worst fear, and bring it to life." The others stared at the lone dragon.

Omi gained a smirk. "Then, I have no worries! For I have no fears!" The others turned to the bald monk. Soon, the group turned and left Omi in the air for a fall.

Clay moved fast. " Hold on there, partner." He threw his lasso at Omi and pulled the monk in.

Omi kept his smirk all the way back. "See? No fears."

__Scene Change__

As soon as the group got back and reported the failure to Master Fung, the olden monk created a new training session. This one involved wearing a blind fold and dodging random objects until they pulled a rope which stopped everything. Phillip didn't let the training last long, easily evading the objects and pulled the rope before herding the others to Phillip's training.

Phillip gave the simple command. " 100 push-ups before moving onto 200 sit-ups." The others groaned and began their training.

Phillip moved away to his meditation boulder and enter his mind-scape.

_Mind-scape: Enter_

Phillip reopened his eyes and found himself surrounded by the occupants. " May I help you?"

Black spoke first. **"I remember that we told you not us that power until needed."**

" I needed a test run. I've done it several times here but not once in the real world," Phillip said.

Black grunted. Lightning sighed. **"Still, was it necessary to use it for the world to take notice? Your friends might ask for something similar before needed."**

Phillip looked at the yellow dragon. "I did much to fast for them to notice, so I don't think they will" He turned his attention to Gabriel. " I need to update the training now. Chase is coming soon and we need to be ready."

Gab followed Lightning's actions from before. " Fine. First, you're going need to gain your sword."

Phillip's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" Gab gestured for Phillip to follow him and they soon found themselves at a darker part for the scape, the dragons far behind them.

Gabriel leaned against the wall. " Each spirit has it's own sword that is blended within it's vessel. Mind you, it's nothing similar to that Bleach cartoon you watched. It's only found when you're at your weakest moment." He brought his head up to meet Phillip. " Up till now, you haven't managed this."

Phillip shook his head. " And I'm not hoping to. Guess I'll have to manage without it for now." Phillip exited his mind-scape, leaving the others behind.

**_**Mind-scape: Exit_

Phillip awoken as the sun began to pass the horizon. He called the training and they left for their rooms. When Phillip's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep instantly.

The dream that night wasn't a surprise. Each night he slept, he was pulled into his mind for training with the dragons.

The human version of Black leaped back. "Come on! You're going to have to push more if you want deal any damage at all!" Phillip rushed the dragon-turned-human and threw a punch. Black swatted it away and landed a kick at the stomach. Phillip was sent into the wall, leaving a good indentation. Phillip looked back at Black, who gave smirk, and pry himself out of the dent. As soon as he hit the ground, he rushed Black once more and sent a kick to the chest. It too was easily blocked and Phillip found himself on the ground with Black pinning his arm to his back.

Phillip groaned. "Okay. Fine. I give." Black released the hold and Phillip jumped to his feet. He used the back of his palm to land his first hit of the Dragon.

Black looked at Phillip. "You said you gave up."

Phillip brought out his own smirk. " There aren't rules in a fight." Black chuckled. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

Phillip and Black looked at each other. "Intruder." They raced to the area that the alarm activated. They found Jack trying to pry open a door but without success.

Phillip looked at the genius. "You know, some people knock before entering." Jack jumped and turned to them.

"Um, I wasn't doing anything!" Jack said. Phillip and Black gave him a blank stare before removing the pest.

Black turned to Phillip. "I guess this ends tonight's training. Get some rest for tomorrow." Phillip bowed and returned to his dreamless sleep.

Master Fung assigned the monks breakfast duty the minute everyone was awake. Omi used the eggs for omelets, Rai made orange juice with his hands and oranges, Kimiko got the bacon, Clay flipped the pancakes, and Phillip was left to get milk, which was the easiest job given. The moment Phillip entered the room the others were, he noticed something off. Normally, the jobs were done at his speed. Today, they were much slower. Soon, he learned the reason.

Omi's face hit the bowl full of egg yolk, sending the egg in his hand to crack on Clay's shoulder. Clay retaliated by sending the pancake over the same shoulder as he turned. The pancake hit Rai in the face as he was walking, sending some orange juice to the floor. Kimiko slipped on said juice, sending bacon strips at the now-upright Omi, creating some eyebrows for the monk.

Clay apologized first. " Sorry. I guess I'm a tad bit tired." Clay wiped off the eye yolk. "I didn't enough shut-eye to put the wag in a flea's tail."

Master Fung walked in. " It seems my young monks had trouble sleeping last night."

Phillip looked over to the older monk. " Them, maybe. I'm good to go."

Rai turned to Fung. "Actually, I had a pretty gross dream. Jack Spicer was in it."

Clay reacted quickly, bringing himself close to Raimundo's face. "Me too! Did he do his evil laugh?" Rai nodded.

Omi turned and shivered uncontrollably as Kimiko spoke up. "Yeah, and it was so annoying."

Phillip walked up to the group. "I wouldn't call it evil, and I agree that it is annoying, but it isn't coincidental that we had a dream with the same enemy in it." The others nodded. Jack used the Shadow of Fear to do as he pleased. That is, until he made the mistake of entering Phillip's dreams.

Kimiko groaned. " Talk about wanting to wash my brain out."

Omi turned and walked in front of the group. " Uh, I am not afraid anything Jack Spicer can find inside my head."

Phillip smirked. "Right, what the little guy said. Nothing I found in my own mind has scared me. I've faced any fear that came my way."

Master Fung smiled. "Very well. Since you two are so unafraid, you will watch the Shen Gong Wu." Omi blinked twice before shuddering. Phillip sighed and bowed to Fung.

__Scene Change__

Omi and Phillip paced around the Meditation Temple, keeping on guard if Jack decided to pull a tricky entrance and exit. Omi kept by the door while Phillip roamed around.

After the night fell, Phillip heard Omi speak from behind him. " Jack Spicer!" Phillip turned to the two.

Jack let out a cry. "Quiet on the set!" Two Jack-bots appeared and opened their chest-plates to reveal spot-lights. The light guided down to Omi and Jack, illuminating them in the dim-lighted room. Another bot dropped down with camera and said something similar to "rolling!"

Jack made a pose. "The one, the only, Ruler of the Universe, Master of Evil-" Phillip had a feeling that he would have continue if Wuya didn't interrupt.

"_Less talk and more Shen Gong Wu!" _she said.

Jack placed his hands above his head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, don't rush me! I'm an artiste. I'm temperamental." Jack then broke physics by pinching Wuya's nose, even though she was a ghost, and push her away.

Jack walked up to Omi with a script in hand. " Okay. Let me set up a scene for you, baldy." Jack handed the script to Omi. "You're defending the Shen Gong Wu when you are defeated by you own cowardice."

Omi didn't stand for it and bit the script, tearing as he pulled back. He spit the pieces of paper in his mouth out. "Ha! You are no longer in your rocker. I fear nothing!" Omi entered a battle stance.

Jack looked at Omi with a sinister look. "Oh, really?!" Jack then turned to his camera-bot. "Cut! Let me do that line again!" Jack gave a deep breathe and redid his line. "Oh, really?!" It came out a little more pathetic than the last time.

Omi wasn't impressed. Wuya flew to Jack. _"Just do it! I don't have all eternity! Well, I do, but I don't want to spend it with you." _Jack pulled Wuya, once again breaking physics.

Jack pulled out the nightmare-inducing Wu. "Shadow of Fear!" A black fog was released from the Wu and two yellow eyes appeared, peering through the fog and towards Omi.

Omi stuttered. "N-No, it can not be!" Omi tried steadying himself. "I will not fear, I will not fear, I will not-" Fear took hold. "- stay here!" Omi rushed out of the temple as a extremely large squirrel lunged at him and missed.

Phillip decided not to stay silent any longer. "Nice. You gotten rid of the cocky one. Now, lets see if you can fight me."

Jack turned and activated the Shadow of Fear once more. Nothing. Jack shook the Wu. "Come on, what's wrong with you? Shadow of Fear!" Nothing happened.

Jack groaned. "Camera-bots: Attack!" Several bots attacked but were destroyed quickly.

Phillip smiled at Jack. "In a little bit, the others will get here and your day will go to hell." Phillip then noticed the vault was already open and a Jack-bot had grabbed the Monkey Staff, the Fist of Tebigong, Heart of Jong, and the Tangle Web Comb.

Jack smirked back. "And they will be too late! See ya, loser!" With that, the genius flew off, leaving Phillip alone.

Soon, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo entered the Temple. Clay immediately went down in to the vault and, after a swift search, returned to the room. " It's not too bad. They only got a few Shen Gong Wu."

Kimiko then noticed the absences of someone. "Where's Omi? He was suppose to be guarding the Temple! So were you!"

Phillip rose his hands into his chest in surrender. " I was battling a couple bots. That gave him enough time to retreat with the Wu. Omi ran screaming." They looked at him for a minute before heading out to look for Omi. They found him by a tree-upside down- on his head while trembling uncontrollably.

Clay was concerned. "Hey, what happened little partner? You were suppose to be on guard."

Phillip looked at him. "I told you."

Kimiko kept her eyes on Omi. "Maybe be we should bring him inside. He doesn't look to good." Kimiko lead the way back while Clay picked up Omi. Rai and Phillip walked behind them.

After setting Omi within the Temple, the others walked out into training field to practice their battle attacks. They already made an plan to retrieve the stolen Wu.

Rai flipped over to Clay. "Everybody ready to go kick some Jack Spicer butt?" Rai landed into Clay's awaiting hands, which tossed him into the air.

Clay responded first. " Does a bull like to snort?"

Kimiko reacted fast as Rai began to fall towards her, stopping Raimundo's descent as his hand landed on hers. "Yeah, I couldn't put it better myself."

Phillip smiled at them. "It's nothing we can't do, so no worries."

Omi found them. " Uh, I, uh, have some scrolls to study right now!"

Raimundo couldn't believe his ears. "What?!" This drew the attention of the others.

Omi continued to make some excuses. " And, of course, there is that gardening I promised Master Fung I'd finish."

Kimiko jumped in. "You'd rather garden than kick butt?"

Omi finished his excuses. "Then, there's the floor I must scrub. With a very small toothbrush." Omi tried rushing past Kimiko with the brush in hand. "I should begin now." Kimiko stopped him with a hand to his head.

Phillip returned to his practice. "Leave him be. If he wants to play chicken, let him." Everyone looked at him as if he grew a new head. " It's true. What did Master Fung say?"

Omi stomped over to him. "I am not play this game you call 'chicken'!"

Phillip leaned down to the bald monk. "Then prove me wrong. Face your fear with a will of steel."

Omi looked at him with a stare. "Fine!" Phillip smirked and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt.

Omi suddenly realized his situation. "No, wait! I need a bath! I must fight clean!" He then realized he wasn't getting out of it. " Never mind."

__Scene Change__

Getting in Jack's house was easy, seeing as they done it before. However, when they reached the lair, they got an unexpected surprise.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" a voice shout from the dark room and soon, the group blinded by the spot lights the bot's created. Omi slid out of the light and behind Clay.

Kimiko was clear on her response. "We've come for the stolen Shen Gong Wu, Jack!" The regular lights turned on, illuminating the rest of the room.

" _**JUDOLETTE FLIP:FIRE!"**_

Kimiko rushed to a Camera-bot and destroyed it with a flaming kick.

Jack just sat in a director's chair. " Good, good. Very dramatic." He then pulled out the Shadow of Fear. "But so is this. Shadow of Fear!" The fog twisted around the five monks and four figures appeared behind them.

The first was a partially destroyed doll with red hair one side of her head, tied into a pigtail, and a red and purple dress. The doll's face was burned on one side, showing the complete eye on that side. The other side had no such scars, but her eyelid was droopy. It was also missing an arm, showing stuffing at the place where the joint should have been placed. Bruises littered the other arm. It' mouth had two teeth missing on both the bottom and top part. It wore red socks and Mary Jane shoes.

It spoke as it approached Kimiko. "Play with me, Kimiko."

Kimiko turned with a shocked look. " Mochica! No! It's can't be!

It reached down for her. " Don't you wanna hug?" It grabbed Kimiko's leg as she was trying to run, leaving her to scream in defiance.

The next one was an olden lady wearing a gray dress and white hair that was tied into a bun. Her arms were hairy at the lower part and wrinkles littered her upper arm. Her head was that of an apes and her eyes were hidden behind violet glasses. She was missing all but five teeth, three at the top and two on the bottom. A mole was sitting under her bottom lip at the left and had a hair poking out.

She spoke. " Come and give granny a kiss, my little Claye Waye!" Clay turned to face her with a stupefied look. "How bout a pinch on the cheeky?"

Clay stepped back. "Granny Lily! I couldn't feel my cheek for a month after the last time you-" The older lady interrupted him with a grab and lean to give him a kiss. Clay cried out in protest.

The next figure was something out of a freaky horror movie. It was a purple blob with a tentacles and a pink tail. A mouth was found near the end of her head, and several eyes littered the middle of it's head. It gave a low growl as it slithered behind Raimundo.

Rai turned and took notice of the monster. "No! I always knew you existed in the water, and now here too!" Rai ran from the monster, which gave chase. It caught Raimundo with a tentacle after a second, and dragged the poor boy towards it and in front of Omi.

Omi looked around. "Maybe it will not be here." Omi stepped back as Raimundo was dragged away from in front of him. " Maybe it has gone away." Omi stepped into a patch of fur, patted around, and stepped forward to notice the last figure. "Miniko!" A large squirrel sat behind Omi with two large teeth in front of his bottom lip with it's eyes closed. As soon as the name escaped Omi's mouth, the squirrel opened his eyelids to show two yellow eyes with slit pupils. It screeched at Omi, showing the several teeth that kept a large space in between.

Phillip looked at this with amusement for a second before turning to Jack. "You still have me to deal with. Lets see what you've got." Jack went with a usual tactic and sent some Jack-bots to do his dirty work. Phillip sighed and destroyed the bots with the second. "Useless and wasteful. Try another tactic."

Jack tried the Shadow of Fear on last time. Again, nothing happened. Phillip sighed again. " You ran out your usual tactics, so you resort to another useless method? Pitiful." The others ran up from behind and hide in front of Phillip. He turned to the rampaging fears. "Be gone." The fears turned to smoke and retreated back into the Shadow of Fear.

Phillip looked at Jack. "I'll let you rethink about facing us with this." Phillip picked up the others, despite the protests, and left the house.

__Scene-change__

Master Fung paced in the Meditation Temple. "It seems Jack Spicer has found your worst nightmares using the Shadow of Fear." The monks sat around the cauldron in the middle of the room, though Omi sat in the distance and Kimiko was looking through the rubble of the bots destroyed by Phillip. Fung looked at Phillip. "If Phillip wasn't there, I doubt you would still be sane," The master looked at Kimiko. " though, sometimes I wonder if some ever had any."

Kimiko ignored this and pulled out a camera. " Wait, check this out!" She placed in on the cauldron. "It's one of Jack's Camera-bots taken out in the raid!" She turned the camera and it showed as Phillip took out the bot's in little time, though missing the one bot that took the Wu. The last scene, however, wasn't as glamorous. It showed Omi dodging Miniko as it lunged at him.

Omi turned the the group, ruining the image that was found on his head. Clay spoke first. "Why didn't you warn us, little buckaroo?" He turned to Phillip. "Or you?"

Phillip returned the look. " I believed you guys knew when you read the description of the Wu."

Omi stood. "I was too ashamed to tell any of you. Perhaps if I had, you could have been better prepared for our humiliating defeat." Omi tipped over and landed on his head.

Before anyone could say any helpful words, Dojo began to tremble. "Sorry to break up this downer feast, but I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo leaped over to the Ancient Scroll, which was leaning against the wall. "The Crouching Cougar. A excellent ground vehicle for jungle travel, with the power and handling any young warrior could ask for."

Phillip found himself staring at Dojo. "Ever wanted to do a business sale?"

Fung stopped the conversation from continuing. "Do not lose hope. Realizing one's fears is the first step to facing them." The monks left with Dojo to the next location.

__Scene Change__

"I'm all for listening to Master Fung's wiseness, but facing my fear isn't going to work!" Raimundo complained. "It's only going to get me eaten!"

Kimiko looked slightly determined. "But what can we do?"

Omi pulled out his plan. " Perhaps, we should swap fears." The monks nodded and gave high-fives down the line, ending with Phillip.

The terrain became rocky, and large rock formations popped out. The first one was the one that the Cougar was found. Unfortunately, Jack was already there and sent out the Fears to attack them.

Kimiko looked as the smoke traveled over to them. "Here they come!"

Omi looked over to Kimiko. "Remember the plan." The second the smoke turned into the monks' fears, Omi gave the signal. "Switch- woah!" Phillip grabbed the others and threw them towards the Cougar as the fears came flying towards the group.

Phillip gave them a smile. "I got this!" As soon as he said this, Lily sent a series of pitches towards him, but he easily stepped out of the way and hurled her away with a kick to the face. "Move, you ugly hag!" Miniko landed beside him and gave scratch, but Phillip countered and grabbed the incoming attack. He then threw the oversized rat at the glob monster, sending the two back to Jack. Mochica followed suit after she tried hugging him and received a punch in the face for her efforts.

Phillip watched as Jack began to fly up to the Wu and jumped up to the top. There, he found Omi carrying the Cougar and Jack, as soon as he saw this, left. However, slow enough for Phillip to grab the Shadow of Fear. He flew away without notice.

__Scene Change__

The group sat around a table and looked at their rewards: the Shadow of Fear and the Crouching Cougar. Phillip didn't tell them that he already received The Serpent's Tail, Eye of Dashi, Third-Arm Sash, and Fist of Tebigong from when they retreated from Jack's house from before. It helps being extremely fast at times.

Kimiko kept her eye on the Wu as she spoke. "It's funny how things so small can seem so large in our minds!"

Raimundo spoke through a laugh. "I wonder what Jack Spicer's greatest fear is."

Phillip picked up the Wu. "Want to find out?" The others nodded. They spent the night looking into Jack's fear: him drowning in a toilet bowl.

That's a wrap.

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	23. Master Monk Guan

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking."_

"**Dragon/Demon Talking."**

The group walked through the dense jungle, ducking under branches and weaving through vines. A waterfall was in the distance and surrounded by more jungle.

Kimiko looked back. "Dojo, would you hurry up?!" She continued forward as Dojo got closer, panting along the way. Phillip shook his head as he kept Dojo moving. That girl had no patience whatsoever. The group came to some rocks and jumped down.

Dojo began pointing. "It's there." The dragon changed his mind quickly. " No,no. There!" He changed his mind once more. "No,no,no. Wait. Over there!"

Omi looked at the dragon who was now walking beside him. " Dojo, are you sure it's a Shen Gong Wu you are sensing and not that very large spider?"

Dojo chuckled. "Yeah, right. Like going to fall for that one." Dojo gave a glance behind him and saw the spider Omi was referring to before giving a yelp and retreated to Raimundo's shirt. Fortunately, the spider jumped from the dragon's back and entered the jungle. The group laughed at this before continuing on their way. They stopped at a tree that was near the base of the waterfall and held a unmoving snake on a branch.

Dojo popped out from Rai's pants-leg. "That's it! The Lasso Boa Boa! When activated, it transform into a bone-crushing Constrictor."

Omi walked up to it. " And, now, it is mine!" The group surrounded him. "Uh, ours."

"Not so fast." The group looked up to the voice, which turned out to be Jack. "First, you'll have to past me: Jack Spicer! And my army of Wuya-bots." Five robotic versions of Wuya appeared.

Phillip looked at them. " You made something uglier than the real thing. Congratulations." Wuya did her best to look pissed.

Omi confirmed this. " How homely."

Clay followed. "Dog ugly."

Rai placed his opinion. "Eck! Gross!"

Kimiko finished. " Eww."

Jack seemed annoyed by this. "Wuya-bots: Attack!" The bots flew forward and launched several ink blots from their tentacles. The group moved fast and dodged the attacks. Clay punched the first bot, breaking it and covering himself in ink. Kimiko kicked hers to Raimundo, who punched it and his, forcing more ink onto himself. Omi destroyed his with a kick, placing himself in the same situation as Clay and Rai. Phillip stopped the last bot with his hand and dealt a electric pulse to it, allowing no ink to befall on him.

Jack looked devastated. " My Wuya-bots!"

Wuya gave some advice. _"Don't just stand there! Get in there and fight!" _Jack gave the excuse of a sore throat. Omi and the others entered their Dragon X Kume Formation to take out a large wave of Wuya-bots while Phillip dealt with his own swarm. The Dragon X Kume destroyed the bots with accurate strikes and Phillip dealt with his with a large lightning bolt. Jack fled with Wuya following him. Kimiko left the stance and back-flipped over to the tree. However, she bumped into someone.

This someone wore a brown cloth shirt with black trim that covered half of his chest and no sleeve on his right arm, similar colored pants, white and black shoes that reached a little farther than his ankle, a black belt, and a chain of red beads that across his chest diagonally. He was bald and had a rectangular jaw. He was skinny, tall, and very muscular.

He reached up to the Lasso Boa Boa, which was an easy job with his height, and pulled it free from the branch. " I believe this belongs to you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am-"

He was interrupted by a wide-eye Omi. "You are the world famous Master Monk Guan!"

Dojo had the need to jump out at this time and look around. "Where? Where?"

Rai had a very bright idea then. "Nice of you to join us, Dojo, now that the battle is over."

Phillip pulled the dragon out of Rai's shirt. "Play nice, Rai. Dojo isn't exactly battle fit."

Omi ran up the legendary monk. "Master Monk Guan, I walk on the ground you worship! I mean, I worship the walk on the ground! I mean-"

Guan stopped the detail-confused Apprentice. "It's alright. I know what you mean."

__Scene Change__

Guan watched the Apprentices train. It was one of those Master Fung Trainings: keep the balls in the air by using only your feet. Guan walked in between the monks and four gave up their ball to watch Guan do his best: Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko.

Omi looked in awe as Guan did his thing. "Master Monk Guan is the most accomplished Tai-chi Master! He has defeated the greatest warriors using only his famous Spear of Guan!" Guan turned his attention to the bald monk before sending the balls over Omi. Omi acted fast and copied Guan's actions from before.

Guan looked at Omi with an impressed expression. "And I see much potential in you, Omi."

Omi grinned. "Oh, yes. I know."

Guan spoke to all of them. " I only wish I arrived sooner so I could have joined you."

Dojo popped out of nowhere. "You know, I'm the one who flew them there."

Rai chuckled. "Yeah! You were lucky to get there at all!" The others chuckled before Omi lost control and the balls were sent over to hit Dojo in the head.

Clay continued laughing. "What a Dojo!"

Phillip ended his juggling and sent his ball into Rai's face with a kick. Rai glared at him with the indent of the ball still imprinted in his cheek. Phillip spoke. " Don't discriminate a comrade. I'll get you back for them." Phillip returned to juggling the ball. Suddenly, a ball entered the unending dance and Phillip looked up. Guan held the other balls in his hands before tossing another into the juggling. Phillip upped the pace and the balls fell into a steady rhythm before Guan placed another ball into it. The rhythm increased again until Guan was finished.

Guan kept his grin. "And you have potential as well."

Phillip grumbled before ending the juggling and sent the balls into a basket. Fung requested them to placed the balls in the basket when done. Phillip looked at the others. " Go get something to eat. I need to talk with Guan about something." Omi pouted but followed the others.

Phillip stared at Guan. " You can't fool me, Guan. Chase is running low on ingredients, isn't he?" Guan's jaw opened slightly. "Surprised? Don't be." Phillip walked up to Guan. "You touch Dojo, I make the fight you and he had look like shadow-boxing." Phillip turned to the door, leaving a stunned Guan there.

After a quick dinner, and some just punishment sent to the others for insulting Dojo once more, Phillip fell asleep. The training this time was 2-vs-1: Lightning and Black against Phillip. Phillip landed some hits but was basically taken out quickly. He was allowed sometime to rest before a second round was fought. Once again, he was defeated. He was released from the mind-scape for sleep but found none. He exited his room and took a walk around.

A minute past and Phillip noticed a shadow following him. 'Hm?' He turned to the temple that the shadow placed itself and focused. Slowly, but surely, he made out the shape and colors of the intruder.

'Ah, heck.' The one that was following him was an old enemy of his: Katnappe. He haven't seen her since god knows when. He smiled before turning and continued on his way. As soon as he cleared the other side of the temple, he used his speed to get right behind her without notice.

She looked like she would leap over the house when he touched her shoulder. Phillip smiled at her. "What's a lost kitten doing here of all places?"She didn't speak but enclosed him within a hug. Phillip blushed slightly before returning the hug. "I guess that can answer the question."

They found themselves sitting on top of the wall, looking out to the gardens. Kat placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. Phillip had kept the blush from before and intensified at the contact. He wasn't use to close contact with a girl, especially with one that he didn't know much about. They sat there until the sun began to rise. Kat seemed annoyed about it but went with it.

Phillip looked at her. " Well, not much of a talk but-" He was interrupted by a kiss to the cheek. His blush covered his face and Kat left with a word of good-bye.

Phillip groaned as he tried to calm his blush. 'This will never leave, will it."

The voices in his head gave a response. "No/**No."**

' I didn't need a reply.' Phillip thought. He stood up and walked back to the Main Temple.

What he saw there wasn't much of a surprise. The group was searching ever place known to man for something, or someone. 'So, he didn't heed my warning. Very well. I can play that game as well.'

Rai sighed as he searched through the last place: the kitchen. "That's it. We've looked high and low for Dojo!"

Omi spoke from the ceiling. " I have looked high. No Dojo I'm afraid."

Phillip looked at them. "Well, if you didn't decide to ridicule him, he probably still be here." They looked at the floor as Fung gave them the same look Phillip was: a cold unmerciful stare.

Fung sighed before speaking. " It will be difficult for Dojo to resist showing up the next time a Shen Gong Wu reveals itself."

Phillip steadied his look as he turned to Fung. "Problem: when will that time come?"

Kimiko pulled out a device. "I think I have an idea."

__Scene Change__

So there he was: watching Jack build a new vehicle through a bush and the others on the roof as the group waited for a chance. They got here by the Silver Manta Ray. Though, this left much time for the group to wait for Wuya abilities to activate.

Finally, Wuya spoke up. _"Ah, it's coming to me! The Monsoon Sandals has just revealed themselves!"_

Jack didn't seem to be paying attention. "The Monsoon what?" The others found this the chance and fell into the buff with Phillip without a sound.

Wuya didn't notice as she spoke the word again. _"Sandals! Sandals! Who ever possesses them will have legs that can stretch for miles." _

That got Jack's attention. " I've always wanted that." Kimiko removed herself from the bush as Jack entered his new vehicle and tossed the tracking device at it. The device stuck to the vehicle like a magnet. Jack rode it out of the lawn.

Kimiko pulled out another device. "All we have to do is use the GPS Receiver. Then we will be able to track Jack where ever he goes."

Phillip looked at the device. " A stalker's dream machine. Why, exactly, do you have this?" She didn't respond. Clay pulled out their transport and away they went. They followed the self proclaimed genius to road that was on a cliff by the ocean. They walked to the edge of the cliff and noticed Jack pulling off his boots.

Omi jumped onto a stone in the ocean. "Hold it right there. We will take the Shen Gong Wu, if you please." The others join him.

Jack wasn't impressed. "Go ahead and try." He slipped his feet into the Sandals. "Monsoon Sandals!" Jack shot up to the sky quickly, leaving his legs to stretch immensely and his feet the only thing on the ground. He began to fall backwards, sending a foot towards the rock the monks stood. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay leaped into the sea to dodge this. Omi and Phillip ducked out of the way. Phillip looked over to Jack and found him in the hands of the villain he truly worried about: Chase Young.

Chase wore bronze armor with red trim and a black chest-plate. The armor didn't cover his arms or legs, showing a black cloth covering instead. His gloves and boots were colored similar to his armor. His jet black hair was straight, though a comb of hair fell along the right side of his face. He was pale, giving his hair more notice.

Jack fell from Chase's arms and the group noticed a familiar face. "Dojo!" Omi exclaimed. " Where have you been?"

Kimiko spoke next. " We could have missed out on a lot of Shen Gong Wu with you gone."

Dojo slithered up to them. "Are you sure my big bones and all wouldn't have just slowed you down?!"

Phillip's glare sent shivers up the others' spines.

Clay looked at the dragon. "Oh, is that why you left? Hey, we were only funnin' with you, partner. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Dojo kept his eyes closed as he looked away. " Well, you did."

Kimiko spoke most sincerely. "We need you, Dojo!" The dragon opened his eyes.

Omi helped. "You are the most valuable dragon."

Rai finished it all up. " And most of all, you're one of us dude." Phillip gave a slight smile at this.

Dojo looked at them. "Really?!" The Dragon grew to his full size and gave them all a hug. " I missed you guys too!" Dojo said through tears.

Omi asked the question on his mind. "So, you will return to the Temple with us?" Dojo release them and returned to his smaller form. The dragon landed on Clay and used the handkerchief as a tissue.

Dojo spoke afterwords. "I'd love to, but I can't. I've been traded like a baseball card!" Dojo returned to crying his eyes out.

Clay spoke. " Well, what no good ombre would do that?"

Dojo spoke after using the handkerchief again. "Master Monk Guan." Phillip sighed at this. No one believes in a warning anymore.

Omi placed a hand under his chin. "This cannot be. Master Monk Guan is far too honorable to engage in such behavior."

Chase appeared behind them. " That's where you'd be wrong, my naive young Xiaolin admirer." He poured a can of warm soup into a red bowl. "Dojo belongs to me now." Omi stepped up to challenge Chase when the bowl disappeared from Chase's grasp.

Phillip stood with bowl in his hand. "Sorry, my bad. I was aiming for your head." Chase's eyebrow rose, but settled when he noticed a large gash in his chest-plate.

Chase showed some interest. "You are one of the few to actually break my armor." He settled into a battle stance. " I'd be happy to make you the last."

Phillip kept himself rooted. " Bring it, you glorified lizard."

Chase rushed the Apprentice with a speed most would find difficult to dodge. However, Phillip wasn't like most people. As Chase came close and sent a punch to the head, Phillip fell to his back and kicked Chase in the chest. Chase was sent flying but corrected himself and landed safely on his feet. Phillip was sure that the fight could have continued, so he grabbed his friends and leaped to the other side of the road. He then loaded them into the Silver Manta Ray and flew them out of area.

They used a radar in the Manta Ray to locate Guan for questioning. They found him in mountainous area walking along a path.

Omi looked at the group. "It's time we get to the top of this."

Rai and Phillip corrected him. " The bottom of this."

Omi corrected himself. " That too!" They stopped Guan at the top of a hill. The first thing Phillip said was punch the Monk in the face. Second, they questioned him.

After the questions, Omi spoke with sadness in his voice. " But, how is it possible that you would do such a thing? You are a great warrior."

Guan spoke with the same sadness. "I am afraid I am not the great warrior I once was." Guan then spoke about his fight between himself and Chase Young. He spoke about the length of the battle, the blunder he made, and the lose of his great weapon: The Spear of Guan. He told of Chase Young's offer which the Apprentices filled in the blank.

Omi gave out a lesson. "Master Fung says: ' What makes a warrior strong is not the weapon, but the warrior holding the weapon.'"

Phillip nodded. " A weapon has many uses, but can't do anything without a user."

Guan pulled out a book. " I'm sorry. I will show you where to find his palace, but I'm afraid that's all I can do."

Rai asked a million dollar question. " What does he want with Dojo?"

Guan gave the tale. " Chase Young was once on the side of good. However, he traded his soul for a potion that keeps him forever young."

Kimiko read the ingredients. " One cup of wheat grass, one tablespoon of salt, a pinch of dried frog, and one whole...dragon?!"

As the others headed for the Manta Ray, Phillip looked over at Guan. " Think about it some more. Maybe, your turmoil will end if you do." Phillip ran after the others and they flew to their wanted location.

__Scene Change__

They arrived to a mountain with a landing zone and a monster carved into the side for the palace. The zone had fire around it. When the group landed and got out of the Manta Ray, they entered the mouth of the beast, seeing as it was the only entrance there.

Omi looked at the entrance. " We are in luck. Chase Young must have forgotten to lock the door behind him."

Rai looked down at the bald monk. "Is that luck... or a trap?"

"Same difference!" Omi exclaimed. " We will use our superior fighting skills to protect us." The group moved farther into the mouth and stone wall appeared from the ground and closed off the entrance.

Phillip spoke through the darkness around them. " Right, Omi. ' Superior fighting skills.'" Suddenly, torches lite along the walls, leading farther into the cave. They followed them and nearly got quashed by a closing gate.

Kimiko looked a little farther. "Guys, over here!" They had entered a room with a large pot in the middle.

"Dojo!" Omi yelled. In the pot, Dojo sat gagged by an apple. " How are you feeling?"

As soon as the apple was removed from his mouth, Dojo yelled back. " I'm sitting in a pot of soup! What do you think!" The sound of a gate opening was heard and the apple was placed back into Dojo's mouth as the group turned. Jack snickered as Chase stared at the Apprentices. The monks got into a fighting position when something strange happened.

Chase opened his eyes to reveal slits for pupils. He then began to change. His armor and cloth was destroyed as he gain more muscles and a tail. His skin turned a sickening green with black markings around his wrists, upper leg and arm, left shoulder, nose, chin, forehead, end of his tail, and under the eyes. His nose grew from his face with his mouth following. His eyebrows turned red and his hair turned into a mohawk with sharp ends. His tail gained similar hairs at the end. His mouth gained razor sharp teeth.

He gave a roar as Jack looked in awe. "Wow! You're even more hideous than Wuya. I love it!"

Chase's voice came from the dragonic creature. **" You see before you my true form, without the benefit of my potion." **

Dojo decided to make a witty comment. " I can see why you're so faithful to it." Kimiko attacked first.

"_**STAR HANABI: FIRE!"**_

A fireball was sent to the reptile, only for Chase to do a handstand and kicked the fireball back. Kimiko was sent to the wall but otherwise unharmed.

Raimundo tried something different. "Ruby of Ramses!" Chase dodged, leaving Jack to get hit by the effects. Chase came from behind and slapped Rai to the same wall that Kimiko hit. Unfortunately, this forced Jack to follow.

Clay pulled out a lasso and began twirling it. "Lasso Boa Boa!"

Omi's attack followed. " Thorn of Thunderbolt!" The wave of lightning moved faster, so was able to get to Chase first. However, the wave was similar to a circle, allowing Chase to dodge the attack and the lasso. Chase then grabbed the rope and pulled, knocking Clay into Omi and soon into the same wall the others collided into.

Phillip clapped. " Good, good." He stopped and gave the monster a stare. " Now. Give Dojo back before I have to turn you into my newest carpet." Chase attacked with a furry of swipes at his neck. Phillip dodged them all before flickering away from the reptile. Chase looked confused until a fist knocked him off his feet and into a wall.

Phillip walked up to the fallen warrior. " You give." His answer was kick sent at his chest. He jumped over it and landed by the other monks.

Chase growled. **" Perhaps you will join me in a bowl of Dojo!" **

" I wouldn't celebrate your victory just yet," a voice said. Everyone turn there attention to behind Chase and found Guan with his spear in hand at the top of the bowl of a room.

Omi looked grateful. "Master Monk Guan! I knew you would come!"

Guan looked at the monks. " How could I resist joining you in fighting the dark forces of evil?" He reverted his eyes to Chase and pointed at the monster. " Chase Young, I challenge you to a showdown."

Dojo removed the apple and spoke. " A plain old regular showdown? We haven't had one of those in a while." Chase gave the dragon a look and Dojo returned the apple to his mouth.

Chase called out the directions. " No Shen Gong Wu. We use only our martial art skills."

Phillip called out. " Then you better make that a 3-way showdown. I'm not going to sit back and watch."

Guan looked at him before continuing with the rewards. " The wager will be the freedom of Dojo and the monks." Guan joined them on the floor.

Chase added his part as he pulled out his weapon: a double-sided spear. " And should I prevail, you will forever pledge your loyalties to me and join the other fallen warriors who are enslaved in the beasts that serve me." Several wild cats appeared around the bowl at Chase's point.

Jack walked up. " You'll turn him into a big cat? Oh, you are so cutting edge!" Chase's weapon extended on both sides and Jack placed Dojo's apple into his own mouth.

Phillip spoke his part. " I work with the freedom of my friends and Dojo, but if I win, Guan can't use his spear for a month." Guan looked at him. Phillip explained. " I want to know if you truly took the lesson to heart." Guan nodded at this.

" _**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

The three rushed each other. Guan and Chase exchanged blows with their weapons and Phillip sent punches at Chase. Chase blocked them with his tail and tried landing a blow on Guan with it. Guan jumped to the side to dodge it. Chase rushed Guan and Guan tried stabbing at the reptile. Chase jumped over the attack and tried slicing Guan in half. Guan dodge them and blocked the last one. Chase was step ahead and fell behind Guan. He landed a fierce blow, causing Guan to slide forward a couple feet. Chase activated a switch, causing the outside of the circle to open and reveal a fire pit. Luckily, Guan rolled out of the way and the others were out of reach.

Phillip kicked Chase off the switch and followed with several blows to the chest. Chase stumbled back a bit, enough for Guan to land a kick to the head.

Chase recovered and growled. **" You cannot defeat me. Even the Spear of Guan won't save you."**

Guan countered. " What makes a warrior strong is not the weapon," Guan jumped and flip a 180. He nearly decapitated the lizard if Chase didn't duck. Guan finished as he landed on his feet. "...but the warrior holding the weapon." Phillip smirked. Guan dug his spear into the ground and entered a battle stance.

Chase growled before following Guan's example. **" Your theatrics are quite amusing. As are your skills in combat."** Chase jumped into the air, followed by Guan and Phillip. The three had an air battle, trying to land a blow on the other two but not getting through the blocking. They landed and Chase tried doing damage with his tail, but was either blocked by Phillip or dodged by Guan. They then began trading blow similar to the air battle from before. After a few punches sent and punches blocked, Phillip felt a unknown pressure from within himself. He didn't know what to do, so he released the pressure.

He didn't know what happened next, but he found himself the only one standing within a few seconds. ' Woah. Did I do that?' He didn't think any more as he walked up the downed Chase and grabbed the beast by the neck. " It's over. The dragon and monks are free to leave. Guan comes with me." Chase didn't speak against this, so Phillip sent the beast down, picked up Guan, and gathered the others to leave.

The group was about to leave when Phillip stopped all of them**. **" I see you now for what you are and not for what you pretend to be." Chase jumped down to the unaware monks.

"_**Repel The Beast!"**_

Phillip slammed his fists into Chase's chest, sending him into a wall and leaving a great indentation with it. Chase reverted to his human form, Jack ran up to the downed warrior, and several large cats appeared, all ready to turn the monks into swiss cheese.

Jack spoke with victory in his tone. " Yes! We can still stop them!" The monks were surrounded but were ready to fight to the death.

Chase, however, had other plans. " No! I accepted their challenge and lost. They're free to go." Jack looked like he just got slapped and the cats left.

Chase bowed. "I'm certain our paths will cross again."

Omi spoke boldly. " As I too am certain." After a swift bow, the monks left. They were soon followed by Dojo.

__Scene Change__

The group found themselves on the outside of the palace. Clay spoke. " I got to admit, partner. You came through for us when the chips were down."

Guan smiled at the Earth Dragon. "Ah, but I believe that belongs to your friend Phillip." Phillip blushed as the attention turned to him. Another thing he wasn't use to was attention.

Rai followed. " Yeah! You really our butts dude!" Phillip couldn't tell if the blush was increasing or not.

Guan turned to Phillip and Omi. "And I thank you two for restoring the courage I had lost."

Phillip and Omi retorted. " It was never really lost. Just misplaced." The two looked at each other before giving a smile.

Guan turned to Phillip and spun his spear around his neck before it fell into Phillip's hands. " I want you to have this. I have a feeling I will not be needing it anymore. Besides, I got to keep true to my promise." Phillip placed the spear on his back before giving the monk a bow. When he brought himself back up, Guan was gone. The group left without another word.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	24. The Evil Within

" Talking."

'Thinking'

" **Dragon/ Demon Talking."**

" _Spirit Talking."_

The group ran down a swampy path towards a tree. Jack kept pace on the other side of the tree with Wuya and his bots next to him. Phillip kept to the back, allowing Kimiko to take the lead. As soon as Kimiko got to the tree, a gleam was seen from the others.

Wuya gave a gasp. _" There it is!" _Kimiko activated the Lotus Twister and stretched up to grab the Wu. However, she began to tip and as she tried balancing herself, she flung the Wu and caused herself to fall into the waters.

As the Wu was sent flying farther up the tree, Jack stepped in and grabbed it. " This Mosaic Scale is mine! Too bad!" He began to dance a stupid little dance.

Omi pointed at the genius. "You do the dance of happy too soon, Jack Spicer!" Omi jumped to the tree and landed several blows on it, forcing the tree and Jack to wobble. One more strike and Jack fell to the ground. He landed in a mushroom patch and as he looked up, a mushroom was found in one of his nostrils.

Jack snorted out the mushroom and spoke in a strained voice. " Jack-bots: Attack!"

Clay rubbed his fists in anticipation. " Need a little help there, partner?"

Phillip smiled at the Earth Dragon. " I'm good." Phillip broke the first with a punch to the chest and kicked the second to oblivion. The third and forth were destroyed when Phillip slapped the third into the other, and the fifth lost it's with a punch. This ended the attack. Omi jumped behind Jack, who was just getting up, and sweep-kicked the genius, forcing Jack to release his hold on the Mosaic Scale as he landed in the water. Raimundo jumped for it.

Rai spoke as he grabbed the Wu and landed. " And it's a corner kick by Omi, in for the goal!" Two bots popped up and pulled Jack out of the water.

Jack looked up. "Ah! My hair!" A blow dryer came out from of one the Jack-bot's hands and began removing the water from Jack's hair. Jack got out of hearing range soon as the bots flew off.

Raimundo looked down at Kimiko and laughed. " Yeah, no one said about you going for a swim!"

Kimiko gestured for Raimundo to come closer. " Water's fine. Wanna join me?!"

Raimundo lifted his right hand as a negative. "Nah. Water's not my element." Phillip pulled the girl out of the water and punched the Wind Dragon.

Omi picked up the Lotus Twister and held it out to Kimiko. " Looks like you dropped this. Is that why Jack got to the Shen Gong Wu before you?"

Kimiko glared at the monk. "No!" She began to walk away

Omi continued his assault. " Then, he outran you?"

Kimiko continued to away from the group. "No!"

Omi continued. "Oh. Then he must have outsmarted you with one of his underhanded trickery."

Kimiko exploded. " Just dropped it. Okay Omi?"

Omi became confused. " Okay?"

Clay kept a smile. " Ah, it don't matter much how it happened. It's ours now. Lets head 'em up and move 'em out."

Omi agreed with Clay as the group began their way out of the swamp. "Yes. We should forget the whole thing. Anyone can make a mistake."

Kimiko exploded again. **" I DON'T MAKE MISTAKES!" **Omi was sent off his feet at this.

Phillip looked at the girl. " You're a human. Humans make mistakes." Kimiko didn't settle down.

Dojo slithered up to them. " That was fast. How did it go?"

Kimiko stomped past the dragon, leaving Omi in the ground. " Be quiet!"

Dojo looked confused. "What?! What did I say?" Phillip looked around, feeling a presence but couldn't locate it. He gave up as Dojo grew in size and the group left the area.

__Scene Change__

By the time they returned to the Temple, the sun had already set. Fung gave the chore of placing the Wu up and closing the vault. The only thing they had the luck is missing out on any training for the day.

So, there they were: waiting for Kimiko to come back up so they could close the vault. Raimundo got impatient and called down to Kim. " Kimiko? You down there? Kimiko?!" After a few minutes, Kimiko walked up and they closed the vault. Clay had already asked if they wanted to play a game of cards and the guys accepted.

Soon, Phillip was winning game after game when Clay stopped them. He popped his head out of the curtain that hid them and spoke. "Hey, Kimiko." They heard a crash. " You want to join us in a game of Texas Hold 'em?"

Kimiko called back. "Sure! Be right there!"

Omi spoke as he looked at his hand. " If you are still in a stinky mood, I can teach you some meditation techniques to control your-" He was cut off as Phillip and Clay placed a hand on his mouth. Omi gave a muffled "anger" to finish his sentence.

Kimiko gave a fake smile. "No problem! I'm all over it." Phillip and Clay removed their hands and Omi began panting. Kimiko continued. "I'll join you in just a second!" She ran off, leaving the guys to wonder what the heck just happened. They went back to the games, ending with Phillip having all the chips and any money used.

Phillip got up and stretched. " Well, I'm hitting the hay. See you guys tomorrow." He walked back to his room and began his usual night training, which was a free-for-all battle with Lightning and Black. When that was done, he fell asleep.

__Scene Change__

When Phillip awoken the next day, he knew something was up. The atmosphere felt tense, almost as if something lurked within the walls that wasn't suppose to be. This feeling disappeared when the training Fung gave the group was a simple game of tag.

Kimiko taunted the others as they chased her and Phillip. " Can't catch me!" They used the branches of trees for a faster route, while Omi and Raimundo kept pace behind them. Clay disappeared a while ago, but they just believe him to be tired. Kimiko landed on a branch and decided to wait. Omi and Rai stopped in front of her: Rai hanging on a branch he grabbed and Omi at the top of a smaller tree. Phillip landed a little while off on a branch just under the three.

That's when Clay popped out the tree under Kimiko and pulled on the branch she was on. He let go and Kimiko was sent forward a couple paces. She would have knocked Phillip off his branch, but he jumped over her.

Rai jumped over to Clay as Phillip drew closer. " Hey Clay! What gives?"

Clay looked at the Wind Dragon. **" Oh I believe: you."** Suddenly, Rai's branch gave way, forcing him to fall on top of Kimiko, who just began to get up; Clay laughing along the way.

Omi jumped closer to the fallen. " Raimundo! Are you alriiiii!" Omi jumped a little too close and jumped onto a branch that broke immediately. He fell onto Raimundo and Kimiko. Clay chuckled as he held up a saw.

Phillip looked at Clay. " What the heck do you thing your doing?" Clay returned the look and jumped down to a tree that wasn't far from the fallen group. He began to saw at the tree and, as soon as the saw cut through, he gave it a slight push. The tree would have crushed the fallen warriors if Phillip didn't stop it with a lightning bolt. The tree jumped into the air ablaze as Phillip shot another bolt, forcing it to disintegrate.

Clay stood still for a second, before bowing. **" Gotta go, but let's do it again sometime." **Clay gave out a laugh before rushing off.

Kimiko stood. " Anyone notice Clay's acting a little strange?"

Phillip gave her a look. " I don't think they wouldn't." With that, the group headed back to the temple.

As they entered the Temple's grounds, they found themselves looking at an odd sight. Jack just walked out of the Meditation Temple with Clay tagging along carrying a bag most likely full of stolen Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko was the first to speak. " Clay, what are you doing with Jack Spicer?"

Jack walked up to them. " Clay and I have formed an evil super genius alliance."

Omi pointed to the Earth Dragon. " Clay, I order you to put down those Shen Gong Wu. I do not wish to hurt you!" Clay had no problem with that and pulled Omi's pants down. He then pulled the back up to the monks chest, causing a painful memory for Omi, and sent Omi to a wall.

Kimiko looked at Clay with a menacing glare as he turned to her. " Clay! What's gotten into you?!" Clay just picked her up and sent her towards Omi, knocking the two down.

Raimundo retaliated by trying to headlock the Earth Dragon. " Come on, Clay! It's us: your pals!" Clay got Rai off his back and in his front. With Rai now stuck in a grip, he received a noogie to his ear before following Kimiko and Omi.

Phillip groaned. 'Honestly. Did they think they could take Clay in the strength department?' He turned his attention to the boy in question. " Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Phillip was confident that he could take them until Jack pulled out his helicopter-pack and flew out of the place with Clay and a bag full of Shen Gong Wu in hand.

__Scene Change__

"Another raid?! You know, maybe we should look into getting insurance" Dojo said as the group,minus Clay, walked through the vault

Phillip looked down at the dragon. "Which do you want? Progressive or All State?"

Master Fung looked into one of the chambers. " Most disturbing. They have taken the Mosaic Scale. It is a most unpredictable Shen Gong Wu, used to create mischief."

Phillip looked at Kimiko and she came clean. " They didn't take it. I did." She pulled out the broken pieces of the Scale from behind her back.

Phillip looked at Fung. " Looks like Sibini is up to his old tricks. Wouldn't you agree?" Master Fung nodded at this.

Omi switched glances from Phillip to Fung and back again before asking the question on his mind. "What's a Sibini?"

__Scene Change__

" For centuries, a mischief spirit, Sibini, was trapped inside the Mosaic Scale. When the Scale was broken, that spirit was freed and took over Clay's body." Master Fung said as a hologram appeared out of the Ancient Scroll. The group relocated to the Ancient Room of the Ancient Scroll to find information about Sibini, seeing as only Phillip and Fung knew.

Kimiko began to sulk. " Oh, it's all my fault! I broke the Scale and hid it in Clay's room. I never knew it turn him evil!" She brought her hands to her eyes to stop the tears from falling. Phillip felt his heart pain at the sight.

He would have comforted her if Master Fung didn't do it first. " Making a mistake is not a sign of weakness. It is not being able to admit it is the true mistake." Kim wiped a tear away and smiled up to the olden monk.

Raimundo asked a million dollar question. " What does this Sibini want?"

Dojo answered as a new hologram started. "The Monarch Wings." A pair of butterfly wings fluttered out of the Scroll and in front of the group.

Master Fung returned his gaze to the hologram. " It is the sister Shen Gong Wu of unimaginable strength. It will reveal itself within a short time of the other. When the two join, their power will become far greater than the two individually. If Sibini gets the Monarch Wings, he will no longer need a host; he will become invincible." Kimiko's eye opened wider than before."

Omi looked determined. " Then we must stop him at once!"

Master Fung gave them a warning. " Be cautious: the longer the Sibini spirit inhabits Clay, the stronger he becomes."

Phillip looked at the older monk. " So beside the power boost it gives Sibini, what does the Monarch Wings do?" Seeing Fung's confused look, he got the idea that it didn't do anything else. Phillip sighed as he left with the other Apprentices.

Kimiko looked down at the broken Mosaic Scale in her hands as she got outside. " We got to find Clay and stop Sibini! Rai, you go north! Omi, you go west! Phillip, you go south! Dojo and I will take East!" Dojo grew and carried Kimiko to her destination. Rai walked off after a wave of good-bye. Omi played it fancy and used the Tiger Claws to teleport to him place. This left Phillip to sprint to his need areas.

Phillip looked through mountain paths and some deserts before being stopped as he neared a savanna.

Chase Young stood in his path while carrying two bow-staffs. " Hello Dragon of Lightning."

Phillip wasn't as pleased. " Young, I suggest you move before I run you over."

Chase patted the monk on his head, irritating him. " You have nothing to fear. There is nothing at stake at the moment."

Phillip growled. " I don't believe you heard me. Move."

Chase ignored him. " There's only a short time before the Monarch Wings to be revealed. It will be your challenge to stop Sibini."

Phillip was about to just rush past Chase, possibly over him, but Chase tossed one of the bow staffs. Phillip wasn't one to turn down an offer and brought the staff down. Chase blocked quickly.

Chase lectured Phillip as the spar continued. " Fight him until he can't fight anymore." Chase blocked the low strike Phillip sent. " That is the only way to release the spirit."

Phillip sent a left strike and a right sweep, Chase blocking the attacks. " You're good. I have to wonder what ties you to the Heylin side."

Chase blocked the swipe to the head. " What ties you to the Xiaolin side?"

Phillip jumped back. " My place had a weird sense of evil, if you will." He then jumped and tried to attack.

Chase stopped it with the end of the bow staff. " I see. However, just because we're on different sides does not mean I can't teach you." With that, Chase swept Phillip off his feet and spun the staff around as it came to rest behind the man.

Chase lectured as Phillip jumped to his feet. " It's not the strongest opponent that wins but the strongest willed." Phillip rush with the only move that Fung taught him that used a staff.

" _**Monkey Strike!"**_

Chase was fast to counter.

" _**Repulse the Monkey!"**_

The bow staffs connected and Phillip fell flat on his face. Chase continued his lecture. " When fighting an opponent of superior strength, you must use that strength against them." Chase walked up to the downed monk.

Big mistake.

Phillip pushed his bow staff into Chases gut, causing him to stumble back. Phillip wasted no time and landed several more blows before Chase finally fell. Phillip gave out a breathe. " Don't think you're better than me."

Kimiko's voice called out from nowhere. " Phillip!" Phillip looked up and saw Dojo flying above.

Raimundo's voice followed. " There he is! We'll be right down, dude!" Phillip turned his attention to Chase, but he had already left. Phillip felt the wind pick up from behind him but didn't turn to look.

Rai's voice popped out from behind him. "Hey, Phillip, everything cool?"

Phillip looked around for a second before answering. " Yeah. I'm fine."

Dojo spoke up. " Come on, kid. We got to burn rubber. The Monarch Wing's revealed itself!" As soon as Phillip got on, Dojo zipped back into the sky and towards their destination.

__Scene Change__

The group found themselves at a snowy mountain range that somehow still had water flowing. They found a valley where the water created a large lake but had some islands here and there. Dojo flew to on side of the coast and landed. After a walk, Phillip then realized why the water still flowed. Large geysers shot out of the lake at certain points and multiple waterfalls fell into the lake at all ends.

It wasn't long until they found what they were looking for as Omi cried out. " Sibini! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

Sibini turned to the monks. "You?! I eat bigger things than you for breakfast." Sibini gave a laugh.

The monks surrounded the possessed Clay as Omi spoke against Sibini. " Talk all you want. You are going up!"

Rai relaxed his stance to correct Omi. " I think you mean 'down'."

Kimiko kept her stance steady. " Sorry Clay, but this is for your own good!" Kimiko jumped into the air.

" _**JUDOLETTE FLIP: FIRE!"**_

Several rings of fire were created and Kim leaped through them. She threw a kick, only for it to be blocked. She followed with a punch but it blocked as well. She gave a spin-kick. Sibini grabbed the kick and punted the girl away.

Raimundo attacked next.

" _**TYPHOON BOOM: WIND!"**_

Raimundo clapped and a powerful wind came to be. Sibini was pushed back a bit before slowly advancing towards Rai. Sibini swept Raimundo off his feet with a kick before kicking the wind elemental away. Because of the wind he created, Rai flew until he hits a cliff.

Omi followed.

" _**TORNADO STRIKE: WATER!" **_

Two of the geysers bent to Omi's will and rushed towards Sibini. Sibini was pushed back as he was hit with the water.

Sibini reached into Clay's shirt and pulled out a Wu. " Reversing Mirror!" The water changed its course and slammed into Omi. The water continued to towards the recovered Raimundo and Kimiko and slammed into them. As the water cleared, the three was down for the count.

Sibini laughed but was cut off as Phillip slammed his fist into the back of the possessed Clay's neck. " You're missing one."

Sibini tried recovering but Phillip's fist found itself in Sibini's stomach. As Sibini was about to fly off the fist, Phillip kicked him in the chin. Sibini flipped several times before landing safely meters away from his starting position. Fortunately for him, the push placed safely beside the Monarch Wings. As Sibini was about to pick up the Wu, a shadow appeared above him. Sibini looked up and Phillip used both hands to punch the spirit into the dirt.

Sibini kicked Phillip off but Phillip had already taken the Monarch Wings. He handed the Wings over to Kimiko. " Keep that with you. I've got a pain in the neck to deal with." Phillip turned to find Sibini rushing at him. Phillip fell to his back to allow a punch pass by and kicked hard at the possessed Clay's chest. Sibini flew into a tree and laid there.

Phillip looked at Clay's downed. " Come on out, you wannabe roach." Sibini followed trough with this and exited Clay via his ear. Sibini rushed to Phillip but Phillip was too fast. A second later, Sibini shot towards a different tree.

Phillip looked down at the bug and snickered. " Too easy." The group met up and walked over to Clay. Phillip felt a presence behind him and turned. Chase stood at the top of a waterfall. He nodded, turned, and jumped away. Phillip turned back and found Kimiko looking at him.

She held out the Wings. " Here." Phillip accepted the Wu. As soon as his hands fell to his sides, Phillip felt a pull at the hand with the Wu. Phillip looked down and saw Sibini holding on to an end of the Wings that stuck out.

Phillip smirked. " I guess that means we need a Xiaolin Showdown, eh?"

Sibini's tail grew and snatched the Tangled Web Comb from Clay's shirt. Phillip kept his smirk. " My Eye of Dashi versus the Tangled Web Comb." Sibini chatted in a unknown tongue but Phillip guessed it accepted the challenge. Phillip looked up and noticed the others had already left.

Phillip stated the challenge. " First to get the Wings and leave the ring of geysers wins."

" _**Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

The sky darkened and the geysers reached sky high. Several water ways came down from the sky, bending at any possible way to make a staircase shape. The Wings took flight and want all the way to the top of the staircases. The two contestants found themselves on a stone in the middle of the lake. Sibini grew to a formidable size and Phillip got a good glimpse of the spirit.

Sibini had brown fur that covered the upper body, head, and arms, leaving the feet, tail, and under body showing a striped skin of brown and light brown. Two horns came out of the top of the monster's head and four black, beady eyes looked at the goal: two small ones at the forehead and two main eyes. Two horns formed a goatee shape at the chin. Four arms popped out of the body and each had two claws as fingers. The tail also had two horns at the end.

"_**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

The two instantly began the race. Sibini jumped from step to step while Phillip just used his speed to run up the water. Some geysers tried attacking but Phillip easily weaved past them. After a couple of seconds, Phillip was near the Wings and lunged at the Wu. A geyser stopped his advance as it covered it in a wall of water before sending it towards Sibini. Sibini was just about to grab it when Phillip used the Eye of Dashi to knock the spirit away. Phillip recovered his distance from the Wu and grabbed it.

Sibini cried out but Phillip silenced it with another blast from the Eye. " Be gone, Sibini. You're master is...displeased." Sibini's form turned to smoke before disappearing altogether.

Phillip groaned. ' Next time, Black: give the message yourself.' Phillip heard a grumble within his mind. Phillip just left the area easily and returned to his teammates as the landscape returned to normal.

___Scene Change__

"So, what do you remember?" Kimiko asked Clay as the cowboy sat with his feet in a bucket of water, him in a blanket and a large ice cube on his head, which was tied down.

Clay spoke to Kim. "Not much. We were playing cards, I went to bed and...now I'm here."

Kimiko was too pleased to escape punishment. " Well, that about covers it!"

Phillip looked over to Kimiko. " Kimiko..."

Kim accepted the moment of explanation. " Okay. SoiaccidentalbrokeaShenGongWuanddidn'ttellanyonean dhiditunderyourbedthenthisgrossevilearwignamedSibi nicrawledintoyourearandyouwerepossessedbyaevilanda nnoyingspiritbutthenwefoughtithadyoubeatupandchase ditoutofyourheadandtrappeditforeverbackwhereitcame !" Kimiko gave a breathe. "That's all!"


	25. The Deep Freeze

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"**Dragon/Demon talking"**

"_Spirit Talking"_

Phillip sat in his room as he pondered what to do today. Master Fung was generous enough to allow a free day and Phillip didn't have a schedule plan for this week so the entire team had the day off. The others were planning for a pool party that was created by Shen Gong Wu, but Phillip wasn't that great of a swimmer nor a floater. It's his belief that if he didn't have something to keep his feet on, he'd drown no matter how deep. Kimiko said she was going to sun bathe and that he should try that but that wasn't his thing. The only thing that could have made him go would be the food they said they would bring.

A knock on the wood of they door brought him out of his train of thought. Phillip looked over to the doorway and Master Fung sat there. Phillip nodded and Fung walked in.

Master Fung looked out of the window of the room. " Do you not wish to socialize with friends today, young monk."

Phillip groaned. " Don't start this. I'm not going to follow people like a lost puppy just because we're friends. I like my alone time, thank you very much." Master Fung turned his attention to the monk. The transition was brief as the master turned back to the window with his arms folded.

A silence hang over them until Dojo came rushing. " Lets move, lets move! We've got a hot Shen Gong Wu!" Phillip got up and followed the dragon to the field. The other stood there soaking wet and agitated.

Phillip's eyebrow rose. " What happened?" Omi, Kimiko, and Clay said nothing but shifted their attention to Raimundo who smile sheepishly. They left immediately after the four dried off.

__Scene Change__

The group entered a snowy mountain range that had a ski lift going in between two mountains. The group searched through the area for the Wu.

Kimiko found it first. " There it is. The Lunar Locket." The Locket was found on a mountain with snow covering the chain and part of the crescent moon that was painted on it. A bot flew towards the Wu.

Kimiko pointed out the obvious. " That bots going to get there first."

Clay got up and ran to the front, weaving through the others. " Not if I can help it!"

" _**SEISMIC KICK: EARTH!"**_

Clay leaped from Dojo's nose and slammed his foot into the mountain. This caused the snow to flow down a bit and the bot to miss the Lunar Locket. Clay picked up the Wu as it slide in front of him. However, the bot used an eye beam that cut Clay part of the mountain off. Clay slide down the mountain and past the others without the Locket. The bot used a magnet hand to grab hold of the now floating Locket. Rai wasn't having that.

"_**TYPHOON BOOM: WIND!**_

A tornado ripped the locket from the magnet's force and brought to Rai. The bot was fast enough to grab the Wu before it got to Rai's hand. Phillip took a mental photo of the bot.

The robot had brown and pale brown hair and super sized eyebrows. The ears were small and the eyes were pure red with a mark like Jack's under the left one. The bot wore a white button up shirt and gray pants that were held up by a black belt. Screws were found at the elbows and wrists. A red and white striped tie hang around the neck and two pens were found in the shirt pocket. Black shoes were found on the feet of the bot.

The bot picked up a pile of snow and fixed it in the shape of a football. " What do you say afterwords we throw around the ole pigskin." The bot sent it to Rai.

Raimundo kicked the snow, scattering it. "Sorry. I don't play ball with machines."

The bot seemed confused. " Something I said?" Raimundo tried punching the bot but was easily blocked, slammed into the snow behind the bot, and throw to the other Dragons.

Kimiko attacked next.

" _**JUDOLETTE FLIP: FIRE!"**_

Kim ran up the bot with her legs of fire and kicked the bot in the chin. The Locket was sent to the edge of a crevasse while the bot was sent to a cliff. As it hit the cliff, a pile of snow dropped on it.

Kimiko pointed at the bot. " Can't stand the heat? Then get off the mountain, tin man." The bot pushed the pile up as it used it installed jet-shoes to fly. The bot dropped the snow on Kimiko and she got trapped in a large snow ball.

The bot dropped in front of Omi and Phillip. " Perhaps we could add each other to our buddy lists."

Omi and Phillip didn't even try.

" _**TORNADO STRIKE: ICE!"**_

" _**FLASH ATTACK: LIGHTNING"**_

Omi created a large ice spear from the snow on the mountain while Phillip electrocuted it from a powerful spear the sent the bot away to explode. This sent the Heart of Jong that was placed in the bot to be sent into the fault. Jack got lucky and grabbed the Locket when no one was looking and booked it.

Omi looked down the crevasse. " We must find another way down."

Phillip looked at the short monk. " Have fun. If you guys want to waste a free day, fine by me. We start training again tomorrow." That changed everyone's mind and they decided to return to the Temple.

__Scene Change__

It was dark by the time the monks returned to the Temple. The only thing that made them nervous was telling Fung about the failure.

Omi spoke as the team sat a table. " Sometimes, we must lose to win."

Raimundo didn't want the lesson. " Ah, don't go all Master Fung on us, Omi. The last thing we need right now is another lesson."

A voice sounded from in front of them. " It appears to me that you do." Master Fung walked in. " You must leave the land of despair and follow the road that leads you to the lost Shen Gong Wu."

Kimiko spoke. " At least that one was kinda short."

Omi hang his head. " Master Fung is right. We must strike when Spicer is most vulnerable!"

Raimundo appeared beside Omi. "Well, that would be anytime."

Phillip looked at them. " Do you mind if I stay here?"

__Scene Change__

" Of course you would." Phillip groaned as the group walked along the fence of Jack's house. They entered the lawn easily, seeing as no bots covered the grounds. They raced over to a wall but stopped. The wall they found had a large hole in it, showing Jack's 'secret lair' to the world.

Kimiko stared into the dark lab. "Something weird happened here."

Phillip sniffed the air. ' Snow? At this time of the year?' A howl came from inside and the monkey version of Jack popped out. The group entered a fighting mode but Jack didn't attack. The monkey just screeched for a long while

The group exited their stances and Clay grabbed the top of Jack's head. " Easy there, monkey boy." The Earth dragon picked the genius up. " What's going on here?"

Jack's tail dropped the Monkey Staff and the genius started talking. " Hi guys. Man, am I ever glad to see you!" Jack grabbed Phillip by the cheeks and gained a punch to the stomach of the effort.

Kimiko seemed freaked by this. " Did we just walk into some kind of parallel universe?"

Phillip looked down at the fallen Jack. " If we did, just get me out."

Jack recovered. " I don't want to fight you guys. I just used the Monkey Staff to escape the evil snowman.

Omi was the only one not freaked out about this. " Snowman? Oh, I like snowmen! Does he have a carrot of a nose?" A thought bubble appeared from Omi's head.

Jack looked at the bald monk. " No, but he does have the Heart of Jong." Phillip facepalmed. Why does every mistake on Jack's or the monk's part end up evil? Kimiko pushed Jack away and popped the bubble.

Jack picked up a Jack-bot's head. " He destroyed all my robots and then he left with Wuya."

Omi was quick on his decision. " We must track down this most evil of snowmen."

The group was about to leave when Jack stopped them. " Please! Take me with you! I'm all alone! I have no robots. I'm weak,helpless." Jack tried his best with the puppy eyes but everyone except Phillip and Omi turned away.

Omi spoke. " We are Xiaolin Warriors. We must protect the weak even if it's Jack Spicer." Jack freaked out and hugged the bald monk's head. He received a kick to the chest and an elbow in the stomach.

Phillip picked the downed Jack up from the shoulders. " You better change fast, Jack. Otherwise, you'll wish you followed your robots." Phillip dropped the genius and followed the others. Jack followed solemnly.

__Scene Change__

The group walked through a doorway when Clay stopped Jack outside. " Stay here until we know where you're going to bunk." The group walked a little father before turning back as a loud yodeling echoed outside. They ran back and bumped a retreating Jack.

Raimundo spoke as he noticed the opponent. " We got some serious ice to crush!" Phillip did his usual examination.

The opponent appeared to be a enormous snowman that wore a bucket as a hat and brown overalls. There wasn't much to make our this enemy. The group went for a flying kick at the same time but the snowman shift the snow on its chest to dense ice to stop and stun the group instead. The group recovered fast enough to dodge a foot that was about to crush them.

Raimundo tried striking it again.

" _**TYPHOON BOOM: WIND!"**_

The wind from the attack simply flew over the snowman. It retaliated with with it's breathe. Rai was about to run but was turned to ice before he could move. His icy form dropped to the floor but didn't even crack at the impact. The snowman continued on his way to the other monks.

Kimiko tried next.

" _**JUDOLETTE FLIP: FIRE!"**_

The snowman caught the flaming Kimiko and released a ice cube that held a shivering Kim inside. Clay tried using his rope to take the creature down but the rope slipped through the snow and tied up Clay.

Clay struggled against the bonds. "Well, I'll be hogtied!"

Omi tied his luck with the Leopard Attack. He was able to remove the arms of the monster.

Omi joked at this. " You have been, as they say, disarmed! Haha!" Six arms replaced the two and the snowman attacked them. Four of the five dodge while Phillip jumped through a gap of the arms and landed on two of them.

Wuya popped out. _" Raksha! Get the Shen Gong Wu!" _The snowman, now known as Raksha, would have complied if Phillip wasn't holding it back.

Phillip groaned as the snowman tried pulling it's arms out of his hold. ' Thanks for the boost in power boost, Black, Lightning."

Lightning was the only one to reply. **" You are welcome, though it seems** **your power is wearing thin."**

Phillip grunted as Raksha pulled hard and forced him forward a bit. ' Thanks for the update.' Phillip didn't think anything more as Raksha pulled its hardest and Phillip was sent into a wall. Phillip sat up and watched as Raksha scaled the Meditation Temple and entered via the glass roof. Phillip decided that the others could hold their own and fell asleep.

Phillip awoke in a snow pit. He shook it off and walked up to the gate. The others were there in their snow gear. Phillip walked up beside Kimiko and Dojo.

Dojo held up his tail. " Look! My Shen Gong Wu blisters have turned into frozen hard peas." A blister popped off.

Kimiko didn't see this as pleasant. " Sorry, but that's too much information." She noticed Phillip. " And where were you while we were fighting the snowman?!"

Phillip stared her down. "Sleeping. You're one of the four the forced me into following you to Jack's place in the middle of the night!" Kimiko just turned and pouted.

Raimundo saw Jack walking up the snow-covered slope. " Jack Spicer. Maybe we could warm up by having a little good old fashion butt kicking contest!"

Jack waved his hands in defense. " Hey guys. I-I know what you're thinking."

Kimiko jumped from the temple while Dojo and Phillip slide down some snow that piled up by the temples, though Kimiko was the only one that spoke. " You couldn't possibly. Otherwise you'd be screaming that girly scream of yours."

Jack dropped to his knees. " I've been bad!" He crawled up to Kim. " Now that's over. Please let me stay with you!"

Clay wasn't having it. " Oh, so you can rip off more of our Wu?"

Jack must have seen Phillip's glare and spoke. "No! I want to help get back your Wu! And my Wu. That evil snowball cleaned me out!" Jack gave a slight cry as Master Fung popped out.

Raimundo turned his attention to Fung. "How do we stop a guy we can't find." Phillip would have pointed out the large ice castle in the background but decided that they should suffer a little more.

Master Fung walked away. " Sometimes the way to find someone is to let them find you first." The young monks stopped following the elder monk.

This was a first for Rai. " Ah, I get it! Maybe we should warm things up a little."

Kimiko, Omi, and Rai stood in front of the Temple. Omi used the Orb of Tornami to create a large ball of water above the Temple's grounds. Kimiko used the Star Hanabi to heat the water a couple degrees. Rai finished this by using the Sword of the Storms to make the heated water to fall on the Temple. Clay and Phillip protected themselves from the water with their umbrellas. Jack wasn't as lucky and got some serious burns on half his face.

Master Fung popped up behind the three Dragons. " Young monks. We must prepare for evil forces that have grown so very close."

Jack thought Fung was talking about him. " Thanks!"

Fung corrected the genius's train of thought. "We're not talking about you. There is evil far, far greater." Jack threw a small tantrum. Phillip shifted his attention to the ice castle that grew on the side of two mountain.

Phillip decided to point this out now. " I think I found our snowman." Seeing the confused expression on his comrades' faces, Phillip pointed at the castle.

Rai was the first to speak. " That was easy."

Phillip looked at him. " Don't jinx it." The monks found places to hid for Raksha's retaliation.

A few minutes past when the monks felt the ground shake. The monks ran towards the center of the shaking. Raksha stomped directly into the Temple's training area.

Kimiko spoke up as they got to the back of the giant snowman. " Care for a little fire, snowman?"

" _**STAR HANABI: FIRE!"**_

The fire hit the Heart of Jong directly, causing a hole to appear in the snow protecting it. However, the hole was still filled with fire and escaped by evaporating the snow that made up Raksha's body. Only a pillar of ice was left that held up the Heart. The snowman yodeled as it stomped over to a fleeing and screaming Kimiko. Clay did his part next.

" _**SEISMIC KICK: EARTH!"**_

An earth plate popped up. Rai followed by using the Sword to push the plate through the giant's legs and tripping it.

Clay spoke as he and Rai walked up to the snowman. " Well, looks like the iceman's been iced." The legs of the monster's reformed and sent the two away screaming. Omi popped up and was foolish enough to use the Orb of Tornami. The giant drank the liquid and reformed the snow that made up it's body before growing even larger.

Omi gasped at his mistake. " You are suppose to melt smaller! Not bigger!" Omi did the bast he could do and ran.

Wuya popped out. _" Forget about them! Get the Wu."_ Raksha's face turned to a pout but did as told.

He would have gotten farther if Phillip didn't stop him. " I believe you're forgetting someone." Raksha gave a yodel. Unfortunately for him, Phillip didn't have the patience for it and kicked the overgrown ice sickle in the face. The snowman stumbled back and would have recovered if Phillip didn't punch at the Heart of Jong. The Heart popped out and Raksha fell apart. Wuya, after noticing her warrior, fled to the safety of one of Temples. Phillip didn't care to notice and used his speed to get over to the ice castle and back with the Lunar Locket. Phillip used its power to remove the solar eclipse.

Master Fung gathered the monks together. " Young monks. Now that evil has grown very strong, we must prepare like we have never done before. I have brought each of you armor for your further protection." Fung picked up blue clothes and as soon as he did, the clothes glowed a yellow light before a white light flashed. The armor floated in the air and took the shape of their users. Phillip looked them over.

The armor was blue with a golden trim and a red belt. A symbol of each element was shown on the chest of it. The armor was the exact size for their chosen user.

Omi liked this. " I can see myself already. I'm most impressed."

Kimiko followed suit. " Awesome colors!"

Raimundo agreed. " Killer style!"

Clay joined in. " Nice duds!"

Phillip, however, wasn't in to it. " They look good, but I keep with what I wear."

Fung wasn't hazed by this. " From here on, you will wear the special suites when fighting a Xiaolin Showdown." Phillip groaned at this and walked back to the Temple for his room and, possibly, more sleep.


	26. The Black Vipers

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" _Spirit Talking.'_

" **Demon/ Dragon Talking."**

" What do you recon we're learnin'?" Clay asked from beneath his blindfold. Master Fung pulled them from Phillip's training session for a special lesson of his own. They were now blinded from the world and waiting instructions.

Omi spoke. " Surely, it's a lesson in humility," he then pointed over to Raimundo. " for Raimundo." Rai gave a sarcastic laugh before running into a tree and nearly falling into a fountain. Phillip got that much from the sounds he heard.

Fung spoke as he stopped Raimundo's fall. " In order to be a team, each must learn to trust each other fully."

" And the blindfolds?" Kimiko asked.

" Sometimes, what you think think you see is merely a distraction. Using only instinct, pass this lite torch and trust your teammates will not allow you to be burned." With this, Fung gave Raimundo the torch and the training began.

Rai tripped over a rock but used his hands to regain balance and land in a handstand. Omi took this as a good time and took the torch from Raimundo's hand. He landed in front of a tree before pushing off it for a for some time above Kimiko. Kimiko jumped up and grabbed the torch from Omi and acted out a fireball for a second. Clay clamped his hands together in front of himself as the fireball came closer to him. After a few seconds, Clay grabbed the base of the torch and placed Kimiko into a bridal carry with one hand.

This lasted for a second when a scent hit Clay's nose. " Teriyaki pork!" Clay rushed out of the position for the food and left Kim to fall. Phillip reacted first and grabbed Kimiko before she hit the ground. Clay flew past the others and lit Rai's elbow on fire. Raimundo shot towards the fountain and submerged the burning arm. Everyone removed their blindfolds.

Clay looked back from his meal. " I-I'm sorry Rai. I couldn't help it." Clay turned back to the food. " I smelled my favorite meal and all," Clay began stuffing his face again.

Kimiko got down from Phillip's hold. " Every meal is your favorite meal, Clay. Thanks for the save, Phill." Phillip nodded as a sign of notice. Rai pulled out of the fountain and found Clay behind him. Rai reacted with a jump and would have fallen into the fountain had Fung stopped him.

Raimundo pointed at the Earth Dragon. " I can't believe your first loyalty is to a pork chop."

Dojo came by. " Hey kids!" Dojo pushed on Rai's leg with enough force to send Rai into the fountain. " We have a three alarm Shen Gong Wu aler-" Dojo sniffed the air. " Mmm, pork chops." Dojo's tongue dripped from his mouth.

Kimiko snapped the dragon from his dream. " Dojo, where exactly is this new Wu?"

" I can't believe we're back home in Texas!" Clay exclaimed. A desert stretched as far the eye could see and buzzards filled the sky. Two buzzards fought over a bone they found from a skeleton of a bull that was nearby. " Isn't she beautiful?"

Kimiko placed her hands on her hips. " She is a big, flat desert prairie."

Clay walked up to a cactus and hugged it. " Yeah, but the cactus all look like kin to me." The touching moment was shattered as the sound of motor bikes echoed through the desert. A dust cloud formed at the horizon.

Clay bent down to Dojo. " Better stash the Wu! We got company!"

Phillip looked at the horizon. " Three bikers. Get ready for anything they can dish out."

Clay followed the gaze. " Not just bikers: The Black Vipers." The motorcyclists formed a circle around the group. The front of the bikes had a viper's head forged into it while the back held the tail.

Omi went for a diplomatic movement. " Greetings my friends! My name is-" One of the bikers stopped and sent a wave of sand at the bald monk. It would've hit but Phillip pulled Omi out of the way.

Dojo slithered to escape a bikers while Raimundo and Kimiko tried fighting. The bikers used their lassos to try and capture the monks but Phillip kept them from getting pulled in.

The bikers stopped their bikes. One spoke through their helmet with a thick western accent. " You're good but no one escapes the Black Vipers!"

Phillip smirked. " We'll see." Phillip leaped over a lasso and caught another. With a pull, he sent the biker on the other end into a rock. The next tried the same tactic and met with the same fate.

The last one found some sense. " We'll be back for you, varmint!" The three fled to their bikes before riding to a safer position.

Phillip turned to Clay. " I rather not go to their hideout. Let's get this crap finished before I gain a heatstroke."

The group found themselves in a mine. At every fork, they made a quick look for anyone but found the same thing: nothing.

Dojo lead them closer to the Wu. " The Wu scent is strong," Dojo sniffed his pits. " or something. All I know is that it's right over here!" The cave darkened and Dojo ran into a large rock. The rock cracked upon impact and shattered. The Wu sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

Omi opened his mouth. " The Shen Gong Wu is ours!"

A female version of Clay's voice ran out. " Think again, short stuff!" Several ropes shot out of the darkness but Phillip was ready. He pushed the others out of the way and jumped over the lassos.

" Dag nab it!" A girl popped out from the cave and Phillip understood why the voice sound like Clay. The girl was basically him with lipstick. Same chubby face and sun blonde hair. Only difference was the fashion. She wore a black hat, jacket, boots, and pants with a red button up shirt. He noticed her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a red band. " You keep making us look bad! Do it one more time and your butt will meet my foot!" The accent was the same as well, he noticed.

Phillip jumped over a lasso. " First off, you do that without my help. Second, I hardly think you have the same speed as me." As he said this, he ducked under another rope before leaping through a third.

A red head spoke as she reeled in her lasso. " You got enough guts to back talk. Fight like a man!" Phillip remembered the voice from the first encounter of the Vipers.

Phillip looked over to her as he dodged the next wave. " I don't know what you girls would do to me if you caught me. So no." One girl shot a rope at Omi but Phillip pulled the monk out of the way.

A rumble shook through the cavern.

Everyone stop what they were doing to what as a drill came through the ceiling. Riding was Jack Spicer with a helmet that had Bot Genius on it but with the S backwards.

Omi looked at the boy. " Jack Spicer!"

Jack Spicer stood. " That's right! Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, is in the house!" A couple hundred Jack-bots flew through the same hole as the drill. That was when the Black Vipers did something other than impede progress. By either sending the bots into each other or steering them into a wall, the Vipers destroyed the bots.

Jack stopped this by using the Silk Spitter and pinned the lassos to the wall. " Jack-bots: Attack!" The bots might have gotten them Phillip wasn't already on the edge. In a split second, the bots didn't move. They fell apart the next second.

Jack looked sheepish. " Hey, how about a deal?"

Phillip's anger found hold. " Jack," Spicer looked over to the Lightning Dragon with eagerness. " I'll give you five before I rip your mouth off." Jack didn't move for a second. " Five," Jack didn't any other motivation. He got in his drill and fled, leaving the Silk Spitter to fall to the ground.

Phillip walked up to the Sphere of Yun and touched it, but found another hand on it. Phillip traced the hand to the redhead from before.

The girl grinned. " Looks like get to pay ya back. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Phillip just nodded. The redhead didn't take this well. " Ya accept or else!"

Phillip placed his glare to the girls eyes. " Either you state the challenge or I rip your arm off to take the Wu. I'm not in the best of modes right now. Eye of Dashi against the Silk Spitter.

The redhead followed through, though hesitant at the threat. " Demolition Biker Bike Derby." The girl picked up the fallen Spitter. " First one out wins."

" _**LETS GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

A race track pulled itself from the rocks of the cavern. Several loops formed. The cave heightened and widened to fit the new structure. Several paths formed for each doorway and exit possible. In a flash, Phillip found himself in his battle clothes and on a bike. The redhead stayed in her usual uniform and rode the same type of bike: A Black Vipers bike.

" _**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

The two shot down the first set path with the vision of a win. Phillip didn't stay though, and follow a second path the second the first fork appeared. As Phillip rushed down the path, the rock wall opened to allow a few shots from the Silk Spitter to try and hit. Phillip countered with a couple bots of the Eye. The redhead disappeared as she hit a jump but came back to view when the forks came back together.

Phillip spoke over the rumble. " Lets have a bet in this one. I win, Jessie forgives Clay." The redhead gave the silent treatment but nodded at it. " What's your name?"

This, the girl answered. " Belle, and you're not winnin' this!" The girl revved the motorcycle to take the lead. Phillip felt his anger pass and a competitive spirit take place. He gained enough speed to catch up. The next fork led to a loop, so Phillip ran past. The girl, however, hit the loop at full throttle and gained enough distance for the lead. Phillip took the next fork even if it was pitch dark. Phillip's sight adjusted for the lack of light and saw a loop coming. Doing the same as the girl, he hit the ramp and gained access to the front.

Several forks lead more loops and one lead to several loops in a row. The girl found the lead as the two hit the outside. The road followed into the hole that Jack made with his drill.

Phillip saw a chance. " **Eye of Dashi: Lightning!" **A large bolt of lightning slammed into the road in front of the girl. As she stumbled with the dust, Phillip shot through and got in front. The two got through the hole and shot through the exit of the cavern.

The cavern returned to normal and the Sphere appeared at Phillip's feet. He looked over to his opponent, who was on her knees, and walked over to her.

The redhead looked up and would have said something had Phillip hadn't held out his hand. " Good job." Belle stood up and turned with a hmpf. Phillip sighed.

He pulled out the Wings of Tinabi. " Give this to Jesse. Say you stole it or something." Phillip looked around and noticed no one was around. Probably talking to Jesse about something. " I'm not going to let you say no, just so you know." Belle sighed and took the Wu. Phillip left for the others.

Clay noticed Phillip. " What took you so long?"

Phillip looked at the cowboy. " Nothing. Lets get out of here." Phillip picked up the stunned Omi, most likely on the fact that Clay had a sister, and walked out of the mine.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	27. Screams of the Siren

" Speaking"

' Thinking'

" _Spirit Speaking"_

" **Dragon/ Demon Speaking"**

Phillip watched as Omi slipped on the ice of the newest Xiaolin Showdown and Jack circling around him. The item of interest: the Gills of Hamachi. The Orb of Tornami and the Jetbootsu were wagered and the two were forced to cross an iced path and climb an ice mountain for the Wu. In any case, Omi wasn't doing very well on his part.

Phillip looked over to the others. " Tell me again. Why did I have to allow baldy to take my spot?"

Raimundo crossed his arms. " 'Cause you keep hogging the other Showdowns."

Kimiko backed the boy up. " Yeah. It's time for us to have a turn." Phillip sighed and returned to the match. Jack stopped going around Omi to move forward.

Dojo kept his eyes on Jack. " That Spicer kid sure has nice form."

Clay gave a hoot. " Lookey there! A triple sow cow!" Everyone turned to him. " What? Cowboys can't like figure skatin'"

Rai called down to Omi. " Come on Omi! Just because you're built like a hockey puck doesn't mean you have to skate like on!"

Phillip looked at the Wind Dragon. " Interesting way to boost courage, don't you think?" Phillip turned back to the match. " And we lose two Wu today." Jack had used the Jetbootsu to scale the mountain just as Omi hit the base. Omi then pulled a trick using a crack and the Orb to break the part that Jack was on to ensure victory.

The terrain turned back to the frost-bitten ocean from before, having some slates of ice floating about. An icecap was in the background to complete the scene. While the monks congratulate Omi for the success, Jack was picked up by his bots and Wuya scolded him.

Omi retold the ability of the Gills. " With the Gills of Hamachi, we will be able to breath underwater." Omi looked past the group. " Hello?" The group turned and found a rather odd sight.

A pale white girl with orange hair was stuck in a block of ice from the waist down. A pink sea star with a green outline was accessorized into the left side of hair. Her chest was covered by similar colored sea shells.

Dojo looked her over. " What is that?"

Raimundo spoke up. " It's a girl! Someone should jump in to save her!" Rai's shoe hit the water and he recoiled. He pointed over to Clay " Someone with a lot of body fat!"

Phillip rolled his eyes and jumped in himself. The cold would normally shock anyone to death but working at the Temple with a training-obsessed master helped build a resistance to this. Phillip swam safely to the ice cube and smashed it. That was when things got weird: from the waist down, the girl had a fish-like tail.

Clay gasped. " Woah! Uh, down where I come from, girls don't have fins."

Dojo placed hands onto his sides. " A real mermaid. Been a while since I seen one of these." A series of coughs brought Phillip's attention to the mermaid's face.

The mermaid awoken and stared at Phillip. " My name is Dyris and you... you risked this freezing water to rescue me?" The voice was almost intoxicating when Phillip heard it but the alarms in his head were a bit louder.

Phillip gave a slight smile. " I help those that need it."

A gruff voice spoke out. " Dyris!" The group turned to the voice.

A man with death-gray skin and wiry black hair, beard, and mustache was on his knees. A brown fur cloak covered him to the toes and a wicked spear rested on his back. His mustache ended with two golden beads at each end. The spear was golden as well and had three holders coming our the end in a claw-like fashion. Each holders held a large white tooth that probably came from a carnivorous animal.

The man rose his hand, showing a light brown patched-up shirt and black pants with the golden hilt of a sword, and aimed the hand at the mermaid. Four balls shot out a black wristband towards the Phillip and Dyris.

Clay thought fast. " Glove of Jisaku!" The balls turned towards the Earthen Warrior.

Dyris gave a warning a little too late. " No! They're explosive!"

Kimiko countered. " Ju Ju Flytrap!" Several flies swooped in and covered the explosives. As they detonated, no one was harmed except for the flies.

The man from before rushed with his spear, which now showed a war hammer at the other end, and jumped at Phillip.

Phillip was ready long before hand. " Eye of Dashi!" The bolt of lightning from the Eye pushed the man back a good couple feet and landed in the arms of a waiting Jack-bot. The boy genius and the man flew off. Dojo grew large and allowed everyone before flying over to Phillip to get him up.

Omi looked down to Dyris. " Whose that unattractive and truly frightening man?"

Dyris answered with a sadness in her tone. " His name is Klofange. He's been chasing me since as long as I can remember." The mermaid retold the last time she was chased by Klofange, how she got cornered, and how an avalanche saved her by encasing her in an ice tomb.

Raimundo tried bringing something to point. " But why would he hunt you. There are other mermaids in the sea."

Dyris turned to him. " Actually, there aren't. I'm the last one." Phillip's heart tried felling sorry for her but the fact the Lightning kept yelling at him from the inside and Phillip's knowledge stop such things from coming true.

Clay's fist hit his palm. " That ugly no good snake! Huntin' down a...," Clay gave a nervous laugh. " a lady like yourself." Clay tipped his hat to the girl. " Almost makes Jack Spicer look decent."

Dyris gave the cowboy a flirtatious look. " Not everyone is such a true gentleman." Clay turned into a love-struck monkey in a second.

Dojo looked down at the mermaid and added a love-struck tone as he spoke. " Well just flip yourself on the old Dojo Express and we'll get you out of here.

Dyris patted the dragon on the nose. " Oh, thank you! But I can't. I have to stay submerged in water. It's a mermaid thing." She gave a slight laugh.

Omi created a candle as a sign of an idea. " I am having a most brilliant idea!"

Phillip pulled the candle from above Omi's head and pushed it through Clay's ears. " Knew it: no brain."

After forcing Dojo's mouth open pouring water in it with the Orb, Dyris joined them along the way.

Raimundo patted on of the teeth of Dojo's as the group joined the mermaid in the front. " Don't worry: he brushes everyday."

Omi handed the Orb to Dyris. " Here. You can us the Orb of Tornami to keep yourself moist."

Dyris placed a hand under Omi's chin. " Cute and smart. Is there anything you can't do?" Omi shook his head for a no. Kimiko rolled her eyes and Phillip just glared out to the front.

As soon as the group got to the Temple, and gained permission from Fung, Dyris was placed into one of the ponds that the Temple contained. Rai was given the "chore" of placing Dyris into the pond while Kimiko stayed back to " give some introductions", as she put it.

Phillip pulled out his list. " Well what do you know? It's running today." Phillip gathered everyone together and noticed the off looks Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo were giving.

Phillip cleared his throat for everyone's attention. " Let's get something straight. If this mermaid distracts anyone, I will personally use a pole for a weggy joke and leave you there until you get yourself down. Being a girl is no exception. Anyone that helps you, masters included, will receive the same punishment." Everyone pulled their heads out of dreamland to pay more attention.

Phillip looked over to the mountains. " 400 laps around the Temple. You know the rules: you stop, unless done, you do double. You complain, you do double. You lie, you do triple." They all nodded. " Alright. Start!" The four shot around the Temple. Phillip sighed and walked to the his room. He always finishes much too fast and always have too much time to spare. His head hit the pillow and dreams filled his mind.

Phillip couldn't tell what time it was when he awoken but the ceiling was dark, so he could believe that it was night. He probably would've gone back to sleep had a wide laser not sheered off the top part of his room.

He looked at the fire that brimmed the top of the room before standing and speaking. " Who has the gull...!?" Then he noticed Jack flying through the smoke. **" JACK SPICER!"** Jack turned to him and began his retreat while sending some bots to their destruction. Phillip followed the mama's boy with anger etched into his face.

Phillip chased to the pond that Dyris was in. That's where they found Klofange and heard the truth of Dyris. " A monster. Perhaps the most dangerous this world's ever seen."

Jack stopped fleeing for a moment. " Woah, whoa. Rewind. If she's a monster, that means you're a, a...a good guy? But, I, you! Need alone time!" Jack pulled his arms in front of him before trying to fly off. Take notice to the word " trying". Phillip caught the poor boy and pounded him into the ground before putting the genius home.

The group met back at the Main Temple and told Dyris's side of the story. Klofange clarified this. " Yes, I hunts her, like she says. But it's to keep her from destroying the lot of us." Klofange told them of Dyris' agenda to flood the world and rule it. He also told them that the mermaid changes form when on dry land.

Dojo slithered into the room. " We've been robbed!" It didn't take long before the group appeared in the Vault. " Looks like she bagged three of our Wu: the Tunnel Armadillo, Golden Tiger Claws, and Fist of Tebigong!" They found a hole in the wall of the Vault, made by the Armadillo.

Omi turned to the dragon. " How did she know about the Vault?"

Clay stuttered. " Um, I may of mentioned it to her but she said she never saw it before. But wasn't a monk there guardin' it?"

Kimiko confessed. " She, uh, kinda got me to convince one of the boys to hand scrub all the bathrooms."

Rai put a hand at the back of his neck. " She had me fill the Armadillo with sea water. I figured it was just a rebel prank."

Omi pointed at the Wind user. " Now it all makes sense!" He started tracing a path with his finger along the inside of the hole. " Dyris wanted to know which Shen Gong Wu would have the power to create giant volcanoes to melt the polar icecaps and flood the world." Everyone's eye transferred over to the bald monk. " I assumed it was idle chat-chit."

Klofange hummed. " You sure you lot are the good guys."

Phillip looked at the four. " When did you guys have enough time to do all this?" The four turned sheepish quite quickly. " So, you guys wanted a weggy? Fine by me."

Kimiko recovered just as quick. " But she would still need to drill close enough to the Earth's core to set off an earthquake. No one could withstand the heat!"

Phillip's eyebrow rose. " Yet we go down every now and again."

Dojo cleared his throat. " Did I mention a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself?" They found themselves at the Ancient Room of the Ancient Scroll. " The Black Beetle: It coats it's owner in a heat-resistant body armor. Like a beetle's shell. And I kinda, sort of, told Dyris where to find it. It just came up."

Klofange's anger appeared when he slammed his hand on the table holding the Scroll. " Just tell me where the beast went and I'll-"

Omi interrupted the man. " You must allow us to make up for our foolishness. We will hunt the mer-monster together."

Phillip looked back at the Scroll. " Speak for yourself."

" Last stop: the Arctic Circle!" Dojo called from his boat form. " Home of the Black Beetle. And the Common Cold." Dojo sneezed.

Kimiko spoke. " So where is it?"

Dojo pointed to the left. " The Wu is less than a mile," He shift directions toward the ocean below him, " that away."

Omi placed a foot on the side. " Remember:our foe is very slippery and very evil. And very, very pretty."

Phillip rolled his eyes and snatched the Gills of Hamachi from Omi. He took a dive and activated the Gills before swimming deeper. His skin took a greenish color and gills sprouted from his face. His hands and feet turned to fins but kept the fingers. He swam through what looked like the wreckage of a sunken ship.

Dyris' voice echoed through the water. " Phillip." He looked around but saw no one. A gleam shone through a hole of the ship and Phillip swam through. The Black Beetle sat on a pile of sand and wreckage.

The voice called from behind Phillip. " Phillip!" He turned and found Dyris there. She swam closer. " I hope you didn't believe all the terrible things that man said about me." The voice pulled at him but he knew better.

" Sorry to disappoint." She frowned tried attacking with her tail. Phillip may have been slowed down a lit but was still extremely fast. Phillip leaned back to dodge the blow before grabbing the offending limb and sent the fish through the hull of the ship.

Phillip swam out of the ship with the Beetle and swam for the surface. However, the others had a different idea. They used the Silver Manta Ray to pick him up.

As soon as he was inside, Kimiko asked him, " Did you get the Black Beetle?" He's answer came in the form of the Beetle landing in her hands.

Phillip looked at Raimundo, who was driving the Manta Ray. " I got some things to get. Stay here for me, okay?" Raimundo nodded and Phillip entered the water once more.

He noticed Dyris was heading back to the Armadillo and Jack was heading towards them with several shark-like bots. Phillip followed Dyris and pushed her out of the way. He then hit a button in the Armadillo which transformed the Wu into its smaller form. Phillip collected the Wu that Dyris stole and swam back to the Silver Manta Ray. He saw several shark robots attacking the ship before turning around and attacking Jack's octopus-like ship. Jack ejected and the ruins of the ship entered the graveyard.

Phillip entered the Silver Manta Ray and handed the Wu to the others. His eyes turned to the windows and he saw Dyris enter a glacier. " Go to that glacier. I still have some thing to give to her." Rai complied with a grumble. They watched as the mermaid pushed against a part of the glacier with no avail. Dyris gasped when she noticed them and Phillip exited the Manta Ray. He swam at her with enough speed and force to push them through the glacier and onto land. The mermaid began to change. Her hair fell off along with the sea star and sea shells. Her body bloated and turned green up to her chin while the sides, arms, and head turned purple. Her mouth grew razor sharp teeth and the eyes became black and bulgy.

Phillip would have slapped the monster up side the head had Klofange shot several mines out of the tip of his spear. The monster dodged them but Klofange pulled a switch and his spear separated into pieces , all held together by a wire. He grappled the monster by the head with his spear. The monster roared in defiance and the glacier began to crumble.

Phillip took a step but was stopped by Klofange. " No!" The man's hair parted to show the blood-shot eye on the other end. The pupil was white and two scars streaked across it. Klofange spoke through the rumbling. " You know how it must end for me and the beast." Phillip pulled back and entered the Manta Ray. They left the glacier with enough time to watch it collapse.

Omi waved at the ruins. " Good-bye brave warrior."

They found Jack on a piece of his ship. They pulled up by him and Kimiko called out. " Hey Jack. Need a lift?"

Jack scrambled up the wing of the Manta Ray. " Oh, Kimiko! Thank you thank you thank-" A lasso wrapped around the boy.

Clay called from the other end. " She didn't say you could ride _with_ us." Jack whimpered at this while Omi chuckled.

Phillip looked down at Jack. " Consider this pay-back for ruining my sleep." The group spent the rest of the day watching Jack skip along the water beneath them and laughing.


	28. The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

"**Dragon/Demon Speaking"**

Dojo made a series of noises as Phillip, Clay, Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko finished their Shen Gong Wu training. Kimiko looked at the dragon. " Dojo, what's the matter?!"

Dojo gave the monks his attention for a second. " Either I got a hold on some bad sushi," Dojo pointed over to the Meditation Temple, " or something's happening to the Shen Gong Wu." A green light shone out of the roof of the temple, dragging the Wu out of it.

Raimundo spoke. " That's pretty weird even for Wu." Soon, the Wu that the group just used followed the others. Omi was unlucky enough to hold on to his as it started floating off.

Clay raced after the bald monk. " Hold on there, partner." Clay grabbed hold of Omi's legs. " I got you!" Unfortunately, this did little to stop the Wu.

Raimundo followed Clay's example and grabbed the cowboy's ankles. " And I got you, big guy!" This forced Clay's pants to fall and Raimundo to start flying course as well. Kimiko grabbed Rai's feet, anchoring them for a second. Dojo tried but his light weight did nothing to stop them.

Phillip shot forward and jumped all the way to Omi. The Lightning Dragon spoke as he tried prying Omi's hand off the Wu. " Just let goooooooooooooooooooo!" As the last word was spoken, Omi's grip dropped and allowed the group to fall back to the Temple Grounds. Phillip landed of his feet while the other fell into a pile.

Raimundo spoke from the bottom. " Dojo, dude. Why didn't you just fly?"

Dojo retaliated while wearing Clay's pants. " Good idea. Just a little late." Clay took this pants back.

Phillip helped pick the fallen monks. " So...anyone wanna tell Master Fung about the Wu?" The group looked at each other before nodding. They then all walked up to one of the housing temples with the intent to find Fung.

They later found themselves in the Meditation Temple with a hologram coming out of the cauldron and Fung giving a new warning. " The planets have alined themselves like they do every one thousand years."

Raimundo decided to make fun of this. "'Every one thousand years.' That can only mean bad news."

Master Fung ignored him and continued as the hologram showed all the Shen Gong Wu the group has gathered over the years. " The Shen Gong Wu will act on their own. They will travel the Earth until they find each other. Once they have, they will form Mala Mala Jong."

Rai spoke. " I knew it: bad news."

Omi's head found itself through the image of Mala Mala. " Ha! I am not afraid. I have defeated Mala Mala Jong before!"

Phillip looked at the bald monk. " You defeated him with Tiger Claws, which, if you didn't notice, is now gone. I actually fought it and nearly turned it to dust."

Fung pushed Omi out of the hologram with his forefinger. " This time Mala Mala Jong with be far more powerful. It will be made of more Shen Gong Wu and will not rest until it has found them all and realized its destiny: to become the Fearsome Four." Four Mala Mala Jongs formed within the hologram and began crushing a town.

Fung continued. " Mala Mala must not be allowed to form. You must work together by learning to wisely use your individual elements."

Omi stood. " I promise you: we will defeat this evil together. Even if I have to do it all by myself." He punched through the image before losing balance as he stood on the cauldron and falling in.

Phillip looked at the master. " Contradictions? Anyone?"

__Scene Change__

The group were flown to a desolate island. A stone castle was near the ocean and a large mountain came up from the middle. The rest of the island was covered with either dark grass, sand, or rock. They landed at the beach near the mountain and looked up. Fog covered the grounds, giving a creepy feel to the place

Clay commented about the island. " This place is creepier than Auntie May giving herself a sponge bath."

Kimiko shivered. " Ew."

Omi spoke up. " I say we spread out. We will cover more dirt." He waved the fog from his face.

Rai gave the next order. " First one to find anything will call out for the others."

Kimiko looked over to their transport. " Dojo, what do you think?"

Dojo spoke with an uneasy tone. " I don't know. I'm still thinking about Auntie May's sponge bath."

Phillip groaned. " When do we draw the line at too much information?"

" Hurry up!"

" We're trying!"

Phillip groaned again as Raimundo and the others lagged behind. They decided to scale the mountain to get a better view. Phillip was able to get up first and saw the Shen Gong Wu enter a cave. That was why he was waiting but his patience was running thin.

Phillip turned from them. " I'm moving on ahead! Catch up fast!"

" Right!" Kimiko said through a grunt. Phillip shot to the cave in a second.

As Phillip entered the cave, he noticed several stairs that followed farther in. As he descended the stairs, he found the all the Shen Gong Wu being held by the green light above a pit.

At sometime, Jack got to the island and ran past him. Omi followed the the villain.

" Jack Spicer! I order you decease and desist at once!"

Jack turned to the two monks and raised a fist. " Ring of the Nine Dragon!" Several new Jacks popped out but with differences from the original- they either had a large head, was fat, a shrimp, green-skinned, old, or a donkey. Phillip laughed at the donkey.

Omi pointed out the flaw. " You have only weakened yourself by dividing into so many Jacks, and you had little upper body strength to begin with!"

The Jacks rubbed their knuckles while Jack, the original, mind you, gave the order. " Jacks: Attack!" The shrimp attacked Omi but Omi tossed the midget away. The one with the large head tried attacking but Phillip used his pinky finger to send him to the donkey Jack. Omi chuckled at the sight of the donkey before noticing the Wu gathering together. The green and fat Jack attacked. Phillip kicked the green one to one the walls and Omi used the wind of his kick to topple the fat one.

Phillip looked at the Jacks. " They may be weak, but they're a good distraction." Phillip and Omi jumped over the Jacks as they all ran forward for an attack. They slammed into each other and fell.

Omi turned to the fallen Jacks. " I was just getting heated up."

"Warmed up."

Omi turned to Phillip. " That too." That's when the two noticed that the Wu had assembled and Mala Mala was back. Mala breathed a green fire from its mouth and pushed Omi into a wall. Mala Mala walked up to Phillip, who got ready to battle, and bowed down to the Dragon of Darkness.

Phillip was shocked before realizing what this meant. ' Black, you really need to lay low on making demonic Wu.'

" **What can I say; I have a knack for them." **

The bow didn't last long as Mala got up and exited the cave via roof. Jack shot after it with his clones hanging on to him. Wuya followed shortly after, though Phillip didn't see her enter. Omi facepalmed.

The two monks exited the cave and found the other waiting. Mala flew above and past them.

Kimiko looked back at the two. " What happened?"

Omi answered while rubbing his head. " I am afraid...uh, Mala Mala Jong has come to life."

Rai hung his head. " I can't believe we got here too late."

Clay followed. " Oh man, I feel more embarrassed than a mule at the Kentucky Derby."

Phillip sighed. " There's nothing we can do now. Let head back and readjust our strategy.

Master Fung brought them into the Ancient Room after they revealed their failure. " The Ancient Scroll said that the rise of Mala Mala Jong will allow a new Shen Gong Wu to be revealed." Fung opened the scroll to a new page. " It is called the Emperor Scorpion. Who ever wields this will have control over all Shen Gong Wu. If we can find it, we can use it to break Mala Mala Jong apart before it turns into the Fearsome Four."

Rai was relieved. " Excellent! Great ending and not too long. Dragged a little in the middle though."

Phillip chuckled. " Don't jinx it."

Fung continued. " If the Emperor Scorpion falls into the wrong hands, the Fearsome Four will be unstoppable. This will be our only chance to save the world from sudden destruction."

Phillip threw a fact out there. " Not really."

" What do you mean, young monk?" the master asked.

" When me and Omi fought Mala Mala- well, more like I fought Mala Mala- the thing bowed to me before leaving. Got anything on that, old timer?"

Fung closed his eyes before continuing. " It seems your ability to control darkness also allows you the ability to control the more demonic Wu." Fung opened his eyes. " This may be a blessing."

Phillip didn't allow the other to ask questions as he pushed them outside. He followed just as swiftly.

That was when Dojo popped up. " Hurry! Get the Tunnel Armadillo! The Emperor Scorpion just lit up!" Phillip was the first to react and rushed over to the Meditation Temple. A second later, he had the Armadillo with him and next to the others.

Dojo looked over to them and waved his arms wildly. " Hurry up kids! We got nothing to lose."

Kimiko bent down to the dragon. " So where is the Emperor Scorpion?"

" The center of the Earth!" Dojo jumped into a pitch-sale. " Dress light: it's always summer down there. And bring ice."

Phillip tossed the Armadillo to the front of the group. " Tunnel Armadillo!**"** The Wu landed with a thud and the group entered the vehicle. They fastened their seat belts and started it up. The drill that came out of the mouth of the mechanical animal began to spin and the Armadillo shot a feet past Fung before digging. Phillip sensed Mala approaching the same place the monks were going to.

The drill broke through the exterior of the core and landed on a black land mass that somehow formed there. As the Armadillo skidded to a stop, the monks jumped out.

Clay scratched the back of his head. " If I were a Shen Gong Wu, where would I hang my hat?" Omi found before the end of the sentence.

" On a small mound of harden lava."

" What makes you say that?" Omi pointed up to the Wu. Sure enough, the Scorpion sat there as if never disturbed after the long centuries it sat there. The monks looked up at their goal smugly before a rumble shook the core. Four Mala Mala Jongs broke through while the first gave a roar. The roar's force slowly pushed the monks back and away from the Wu.

Dojo popped out as the roar quieted. " Oh no! We're too late! It's the Fearsome Four!" Dojo shot into Clay's hat and allowed only his head to hang out. " According to the Ancient Scroll, the Fearsome Four's appearance marks the end of the world."

Phillip groaned. " Enough of these ' end of the world' crap! Let's get this over with! I have things to finish and these lazy bums have some training to do." A resounding cry of "Hey" came from the others as a pillar of lava spewed from between the nine fighters. Jack's custom-made drill dropped down from the plume and onto a land mass.

Jack exited the drill as soon as it settled. " Hello Xiaolin Losers! Ready to admit defeat?"

Omi stepped forward. " Never! I'm going to defeat you and the Fearsome Four!"

Jack mimicked Omi. " I'm going to defeat you and the Fearsome Four." Jack returned to his regular voice. " Dude, get over yourself!"

Phillip walked over to the bald monk. " You want take all of them or just one?"

Omi smirked. " I will defeat them all." Omi jumped over to Jack and bounced off his head. The bald monk used the Monkey Strike on the head of one of the Jongs but the attack had no effect. He ran to all of them to try dealing any damage. He then attacked with a kick but was deflected with a simply flick.

Omi landed and sent the others frying. Luckily, they all landed behind them.

Clay spoke. " I think it's time to kick some Mala Mala butt!" He, Omi, and Rai rushed over to the Jongs while Kimiko flipped over for a kick. It was her misfortune to try attacking the one with the Orb of Tornami. She was sent the opposite direction with a torrent of water. Clay charged forward full force, but was sent back with a wind from the Sword of the Storms. He hit the wall hard, cracking it and sent an avalanche of rocks to fall on top of him. This created a small prison for him. Rai jumped over to one of the Jongs and bounced of its head. Rai landed behind the giant as it turned to strike him. Rai dodged the Fist of Tebigong but sent away by a burst from the Star Hanabi. Omi nearly dodged the flying Rai and the flame before fainting from the heat. With the rest down, Phillip was left to face the Fearsome Four. This is when he noticed the key differences of the four.

The original held the Helmet of Jong while the other three wielded the Wushu Helmet. A different object was found on the chest of the four beasts- the original had the Eye of Dashi while the other three held either the Orb of Tornami, the Ruby of Ramses, or the Star Hanabi.

That was also the time Phillip recognized Jack as a threat. " I hate to interrupt your fun but guess who gets to rule the world?" Phillip turned and saw that Jack had just grabbed the Emperor Scorpion.

Jack pointed the Wu at the four Jongs. " Emperor Scorpion!" The Fearsome Four stopped everything- well except removing the monks that decided to hitch a piggy back ride- to look up to Jack.

Jack gave the first order. " Fearsome Four, I command you to... laugh evilly." The four followed the order and gave a hollow, creepy laugh.

" Now laugh evilly while hopping on one leg." The monsters pulled up a leg and began hopping while laughing.

Wuya didn't find humor in this as she floated up to Jack. _" Enough gloating. Let's get out of here." _

Jack pouted. " Okay, okay, one sec. Now Fearsome Four, laugh evilly while uh... tap-dancing!" The four grabbed some canes and began the dancing while laughing all the way. Phillip openly laughed at this with Jack.

Jack recovered. " Now, for the grand exit laugh!" Jack flew over to his drill while laughing along with the Mala Mala Jongs. The Fearsome Four followed.

Phillip stopped laughing. " Fearsome Four, come here." The four monsters stopped laughing and approached Phillip.

Jack looked over to find his laughing buddies by Phillip. " Hey! Whats going on here?!"

Phillip turned to the genius and smirked. " I can control the more destructive Wu by will alone. I feel back for the you, seeing as you need the Scorpion to put them under your thumb." Phillip looked over to his beaten friends. " Now I get to return a favor you did for me. Fearsome Four, turn Jack into swiss cheese." The Four leaped at Jack who tried desperately to stop them with the Scorpion to no avail. Phillip rounded up the others and brought them to the Tunnel Armadillo. He then watched the Four beat the crap out of Jack before he asked one of them to pick up Scorpion. They followed the order and followed the monks to the surface.

" Fearsome Four, disassemble." The four fell apart without a word of complaint. Phillip tossed the Scorpion to Fung.

Fung placed the Scorpion into his right sleeve. " I believe that your powers will come quiet handy in later days."

Phillip yawned. " Right. Until then, you can find me sleeping. Tell the others they have the day off." With that, the Dragon of Lightning walked into the Temple for his room.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is recommended and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	29. The Return of Pandabubba

" Speaking"

' Thinking'

" _spirit Speaking"_

" **Demon/ Dragon Speaking."**

" Look, I know I don't feed you when you're training but that doesn't give you the right to act like pigs when you're eating." Phillip said as the others stuffed their faces. Their spoons never faltered as they zipped from the food to their owners mouths.

Dojo popped up. " News flash kids!" They stopped eating to hear what Dojo had to say. He pulled their attention to a calendar. " Today's forecast is clear skies and a seventy percent chance that a Shen Gong Wu will be revealed."

Phillip looked at the dragon with a deadpan stare. " Tell us that the first time, why don't ya?"

Clay pointed his spoon at the dragon. " Not during chow time, dragon buddy."

Fung appear. " Dojo is right. A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself somewhere in Japan." He pulled out the Scroll. " Behold the Zing Zom-bone. This most mysterious has the power to render anyone into a zombie-like state." Phillip shivered. One thing he didn't like seeing is someone dead. Seeing someone dead walking adds to strange values of his life.

Raimundo, however, was excited. " Dude, I would love to have my own army of zombies!" His face grayed and withered while his eyes turned red. His teeth became scarce and he began to fake-bite Omi's head. Said boy just laughed at the display.

" Tokyo: my home town!" Kimiko cried as they flew into the city. Almost every light was on and the skyscrapers were lite like a Christmas tree. Kimiko pointed to one tower in particular. " Look! Over there!" Her point turned as they flew past it. " It's the Tohomiko Electronic Skyscraper!"

Omi's finger found a place at the end of his chin. " ' Tohomiko'? That sounds most familiar to my ears."

Phillip looked at Omi. " That's Kim's last name."

Omi looked back at Kimiko. " Oh. I never thought of you with a last name."

Phillip kept a glare at the bald one. " What was that suppose to mean?"

Omi turned back around. " Nothing!"

Kimiko crossed her arms as she looked back. " And that's my papa's building."

Clay's hat popped off. " You're daddy is Toshiro Tohomiko, the video game tycoon?"

Kimiko spoke as Clay return his hat to his head. " Yeah. I can't wait to introduce you all to him. He's super cool!"

Raimundo added to this. " And super rich!" He turned around and Phillip swore he saw money signs replace his eyes for a second. Rai faced forward and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. " Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite monk."

Omi leaned over with watery eyes. " I thought I was your favorite." Omi whimpered Phillip turned Raimundo around and punched him in the face. Rai would have fell to the ground had Clay grabbed him.

They landed on a building. The looked over the edge for a search. Kimiko looked to the left. " There's Jack and Wuya." The others turned and saw Jack and Wuya rummaging through some fish carts. " I thought I smelled something fishy."

Phillip chuckled. " Puns. Puns for everyone."

Omi in front of the group and his eye widened. " Look at that samurai statue!" The group looked at a rock statue of a short samurai with a sword, ponytail, and robe. " It's holding the Zing Zom-bone!"

Jack appeared in front of them with the help of the helicopter back-pack. " Thanks for the 411 on the Wu, round one. Now meet my crew. Koi-bots: Attack!" A spout of water exploded from the sea beside them and several red bots that look like fish attacked the monks. Omi and Phillip landed by a box and punched through it. Ninja throwing stars, or shuriken, fell out and landed into their hands.

" _**TORNADO STRIKE: WATER!"**_

" _**FLASH ATTACK: LIGHTNING!"**_

Omi used his water to jumped and stay while he threw shuriken to destroy the bots. Phillip's shuriken shot through the fish bots with massive speed. Reloading was no problem with his extreme speed. After his opponents were depleted, Phillip watched Rai take out some of the with a sword fish. Clay used his signature move to lift some of the boards of the dock so the Koi-bots ran into them. Kimiko went with a inflamed spin kick to cock the bots.

Jack looked at the ruins. " My Koi-bots have been...filleted!"

The group shared a smirk before Raimundo reminded them of the objective. " The Zing Zom-bone! Hurry!" Everyone ran to it, Phillip getting there first, but found the Wu was gone. Jack just flew off without a word with Wuya in tow.

Dojo landed in front of the Tohomiko building and a voice spoke as they drew close. " Welcome to Tohomiko Electronics. Scanning process will begin." They walked through a purple light before the doors opened. As soon as they walked in, the floor began moving them forward. Omi slipped the first time. They entered a scanning room and moved through the needed area. After this, they were escorted the rest of the way to the office of Kim's father. They watched Toshiro Tohomiko play a virtual game and win.

Kimiko gave a cry as she ran to her father. " Papa?"

Toshiro looked over. " Kimiko!" He jumped down from the game area and hugged the girl as she jumped into his arms. " Konichwa! Welcome home." The others got closer to the family.

Toshiro had straight black with glasses. His eyes weren't open but could obviously see the group as he turn to them. He looked pale but, seeing he was a video game tycoon, it wasn't surprising. He wore a yellow jacket with a blue shirt that had a pink alien face on it. Brown pants covered his legs and similar shoes covered his feet. A black belt kept the pants up.

Toshiro looked up at the other monks, who towered over him and his daughter. He spoke in a bass voice. " These must be the famous Xiaolin Warriors. Kimiko has told me all about you. It is a great honor to finally meet in person." He bowed to them.

They returned the bow. Phillip spoke as he did. " I hope she hasn't told everything to tell."

Toshiro chuckled at this Dojo averted his attention to him. " Hello? Dragon here."

The father looked at the dragon. " You must be Dojo-san. You are much smaller than I expected."

Dojo slithered over to him. " I could say the same."

Toshiro paused for a second. " What a most funny dragon you are."

Omi looked over the objects that covered the office. " Most exciting gadgets you have, Mr. Tohomiko." He picked up a robot.

Toshiro walked over to his desk. " Thank you. We are the biggest toy and video game makers in all of Asia." He turned to the large windows behind him with arms extended.

Kimiko walked up to her father. " Papa's always been a kid at heart. When I was little, he got me every electronic toy out there. I had to beg him to buy me clothes."

Omi popped up with bug-eyes. " You didn't were any clothes?" Phillip slapped him at the back of his head.

Clay looked at the tycoon. " This cowpoke sure would love to get a look-see of your factory sir."

Toshiro dumbed this down. "You mean a tour. Fine. Now, where is this cowpoke you speak of." Maybe a little to dumb.

The group walked into the factory. Toshiro waved his arm across the place. " This is our latest product: the U-bot. It is a small, personalized robot that takes on the personality and physical form of its owner."

Clay, Omi, Kimiko,and Rai looked awed at this. Phillip kept whatever impressions of this inside. Toshiro continued the bots abilities. " It also comes with a built in video camera that records everything."

Dojo looked at the tycoon. " That's great but can it dance?" Dojo then busted a move but failed in Phillip's mind.

Toshiro placed a finger on his chin. " I'm not sure." Then, he got it. He laughed at this. " You got me again, funny dragon." Omi walked up and picked one up. After a quick conversation, Omi grew attached to the bot. The bad thing was that the bot grew his ego and looks. It's bad enough to increased his own ego. Now he had some back-up for it. He asked Toshiro for it.

Toshiro agreed. " In fact, I have U-bots for all of you." Phillip stayed back and watched the others grabbing a U-bot for themselves.

Toshiro noticed. " What is the matter, Phillip-san?"

Phillip looked at the man. " I'm not one to take a free gift." Kimiko's letter must have told him a lot, seeing as the tycoon didn't press on.

Kimiko saw some boxes going through. "Papa, what's in the boxes?"

Toshiro walked over. " It's out greatest invention yet. We're so backed up on orders that I had to bring in a new business partner."

Kimiko looked at the logo on the boxes with uneasy. " That face looks kinda familiar."

Phillip stared at it until the picture of a man with a panda-like face appeared in his mind. ' Crap!'

" **Crap indeed."**

Phillip's brow furrowed. ' Lightning, what should I do here?'

The dragon huffed. **" Let it play out. You're going to need the experience."**

Phillip sighed. ' Fine.'

Kimiko pulled him out of his thoughts. " Come on! We're getting some snacks!"

Phillip called back. " Coming!" He ran to catch up to the group, not seeing Omi leaving the group and entering the Restricted Area.

"Kimiko! I am only telling you what my own two eyes told me!" Omi said. After the others gotten their snacks and Mr. Tohomiko left, they left the building and was stopped at the corner by Omi, who had just left the building. He told them of the meeting of Tohomiko and Pandabubba.

Phillip sighed. ' Yep. Looks like Panda-boy is back.'

Kimiko spoke as she watched the workers exit the Tohomiko Skyscraper. " I don't believe it! My papa is a good guy! Sure, maybe a little goofy, but he would never deal with an evildoer like Pandabubba."

Her doll other spoke up. " That's so not like papa."

Omi looked relieved. " Perhaps, then, it was only someone that looked exactly like your papa I saw? Oh, I am so relieved."

Kimiko pointed with the same hand that held her doll. " We'll sneak inside and find out what's going on!" A crash alerted the group's attention to a shop. Some of the workers broke a window of one of the stores and were stealing several boxes. " Look! People are looting stores!" Phillip looked at the workers.

They were deathly gray in their blue uniform. The eyes were glazed over and they kept their mouths open in an O fashion. They looked like zombies almost, only missing the stink of rotten flesh.

Raimundo followed their steps. " And they're all heading to the same place," The bot version finished the thought. " Tohomiko Electronics!"

Kimiko noticed one of the workers came too close to them. She tripped him, scattering all the boxes he has picked up. " I have a plan."

Kimiko's version of a plan was to pick up a box and act like zombies so the guards wouldn't stop them as they slipped into the building. Phillip's plan: walk on in. Both plans worked easily. None of the guards stopped them, even Phillip who was walking like a regular human. As they ascended the stairs, they found the rest of the workers messing with the U-bots and other toys.

" These workers appear most focused on their work," said Omi. " And their eyes. They have that same ' nobody is home' look as Raimundo does when he does his chores."

Raimundo countered. " Yeah, well, you're short. And you have a big head." Omi gave an indignant "Hey" at this. The two continued picking on each other as they made their way to Tohomiko's office.

As soon as they were in, they knew something has gone horribly wrong. No one was there. The place looked deserted, as if no one had been there for quite some time.

Kimiko looked distressed. " We have to find my father. Something very strange is happening here." At that second, Toshiro appeared at the door. Kimiko rushed over to him. " Papa, what's going on? What are you doing working with Pandabubba?"

Mr. Tohomiko spoke in a monotone voice as he moved past his daughter. " You must all leave at once. You are no longer welcome here."

Kimiko's mood turned for the worse. " I never seen you act like this. Are you okay?"

Toshiro spoke from his desk. " I must get back to work."

Kimiko looked even worse. " Papa!"

Toshiro pointed to the side of his office. " Go."

Kim insisted. " I'm not leaving without an explanation!"

Kim's father raised his voice. " I want you all out of here now!" His hand banged against the desk. Phillip noticed Kim's eye begin to water. Toshiro gave another " Go!" and the group left the office.

Omi looked up at the girl. " Kimiko, there is much evil at work in your papa's company, but I believe it is not your papa who is evil." The two shared a small, sad smile.

The group made there way down a hall when they noticed something coming from one of the other halls in front of them. Out popped the Omi-bot.

Omi was glad to see his newest of friends. " Omi-bot! Where have you been?"

The bot turned to them and spoke with it's mechanical voice. " I've got something that will knock your shoes off."

Phillip corrected it as the followed the little guy. "'Knock your socks off'."

The little version of Omi turned to him. " That too." Phillip chuckled. The bots eyes shot out a light similar to that of a movie theater camera. From there, the group watched as Tohomiko confronted Pandabubba before the large oaf of a man turned the tycoon into a zombie with the Zing Zom-bone.

Raimundo turned to Kimiko. " He turned your old man and all the workers into zombies."

Kimiko walked a few paces before speaking. " Come on guys! I think it's time to go kick some Pandabubba butt!"

They walked only a little ways more before they found themselves in the factory. There, they saw Pandabubba make fun of Toshiro, who was now wearing a maid's apron and hat over his original clothes.

Kimiko was the one who spoke. " Pandabubba!" Said man turned to them. " You messed with the wrong monks!"

Pandabubba looked down at the workers. " Zombies: attack!" The workers shuffled over to the monks.

Phillip looked down to Kimiko. " Let me get the panda. You guys deal with the zombies." Kimiko was hesitant at first, but agreed as long as he got her father to safety. Phillip turned his attention to the fat man and, in an instant, disappeared. He then reappeared next to Pandabubba and slapped the Zing Zom-bone away. Phillip picked up Mr. Tohomiko and jumped down from the rafters to place him in a box, though with some difficulty. He heard Jack gave a signal for the bots to attack. The bots shot multiple lasers from its machine gun. The monks weaved through the line of fire and only Omi-bot was able to attack with serious damage thanks to its small size. With a kick, the new bots fell and the layer of armor came apart. It seems Pandabubba just took Jack's Koi-bots and painted them with a new scheme and added new toys to it. While Jack tried his best to strangle the panda-man, Phillip saw the Zing Zom-bone on a conveyor belt. In a flash, Phillip pulled the Wu off the belt before rushing Pandabubba. Jack and Pandabubba quaked with fear as Phillip approached them. The Lightning Dragon sent a kick to them with enough force to send them out of factory via the back wall. Phillip picked up the Shroud of Shadows that the panda dropped and stuffed it in his pocket.

Phillip felt relief as one of his signature Wu entered his pocket. ' That's the last time we let Spicer get anywhere near the Vault.' Phillip used the Zom-bone to lift the curse from the workers and Tohomiko.

Kimiko tackled him with a hug. " Thank you thank you thank you!" Phillip just gave a smile down at the girl.

Tohomiko struggled to get out the box Phillip put him in. " Um, hello? Can anyone help me out of here?"

" My darling Kimiko," Toshiro said, now back in his office and his original self, " You have made this papa most proud."

Kimiko spoke. " I'm just glad things are back to normal. And I hope you pick your business partners more wisely."

Toshiro walked up to them. " I owe you so much, brave warriors. I owe my eternal gratitude." He gave a bow before backing off a bit. " And, to show my appreciation, I am giving each of your bots a free upgrade." He turned to Phillip, " That is, if you want one." Phillip leaned back with a smile as Omi gave his two sense to the tycoon.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is requested and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	30. The Last Temptation

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

"**Demon/Dragon Speaking"**

The moon was out as the monks began the construction of a new building. Clay and Omi started making a trench for the foundation while Kimiko and Phillip moved the wood to the place and Raimundo began putting on the Jetbootsu. The Wu was going to help as well.

Master Fung overlooked the construction. " I believe we have chosen the perfect spot for our new Meditation Garden."

Raimundo finished placing the the Wu on his feet. " I know a much faster way to dig a trench." He then walked up to Omi and held out his hand. " Omi, give me the Orb."

Omi turned away from the Wind Dragon with the Orb in hand. " I do not think that is wise, Raimundo. The Orb of Tornami takes much discipline to master."

Raimundo leaned and grabbed the Orb, while saying, " Yeah,yeah. My middle name is discipline." He than raising the Orb above his head. " Orb of Tornami!" A jet of water rushed out of the Orb and slammed in the ground just below. Raimundo was sent spiraling into the air before slamming to the ground, sending the other apprentices and himself into the air and slamming into Master Fung.

Rai sat up. " Sorry! But I think the Orb is defective."

Phillip picked himself up as Raimundo got off of him. " I believe the one using it is defective."

Omi walked up to Rai as soon as he got up and said, " And I am having serious doubts that your middle name is discipline." Omi took back Orb at this.

Dojo slithered past them and pointed up to the sky. " Hey, kids! Check out the cool light show in the sky!" A light snaked through the sky, leaving a trail of fire behind it.

Raimundo voiced his opinion on the object. " It's just a comet."

Fung shook his head at this. " Be wary of first impressions, Raimundo." He pulled out the Falcon's Eye and looked at the "comet" through the Wu. " As I feared. It is the rare and evil Heylin Comet." Fung passed the Eye over to Clay. " Until the comet passes in three days, you must not use any Shen Gong Wu. For this is a time of great danger."

Raimundo countered by saying, " The only great danger I sense is the one where we have to do your chores without any Wu." He then walked back to the Temple. The others followed after a look at the comet.

Phillip, however, didn't follow immediately follow. ' Black, will I be able to use them with this thing around?'

Said dragon growled within his head. **" The Heylin founded that comet. Wuya will have control, not you this time."**

Phillip sighed before following his teammates. He found Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo groaning while Omi looked completely sheepish. " What's up?"

Rai looked at him. " We're moving the stream and the rocks."

Phillip gave a look. " Who ordered this?"

Raimundo said, " Master Fung. With an agreement from a bald monk we all know." With this, Rai shifted his gaze to Omi, who turned more sheepish if possible. Phillip groaned.

Phillip glared at the ceiling of his room with his arms laying out beside him. A pulse of pain coursed through them very second. Those boulders were heavier than expected. Even Clay had a hard time moving them and he was the stronger one.

Phillip groaned as another painful pulse came to being. " I'd like to meet the guy who said hard work is good for you. I'd pop him in the head." Another pulse. " When regain movement in my arms."

Phillip took a look into the desolate night. The sun finished setting as they stopped working. Good thing too. If he had to hear another rant from Fung about hard work, he'd break something. Hopefully, Fung's mouth.

Phillip's musing was interrupted by Raimundo running into his room and shaking him. " Can I help you?"

Raimundo jumped back and started explaining himself. He told about the volcano that erupted near his hometown, Tubarao, and the need to use the Shen Gong Wu, if no one helps him.

Phillip sighed before turning to his bed. " Sorry, Rai, but I can't exactly wake everyone up. That would take too much time. I could run over, but I don't believe lightning would be the best element for this occasion. You're going to need to either use Wu and face what ever consequence that comes, or go back to sleep." Rai seemed down at this before straightening himself and rushing over to the vault.

" **Do you think that was the best course of action?"**

Phillip sighed. ' I can't do much to help. This might ended badly though, Lightning.'

The dragon's sigh echoed through Phillip's head. **" Then, I hope you have a plan for later. However, now isn't the time for that. Rest, for tomorrow is another day and another adventure awaits there."**

Phillip placed his head on the pillow and followed the dragon's order.

Phillip, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay were the first ones on the construction site, followed by Master Fung. Dojo stopped by the kitchen for some donuts, though those were for him as he watched the others worked their bones off. Clay moved boulders out of the way while Kimiko dug around for a more sturdy foundation, Omi nailed the wood together, and Phillip helped whoever needed it the most.

After a few minutes of grueling work did Raimundo walk into the site.

The Wind Dragon seemed nervous at first but started calming down when no one but Phillip noticed him. He sent a glove-covered hand through his hair before the Golden Tiger Claws ripped through said glove.

Raimundo tried covering it up, but Fung already caught him red-handed. " Raimundo, is there something you'd like to say?" The others formed a circle around him when the Tiger Claws appeared, leaving Rai in a tight spot.

Rai spoke up. " Look, guys, it wasn't my fault! There was this freak volcano near my hometown! I tried to tell you, but you were all asleep. Phillip was awake, but he said he wouldn't be any use. And I kinda used some Wu save everyone. And then there was this big festival and everyone took turns carrying me around-"

Kimiko interrupted. " Let me get this straight. There just happened to be a volcano near your hometown where just happened to a festival?"

Omi got his turn. " Do we look like we were born next week?"

Phillip walked in front of the group. " First off, It's 'yesterday', Omi. Second, you guys need to look at the context. 'And then' basically means 'Afterwords'. Meaning the festival came after him saving them. Some friends you people turn out to be, huh?"

Kimiko looked with a ridiculous look. " You mean you believe him?!"

Phillip looked back with a stoic face. " I was awake, remember. He told me everything."

Raimundo gestured to the Tiger Claws. " Then, the Golden Tiger Claws wouldn't come off. I couldn't control it."

Clay spoke up. " Well, maybe we just have to give you a hand getting that Wu off your hand." Raimundo's reaction was to leap a bit to the side and create a portal with a slash of the Claws. The others Dragons leaped at him but the Claws pulled Rai into the portal, leaving the others in a dog pile.

Dojo pointed to the distance. " Hey! Over there!" Raimundo shot out of the portal system and hit the ground.

The other shot over to Raimundo in seconds. Raimundo was about to enter another portal when Clay threw his lasso and yanked the boy out.

Kimiko and Omi struggled to keep the Tiger Claws contained as Rai yelled, " I can't help it! This Wu has a mind of it's own!"

As soon as the Claws were placed right, Clay used his lasso to cover up them and tying it nice and tight. At this point, Fung walked up to them. " We must keep a careful watch on our rebellious monk, as his self-control is no longer in control."

Kimiko looked back down at Rai, saying, " Uh, when was it ever in control?" Phillip looked at her with a fierce glare.

Fung continued his rant. " We must not allow him near anymore Shen Gong Wu until the comet has past." Behind him, said comet sailed through the sky.

Phillip kept his eyes on the ceiling of his room as Fung scolded. Though, Phillip heard only the word 'nag' coming out the man's mouth until the master left. He didn't need to hear it. He had better stuff to waste his time on.

He was waiting for the sounds of Raimundo finding out about having Wu hanging off of him.

A growl resonated through his thoughts. **" Remember: the Wu will no longer bend to your will. At least, until that cursed comet passes. You'll be at a major disadvantage."**

Phillip sighed. ' I know, Black, I know.' Suddenly, noises echoed through the temple. ' Finally.' He got up and rushed out of his room as quickly as he could.

Phillip found the Omi, Kimiko, and Clay in front of the Meditation Temple with a Raimundo looked like a deranged mutant. One of his arms had grown a couple dozen sizes up and his body would make professional athletes look like wimps in comparison.

Omi started his monologue mode. " I warn you, Shen Gong Wu." Omi started the attack with a jump kick. " You are no match for a Xiaolin Warrior-" Omi didn't get much anywhere with it as the Third Arm Sash knocked the bald monk out. Phillip took his spot and looked over the Shen Gong Wu that found home on Rai.

The Third Arm Sash was wrapped firmly around Rai's body and waist. The Tiger Claws stayed on Rai's right while controlling the beast that Raimundo's become while the Helmet of Gong had held a place on his head, though backwards. The Orb of Tornami stayed on the waist belt of the Sash like a buckle. Unfortunately, the Wu still had their powers. So, the Helmet stared them down while Raimundo was dazed. The Sash grabbed the Orb off of itself and took careful aim.

Clay and Kimiko rushed head first. The Orb shot a torrent at Clay, knocking the cowboy away. Kimiko jumped over Clay and landed a few hits before retreating back a few spaces. The Wu was quick enough to send another water blast as Kimiko landing. The Claws flipped the Helmet forward, finally consuming Rai in it's power.

That was when Phillip jumped out of the shadow of the monster. Literally.

He had used the frontal attack by the others by fusing himself with the shadow of Kimiko. As she hit, he transferred over to the monster's shadow for an opportunity. Conveniently, Kimiko distracted the monster long enough for it to show it's back to him.

As Phillip pulled himself out of the shadows, several tendrils followed him to bind Rai. As Raimundo struggled against the restraints, Phillip walked up pressed a pressure point at the back of the neck. Rai stopped moving of a second before falling asleep once more.

Two days past and Raimundo's freaky form passed. The team got use to the form after the first day as they would bring food up to his bound form. The Claws couldn't get through the shadow-created ropes, leaving the form as it was until the comet passed. The others apologized after being told about the volcano, this time from Dojo.

Phillip was, again, looking up at the ceiling as the time flew past. The construction went by smoothly, so his schedule opened up some. His training sessions found an end when the other Warriors started finishing everything within seconds. So, he had so much time that he didn't know what to do anymore.

A knock came from his window. Phillip shifted his eyes to look over to it before getting up walking over to it. He unlocked it, opened it, and Katnappe nearly made him jump sky-high with a kiss to the cheek.

Phillip looked back at her with a blush.. " Is that gonna be a regular thing with you?"

Ashley giggled a little. " Maybe. Haven't seen you in a while."

Phillip sighed. "Yeah, it has been a little while, hasn't it?"

"A couple months can't be considered a 'little while'."

Phillip grunted. " Seeing how everything seems to fly by, yes it can." Phillip then looked at both sides of the building. " You know that they can find you here, right?"

Kat smirked. " You know I'm better than that. Besides, I can fight all of them, no sweat."

Phillip sighed at this. " There is a line between confidence and cockiness. Just so you know."

Ashley waved this off as her watch began beeping. " Well, my hour of free time is up. Got other things to do." Phillip laughed at this. He knew that most off her time was spent as free time, like any other cat. You could look up a cat's usual schedule of the day and you have the same thing she does. Just minus out 'hairballs' and 'eating grass' while adding 'work'.

Phillip leaned forward and gave a peck. " Be careful."

Kat gave a cheeky grin. " Aren't I always?" She jumped to the roof before giving a call. " Like the new place you made!"

Phillip shook his head before closing the window and going to sleep.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is requested and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for quite some time.


	31. Year of the Green Monkey

" Speaking"

" **Dragon/Demon Speaking"**

' Thinking'

" _Spirit Talking"_

Phillip watched from the porch as the others had their fun. As much fun as riding on the back of an animal can be anyway. Kimiko rode past on a white horse with a cream color mane. Rai follow shortly on the back of a brown horse with a mane just a little darker. Clay made his way on the back of a brown bull that came from God knows where.

A voice rang through his head. " He might."

' Shut it, Gabriel.'

Phillip looked back, waiting for Omi to come back on the gray mule with the creepy Elvis Presley hairdo. Unfortunately, or fortunately, in whatever way you see it, the only thing that past by was a dust cloud that contained the apprentice and a monkey for some unknown and unnatural reason.

It didn't take long before someone found him. " Move it, kid! We got something on the radar!"

Phillip looked down at Dojo, who slithered up from behind him. " Which?"

Dojo pulled out the Scroll. " See for yourself." Phillip opened the Scroll and found it resting on the page that told about the Fountain of Hui.

Dojo pointed to the front of the Temple. " Everyone else is ready. Join up when you're done." Phillip gave a nod before Dojo slithered to join the others. Phillip looked through the transcript before following Dojo's path.

The group found themselves flying across a dump. Trash was staked into mountains and a wooden porta potty stood at the edge of the only non-trash hill.

As they landed, Omi noticed something. " It appears Jack Spicer has chosen not to show up to a battle he would most certainly lose."

A creak came from one mountain that held a car at the tip. Jack sat in the drivers seat. " Wrong again. I show up to all the battles I'm certain to lose."

Wuya pulled herself out of the engine of the car and flew over to Jack to say, _" Do you even think before you speak?"_

Kimiko called up to the two. " So where are your robots? Did you program them to run away?" She gave a laugh at the end.

Jack spoke back. " Look again and weep, baby! They have you surrounded! Junk-bots: attack!" A few refrigerators and washing machines came to life and began walking towards the group. A fan spun to fly around the group.

Clay smirked at the advancing group. " Don't if we should fight or have a garage sale." During time, several tires came to life and started circling the Xiaolin Warriors. Two bottom parts of old Jack-bots used newly found legs to crawl over to the join the party. However, they didn't get far before being attached to arms from a washer and dryer to create some claws.

That's when things turned weird.

The fan attached itself to the side of a refrigerator and let a tire hang on it's protruding form. Two more tires found a way to stick to the other side of the fridge. The combined figure leaped forward to allow the washer and dryer to gain it's arms. Six tire stacked into two groups of three so the bot could gain it's legs. Now, the combined bots towered over the monks. The best thing Dojo could do was hide in Omi's robes.

As the other four formed their famed X Kume Formation, Phillip was already on the move. He moved behind the machine in an instant and found an power cord that connected the giant to it's power source. Phillip simply yanked on the cord and combined Junk-bots started to short circuit. It then fell down and a television fell from it's perch, revealing the Fountain of Hui. Jack didn't give anymore fight before flying off. Phillip felt something watching him, but turned around to find nothing but trash. He shrugged before watching the group celebrate their victory.

Night fell when the monks placed the Fountain into the vault. Unfortunately, they couldn't rest as long as they liked. The alarms Kimiko had started setting up were set off. The group rushed to the front of the Temple red alert. However, the only thing that was noticed was a stone statue of Jack holding a basket of fruit. Kimiko said, " Did he really think we'd fall for the old Trojan Horse routine?" Phillip sighed before getting into a stance. " Lets just get this done with." The group leaped into the attack. Raimundo chopped off the statues head, Kimiko kicked apart the torso, Omi broke the upper legs, Clay just used a clap to destroy the lower legs, and Phillip demolished the rest of the statue. However, this proved to be fruitless, as no one was found within it. Omi picked up a piece of the statue. " I smell something most rotten in Denver." Raimundo corrected him. " That's Denmark. And I do too." Omi threw the piece back to the floor. " Perhaps we should post a guard to watch over the Vault." The group rushed over to the Vault. Phillip looked back for a second before following the others. No one was there and no disturbances seemed to occur, so they went on to what they were doing, except Omi, who wanted to take watch. This allowed Phillip to go back to sleep.

The group were looking through the vault, seeing that Omi let his guard down. Dojo used a magnifying glass like he was a detective on a case. Dojo gave a sniff. " Yep. Looks like an inside job to me." Kimiko said, " I don't get it. Who would go through so much trouble just to steal the Tongue of Saiping?" That was when Master Fung walked in on them. " Someone with a plan far more evil and has the patience to unleash it when the time is right. When monkey power is most powerful." Phillip sighed. " It's the year of the green monkey, isn't it?" Fung nodded. Phillip's sigh dragged on. Suddenly, a screech was heard from outside. The monks rushed to the surface to see what was the commotion. They found Monkey Jack swinging on a branch of a near by tree via his tail. "Well, if it isn't our favorite primate," said Raimundo. Jack used his tails strength to flip on top of the branch. "Not only does he look like a monkey," said Omi, taking a breath before covering up his mouth, "he smells like one too." Kimiko pointed at the Monkey Jack. " Considering it's Jack Spicer, anything is an improvement." Phillip looked at her. " Now, isn't that going a little too far?" Jack sniffed his armpits before noticing the flies surrounding him falling to the ground. Kimiko gave her best answer. " Nope." Jack grew angry. " Hey, hey, easy on the disses." Jack then explained his elaborate plan. "I'm here to take over." He screeched at the end of his sentence. Raimundo pointed at Jack. " Oh yeah? You and what army?" Jack grinned madly. "I was hoping you'd ask me that." He snapped his fingers. Several flickers flew out of the tree behind the monkey boy. " Me and my army of monkeys!" Dozens of dozens of green monkeys landed in front of the Xiaolin Warriors and around Jack. Phillip looked back at the stunned Raimundo. " You and your big mouth need to shut up for once, okay?" Raimundo moved his head up and down but Phillip knew that the boy didn't truly hear him. Jack brought the Wu that was stolen. " Tongue of Saiping! Monkeys: Attack!" The monkeys followed the order without question. Phillip, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko all got into their own battle positions as the monkeys rushed forward without regards. Soon after, the monks shot forward to intercept the army of monkeys. One monkey jumped , Omi followed it. One kick later and the monkey collided with the others on the ground. The brawl turned one-sided pretty quickly. Kimiko relieved herself of two monkeys that hitchhiked on her back before split-kicking another two out of the air. A chop sent another flying and Kim followed the flee-bitten creature. Raimundo slammed the one he was tussling with into the ground before noticing a couple hundred more wanted to become his newest best friends. Phillip intercepted the monkeys with a few punches, forcing the numbers to dwindle fast. Three monkeys tried closing in on Clay from the front and got a palm to the face for the effort. Phillip kicked the one behind him away real quick. Phillip noticed that no matter how many they got, the number of monkeys seemed to have risen. " Okay, this is getting out of hand." Phillip pulled in front of the others. _**" REPULSE THE MONKEY!"**_ The rest of the monkeys found a nice place in the middle of a wall as Phillip literally kicked up a dust cloud. However, one tray found it's way to Jack, knocking the Tongue of Saiping and Monkey Staff out of the boys hands. Phillip used his speed to grab both before Jack did. Jack looked up to Phillip, gave a nervous laugh before saying, " Uh, hi." " Beat it." Jack didn't need anymore encouragement and ran for the entrance.

A day past before the next Shen Gong Wu came up. The Eagle Scope had finally revealed itself and, hopefully, a way to remove any threat to human kind. Even in Phillip's dimension. However, luck didn't seem to be one their side this time. " Where is it, Dojo?" Omi asked as the group shifted through the jungle. Dojo climbed a rock to their right. " It's right... not here." The rest rushed over to him and found the same thing. The Wu had already been removed from it's resting place. Kimiko gasped. " We're too late. We blew our chance to rid the world of evil!" Kimiko looked over to Phillip. " Sorry." Phillip sighed. " You're not the one to be sorry. I've should have gotten up faster. It's my fault on this one." Omi looked forward. " We've lost the battle but I get the feeling the war has just begun." Phillip's mood changed. " Well, if they want war, let's give them one." As the group moved climb aboard the fully grown Dojo, Phillip looked back to a cliff in the background. He felt a presence there that was watching over them. After a few figurative pushes from the others, he abandoned his line of sight, and joined them back to the Xiaolin Temple.

That's a wrap! Constructive Criticism is requested and would be greatly appreciated. Let the rants begin!


	32. The Demon Seed

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Demon/ Dragon Talking" **

" _Spirit Talking" _

Master Fung must have been on crack when he told them that they were allowed a small time off to only play on the chess board. That or he forgot that Omi had tendency to join both sides when playing and mess up the concept of a "team".

Phillip watched as Omi made his move. " Ruby of Ramses! Dragon to Monkey three." A white, stone, dragon-like chess piece moved by the telekinesis to the a black monkey-like one and shattered the poor thing to pieces.

Kimiko gave Omi a high-five in cheer. " Nice move, Omi."

Omi continued his celebration by himself. " Wooh! Yes, yes! I'm in heat!" Phillip's palm couldn't have hit his face any faster.

Raimundo called across the board, " No, no, Omi! It's ' You're on fire'!"

Clay eventually had enough. " Okay enough jawin'. Now it's our turn." Clay placed a finger under his chin. " Hmm, let's see. Tiger to-"

Omi popped out from behind Clay. " No,no! I have a better move!"

Kimiko looked over at her teammate. " Omi, you're only suppose to be playing for one side."

" Yes," Omi said, " but they need all the help they can get." He ripped the Sword of the Storms from Raimundo's hands and jumped off of Clay's back. " Roster to Ox six. Sword of the Storms!" A tornado shot towards a black roster and moved it forward then to the side before it smashed into a white ox.

Kimiko pulled out the Star Hanabi. " My turn!"

Omi, however, thought otherwise and rushed over to grab the Star before Kim could get her move in, though kept on her side this time. " Not to worry. I have a clever plan. Star Hanabi!" A burst of fire pushed a black snake in one and, through the will of Omi, the snake chased down what ever stone chess pieces were left before resting beside him. " And that is game point."

Kimiko walked over to Omi with a scowl. " We were suppose to be a team, Omi."

Omi didn't seemed fazed. " Then you should take pleasure in my triumph."

Phillip groaned at this. ' Someday, that kid's ego is gonna get him killed.'

" **Can I do it?"**

" Quiet, Black." The dragon grumbled before going to the back of Phillip's mind.

Master Fung appeared beside them. " Time for play is followed by time for learning." Recess was up at the bell. The Warriors filed in line and follow Fung to the green house.

" When caring for plants as delicate as orchids, one must implore a measure of discipline." Master Fung said as he used both hands and one foot to water the plants drop by drop.

Raimundo wasn't impressed. In fact, he seemed bored. " Yeah, you need discipline.," He gave a yawn. " just to say awake." Another yawn followed.

Omi held his plant high. " I think mine is winning!"

Clay calmed the bald monk. " It's not a race, partner, but I think mine is ahead by a leaf."

Phillip groaned as he held his growing plant in his hand. ' God. For all that is good, knock these people down a couple pegs.' He noticed Omi telling his plant to grow faster. ' And maybe raise whatever intelligence they have as well.'

Fung broke whatever Omi was doing. " Remember: a warrior must first learn to hold his patience before he can control himself."

Raimundo looked and Kimiko and put a hand to the side of his mouth and whispered, " I bet he writes these sayings on the palm of his hand."

However, it wasn't very quiet. As Kimiko giggled, Fung closed the distance and whispered at the same volume as Raimundo used, " No, Raimundo, I write them inside my eye lids. That is why I blink so often." The master blinked a couple times before returning to his post.

Dojo popped out of Raimundo's shirt and said what Phillip was thinking. " B-U-S-T-E-D. Ooh."

Fung placed the three watering cups on a stack in his hand before speaking. " Since most of you desire something more challenging, it is time I introduced you to your greatest responsibility." Fung walked up a Buddha statue and pressed on the protruding mark. The Statue did a 180, revealing a staircase downward and a light torch at Clay's " Dag naar!"

Fung grabbed the torch when Omi said, " What is the most earthy smell?"

Raimundo added his opinion to the mix. " Yeah. It reminds me of Clay's boots."

Phillip followed. " Will you two be quiet? I'm sure get our questions answered later."

" All right, all right."

Kimiko spoke after Rai. " How long has this been down here?" By this time, the group have started down the stairs and into a dark corridor.

Master Fung hung his torch on a holder and turned to the group. " For over fifteen hundred years, monks just like you have been guarding the contents of this vault. It is now time for you to assume the task."

Dojo spoke from Rai's head. " Believe me; you couldn't ask for a greater honor. You're all growing up so fast." Dojo began to cry. " I never thought I'd see the day." He then wiped out a hanky from nowhere and blew.

Phillip smiled at the dragon. ' He's a bit emotional today.'

Fung stepped onto a pot the looked imbedded into the wall. Using the watering cups and entering the position before in the green house, he began pouring water into the flowers that seemed to have grown on the vines of the wall. After a second from Fung stepping back onto the ground, the flowers began rotating and some vines moved back into the frame of the wall all the while gears wear heard clanging around. The vertical vine split in two before revealing the door to be a door. Fung took hold of the torch and thrust it into the room.

A stone dragon sat there waiting. The other four gasped while Phillip waited for Fung to continue.

The master walked up to the dragon and stuck the torch into it's mouth before moving to a stand with a bowl of water on it to put the torch out. The Dragon uncoiled and a treasure chest sat underneath the coils. Fung opened the chest and pulled out... another chest, a bit smaller though.

Fung opened up that chest and turned to the others in the room. " Behold: the Heylin Seed."

The Warriors looked into the box and found a so small of a seed that it only fit the one of the corners of the box.

Phillip looked at Fung. " You needed a box this big to contain it?" Fung nodded. " This thing better live up its name if it scares you so much."

Kimiko kept looking as she spoke. " But it's such a little seed!"

Clay looked over to the girl. " Looks like something that fell off my triple double cheeseburger."

Everyone pulled back except Raimundo, who said, " Tending orchids is more exciting." Fung closed the box, nearly taking Rai's nose with it.

Fung spoke. " Small it may be, but the Heylin Seed is potentially the most destructive force on Earth."

Omi didn't find the ability to believe this. " You are pulling on my feet."

Phillip leaned down to the monk. " ' Pulling on my feet.'"

Omi whispered back. " Same difference."

Fung closed his eyes. " The Heylin Seed is not to be trifled with." Fung gave warnings. " It is to never be planted or allowed near dirt or water or sunlight."

Raimundo dumbed down the instructions. " So all we need to do is leave it in the box. My kind of job."

Phillip put a arm around Rai's neck. " You start playing around, I remove your teeth."

Kimiko had to ask, " Has the power of the seed ever been unleashed?"

Dojo said, " Yes." He told them the tale of what happened when the Seed was unleashed fifteen hundred years before. He told them about the near decimation of all life on Earth. He told when the monks built a vault to prevent the rebirth of the Seed's power. Afterwords, Dojo had a mental breakdown and was escorted out by Fung, who placed the box into the chest and told them to guard the Seed with their lives.

Raimundo opened the chest and stared at the box while Clay asked, " How can a puny little seed be so powerful?"

Phillip sat in vault as day moved on. Raimundo believed that if they carried the seed around, it would be better protected. However, Phillip reminded them that the seed was to be kept away from soil, water, and sunlight, and that the vault kept it away from such things for quite sometime. So, seeing as he was the one to suggest the way of actions, he took first watch.

It was boring to say the least, but it didn't mean he had his guard down. When ever someone came down the steps, they were luck to only get a black eye. Kimiko was the only who gotten away unscathed, mostly because Phillip was able to notice and stopped himself before the blow hit. This spoke a lot on the boredom that came with guarding.

" This is why I don't do escort missions in games.," he groaned. " I wish something would happen."

That was when wall to his right began to crumble away and revealed Jack's drill.

Jack popped out. " Hello, simpleton. We'll be taking your Heylin Seed now."

Phillip gave the guy a look. " Right. We'll see about that."

That was when Vlad pulled himself out.

" Jack, what are you doing? Go get Seed!" That's also the time that Vlad noticed Phillip with a grin on his face. In a second, Vlad was halfway down the tunnel the drill created while screaming.

Jack looked back. "Hey! What about our reality TV show?!" After a second, Jack turned back to Phillip. " Ah, who needs him? Not me. Not when I have my new an improved Detecto-bot!" A bot jumped out of the drill that made Phillip think Jack had too much free time. This bot was simply one of his Wuya-bots stuck a mechanical version of a females body under clothes.

" Hello there." Hell, the bot sounded like the human Wuya with a mechanical pitch behind it.

Phillip looked over to the "boy genius" and said, " You really need to find a new hobby-" The Wuya Super-bot tackled Phillip into the wall.

Phillip shook his head and growled. " Lady, you're just bought a one-way ticket to the junk yard." The bot tried punching Phillip but he dodged and grabbed the bot's arm. With a discharge of electricity from Phillip, the bot was rendered useless for anything; unless you're sick in the head.

Phillip turned to find Jack a few steps away from the coiled dragon. While knowing that Jack couldn't get through, Phillip shot forward and punched Jack back to his drill.

Jack looked back at Phillip with fear. " W-wait! Maybe we go for a trade?" Jack laugh nervously.

Phillip slipped on the Fist of Tebigong. " Nope." He ran at the drill and sent it back to it's origins in an instant. He then turned to the Detecto-bot and brought the Fist down to destroy it.

The group found themselves within a swamp to find the newest Wu: The Moonstone Locust. It was funny that the only Wu with the power to make the powerful Seed powerless was found under the root of a tree.

Phillip picked up the Wu, a bracelet-like object that had a wooden locust on one end and white stone covering whatever was left. The white stone created a crescent shape.

He turned to the group, put a finger through the hole, smiled and said, "Mission Accomplished." The others cheered for the easy victory over the Heylin. As they walked back to Dojo, the Wu spun around Phillip's finger

That's a wrap! Constructive Criticism is requested and would be greatly appreciated. Let the rants begin!


	33. The New Order

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Demon/ Dragon Speaking"**

" _Spirit Talking"_

" Dojo, can you slow down? Just a mite?" Asked Clay as the Xiaolin Apprentices traveled through a mountain range at super speeds.

" Don't sweat it, cowboy; this is China! I know these mountains like the back of my hand!" Dojo replied. The mountains with round peaks sailed past in a blur.

Kimiko decided to point something out. " But you don't have hands, Dojo."

" Good point!"

The group entered a cave with an entrance shaped like a lion and stalactites and stalagmites acted as teeth for it. More were seen within the cave.

Kim groaned. "My stomach. I think I left it outside."

Phillip looked up and noticed something. " Watch it!" Several of the sharp stones came at them at fast speeds and would have gotten them if Dojo evaded them. After a few more stones dodged, the one that did it came out. The Cyclops walked out of the shadows while picking it's nose.

Kimiko cringed. " Ewww!" This was greeted with another pass of stalactites. The group weaved through a few columns to avoid these.

" That was close-" Dojo stopped his sentence when his head slammed into a stalactite. This led them to become grounded, also allowing a stone to slam into Dojo's head.

" I'd say it was more than just close," Clay said, indicating the spike that stuck out from his hat. He looked up and took notice of something. " Well, looky there; it's the Shen-Ga-Roo." The Wu sat at the top of the The Apprentices got off of Dojo's back. However, before they could do anything, the Cyclops stood in front of them. Jack was seen riding on top, obviously giving commands. The Cyclops sent a punch but was easily dodged.

Raimundo was the first to attack when he landed on a stalagmite, luckily steadying himself on his feet. " Time to kick ogre butt!"

" _**TYPHONE BOOM: WIND!"**_

A twister was created around Rai's spinning form and rushed at the beast. Cyclops fell at the strike. Raimundo, after landing safely on the ground, gave the thumbs-up to Clay. Clay threw his rope onto another stalactite and jumped over to the Cyclops as it was getting up.

" _**SEISMIC KICK: EARTH!"**_

The beast's head recoiled at the kick. It began to stumble back before it's foot touched the tip of a stalagmite. Cyclops jumped up and down while holding it's foot dear, causing earthquakes with each jump. Jack was sent from his reigns and onto the cliff that held the Shen-Ga-Roo. As Jack got up to grab the Wu, Phillip's foot knocked him back down so Omi could gain the Wu for the Xiaolin side.

" Nice try, Jack Spicer, but I believe the Shen-Ga-Roo is mine." Omi said with pride.

Phillip looked over to the monk. " 'Ours'. Now let's get out of here or-" A stalactite embedded into the ground in front of him. " that will happen to us."

Jack got up as Phillip's foot was removed from his back. " No fair! I worked my fingers to the bone to get here first and I wind up with bupkis." Cyclops jump past them, sending more of the ceiling down upon them. Jack wobbled and fell down the cliff and back to his reigns. This, however, did nothing to stop Cyclops from continuing jumping and eventually smashing a pillar so a piece of it would destroy Omi's stalagmite foothold. Luckily, Dojo caught him before Omi could become splatter on the ground.

Raimundo complimented the dragon. " Nice catch, Dojo!" Phillip jumped onto Dojo as he flew past. They flew out fast before the rest of the ceiling could crush them. Luckily for Jack, Cyclops' skin kept it and Jack from being crushed.

Phillip sighed and looked over Dojo's head. " Let's get out of here before Cyclops' breath reaches me."

" Jack's no threat anymore. No Wuya, no Jack-bots. Just a big one-eyed loser." Rai said has he did the daily exercise. Today was sit-ups on the top of the roof. " We kicked his butt."

Master Fung walked up to them from the bottom of a branch. " The map of evil may have changed, but it does not mean that there is no longer any threat."

Omi listed the remaining evils. " There is still Chase Young."

Kimiko reminded them of something else. " And now Wuya is with him. That will only make him stronger!"

Fung nodded. " You may have beaten Chase Young once, but he was not defeated. To eat rotten egg-rolls once is difficult; to eat them twice, is another thing."

Clay asked, " What does that mean?"

Dojo spoke as the Master left. " I don't know. Just do what I do: smile and nod."

Phillip groaned as he finished his part. " I'm done. See ya at dinner." With that, he jumped off the roof and entered his room.

Phillip awoken on Dojo's back. " Okay. You guys could have woken me, you know that right?"

Raimundo replied, " Dojo didn't have the guts to wake you, and you looked so cute sleeping that we help but just move you." Phillip noticed the sarcasm at the cute part and just groaned as Kimiko giggled.

Dojo spoke, " According to my tongue, that, by the way, has a coat hairier than that of a woolly mammoth," Dojo pulled out his tongue to show that he indeed had a hairy tongue. " the Wushan Geyser is inside."

Kimiko asked, " Where?"

Dojo answer was, " Somewhere in the sand."

Raimundo said, " That shouldn't be so hard to find." The clouds parted, showing a long desert before them. " In a lifetime."

Phillip groaned. " Dashi should hid them in a flea market or something.

Hours past and Dojo was still flying to pinpoint the exact location of the Wu. Omi jumped to Dojo's snout and said, " Uh oh! I think I spotted it."

Clay asked. " Why 'uh oh'?"

Omi pointed before them. " Because Chase Young has spotted it first." In front of them, Chase held a shining object in his hand with Wuya beside him.

Phillip walked to the front. " Chase, I believe that would be ours!"

Chase chuckled. " Then, how about you come get it?"

The monks jumped down and stared at Chase, refusing to moving at the man's whim. Chase turned around. " How about trying with my back turned?"

Rai broke his composure. " There's one thing I can't stand; it's a cocky evil-doer." He, Omi, Kim, and Clay got into their X Kume Formation. They then entered a circle around Chase.

Wuya slipped beside. _" Well, hello again, Phillip. It's been a while since we could talk." _Phillip ignored the ghost, though hearing a tone in her voice that sound almost like a school girl having a crush.

Chase turned to him, forcing Wuya back a few paces. " So, we meet again." Chase gave a whistle and his jungle cats came out of hiding. The cats covered the entire backside of the other Apprentices, leaving unmoving unless wishing to be dead.

Phillip didn't waver, knowing his friends could handle themselves. " Let's make this the last time we have to meet."

Chase chuckled. " Quite." Chase threw the Wushan Geyser Phillip's fist landed in Chase's stomach. However, the armor kept most of the damage from getting through. Chase countered by grabbing Phillip's fist and tossing him into a sand dune. Phillip pulled himself from the dune and retaliate with a swift high kick. Chase ducked and went for a chop at the offending limb. Phillip pulled his leg back to avoid damage and roundhouse kicked Chase away. Chase corrected himself within the air but was unable to dodge a punch sent to his back by Phillip, who rushed to Chase's back as soon as he landed. Another kick and Chase was back at his starting position. The Wu fell back into Chase's hand.

Chase spun the Geyser in his hand. " You have gotten better. I-" A large, red hand came out of the sand and grabbed Chase's leg, officially ending his sentence.

Jack spoke in a fake Spanish accent as Cyclops stood it's full height with Chase in tow. " Say hello to my little friend." The Cyclops gave a loud roar.

Chase wasn't impressed. " Is this the best you can do, Jack?" Chase sent the Geyser skyward and kicked it with his free leg over to the Cyclops' eye when it fell back down. This sent the beast and Jack flying a few feet before hitting the sands.

Chase spoke when he landed. " The idea was adequate but the execution was lacking. As are you." Jack popped out of the ground and spat out the brown sand that invaded his mouth.

After the sand was out, Jack said, " Oh yeah? Well, I've got something that you don't."

Chase was fast to insult. " Very small hands?"

" No," Jack said, pulling out a Wu. " The Sphere of Yun." In a flash, Chase was stuck within a larger version of the Wu.

Phillip raised an eyebrow. ' How did he get that? I remember it being in the vault'

Black spoke through his mind. **" Maybe he got it while you were watching the other vault?"**

Phillip nodded mentally to this. ' A valid answer.'

Jack laughed. " Whose your evil bad dude now? I'm bad, I'm bad. Not only do I have Chase captured, I have his powers too!"

Dojo looked through the Ancient scroll for confirmation. " He's right. The Sphere of Yun not only traps it's subject in a cage, but gives it's possessor control of the possessees' possessions. That's a mouthful."

Jack realized his new powers. " Cool. Which means the jungle cats are now in my control." Phillip's worry for his friends found a foothold. Jack snapped hid fingers. The cats lunged.

Phillip fazed in front of the others and grabbed two cats before slamming them into the ground. This caused a smokescreen of sand to from around them.

Phillip cried out as he rounded up the other Apprentices. " Dojo, get us out of here!" His answer came in the form of Dojo's full form appearing in front of him.

Kimiko asked, " What about the Wushan Geyser?"

Phillip replied as he threw everyone onto Dojo. " We'll get it later. Dojo, head to Chase!"

Dojo asked, " Why?"

Phillip groaned. " Just do it!" The dragon shrugged and flew to the Sphere. Phillip grabbed the top of the Wu and, with a grunt, lifted the capture Chase onto Dojo's back. With the new person aboard, the group headed to the Temple.

__Scene Change_ _

" Can I ask: what the heck are you doing?!" Kimiko asked. " This is Chase Young we're talking about! The most evil person you could meet! And you're willing to let him out?!"

Phillip looked down at the girl as the Reversing Mirror laid in his arm. " Jack has the powers of Chase and the unpredictability of himself. That's a deadly combination. At least, at times, you can predict Chase's moves. I'd rather have the two separate than together."

Raimundo looked at Phillip. " But is one out keep everything cool?"

Phillip shook his head. " Not when the one is being sucked out of everything and into the others' palms." Phillip aimed the Mirror at the Sphere of Yun. " Reversing Mirror!" A beam shot out of the Wu and shattered the glass of the cage.

Chase stepped out. " I would thank you but I need to remove a stain from my palace."

" Hey-" Kimiko started but Phillip placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't. He is evil; never forget that."

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is asked for and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	34. The Apprentice

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Demon/ Dragon Talking"**

" _Spirit Talking"_

Master Fung brought the Apprentices to the Temple Grounds, where rocks were stacked together. " Today's exercise will training you to fight against our newest and most ingenious enemy." The Warriors looked at their master. " I am preparing you to fight Chase Young." The others gasped while Phillip looked over this training.

Fung continued. " Today's exercise will require you to race to the top of these rocks and use deception in order to win."

Clay got it off the bat. " I get it. You want us to think like an outlaw so we can beat an outlaw." Fung kept his eyes shut.

Rai started first. " Omi, look to your right!" Omi followed his instructions. Raimundo jumped onto Omi's head and leaped a good couple feet up the rocks. Omi followed almost immediately.

Clay caught up to Omi and held out his hand. " How 'bout a hand, partner?" Omi was grateful to reach out.

Big mistake.

Clay grabbed hold and spun the poor boy and tossed him at Raimundo, who got hit in the butt before tumbling down the rocks with Omi in tow. Kimiko climbed up while the confusion was done. Clay shuffled to keep up with the girl. After that, Omi raced back up the mountain, passing everyone. However, Kimiko stopped him with the " faking-pain" gag. As soon as Omi grasped her hand, he was sent back down, taking Clay and Raimundo with him.

Kimiko reached the top. " Oh yeah! Woho!"

Phillip finished off his soda as he watched Kim celebrate. " I was wondering when one of you would get up here."

Kim turned to him with a ridiculous face. " Wha-? But-? How-?"

Phillip smiled. " Fastest here. Remember?" Kim's triumph fell into a pit.

Dojo slithered in. " Hey! Listen up! A new Shen Gong Wu appeared and I'm pretty sure you guys don't want Jack or Chase getting there first." The argument settled fast and the group moved as fast as they could to Dojo's back.

__Scene Change__

The group flew over a canyon with a large river within. Dojo spoke as they entered the area. " The Shen Gong Wu we're looking for is called the Woozy Shooter. It shoots a purple haze that confuses people and makes them act goofy. Like game show contestants."

A scuffle was heard on the side. The group looked over and Omi said, " Looks like Jack Spicer has already taken in a big whiff." Two, count them: TWO, Jacks were fighting each other and eventually fell off the edge of the canyon.

Phillip kept his eyes on the two. " No. That's just being drunk."

Omi asked, " What?"

" Nothing."

Raimundo commented on the two as they flew close to the river. " Is it really possible? Did Jack built a robot that's even more lame than him?"

Phillip said, " Must be. That or I hit myself on the way up those rocks." They entered a place where landscape was weathered down to pillars.

Soon, Dojo located the Wu. " Shen Gong Wu: that away." He took a dive and landed on the side of the canyon. " The Wu's just up that cliff, if what my rash is telling me."

Phillip looked at the dragon. " Couldn't you, I don't know, took us up the cliff?"

Dojo's answer was, " Too tire."

" Lazy lizard." The Apprentices slowly climbed up the cliff.

Clay was the first on up this time around, mostly because Phillip didn't feel it in him to race. He climbed up and walked off out of sight. The others walked up the cliff to find Clay talking to his U-bot.

Phillip's eyes narrowed as the other bots appeared as well. ' They disappear for a few days and then turn up here. Something smells fishy and it isn't the river."

Black's spoke. **" There's a malicious aura to them. Be careful." **

' I know.'

Clay reached down to his bot. " Howdy, partner-" The bot took the hand and slammed Clay onto the other side of him.

Kim's bot spoke up. " Your hair-clips are so rad!"

Kimiko bent down to speak with it, only her eyes were closed. " Thanks!" The bot walked over reached up, and used Kimiko's hair to send her over to Clay.

Raimundo spoke up. " I can't believe you guys fell for that!"

Rai's bot pointed behind Rai himself. " Woah, look at that cutie behind you!" Rai fell for it like a love-stuck puppy and was kicked over to Kimiko and Clay.

Omi confronted his mini-me. " Step aside, little me, or prepare to be defeated."

The Omi-bot bowed and said, " You need not worry, oh wise one. I am as you are. Always honest and trustworthy." Omi feel for that. Omi held out his hand and was sent to the edge of the canyon.

Phillip looked down at his fallen comrades. " And that's the reason I didn't get on." He then looked at the smaller versions. " Now, leave. Before I accidentally break you." The bots tried a synchronized attack but failed as Phillip simply took the Clay-bot and slammed it into the others. They were sent to their respective owners.

Black called from his thoughts. **" The top of the rock formation behind the Wu. That's the source of the aura." **Phillip looked at said formation and found the people he was looking for. Chase Young stood still with Wuya and... Katnappe at his side.

Kat dropped and nearly swiped the Wu had Phillip not got right beside her. He whispered in her ear. " Is this the plan you told me last night?"

Katnappe purred at the closeness. " You'll learn soon enough." She gave him a peck before jumping up to meet Chase and Wuya with the bots flying up to meet her.

Out of nowhere, Jack and his bot climbed up the cliff. " Chase! Give us another chance! Two out of three Wu?"

Chase looked down at the " genius" and said, " You are a pathetic excuse for an evil boy genius."

Wuya, however, rushed to his defense. _" Don't be too harsh, Chase. He might be of some use to us."_

Chase stared down the witch. " You would have me pick him, a pitiful excuse of a villain, instead of someone with some actual use? Why?"

" _I don't like her."_

Phillip's palm meet his face for the umpteenth time. ' I swear...'

Chase waved this off. " The point is that Katnappe has won the apprentice position. You have won my pity." A flash and the three, minus the bots, disappeared.

Jack placed a finger under his chin. " So, in a way, we all winners." The Xiaolins' stares made him slouch over.

_ _Scene Change__

" I can't believe Lil' Clay turned on me like that," Clay said with hat in hand.

Dojo explained this. " You raise them the best you can, and they go off and break your heart. I see too much TV, and that rap music."

Phillip shook his head. " It only affects you if you let it affect you."

Jack's voice spoke through the Temple. " I know how you feel." The group turned and found Jack sitting on the porch of one of the buildings. " My Robo-Jack just changed the locks on my evil lair. My mom's baking him cookies as we speak."

Omi started, " Jack Spicer-"

Jack helped finish the train of thought. " I know, I know. ' Prepare to be defeated.' Go on: put me out of my misery."

Omi walked up to the downed figure. " You confuse me with your new battle technique of self-pity."

Jack explained. " My only goal in life was to become the most evil jerk in the world, and I even failed at that."

Phillip picked up the genius. " Well, suicide doesn't exactly help with it either." He placed Jack back on his feet, but the boy just wouldn't stay up. Jack fell back down almost instantly. Phillip turned to Clay. " Go get me some duck tape."

Omi thought a different solution. " If it is of any comfort, I will always think of you as a jerk."

Raimundo tried helping. " Yeah, me too."

Kimiko did her best. " The stinkiest."

Clay followed suit. " As rotten as roadkill in July."

Phillip gave in. " You're bad as bad can get."

Black snickered. **" White lie."**

" Stuff it."

Jack found the strength to stand. " Thank, guys!" He gave them as big as a hug he could give to five people. " It's good to have enemies you can count on in times like this."

Omi grunted from the front. " Please let go? The three second rule!" Jack let go, allowing the bald monk free from his prison.

Omi asked, " Jack Spicer, have you ever considered that, perhaps, you meant to fight in the name of good?"

Dojo, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo appeared behind to cut the offer as Jack said, " Ya think so?"

Omi offered, " Perhaps, I could teach you."

Phillip stopped the offer there. " I'll let him stay as long as he stays away from the vault, helps with chores, and follows my training schedule."

Jack shrugged. " Sure. I am pretty desperate."

That was when Fung walked in. Omi was the first to great him. " Master Fung! Good news! Jack Spicer has agreed to to join the forces of good." Fung gasped and looked at the boy.

Phillip put to rest the fears. " He'll be following my schedule of training." Fung's fear stricken look turned to a look of pity.

Fung sighed. " Very well, but may I give him the warning first hand?" Phillip nodded and Jack followed the older monk.

Kimiko looked at Phillip. " Whats Master Fung going to tell Jack?"

Phillip smiled as a scream echoed through the grounds. " Something that would scary Chase for his life."

The next day, Phillip woke Jack at the break of dawn. At first, Jack thought Phillip was Omi and told him to leave in a rude fashion. He learned quickly to treat Phillip with respect, if the burn mark on his butt said anything.

Jack spoke. " Okay, so what's first?"

Phillip threw the genius a map. " This is a map of the areas around the Temple, cities included. This a chore, though a vital one. Gather all the ingredients on this list," Jack stopped the list from hitting his head, " and get back here for breakfast. Then we will start training."

Jack opened the list. " 'Goat's milk'? Why goat's milk?"

Phillip answered simply. " Cows aren't found well in these parts. I never said everything will be found in the cities." He started walking away from the genius.

Jack stopped him. " What about a compass?" Phillip gave Jack a sewing needle, a cork, a knife and a magnet.

Phillip's only warning was, " Don't cut yourself."

A few hours later, Phillip found Jack finishing bringing buckets of milk to the Temple. He must have gotten the others things because the others were already cooking.

Jack popped up from behind him. " How did I do?"

Phillip nodded with approval. " Good. After we eat, we'll start your training."

After eating, Fung called for an audience. " First question of business: who will be doing the dishes today."

Raimundo's mouth opened but Phillip already started. " Rai, Kim, Clay, and Omi will do the dishes while I work on Jack's training." Raimundo's jaw hit the floor before distorting into a grumpy look. He then followed the others' into the kitchen. Phillip walked up to Jack and said, " Follow me." Jack did as asked.

Phillip walked to one of the smaller hills that surrounded the Temple. Jack kept pace. As soon as the reached the top, Phillip turned to Jack and sat. " Sit down, Jack." He did as told.

Phillip kept eye contact. " What we are going to now is the way of revealing one's element. Some people have only a piece of the element, some have the entire thing with them." Jack looked slightly nervous. Phillip continued. " When the term ' dragon' is used here, it means one has found a connection to their element. This also means that they will use this power to protect, much like the dragons in the days of old."

Phillip added, with his thoughts. ' When not eating every known place.' Lightning and Black growled.

Jack had to ask, " Will this hurt?"

Phillip smiled " Yes, unfortunately. However, it will be brief."

Jack tried calming down. " Okay. Give it a shot."

" Good. Now, enter the same stance as I." Jack did as followed. " Close your eyes." Jack did as asked, if a bit hesitant. Phillip followed Jack and began the process.

At first, nothing happened. Then, Phillip's mind was filled with Jack's past and thoughts. Nothing seemed out of place: a bad parent relationship with his father, the bullying, the usual stuff that had villains pop up. This was the only the surface scan. Slowly, Phillip dove farther within.

Phillip's eyes opened within a corridor. Doors were found on both sides and seemed to fade as Phillip walked past them. Soon, He found himself in an open area with dark wooden walls. Within, he found a small black flame burning, hovering just above the floor.

Phillip then noticed that Black stood beside him. **" That would be a small piece of me." **

Phillip removed his line of sight from the dragon and back to the flame. " How powerful?"

" **The best he can use would be molding his own shadow into a weapon. That's about it."**

Phillip nodded. " Right. Now to tell him the news." Phillip turned around and was pulled out of Jack's mind.

Phillip's body recoiled as his mind was brought back. Jack had a more violent reaction, however. After Jack finished bring back up his breakfast, Phillip explained the process. " This is a miniature version from what Master Fung did to me, but still effective. It dwells to the deepest part of the mind and finds your element there. Yours seems to be Darkness, though small. This makes me your master."

Jack got up. " Okay. So, how does this go again?"

Phillip waved him to sit down. " We need you to get a link with your element. That needs meditation."

Jack grew a confused look. " Like that 'Om' stuff you see on TV?" Jack received a smack for the comment.

Phillip corrected Jack. " No. Silence is the key to meditation. Say nothing. Just close your eyes and focus." So they sat there. Silently. Waiting for a sign that Jack gotten use to the element's energy.

A hour past before Jack spoke. " I got it! Woho!"

Phillip looked over and noticed Jack's shadow moving in different movements than Jack himself. " Good. You unlocked the power. Now to master it." The rest of the day was spent increasing Jack's control over the shadow.

Phillip looked at Jack's shadow intensely. " Attack with all you got." Jack's shadow shot several spikes at him but Phillip slipped past them without a scratch. Another barrage came and Phillip side-stepped the attack. The shadow turned into a fist large enough to crush a building, and fell down on Phillip.

Phillip fazed out of the shadow unharmed. " Good. You're getting better, Jack."

Jack pouted. " I didn't even touch you. How is that 'getting better'?"

Phillip sighed. " At least your trying to fight instead of using just using bots."

Jack scratched his head. " I guess that's a good thing." Phillip nodded before going into his pockets and pulling The Shroud of Shadows and The Ring of Nine Dragons.

Jack looked down at the Wu as it was handed to him. " What's this?"

Phillip told him, " I'm giving these to you as a gift. Give the Reversing Mirror to Chase."

Jack gained a confused look. " Wha-?"

Phillip asked the needed questions. " Are you willing to join the Xiaolin Temple?"

Jack spoke through with a confused tone. " "Sure, but-"

" Will you be willing to protect it's secrets and others who do the same?"

" Yeah, but-"

" Will you continue in your search for the Shen Gong Wu, not for personal goals, but to protect this world?"

Jack groaned. " Sure. Fine. Whatever. Now, can you tell me what's going on?"

Phillip said, " This is my initiation to my spy network. You are going to help me uncover other evil doers plans by acting as a villain yourself."

Jack let this sink in. " So, you want me to act the villain to help you guys?"

Phillip nodded. " ' Work the dark to serve the light'. That's what you're gonna need to do. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything related to other villains you come in contact, especially Chase of all people, and relay the info to me." Phillip placed a wallet full of money on top of the pile of Wu. " Use this wisely, but to your desires."

Jack thought for a second before etching a sinister grin. " Yeah? Well, I don't need anyone's help, especially yours!" Jack's backpack flew him into the air. The genius turned to Phillip. " So just try and stop me!" Jack gave a wink before flying off. Phillip chuckled and turned to find Katnappe standing before him.

" You guys really need to place a padlock on that vault of yours," she said before tossing the Wu she stole at Phillip. She then laid the U-bots on the ground. " Just a souvenir." Katnappe turned and jumped over the wall and into the forest.

Phillip shook his head, placing a hand on the pocket of his back-up wallet, now stolen by the cat burglar. He waited a second before two wallets appeared in his pockets, each with a lot more money.

Phillip smirked. ' Maybe I should have told them that Black's ability allows me to receive twice as much money I give or stole from.'

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is asked for and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	35. Something Jermaine

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Demon/ Dragon Speaking"**

" _Spirit Talking"_

The group were woken early by Master Fung, who was holding a basketball for some reason or other. They met in one of the many training grounds. Fung walked up to them as they gathered and spun the ball on his forefinger.

Dojo popped up from the side. " Oh, a pick-up game! I'm in!"

" No, Dojo," Fung said in a stern voice. " This is no game. The young monks are about to learn an exercise that teaches humility."

Omi spoke in pride. " Oh, I am the very best at humility." Omi's head inflated. " There is no one who can fit my socks." Omi's dome grew with every word.

Raimundo stopped the kid before he popped. " ' Shoes'."

Omi corrected himself. " Shoes." The head deflated back to original size.

Fung let the spinning ball roll up his hands and across his shoulder blades while speaking. " The idea is to pass the ball around in perfect rhythm while working not to show up any fellow warrior." The ball landed in Fung's other hand before being passed to Omi.

Omi said, " Even Raimundo? That will be most difficult."

Raimundo took offense. " Oh, I'll try not to slow you down." Sarcasm smothered that sentence hard. Phillip closed off whatever was going to be said next to recall what happened over the last few weeks.

Vlad was recruited almost immediately after Jack was. Jack told him something 4 million dollar pay, something along those lines. Anyway, Vlad walked into the booth Phillip made and nearly left screaming the instant he found out Phillip ran the place. After a few words of calming advice, Vlad asked for the job. Phillip did the initiation quickly and found Vlad one of the Earth. Phillip didn't have time for a day of training, so he left Vlad with a training scroll for a daily basis.

He also told the others about his plan. To say they liked the idea was to say a fish took well to air. That being said, they understood the need; they just couldn't get along with the ones he gotten. The only one that seemed to like the idea was Fung.

" Placing allies within the enemies is an ancient tactic that served well the older warriors," Fung said when told.

Nothing much happened after that. Jack came in from time to time with little info. Kat wasn't told much about Chase, or any orders coming the man himself. That left time for training long and hard.

It wasn't soon when Raimundo shook him out of his thoughts. " Dude, can you get Omi to being himself for a sec?" Phillip turned his attention to Omi, who was messing with the ball and not following the exercise in general. Phillip's hand shot out and snatched the ball. Omi gasped before pouting when finding the ball in Phillip's hands.

A snicker came from the entrance. " Now that's got to be my homey Omi." Everyone turned and found an old friend sitting in waiting.

" Jermaine!" Omi ran to the New Yorker the second the words slipped out of his mouth. Jermaine greeted them with a " What up?"

Clay asked, " How come you didn't give us a holler you were coming?"

Jermaine explain. " I wanted to surprise you. And I have some big time news." At this, Jermaine reached into his bag and pulled out a Xiaolin Monk robe, red color, black trim and everything.

Omi thought of the stupid answers. " You brought me a present! Oh, you shouldn't have."

Phillip straightened that train of thought. " It's a Xiaolin robe, kid. He joined us."

Clay reacted by putting a finger to the rim of his hat. " Well, I'll be a goat's nanny!"

Kimiko had to ask. " Is that true? Are you saying..."

Jermaine let the ropes shift to his sides. " Yep." In a wave, Jermaine was in his new robes. " This homeboy is now a Monk Warrior."

Phillip hummed. " Didn't hear that term before."

Omi walked up to the new kid. " This is most exciting! Now I will teach you everything I know! Well, not everything, but as much as you can handle."

Jermaine grabbed the hand pointing at him and pushed it down. " Thanks, Omi, but-"

Omi continued. " Maybe one day, with my guidance, you too shall raise to become an accomplished Apprentice like us."

Jermaine calmed the kid down. " Omi, dog, slow down, man. I already moved past apprentice. I'm a Wudai Warrior."

Kimiko praise him. " That's fantastic!" Raimundo and Clay also gave praise, though Clay's had something to do with a hog and mud.

Omi was hesitant. " So, that means... you...have...moved up to a... higher... level... than... me." A indicator popped up beside Omi that told Phillip that the kid was jealous.

Jermaine said, " Yeah, I guess so."

Omi placed a large grin on his face. " I am so happy for you." The monotone spoke loudly that the monk was anything but.

Phillip placed a hand on Jermaine's shoulder. " Good job. Now, let's give the tour."

Jermaine spoke as he was led away from Omi. " Sure thing. I always wanted to check out Omi's crib."Phillip gave Jermaine the fast tour: the mess hall, vault, kitchen, and training grounds. You know, the places that were important.

After the quick run through, Jermaine stopped Phillip. " Hey. I got training to do and it's better with more people. So, what 'cha say? Gonna listen to some tunes." Phillip shot down the offer, saying that he had some lone training schedule he had to keep. At that, they separated.

Minutes flew by before someone found him. Dojo slithered into the grounds like his tail caught fire. " Shen Gong Wu alert! Let's go, let's go!"

Phillip looked down at the dragon, which was easy seeing as he was up-side down. " Which popped up?"

Dojo pulled out the Ancient Scroll. " The Manchurian Musca. It turns you into a fly, with the affect for a craving for sugar."

Phillip groaned as he finished his sit-ups. He straightened his legs to fall from the branch, thought landing on his feet upon impact. " Fine. Let's go see if this worth it."

" Good," Dojo said, " just meet us at the gate and we'll shove off. Oh, and put your shirt back on." Phillip picked up his shirt and put it on while walking to the entrance. A minute of waiting past and the group flew to the location of their desired object.

__Scene Change__

The jungle was as far as the horizon as the location of the Wu narrowed. However, none of it was admired, because of Dojo's profound speed. As they landed by one of the taller trees, the group found...Jack and Tubbimura walking a dog. Hell, Phillip couldn't consider the thing a dog. It didn't have hair and whimpered every second. It's head was twice the size of it's body, the eyes were black and beady, and the ears look like something from Bug Bunny's wardrobe. How could he?

Phillip stared at the thing. "Whose-"

"-dog?" Jack finished. " Tubbimura's. Why? I'm not paying him." Jack pulled the leach back to pull the rat back into heeling position.

Tubbimura growled. " Be careful with my Muffin Face." Phillip's eyes twitched before pinching the middle of his eyes.

Jack sighed. " Anyway, I'm forced to walk her twice a month."

Tubbimura stopped him. " Twice a day. You are to clean my place twice a month." Tubby then pulled out a list. A long list. " Here is a list of the other things I want."

Jack waved in a way for a signal to quit talking. " Now is not the time, or place, to negotiate our deal. Now get to work!" Tubbimura pulled out the Mantis Flip-Coin and jumped up. This ended having Rai, Kim, and Clay under the flab called Tubbimura when he fell back down.

Omi looked over to Jermaine. " I will now demonstrate how a Xiaolin Warrior gets to the Shen Gong Wu first."

Jermaine gave a sincere smile. " I got your back, kid." Omi jumped over the roots with Jermaine copying like a monkey. Jack stopped Omi with a swift shot of the Tangled Web Comb. Jermaine started climbing the tree while Jack's backpack opened and carried him up.

Phillip's eyebrow rose. " What happened to the heli-bot?" Jack's new pack was made out of fans, leaving a lot to be desired.

Jack said, " Tubby took it." Phillip just shrugged and ran up the tree to keep pace. However, a strong gust blew by and sent Jack away, leaving only the Xiaolin side left and allowing Phillip to slow down. He believed Rai might have something to do with it. Jermaine and Phillip were mere inches away from the Wu when a torrent came by and knocked them to the ground. Jack recovered fast enough to save the Wu.

Jack cheered. " Yes! Score one for the bad guys!" Tubbimura picked up his dog and the three walked off.

Jermaine must have had something against Omi before because he spoke with a nasty tone. " Yo, Omi! You must be tripping!"

Omi countered. " I am not taking a trip!" Oh, how slag slips past this kid.

" You hotdogging cost us a Shen Gong Wu!"

" Are you saying it is my fault?!"

" I'm saying, I suppose you need a refresher course on how to be a Xiaolin Warrior!"

" A refresher course? I should be teaching the refresher course!"

" Man, you have an ego bigger than that dome of yours."

Omi snapped. " NOTHING IS BIGGER THAN MY DOME! AND I THANK YOU TO LEAVE MY DOME OUT OF IT!"

Jermaine looked at the others. " Can you believe this guy, man?"

Dojo looked at the two with a scared expression. " Hey, there's three things I learned not to talk about: religion, politics, and Omi's head." Jermaine and Omi settled with a staring contest.

Phillip picked the two up and put them either side of him. " Okay, let's see if this works. You two will not go near each other within the week. If you two do, I'm gonna think you're all chummy again and make the two of you run three hundred laps around the temple three-legged." That shut them up. " Good. Now, lets get out of here. I'm hungry."

__Scene Change__

So far, Phillip's method didn't seem effective. They were forced into chairs opposite of each other and would eat like pigs that were starved for days on end. Dojo came in with a story to diffuse the situation but, if the vein marks said anything, that didn't do mush either.

That was also the picture that Fung walked into. " Young monks, perhaps a little sparring might be in order." The master held two bo staffs: one in each hands and for each contestant.

Phillip looked up. " You better have a third because I'm joining."

Kimiko looked at him with a scared look. " They're ready to rip each other to shreds and you want to arm them?"

Fung gave his reason. " Often, when two warriors engage in battle, the battle brings them closer to gather." He placed the staffs in front of the two, who stood staring at each other before grabbing their staff and pushing their way out of the door and to the training grounds. Fung turned to Phillip. " Grab yours from the weapon cache." Fung left with that.

When Phillip entered the grounds, it surprised him that they didn't already kill each other. Maybe it was because the others were restraining them.

Phillip got in between the two, who took positions on the outer ring: Omi on the left, and Jermaine on the right. " Start the match." Fung gave the signal.

Omi and Jermaine rushed forward while yelling at the top of their lungs. Phillip sat waiting in the middle. As the two got close to the middle, Phillip sprung into action.

Omi spun his attack into a low hit. Phillip's staff stopped the attack immediately. Jermaine threw his bo at Phillip, who blocked it without a thought. Omi switched to a high strike. Blocked. Jermaine tried taking out Phillip's feet with a slide. Phillip jumped over it. Omi jumped above him and threw three strikes to the head. They were blocked. Jermaine went for a sweep as Phillip landed. That was blocked as well.

Omi noticed his attack weren't landing and tried backing over to a lake. However, Phillip grabbed the boy's leg and slammed him into Jermaine. Phillip spun the pole over his fingers before taking it with both hands.

" Fore!" was the only word said before Jermaine and Omi were sent flying with a golf club swing. Phillip moved to get beside them, who began striking away at each other. One strike pushed Omi off of Jermaine and another sent the monk toward the lake. Phillip placed his foot out to slide and pushed all his force in to the next swing. Jermaine twisted in the air to land on his legs but that let Phillip's attack to hit home. He was sent through the walls of the Temple and landed on his back in one of the indoor training areas. Jermaine groaned as he got up but wasn't allowed the luxury. Phillip brought the bo down on the unsuspecting monk. Jermaine bounced at the blow, allowing Phillip to give a batter's swing to his abdomen. Jermaine was sent through the same hole he came in and found himself back at the beginning.

Jermaine wobbled back onto his legs. " Not cool." Omi pulled up from behind Jermaine and would have knock the boy out had Phillip not targeted him next. Omi was kicked back to the lake. Phillip followed in an instant and pushed the pole into Omi's gut. Omi's recoil allowed for several more blows to hit before he was flung back to Jermaine. The two crumbled as they collided.

Phillip walked up and put the end of the pole under Omi's chin. " Surrender." The two did as asked, though grunting as they did.

The day flew by silently. Omi and Jermaine didn't argue the rest of the day, though Phillip believe it was because Omi was meditating up-side down again.

Jermaine knocked on his door. " Hey, I gotta go."

Phillip sighed. " I'm guessing I'm the only one you want to say good-bye to?" Jermaine nodded. Phillip placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. " Right. Well, tell Chase that he better up his game." Phillip shut the door on Jermaine's stunned expression.

Raimundo came when a few minutes past. " Jermaine left."

Phillip looked up. " Yeah, he told me."

Rai's eyebrow's rose. " Jack said he was part of Chase's crew. Did you know that?" Phillip nodded as he got out of his bed. " Is there anything your spies don't?"

Phillip shook his head. " No, my spies didn't tell me this. I could just smell it off of him."

Rai looked confused. " Smell what?"

" Reptile breath."

__Scene Change__

The ruins of Ancient Rome formed as Dojo located the Golden Finger: A Wu that has the ability to temporarily freezes the opponent in time. As they got closer, a shine from the top of a crumbled wall caught Dojo's attention. Clay's hair flew in the wind, seeing as he traded his hat for the info Jack had.

Omi pointed to the object. " Look! It's the Golden Finger!" As Dojo closed in, however, Chase jumped in front them and repelled them into a nearby mountain by a chi pulse. The impact caused several parts of the ruins to fall apart. Phillip recovered first and shot past Chase to climb the monument. Jermaine had already started climbing.

Jermaine stopped for a second. " Step off, Phil. This Shen Gong Wu is mine-" Phillip didn't stop for the pleasantries. He rushed passed the boy without a glance behind. Phillip noticed Tubbimura and Jack closing in but didn't stop until he hit the top.

Phillip walked over to the Wu, waiting for the others to get up the building. Jermaine was the first one get there and ran past Phillip to try and grab the Wu. Phillip moved as soon as Jermaine touched the Wu. Phillip's finger hit just as Jermaine's, Tubbimura's finger, and Jack's tongue did; the last one lost a wing to his flying machine, nearly sending him over the edge of the building closest to the Wu.

Phillip did the need acts. " Xiaolin Tsunami. Battle of the Gladiators. Eye of Dashi vs. Manchurian Musca vs. Shroud of Shadows vs. Lasso Boa Boa."

Jermaine did a double take. " Hold a sec! I don't have any Wu-" The Lasso Boa Boa landed in Jermaine's arms.

Phillip chuckled. " Been a while since I said these words."

" _**LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_

The ruins reconstructed themselves into their older days. The white marble formed a dome around the four. Some of the stone stood stationary within the air. Phillip noticed the other Xiaolin Warriors were stuck under some rocks off to the side, but couldn't worry about it. The four contestants gained swords , shields, helmets, and metal skirts out of nowhere to form around their usual wear.

Dojo gave the announcement. " Let the games begin!"

" _**GONG YI TANPAI!"**_

Several doors opened and lions came out to play. They started circling the group, waiting for a good time to pounce.

Jack called from behind Phillip. " I got a question. If you're the fastest person here, why'd you let us get near the Wu?"

Phillip shrugged. " I got bored." The other three looked at him like he grew a new head. That's when the lions pounced.

Phillip let a lion skid of his shield and ram into the lion that rebounded off of Tubbimura. Jermaine fended off the lions with the sword while Jack kept the lions with the shield, a major improvement than the last time he fought in a Showdown.

Unfortunately for Tubbimura, his fat didn't hold out long against the lions. As a group piled on top of him, he appeared on the outside of the ring. The lions retreated at this and chariots rode down ramps from three sides of the arena. One of the chariots was rad in color with a golden trim and attachments. Another was green and gold. The last one was blue and purple. Each held spears in the front of it and spikes on the stokes of the two wheels. The chariots drove themselves to their respective owns.

Phillip took position in the red one. Jermaine picked green and Jack was left with the blue one. Immediately, Jermaine rode up behind Phillip and let his one of his chariot's front spears scratch away at one of the wheels. Phillip slammed his foot into the spear, snapping the weapon off the chariot and into his hands. Phillip then tossed the spear at Jermaine's head.

Jermaine had the fortune to duck. He popped back up to say, " Yo, watch where your aiming!" Jermaine ducked again as another spear whizzed by his head. He stayed down this time. Phillip turned his head to notice Jack was heading right towards him.

Phillip pulled out his Wu. " Eye of Dashi!" A bolt of lightning was sent over Jack's chariot. An explosion later, and the thing was nothing but a pile of ash. The floor opened up to swallow the last two chariots, leaving the other two contestants to jump and enter the fighting pit once more.

Phillip turned and found not Jermaine but Jack brandishing sword and shield against him. " You used the Manchurian Musca, didn't you?"

Jack nodded with a savage grin,. " Yep. I used it when you activate the Eye of Dashi. I moved behind Jermaine and knocked him out."

Phillip nodded. " Ready?"

" Oh, you are so going down!"

Spark flew as the two's sword slammed together. Phillip's high slash missed as Jack ducked. Phillip jumped back as Jack through a horizontal slash to his abdomen. Phillip jumped in to drive the tip of the blade into the genius, but Jack rolled out of the way and stabbed at Phillip. Phillip leaned back to dodge and brought his shield up yo knock Jack back a couple feet. Jack recovered and ran up to Phillip for a vertical slash. Phillip blocked it with the shield and used the side of his sword to knock Jack's away from him. Jack went to the defensive, shifting the shield to cover his entire body. Phillip's barrage of swings bounced harmlessly off the shield. Phillip then place his his sword under the shield and lifted up. The shield went flying and Jack was left defenseless with the sword at his throat.

Phillip stared down the boy. " Surrender?" Jack nodded and the ruins returned to their ruined state.

Jack sighed. " Well, that's that. Now I need to go find Tubbimura and get my stuff back."

" Get Clay's hat back."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." With that, Jack ran after the fleeing ninja. The Xiaolin Warriors gathered for a cheer A few moments later, Clay's hat flew down to the cowboy's feet.

Chase Young was found clapping slowly. " Good show. Everything went according to my plan."

Phillip stared up to the monster. " What plan?"

Chase appeared in front of him with arms crossed. " Oh, let's not worry about that. Let's just be happy that you won today." Chase then vanished from their sights.

Jermaine walked up beside him. " Man, that guys wigging out." Omi, Kim, Clay, and Rai all jumped into a battle stance. " Chill, yo. Chase threw me out when I lost. Shows that I wasn't on the nice side of things."

Phillip looked back at the group. " Well, let's get out of here."

__Scene Change__

Phillip sat on the porch while watching the others train. Raimundo and Clay sparred while Kimiko meditated and Jermaine and Omi... well, they had a special day today.

" I thought you were tripping! I'm sorry!"

" Please release us of these bonds! We are of chumminess!"

Phillip watched as the two ran around the temple with one of their legs tied together. They were able to get pass the line that marked the beginning. " One lap over. 499 to go." The two fell forward. " 500 more to go." The two groaned as they got up, only to fall forward again. " Correction. 5000 more to go."

This is a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is asked for and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	36. Dangerous Minds

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Demon/ Dragon Talking."**

" _Spirit Talking."_

" So, remind me, Dojo. What's your attraction to the center of the Earth?" Phillip asked as the group walked down a narrow path. Each side was a pit fall away from fiery death. The heat caused the group to sweat profusely.

" It's a good hiding place," the dragon said. " Even against me." The group walked until there was a wall beside them and the path spread wider. Suddenly, something shot out of the wall at a blinding speed and into the ground. Two more blurs followed it. The ground at each impact and some of the ceiling fell. The group turned and found... a weird looking robot.

A light brown drill spun at the end of the bot, which stopped and opened to reveal several silver sharp teeth. The main body, tail, and head was golden while the links between the three was a bright silver. Two more of the robot appeared beside it and another popped up from behind them. The whirl of the gears brought their attention to another that held Jack Spicer on it's back.

Jack sighed. " Okay, so it's just you."

Phillip waved down the others and asked, " Find it yet?"

Jack shook his head. " Nothing. Zip, Nadda. Bupkis." Jack slid down his mount to join them. " I keep getting signals but they echo through the rocks. Hard keep a firm grip."

Omi gave a suggestion. " What about Dojo? He's a much better Shen Gong Wu finder. Better than anything you can create." Jack just blew a raspberry in reply.

" My Worm-bots have been working for hours trying to find it. No such luck." Jack told Phillip.

Phillip nodded. " Dojo, can you narrow the location down a bit?"

Dojo sniffed around before pointing to a small part of the wall. " It's somewhere behind this rock." Jack gave the indication and the bots began drilling.

Phillip had to ask. " Did you use the money I gave you?"

Jack said, " Nah. My mom got a pay raise, so my allowance went up." A few seconds of drilling, and a cavern was found behind the rock. The bots drilled down so the Xiaolin Warriors could get a glimpse of what was inside. They cheered when they did.

A mouse-like object with a bronze coat and golden streak down it's spine sat on a pedestal. It's streak turned into a goldenrod tail at the end. Black ears with golden inside shone in the bleak cave. The one thing that stood out in the gold and bronze mes was the ruby eyes. The newest Wu- The Hoduku Mouse- was found.

Jack looked back at them and gave mischievous grin. " First one to it gets to use it first!" The boy rushed into the cavern with Raimundo right behind him, Clay and Omi following right after and Kim keeping in the back. Phillip walked in without much care for the contest. That changed when the contestants came rushing back with agitation.

Phillip looked at the one closest to him, Kimiko at the time. " What's going one?" Kimiko just pointed in front of them. Phillip looked past the group to see the newest foe.

Spiders the size of small houses began climbing out of the cavern entrance. There was no time to save the Hoduku Mouse as the ground under the pedestal broke apart, sending the Hoduku Mouse into a pit.

Dojo appeared from under Clay's hat. " Run!" The group used any form of attack they could muster to slip past the spiders and into the cavern. Phillip used the Eye of Dashi to create an new path, but lead the ceiling to crumble. The group barely got through, especially Jack who came in last and was nearly squashed along the way.

__Scene Change__

" I have heard of these mythical creatures," Master Fung said while stroking his beard, "but until now, no one has actually seen one." Jack flew back home when the group resurfaced, saying he needed a bath, or shower, or whatever. This left the group to confront Master Fung for answers.

Fung removed a book from one of the various shelves the library had. " I had hoped they were only folklore."

" Well they're not! I got two kinds of proof:" Raimundo turned to show that the spiders got him on his posterior . " black and blue." Kimiko shielded her eyes from Rai's blue underwear, that was seen from the torn parts.

Master Fung flipped through the book. " According to legend, the spiders are neither good nor evil. They are simply consumers. They consume vegetation, animals, buildings, even the Earth itself. They eat until there is nothing left to eat."

Phillip shuddered. ' Great. Another thing to add to my ever growing hated for spiders.'

" **Aw. Is the little boy scared over a little bug?"**

' Shut up, Black.'

Phillip looked around for the other's reactions. Jermaine took the fast road back NYC after the first training sessions. Phillip couldn't blame him though. It surprised Phillip the others didn't follow suit. Though, that left some desired improvements since they were one man down.

An earthquake shook the foundation. Fung ordered the group to relocate at the Meditation Temple. Needless to say, they didn't need to be told twice.

Once they got there, however, the earthquakes grew stronger. Strong enough to destroy one of the towers without any sign of destruction. Soon, the Meditation Temple began to follow. Lucky for them that Phillip placed the Wu into his shadow.

Dojo began hyperventilating as well. " IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! I've seen it all happen! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Omi yelled over to the dragon from his spot on the ceiling. " Dojo, you must push yourself together!"

" Young monks!" Fung ran up to the entrance. " Leave at once! And do not return until you find the Hoduku Mouse!"

Kimiko called from the other end of the room. " What about you!?"

" I will be alright! Remember: the fate of the world rests with you!"

Raimundo removed some of the stress. " Is it me, or does the fate of the world rests with us a lot?" A pillar slammed in front of him, closing off any connection with Fung.

Kimiko nearly ran other to the pillar, but Phillip held her back. " Don't! We need to stay close for right now! All we can do is hope Master Fung will survive this!"

" He will! He always does!" Omi yelled.

Phillip whispered to himself, " I hope you're right, Omi." The ground collapsed and they were sent into darkness

__Scene Change__

Phillip heard Kimiko speak first. " Where are we?"

Rai didn't give the best of answers. " Somewhere dark?"

" Well, howdy duh!" Phillip snickered at Clay's reply.

" I can't see a thing!" Kimiko said. Phillip's eyes adjusted to the darkness and gave him perfect view of everyone.

Phillip called out. " Over here! Follow my voice!" They got close to him, allowing them a moment of relief. " Omi, get your chi going. We need some light." A flash later and the room was filled with light.

Omi smiled at this while letting six glowing circles give off the light. " It appears that Lady Luck is finally spitting on us!"

Phillip corrected this. " ' Shining on us'." The rock that the Xiaolin Warriors started to shatter before breaking completely, sending the group into the air.

Clay looked over to Phillip while in midair. " I think the little guy had it right the first place." They all fell back to the floor afterwords. They hit the ground hard, causing a small smoke screen to appear.

Raimundo pointed over to someplace when he recovered. " Hey, guys! Look! It's the Hoduku Mouse!" Sure enough, the Wu sat on it's pedestal a little away from them.

A flash of light interrupted their train of sight and Jack's voice spoke. " Too late, Xiaolin has-bins! The Hoduku Mouse is mine." There must have been someone with him if he was talking like that.

Omi got into the act fast. " Jack Spicer. You picked a most unwise time for me to wash your timepiece."

Chase's voice spoke up. " We face a common enemy. We must set aside good and evil."

Wuya's voice followed. _" Chase is right. Jack, go get the Hoduku Mouse!" _Phillip's eye finally adjusted to the light and found the Heylin side in front of him. They all sat with a machine that looked something like Jack's old drill

Jack mimicked Wuya. " 'Go get the Hoduku Mouse.' Why don't you make me?" Steam came out of Wuya's head as she growled.

" Enough." said Chase as he removed himself from Jack's new drill. " There is no time for your squabbling. There a mistake that Jack has to fix, and I would like it to be done now!" Jack pulled his eyelid down and blew a raspberry at Chase before walking over to the Hoduku Mouse. Just as he was about to use it, however, a spider's web enveloped the Wu and yanked it away. Four spiders jumped from the wall behind Jack: one on to the pedestal and three landing around it.

Wuya pulled a Dojo. _" It's the end of the world!" _That was when the ground gave way, sending the spiders into a lava pit and separating everyone into two groups: Omi, Jack, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Wuya were left on one side of the new chasm and Phillip and Chase on the other. Phillip dropped the Tiger Claws upon escape but Kim seemed to have caught it in time. The ceiling started to follow the ground below it as it let pieces of itself fall down on the groups.

Kimiko called from the other side. " Phillip! Catch!" The Golden Tiger Claws was thrown across and land onto Phillip's hand. With a wave of the Claws, a portal appeared and let Phillip and Chase out of the cave.

__Scene Change__

As they exited the portal, Chase and Phillip set up battle stances for anything might have followed them. The only thing that did was a couple rocks and a boulder that came from the ceiling. Phillip relaxed and locked around. " Well, seems hell decided to visit." The field that the fled to was covered in small craters.

Chase crossed his arms around his back and looked at Phillip. " If the world is to be saved, WE must be the ones to save it. There still may be an answer."

Phillip returned the look. " Fountain of Hui?"

Chase nodded. " And the Eagle's Scoop."

__Scene Change__

" Nope. Not that one. Hold a sec- nope. I was wondering where I put that one."

" Will you stop wasting time?" said Chase, annoyance written into his features.

Phillip turned to him. " Excuse me. Stuffing objects into one's shadow and moving will make stuff jumble around. It's hard to find stuff when they're not where you remembered them to be."

Chase turned away. " How do you have this ability anyhow?"

" I mastered my element completely. This allows me the ability to do anything with shadows and darkness when needed." Chase just grunted at the answer. Phillips continued to shuffle around in his shadow before it felt the shape of the needed object. " Got it." A pull and the Fountain came out, though the Black Beetle and Tongue of Saiping came out. Chase pulled the Eagle's scoop from behind his back.

Chase spoke. " Before we proceed, you must promise on your word as a Xiaolin Warrior to ONLY to look for a way to destroy the spiders, not evil."

Phillip bowed and said, " As you wish."

" Fountain of Hui!" A dome of of electricity surrounded the two while blue lights spun around them at high speeds.

" Eagle's Scope!" The blue lights slowed down and showed images of everything found in the universe.

Phillip whistled. " Here's a scholar's dream."

Chase called from beside him. " Phillip! Concentrate on the knowledge we seek." The two closed their eyes and focused the question through the Fountain. An motion picture showed through their mind of spiders and their eggs hatching. It also showed that, as the spiders walked in past a volcano, the spiders would turn to stone if lava flowed past them.

Phillip smiled. " Now we know why the were found under the Earth's crust."

Chase smirked instead. " Well then, let's be on our way." Phillip nodded and made a portal with Tiger Claws to where their friends were.

__Scene Change__

They arrived at some ruins with only statues to great them. Phillip groaned. " I was hoping for an easy search."

That's when they heard a weird song coming from within. " I have a horse, his name is Boo! Shh! We all live in his shoe!" Phillip traced the song to Dojo, who was slithering up and down a pole with crazy in his eyes. The dragon hummed a couple lines inaudibly before Phillip pulled him off the pole.

Phillip smacked Dojo. " Dude, stop."

Dojo groaned before grabbing Phillip by the shirt. " Where am I? What year is it? How long have I been living like a rat in a hole?!"

" Couple minutes."

Dojo stroked his beard. " Funny. Time moves a lot slower down here."

Chase walked up to the two. " Where are the others?"

Dojo freaked. " The spiders got them! They were everywhere! It was awful!" Dojo dropped back for Phillip to catch him while speaking without true words.

Dojo got out of his spunk to realize something. " Hey, you're one of the bad guys." Chase walked on

Phillip dropped Dojo to follow Chase. " We need to find the egg chamber. Though I doubt the queen is going to make things easy."

Chase spoke without turning his attention away from the path. " I'm hoping he doesn't." Dojo caught up to them as they entered a new part of the ruins.

Dojo looked around. " I heard this place really use to rock on Saturday night."Phillip shook his head at this.

Chase stopped the two. " Stay near. We must been getting close to the nest." Phillip looked up and saw the spiders climbing down the walls and dropping from the ceilings. Chase stopped the the falling of the spider just above him with a push. He stabbed another with his fingers before punching it away. Another fell with stomp from the famed villain.

Several spiders jumped at Phillip. He stomped the first one in to the floor and kept it there with his foot. The second received a round house kick to the face for it's efforts while Phillip used the first as a pivot. A third landed behind him. It turned around for another attack but got a sweep kick instead. A forth would have jumped onto him if Phillip hadn't switched his foot for a hand and laid a barrage of kicks into it's abdomen. Phillip grabbed the first and sent it into a couple of spiders that were walking in. Any remaining spiders have already fled.

Phillip turned to the fallen spiders. " Well. That was easy."

Chase said, " Don't curse us now, young monk." Chase walked over to one spider that was getting up and held in back down by the neck. " Looks like we captured our first prisoner."

Phillip pulled out the Tongue of Saiping and spoke to the spider. " Where is the egg chamber?"

The spider didn't take talk very well and spoke with several voices. " You can kiss my eight feet! When the egg chamber- wait. What are you do-" The spider shrieked in pain as Phillip discharged a couple volts of lightning into the creature with a touch. Not enough to kill it, just get the point across.

Phillip spoke through the Tongue again. " Where is the chamber?" The spider just pointed down the corridor with a weak and shivering finger.

The group followed the path until the walls turned into soil and green puss. Webs hung from the floor to the ceiling.

Chase said, " We're definitely inside the queen's chamber."

Phillip looked around. "You sure? I don't see an egg sack anywhere." He felt Dojo grab his shirt again. " Yes?"

Dojo pointed to the ceiling and said. " We're going to need help!" Phillip looked up and found what he was looking for.

A mass of hundred of eggs sat on the ceiling. Eggs that were big enough to kill cows if dropped. Baby spiders sat in the green fluids the filled the eggs. A collective screams carried down the corridor. Phillip and Chase ran down the hall with Dojo in the back. When they got to the source, they only found Clay's hat on the ground, so they looked up.

Jack, Kimiko, Raymundo, Omi, and Clay were tied up and was hanging from the ceiling by spider webbing.

Phillip looked up at them with amusement. " And how exactly did you guys get run over by the spiders? Because it seems you neglected my training schedules."

" That's right. Rub it in. Now how about GETTING US DOWN FROM HERE!?" Jack yelled. Chase flashed around the circular form of the cave to cut the web that held them to the ceiling. Jack fell first, followed by Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay, each falling onto the last. Everyone except Jack, who took most of the damage, sat up. Phillip gave very shallow cuts to the web to avoid hurting the others. They wiggled out of the webbing as Phillip told them of the plan to drill to the core and fill the chamber around them with lava to encase the spiders forever more.

Jack pointed out the flaw. " Peachy plan. But who ever you send will wind up as toast!" Phillip pointed up to the drill above them, which also got stuck up there by the web.

Jack understood. " Aw, not my baby!" He flew up to hug the thing. " I just gave the Molar 2000 a wax job. You can't do it!"

" Spiders eat the world."

" Fair enough."

Chase cut the drill from the webs and allowed it drop to the ground. As Jack gave the man a scolding, Phillip opened the cockpit, reached in, and turned the auto-pilot on. The drill went a few feet before drilling downwards.

Chase turned and spoke with an urgent town. " We must leave before the queen returns." Omi took the lead and bumped into a brown ball that blocked the exit. Parts of the ball opened to reveal several black eyes staring at the group.

Phillip pointed from the back of the group. " Found it!" Four of the queen's legs entered the corridor as she hissed to smash the group. However, they were already retreating and the queen's attack missed. The queen pulled herself free from the exit and ran after the group, allowing a couple hundred spiders to follow. Omi, Rai, Kim, and Clay looked back to see what was going on but Phillip took them by the shirt to return to retreating. Jack hopped on to Phillip's back while he grabbed Chase at the chest plate. With push of chi, Phillip zoomed out of the chamber in a second. Luck for Clay that he already got his hat, or he wouldn't have chance to get it.

As soon as the got out side, Phillip released everyone and turned to watch the fireworks that would eventually appear in three.

Two...

One.

In a blaze, an explosion of lava burst from the ruins. Slowly but surely, the lava covered up the entire ruins and began to advance on the waiting alliance. Phillip threw down the Black Beetle, which turned into a large float upon activation. The group got on it and the lava pushed into the water that surrounded the ruins. As smoke began to cloud their vision, a geyser pushed them upwards.

Soon, they were forced through a hole in the ground that was surrounded by tourists. Phillip noticed a sign near it and believed it to be one of the land geysers. An old man took out a camera and took a picture. Soon, the water beneath them forced them out of the hole and into the air.

Raimundo gave Phillip a high five. " Killer ride, dude!"

Kimiko hugged him around his neck. " Phillip, you did it!" Clay off comment about him catching a fish helped lower Phillip's small blush.

' I'm never going to be rid of this nervousness around girls, am I?'

" **Probability not."**

' Rhetorical question, Lightning.'

Phillip looked at Chase and held out his hand. " Thanks."

Chase didn't acknowledged the hand. " Don't thank me just yet. We still have some battles to fight." With that, Chase jumped from the float and disappeared from sight before hitting the ground.

The geyser stopped and the group landed on the ground to receive cheers from very one around them. Phillip hid himself behind the others to avoid the unwanted and unneeded attention.

Raimundo called him out on this while waving to everyone. " Dude, what are you doing?"

Phillip looked at the back of Rai's head. " I don't like attention I don't need." ' Or want.'

Jack waved the most vigorous of the group. " Suit yourself. Man, if this is the way a hero is rewarded, keep me in the business!"

__Scene Change__

Phillip looked down at the blueprints. ' In the speed we're working, we'll have the Temple up and running in no time.' Phillip looked up to find Jack-bots carrying most of the bamboo needed to rebuild the Meditation Temple. ' I love getting Jack and his Constructo-bots to help.'

Jack called over one of his bots. " Be careful with the paint!" Said bot swung the paint can in Jack's direction, causing the genius to become blue. Jack flew over to wrestle with the bot. This was stopped when a scream echoed through the grounds. Jack and Phillip ran over to the source to find Dojo wrapped around Kimiko's legs with most of his skin off and Raimundo with a giant spider on his shoulders.

Phillip looked over to Jack. " Got that Spider-bot working?" Jack smirked and pulled out a controller. With a press of a button, a small mechanical spider popped out of the heli-bot. Using the steering wheel, Jack steered the spider in front of Raimundo before pressing a button to make the bot jump onto Rai's face. Just as this happened, a real spider landed on his hand. Rai gave a scream before ditching his clothes and hiding behind some woven barrels in only his underwear while shaking up a storm. Phillip and Jack laughed on the roof while Omi gave five to the spider in the tree.

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is asked for and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	37. Judging Phillip

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Demon/ Dragon Talking!"**

" Young monks," Master Fung said as he walked into the building. " I have an important announcement to make."

Raimundo crossed his arms. " Sound's like end-of-the-world time." The group was awoken early for Master Fung's training. This confused them as they usually do it later in the day. This must have been the reason.

" On the contrary, I have good news." Fung said, stopping in front of the group.

Dojo turned to the master. " Hey, there's a first." Fung turned to the dragon with stern eyes. " My bad."

Fung continued. " It has been a year since you rose to Apprentice Warriors. Now the time has arrived that one will rise to the next level: of Wudai Warrior."

Omi asked the question on mind. " Only one?"

Rai ran up to Fung. " So who's the lucky monk, Grandmaster Funggy?" He noticed the master wasn't amused. "Sorry, sir." He returned to his original post.

Fung hung his head for a second before raising. " I will tell you tomorrow. But if you look deep inside, you already know."

Kimiko put her hands together. " I was hoping we'd rise together."

Omi didn't pity her. " Oh, me too." The sarcasm rung louder than any bell. " That is why I will work extra hard teaching you till that day comes that you too are ready to become Wudai Warriors."

" Whoa, whoa, partner. And what makes you so sure you're the chosen one?" said Clay as Omi started shadow-boxing.

Omi stopped for a second to look at the cowboy. " Is it not obvious? Who else is it going to be, Raimundo?!" Omi started laughing while Raimundo's hair started to burn like a wildfire. Clay took off his hat to grab a glass of water, from where Phillip had no idea, and splashed it on Rai.

Omi bowed. " I am sorry. I was not laughing at you but with you."

Rai got into his face. " I'm not laughing."

Kimiko placed herself beside the two. " Well, here's a wild thought- maybe it's me."  
Omi looked at her with a look. " But you are a girl." The others back up so fast, light had trouble keeping up. A second later, Kimiko was delivering her version of " Righteous Fury" on the bald stain once called Omi.

A moment later, Kimiko dusted off her hands while the others looked down at Omi's broken form. " Your point?"

The mess called back up. " Nothing. I like girls." Omi fell unconscious a moment later.

Phillip looked at all of them, pulled out a megaphone, and yelled into it. " LET'S GET MOVING! WE STILL HAVE TRAINING TO DO!" That got the rest out of their relaxed moment. Even Omi jumped up to join. Phillip pointed to some boulders. " Strength. Carry those around the Temple 500 times." Phillip turned the megaphone back on. " GET MOVING!" The group rushed to boulders for the training.

A couple minutes and Phillip whistled down at the stop-watch. " Nice. Seems your training wasn't for nothing." He looked up and noticed the others were face first in the ground. " Though, I should probably add a stamina course to help." The others grunted a response.

Dojo slithered into the grounds. " We have a category five Wu alert! The Ying Yo-yo just revealed itself!" The others would've jumped to it's feet if they had any feel to them. So Phillip was the only one able to join Dojo on the way over to the new Shen Gong Wu.

__Scene Change__

Dojo shot through a red-wood forest with no stops. As the forest grew narrower, the more turns Dojo had to make to avoid trees. This also almost made Phillip's lunch come out his mouth. ' Note to self: never eat before riding a dragon.'

Soon, the Wu was right in front of them. The yo-yo was black in color with a yang symbol on both sides. The only problem he had with it was that right at the moment, Jack was playing with it.

Dojo landed neatly so Phillip could get off smoothly. Phillip stomped up the boy genius and swiped at the boys head. " You're going to play with a yo-yo that has an unknown power? Are you sure your a genius?"

Jack ducked under the swipe. " Hey, I got bored. What do you want me to do, play checkers with Cyclops?" Said being walked out of the forest with a goofy face on. Well, it's original face on.

Phillip looked at Jack, who said, " I'm trying to add more people to the cause. It's hard to recruit people if the only thing you do is train and find Wu." Jack dodged another swipe.

Phillip felt a hand slip into his and turned to find Katnappe standing beside him. " Don't worry. The dufus didn't say a word since he got it." Phillip sighed before tightening his grip on the girl's hand. Jack gave an indignant cry of " Hey!" before grumbling.

Jack looked up. " Hey, Tubbimura! Anyone else around?"

The fat ninja jumped from a tree and onto the ground. " No, Jack-san. No one had been found here."

Phillip's eyebrow rose before turning to Jack, who explained again. " Recruiting here. Remember?" Two swipes were ducked under. " Anyway, I scanned the Wu and kept coming up as fake. But this is the only place with a signal, so..."

Phillip placed his free hand under his chin. " I don't know. Either the real Wu left it signal here somehow or that IS the real Yin Yo-yo."

Jack tossed the Yo-yo into the air before catching it again. " Man, I hate a goose chase." Jack then realized something. " Hey, do you want to do the initiation now or later?"

Phillip looked at Tubby and Cyclops. ' Black, can-'

Black interrupted. ** " Yes, a dragon can sense the element of another. No, Cyclopes don't have an element. If you want me to." **Phillip let Black chi wash over him fore a second before it retreated back to his mind. ** " Tubbimura has a weak Earth and Wind element." **

Phillip turned to Jack. " Tubbimura has Earth and Wind. Cyclops doesn't have an element." Cyclops looked down while Tubbimura looked on with pride.

Jack nodded. " Okay, one last question. Do you want the Wu or should I keep it?" Phillip picked the latter. Before Jack's team left, Kat gave Phillip a kiss before running after her team-mates.

Phillip smiled at the retreating forms before Dojo snapped him out of it. " You think that's a good idea?"

Phillip looked down at the dragon. " How many times has our vault been raided?"

"Touche."

__Scene Change__

" Well, how did it go?" Clay asked as Dojo landed.

" Jack has it for now. At least until our security systems are all ready to go." Phillip replied.

Kimiko frowned at this. " Are you sure we can trust him?"

Omi flipped over to Phillip as he tried walking away. " Oh, yes. Jack Spicer can be very tricky!"

Phillip shook his head before moving the bald monk. " He has given me info for a little over a couple months. It's fine." Phillip didn't look back as he walked into the Temple.

As he walked past the garden, Phillip stopped and looked at Master Fung, who was massaging his noggin. " Something wrong?" Fung tensed and slowly turned to Phillip before releasing a sigh of relief.

He went back to the massage. " The others are not doing well under the pressure of the rank up. I believe I may have spoken too soon."

" Asking too many questions." Phillip's question was answered with a nod. " Well, have fun." With this, Phillip left the monk to groan. Phillip entered his bedroom and started meditating.

Soon, Phillip felt a small disturbance in the shadows of his room. " Who's there?"

" My, my, aren't we feisty?" Chase Young walked out of the shadow of one of the plants that decorated his room. " You wouldn't be so if you knew what was at stake."

Phillip's eyebrow ceased. " What do you mean?"

Chase pointed to the door. " Follow me." Chase walked out the door. Phillip was going to wait the man out but got up and followed to humor Chase.

As soon as he was outside, however. That made Phillip's blood boil.

Jack was kneeling under the blade of an unknown man. Tubbimura was pinned to the wall by his arms being held by another two. Cyclops was unconscious under five others. Vlad had his neck threatened under another man's sword. Omi was pinned on his stomach under a man's boot. Clay was kept in a corner by five spear-men. Kimiko had several tigers chasing her around the grounds. Rai wasn't conscious to notice the two swordsmen the kept watch. None of that was what made his blood want to burst.

It was the way they held Kat.

She was badly bruised with a busted lip and pinned to a spear-man's chest. The man had a pervert's grin on and Phillip walked right in to see the spear-man's hand try to touch Kat's chest.

A flash later, Phillip's fist sprouted from the man's face. The man didn't get to the wall before Phillip started pounding him into the dirt.

However, Phillip couldn't get the man farther into the underworld before he was yanked off by another two men by his arms. The two then pinned his arms to his back for further restraint.

It didn't help.

Phillip used the the grip the men had against them by leaning back to flip over the arms. Once in front of him, Phillip kneed them to Chase. Phillip looked at the man that once held Kat and broke his nose for good measure. He then walked up Katnappe and picked her up bridal-style.

Chase appeared in front of him. " Ah. So you save this one first. Surprised you didn't want to hear about your precious Master Fung." Phillip's eyes snapped to Chase's face that was now wearing a sneer.

Phillip snarled. " I will kill you if you hurt him."

Chase placed one of his hand in front of himself. " No need to fear. Master Fung had decided to have a trip to the Ying-Yang World." Phillip would have punched the face if his hands weren't tied as they were.

Chase held out the Ying Yo-yo out. " All you have to do is retrieve him." Phillip looked at the Wu before looking at everyone around him. He laid his eyes at the unconscious girl in his arms. " Fine." Phillip walked over to the main temple. " But only if you release everyone here. If they are harmed, I will kill you."

Chase bowed. " You have my word." Phillip placed Katnappe down to lay on the wall of the Temple before taking the Ying Yo-yo.

" Ying Yo-yo!" A swirl of white appeared in front of him. He didn't question as he entered the spiral.

___Scene Change__

The world around him was black. As he landed on the black ground, black smoke rose into the black air and sky. The only thing not black was the Kanji that floated in the air and the outlines of his figure and the smoke, which soon disappeared. Slowly, he began walking into the dark world before meeting another thing that was white in the world: fog. He walked through it before being hit with a red light.

He called out for Fung but received no reply from the unknown world around him.

The fog then began blowing behind him as a cyclone formed. He tried holding his ground but the storm was too strong. It slowly started pulling him in. He eventually lost footing and was consumed into the vortex.

Phillip hit a grate as he was sent to the base of the storm. The grate gave way immediately and Phillip fell into a pitch black room. As he landed, however, walls jumped from the white ground on either side of him. After the growth stopped, vials lined the walls with only one word on all of them: Chi.

Phillip walked down the hall and found his objective sitting there in meditation. " Master Fung!" No reply came from the master. " I understand. Now, please. Understand why I need to do this." Phillip picked the master with care before activating the Yo-yo once more. The spiral appeared and Phillip ran through.

__Scene Change__

Phillip landed safely back in the original world with Fung in his arms. Something felt different but he could figure out why. Whatever it was, it didn't stop him from throwing the master over to the now freed Xiaolin Warriors.

Jack Spicer walked up to with a little concern. " Hey, are you-" Phillip's fist acted in a second and sent the boy to the wall.

Phillip stared at him. " Move."

Tubbimura stood in front of him. " This is not how you acted before, hai." Phillip used a kick and sent the ninja into Jack. Phillip kept walking.

The Xiaolin Warriors stood in his path this time. Omi spoke first. " Phillip, we are most glad you have returned unharmed!" Omi walked over with arms out wide, as if for a hug. He received a punch to the gut instead.

Phillip heard a whisper from Rai. " I think he lost his mind in the other world." Phillip fazed in front of the Wind Dragon and clamped his hand around Rai's neck, chocking him.

Phillip lifted the boy into the air. " Sorry. Can't breathe? How about I snap your neck? That will make the pain go away, wouldn't it?" He added more pressure to the hold, forcing some bones to snap.

Phillip felt something start to weigh down his other arm. Phillip looked and found Kimiko trying to pull him off Rai. He slipped his arm out of her hold and placed his hand around her neck as well.

Phillip grinned at the two. " Aw. Two little love birds want to die together. I'll hold the burial." A lasso wrapped around his chest, causing his hold on the two to fade. Phillip followed the rope to Clay.

Phillip's grin turned sinister. " Isn't this beautiful? A couple friends all working to get each other killed." Phillip flared his chi and the lasso fell apart. " I could just vomit." He rushed up to Clay and landed a punch. This punch sent the cowboy into a wall and into sweet unconscious. Phillip took two more steps before Vlad and Cyclops stood in the way.

The two toppled in a flash. Phillip continued walking to the cowboy. This time Chase stood in the way.

Chase said, " Now, now. We don't need to fight the likes of them. The world is ripe for the taking."

Phillip spat in the man's face. " Don't care."

Chase was calm at the disrespect, or was holding back his anger in a subtly manner. " I only wish give you housing and a place by my side."

Phillip's eye narrowed. " Okay, but on one condition."

Chase asked. " Yes?"

" Kill these idiots."

That's a wrap!

Constructive Criticism is asked for and would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin.


	38. Saving Phillip

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Dragon/ Demon Talking"**

" _Spirit Talking" _

Phillip couldn't remember the time he was forced to his limits, to have a challenge, to feel so alive. He was sparring with Chase Young, the only warrior that didn't fall to his first strike. Fighting after fighting did good to satisfy his thirst of battle. But he knew that there with a point where just sparring and fighting just wouldn't be enough. He felt that point slowly came closer as he sent a fury of jabs at Chase that was blocked quickly. He felt his lust for blood increase with a barrage of kicks sent at Chase, only to be blocked with light speed. Phillip wanted death to be seen etched onto his enemies faces.

Chase stumbled back for a breather. " You are good."

Phillip smirked at the man. " Aw, is Chase getting winded? Come on, you can't be out of breathe now. I'm hardly trying."

Chase stood straight. " May that be, we must rest if we plan to attack the remains of the Xiaolin Temple."

Phillip let a " hmph" escape his lips. " That's only because you were too weak to kill them." The Xiaolin Warriors left unscathed under Chase's watch. He said that it would test Phillip's skills to fight them himself or something. Phillip didn't see the point, seeing he almost killed them.

Chase chuckled as he left. " You'll find the reason why I kept them alive sooner than you think." He stopped, however, and turned to Phillip. " I must ask you to swear your loyalty before hand.

Phillip grumbled a "yes" and Chase went on his way. Phillip watched him leave before turning to shadow-box.

Wuya shimmered in front of him. _" So, when I gain my body, what do you say to a... relationship?" _The tone the ghost said that in almost made him shudder. He let silence answer for him.

" _Aw, don't be like that! The strongest warrior of darkness and a Heylin witch should make for the best of couples." _Phillip let himself shudder at Wuya's suggestion. The thought scared him out more than anything the world had to offer. Wuya must have taken his silence as either a yes or a maybe because she left without much of a word. Phillip sighed and continued his training.

That was when another voice forced him out of his training, to his annoyance. " Hey, over here!" Phillip looked up and noticed Jack and his little band hanging from the windows. " We're here to get you out."

Phillip watched with amusement as the group jumped down to surround him. " Now, what makes you think I need saving?"

Jack didn't look to be in the joking mood. " Look, I wouldn't do this if I knew you're better than this. The world's in chaos and in need of ALL Xiaolin Warriors, including you."

Phillip looked at the genius with sinister eyes. " Maybe I like it that way. Ever think of that?"

Jack let out a groan. " We didn't come negotiate. You're coming back whether you like it or not. Third- Arm Sash!" The sash that rested around the boy's waist sprang to life and tried sucked punching Phillip.

Too bad it didn't work.

Phillip snatched the new hand by the wrist, lifted Jack up, and slammed him into the ground. The genius didn't get up. Vlad and Tubbimura used their Earth element to bring about a large shock wave that shook the building. Phillip jumped over the attack and brought his fists to meet their heads. Another two were down for the count. Cyclops stomped up behind him and grabbed his entire body for a restraint. Phillip just twitched and he was free from the grip. He removed himself from Cyclops' hands, grabbed the wrist of the oaf, and swung Cyclops over him and onto Tubbimura and Vlad. That left only Katnappe left.

Kat, however, seem unable to fight. " Please don't make me do this." Phillip gave her the " bring it on" sign.

She didn't waste anymore time.

Kat jumped from where she stood and landed behind him. She slashed at his back, but Phillip faded away just as the attack hit. He reappeared behind her and, with a chop to the neck, knocked her unconscious.

Phillip picked up the girl by the neck. " This is all you have? Give me a real challenge!"

" Enough." Phillip looked behind him and found Chase at the door-way. " The insects have learned their place. Come. We have the Xiaolin Temple to raid." Phillip dropped the girl and walked past Chase.

He looked back when he noticed Chase wasn't following. " You coming?"

" I have some business with the insects. Go." Phillip shrugged before pushing on ahead.

__Scene Change__

The chariot that brought them must have made quite the noise because the Xiaolin Warriors stood in front of Chase. Phillip took to the side and climbed the wall for the " surprise" Chase mention. The only thing that was different was that Fung sat in a wheelchair and with a brown wig on the top of his head.

The Warriors got into their stance. Chase just pointed to Phillip with his thumb. Phillip jumped onto the group with enough force to cause a blanket of dust to cloud him from their vision of a couple seconds. When the smoke screen did settle, Phillip grinned at them with a evil grin and stared with sinister eyes.

Kimiko looked the most distressed. " You haven't been yourself since you went into the Ying-Yang World. Something's happened to you." Phillip ignored them for the staring.

" Do you recon he understands anything we're tellin' him?"

Phillip fazed in front of the group. " I hear you loud and clear. I just don't care."

Omi walked up him. " Please, Phillip. We are your friends."

Phillip looked down at the bald monk. " And your point?" Omi looked hurt at this.

Raimundo set up a battle stance. " Well, we're not going to let you through. Besides, I need to repay you for getting us up in the middle of the night." The others' followed his lead.

Chase called from behind him. " Go wild. You've earned it." Phillip's smirk nearly split his face in half. He jumped back before pushing forward with a flying kick. Everyone retreated, Dojo pushing Fung around, except Raimundo, who took the kick full force and was sent skidding into Fung's sitting form.

Phillip turned as he heard Clay say, " I got a notion this is going to hurt me more than you." Clay spun a lasso at fast speeds. " Lasso Boa Boa-" Phillip stopped the attack by grabbing the loop and forcing it around Clay. Phillip than kicked the cowboy away. Fung fell with him.

Kimiko rolled up from behind him. " Woozy Shooter!" Phillip jumped out the range of the fog and landed behind Kim. He gave the girl a push and she fell into her own attack. The girl came out looking like Cyclops on a drunk day.

Omi sailed above him. " Orb of Tornami: Water!" A massive flood came down him, but Phillip jumped over the torrent and kicked the Orb away. He then sent Omi down to the ground with an ax kick.

Raimundo pulled out another Wu. " Silk Spitter!" Phillip once again dodged the feeble attack, allowing Clay, Kimiko, and Omi to be pinned down instead of him. He landed behind Rai and kicked him towards the web. Fung got in the way and Raimundo and he was found stuck to the web.

Chase walked up from behind Phillip. " See? Shen Gong Wu are merely a crutch for true power." The two walked off and into the Meditation Temple.

Chase walked down, missing every other Shen Gong Wu, and pushed on one of the stones. Inside was the Serpent's Tail. " We have what we came for. Let us leave." Phillip rolled his eyes before following Chase back to his palace.

__Scene Change__

Phillip found out what Chase's business was with Jack's team when he got to his room and found them all, except Cyclops, washing the floor with towels. " Well, at least we'll have more training dummies." Each one of Jack's team looked at him with a pitiful look for help as he walked past. He ignored all of them and jumped into his bed. It was simple bed with dark stones that made the frame, pillars, and roof above the white mattress.

Just then, before Phillip could place his head on one of the three pillows, a pulse of energy was released with enough strength to shake the palace to it's foundations. This meant Chase's plan was a success.

Phillip groaned. " That means Wuya will be annoying me more often." He said it soft enough that no one noticed, though Kat's ears seemed to shift in his direction and her mood dropped. Soon, everyone filed out, though Katnappe stayed a little longer, and Phillip fell asleep, finally fatigued from the day.

He wished he could say he had good dreams, but the dreams were anything but. Voices taunted him and scolded him all at once. Some told him that he shouldn't have hurt the Xiaolin Warriors. Some said he should have killed them when he had the chance and he was a pansy for not doing so. They just wouldn't shut up. His heart ached with every word that he heard. He just wanted out.

" Awaken, young monk."

Phillip's eyes creaked opened. He sat up and found Chase standing at the base of his bed. " What?"

" The Xiaolin Warriors come for the Ying Yo-yo." Phillip smirked and walked with Chase to an inclosed space.

Chase explained. " When the Xiaolin Warriors get close to the entrance, a beam will bring them here for you to defeat and/or kill."

Phillip looked back at Chase. " Did Jack help you with it?" Chase nodded. " Good to know he's doing something right this time." So there, they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It soon got difficult to believe the monks were coming when suddenly the Xiaolin Warriors slipped through the hole in the ceiling.

Chase called to them. " We've been expecting you." The warriors turned to them. " And right on time."

Phillip snorted at this.

Phillip aimed at them with the Wu he always holds. " Eye of Dashi!" A bolt of lightning shot at them.

" Orb of Tornami!"

" Sword of the Storms!"

Raimundo's and Omi's combination attack diffused the lightning and headed straight at them.

" _**FLASH ATTACK: LIGHTNING!"**_

Phillip's attack caused the attack to disappear into nothingness.

Kimiko pulled out a Wu. " Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Similar to before, a lightning bolt crossed the room to attack Phillip. He let out his palm to absorb the attack and send it back at them. They just ducked.

The wood behind them turned out to be the door to the Ying Yo-yo. They grabbed the Wu, activated, and escaped to the Ying-Yang World. Phillip would have followed had Jack and Katnappe didn't move in front of him, pushed him back, and jumped in just before the portal closed.

Phillip snarled. " I am going to kill them."

Chase looked at him. " They could exit anywhere at anytime. Find a place and wait to see if they appear there. My warriors will search the world for anywhere else."

__Scene Change__

Phillip looked down from the eyes of the mountain. The look-out helped cover most of the palace's grounds. After a few minutes of waiting, his objectives appeared in front of him.

Phillip laughed. " This was too easy. Now, who should I kill first?" The team looked at each other and nodded like they had a plan. " No volunteers? Fine, Kimiko dies now!" Phillip ran at the group. Kimiko, however, disappeared from his vision and he was stopped by Clay and Raimundo, who both held his arms pinned to his side.

Jack called out. " Changing Chopsticks." Phillip didn't care to know what the genius was doing as he wanted out of the two's grip. Phillip brought the two together and sweep kicked them. Clay landed first and Raimundo would have landed on him had the Wind Warrior not used Clay's protruding foot to recover, jump into the air, and created a gale that pushed Phillip back a bit. Katnappe helped by using her own Wind element while Clay and Omi sent the more devastating attacks. Phillip was pushed into the air by a shock wave by Clay and slapped with a whip of water from Omi.

Phillip landed on his face. He heard the Xiaolin Warriors panting. Phillip got up at this.

" _**Heylin power: Flash Attack: Lightning!"**_

Phillip felt a pulse of electricity rush through his body. Lightning circled around his body and arms. As the electricity found Phillip's hands, the lightning made large, yellow hands that were a few inches away from Phillip's real hands.. The Xiaolin Warriors looked scared now.

Phillip sent the first attack: a punch that stretched across the room to ram Omi into the wall and another slamming Katnappe into the floor. Raimundo dodged the first punch but was grabbed by the other hand and sent into the wall.

Phillip heard someone speaking, so he turned his head 180 degrees to find Clay with the Lasso Boa Boa. Clay turned scared at the sight. Scared enough to forget what he was doing and allowed a barrage of the electric fists to land true. Each hit sent a discharge into Clay's body, soon leaving his paralyzed and charred. Clay fell to the floor afterwords and Phillip walked over to him to deliver the final blow.

However, something caught his eye and he turned to find Raimundo giving him the " bring it on" sign.

Oh, how Phillip did.

Raimundo's agility helped him dodge the punches sent his way, but couldn't dodge when Phillip grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Phillip grinned as he upped the pressure. Raimundo let a tear run, but Phillip just let the pressure continue to build.

He would have kept going had Katnappe and Omi wrenched from his focus. The two held tight until Phillip let out a roar and a field of electricity appeared around him. Kat and Omi were sent flying by the force of the roar. Phillip floated high into the air by the power of the electric field.

He looked down on the Xiaolin Warriors and spoke with a truly demonic voice.

" _**HEYLIN POWER: FLASH THUNDER BLADES: DARKNESS!"**_

The lightning hands reappeared only a thousand times larger and with two blades that came out of the knuckles. The blades were black in color and, if one were to look close enough, black lightning danced around them in a symphony.

Phillip raised the fists to destroy the weakening figures beneath him.

He didn't know what happened, or what was happening, but Phillip's power failed him and fell into Katnappe's awaiting arms.

Kimiko came out of nowhere while Jack beside her.

Phillip groaned as pain coursed through him. " Any catch the number of the bus that hit me?"

Kat placed a finger on his lips. " Shh. Just rest." Phillip looked at her tear stricken face.

He wiped away some tears. " Only if you stop crying." Kat returned this with a small smile.

Unfortunately, a voice ruin that. " I'd hate to interrupt such a nauseating moment, but we have some serious evil left on the agenda." Chase stood at the top of a cliff above them.

Clay pointed to Chase. " You've got no hold on Phillip. He's got his chi back and you ain't getting your grubby hands on him."

Omi took a stance. " He is on the path of good again. I will not allow you to waver it!"

Chase stared down on them all with amusement. " Phillip swore his loyalty to me."

Kimiko stopped Phillip from speaking. " He wasn't himself back then!"

Katnappe walked in front of them. " You're not touching him ever again!" She jumped up to Chase for an attack. Chase grabbed both hands and bent them back. This left Kat swinging her legs helplessly.

Phillip didn't waste time to help her. Phillip punched Chase away from Kat. This, however, lead to her falling down the cliff. Phillip jumped down to get behind her and cushioned her fall. Phillip felt his spine snap at the impact, letting him growl at the pain.

Lizard Chase pulled himself out of the crater he was put in. **" You're still strong, it seems. Let's see that will crack." **

Chase joined them on the floor and, out of the shadows, came some warriors with different armors from different places and time periods. The same ones that held the Xiaolin Monks captive.

The Warriors took their stances but Dojo grew full form and shot a flamethrower at the lizard. Chase stopped the flames with one hand, caused them to turn blue and black, and called out a technique while pushing the fires into the air.

" **Heylin Memory Recall!" **Phillip's mind brought up a small memory. The memory when he did swear his loyalty to the lizard in front of him.

He knew what he needed to do. " Stop! Everyone!" Everyone did.

Raimundo was the rebel though. " But he-" Raimundo stopped when Phillip hugged the guy.

" Stay strong. You'll find a way to save the world." Phillip said with a smile.

" But-" Phillip left Rai there to hug Kimiko.

" You keep them in line, okay?" Kim nodded.

Omi was next. " Keep that ego of yours. It might help someday." Omi didn't say anything.

Phillip shook Clay's hand. " You earned your manhood already. Show them that." Clay tipped his hat.

Jack received a pat on the shoulder. " Keep them safe."

Dojo looked ready to burst when Phillip reached him. " Keep them occupied. God knows they'll need it."

Kat was last and seemed the worst to wear. All Phillip could do was give her a quick, yet long kiss before walking over to Chase.

Chase smirked. **" Done saying good bye?"** Phillip bowed to Chase, who placed a hand on his head. A snicker came from the lizard. **" You will make a good little cub." **

Phillip felt his body change and gave his last plea. " Don't hurt them." Smoke covered his vision and the change was almost instant. A gasp and Phillip already knew what happened. He was now some sort of cat.

He felt his body move against his will as Chase said, **" As you can see, Phillip belongs to me. Now and forever!" **The warriors that were behind Chase were now large cats, literally for him, seeing as he was the size of their foot. At the snap of his fingers, Chase's cats stalked forward, but were unable to get to their prey as it had flown off on Dojo's back.

Phillip will came through afterwords and he was allowed to watch the Xiaolin Warriors leave him to Chase's command by his command.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism if possible as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	39. Finding Phillip

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Dragon/ Demon Talking"**

" _Spirit Talking"_

Phillip was forced to watch his spies being catapulted across the horizon. Luckily, Katnappe and Jack was able to escape, but Vlad, Tubbimura, and Cyclops weren't so lucky. Vlad was the first to be shot out of the catapult. Next was going to Tubbimura, then Cyclops.

Chase said, "Ah, there's nothing like the smell of ash in the morning." Phillip didn't want to listen, but since Chase was his... owner, he had to hear the guy yammer on and on now.

What Phillip hated most of the ordeal was the irony of his new form. Tigers were always his favorite animal, and he was turned into the cub version by the worst guy he's ever knew.

How did he learn? Wuya wouldn't stop calling him the cutest tiger cub in existence. The word ' cute ' couldn't be said without him twitching eyes from now on.

Wuya walked over to Chase and Phillip. " Yes, well, forgive me for not leaping for joy in moment of your victory."

Chase shared a glare with her. " Phillip's essence combined with my own has allowed me to grow stronger. Perhaps you would like to be the first to test this power?"

Wuya didn't go any farther in the conversation, but sat down beside Phillip to give the back of his ears a scratch.

Now, Phillip wouldn't say that he didn't enjoy the stroke; her nails always got into the right spot. It's just made him feel guilty for liking it.

Chase tried doing the same, but met with the same fate when ever he did: a new bite mark in his hand.

" Why you-" Chase started before calming down. " No. You're not worth it anymore." Chase picked up the tiger cub by the fore legs . " Now, all you are is a puppet in my army." Chase received a bite on his nose.

The scream echoed through the lands.

Wuya picked up Phillip as soon as he was dropped and placed her arms around him, giving him a sight over her shoulder. " Now, come, Chase. Surely you know how to handle your own cats, can't you?" Chase looked like he was going to pop a vein while holding his nose with both hands.

Wuya hummed. " Guess not." Wuya rubbed her face on Phillip's fur and Phillip swore he blushed several colors right then.

Chase called them over.

When they got there, they found the Xiaolin Temple below them. Nothing seemed out of place since the end of the world; though the rest of the world didn't seem to mind splitting into canyons with lava in them and sprouting volcanoes like zits. The only thing that didn't seem usually was the shrieks that came from it before stopping completely, like a horror movie creature came and gone as it pleased.

Chase spoke. " Once I rid myself of the other monks, nothing will stand between me and total evil domination."

Wuya didn't let Phillip down as she spoke. " Uh huh. And what exactly do have in mind for them?"

Chase told her, " None. The Chi creature will handle things for us."

Phillip stiffened. ' Was that the source of the inhumane screams?"

Wuya must have felt him tense because her strokes became smoother. " Shh. Shh. No monster going to hurt." She cooed so much, it almost made him forget she was an evil witch.

In a flash, Chase had transport them into the Xiaolin grounds. A heavily bandaged and wheelchair-bound Master Fung sat there watching something that looked like nothing seen on Earth.

The creature was pure black. It had the need five toes on each foot and five fingers on each hand, thank god. It's legs, however, looked like a frog's legs. The arms bended like bendy straws. The only features that wasn't black was it's razor-sharp teeth, it's red inner mouth, and it's purple tongue, which, by the way, looked like it had another mouth on the end. It was held in a rainbow sphere.

Fung turned to them and typed in a command in the laptop bu using a chopstick and his mouth. " Silk Spitter!" Webs shot out of the Wu but was easily dodged. Chase engaged the older monk in battle. Fung dodged all of Chase's moves, amazingly, while still in the chair until the end. Chase vanished from sight before appearing right beside Fung and kicked him into the porch.

Wuya let Phillip down to go see his master.

Phillip walked up to the master, who had slipped from his chair. " I'm sorry, sir. I failed you." Phillip so soft, only Fung could hear.

Fung's laptop, however, wasn't as quiet. " Stay brave, young warrior. The battle is not over."

Chase stepped above them. " Oh, I beg to differ." Chase took out the Serpent's Tail and sent it to the monster in the sphere. It slipped right through the barrier and into the monsters mouth. Because of that, the creature phased through the sphere as well. Being outside, the beast rushed past the Heylin group and began harvesting something out of Master Fung's ear using it's tongue.

Phillip hissed at the action. Wuya picked him up once more and began petting him. " Oh, poor baby."

Phillip didn't know if he died and went to heaven or just wanted to die. Wuya walked over to someplace and picked something. What, he wasn't sure.

After the creature was done... feeding off of Fung, it turned around and walked over to the Heylin group.

Wuya spoke as she stepped back. " Oh, this isn't good. Doesn't it know that we're on the same side?" The creature turned invisible. Chase, however, found the beast and kicked it into the grounds.

Chase walked over to pick up the Serpent's Tail. "You will have to find your chi elsewhere." He pointed to the mountains. " I suggest you look that way." It did and began rushing off to any new prey.

__Scene Change__

He had forgotten how he gotten into this mess. Oh, yeah. He was a keeper of his word. He just thought Wuya would be try to force him into getting her everything, not... this.

Wuya had a hand-made bed for him anytime she brought him over, which was everyday since. And yes, she made it herself. And it was the best bed that a cub could dream about. Sure, the purple fur didn't match his coat, but it felt so good. It was comfy for a circular bed, and had zebra-colored out side. Phillip didn't know why but she didn't seem to care if she was working hard. Which should be scary, but Phillip was more than happy to accept.

Wuya, however, just wanted to play with him for a bit and he didn't care either way. She had a stuffed mouse that he would attack and she would pull away at times. Wuya pulled it away when Phillip was pouncing just to see his confused face. It always gets her to giggle.

However, their fun time was ruined. " Come, you two." Wuya pouted but picked Phillip up and followed Chase.

Once with Chase, Phillip was put down and he found out what was going on. His friends, who somehow fell under a curse and following Chases orders, were being freed by none other than Dojo Kanojo Cho, that lovable dragon.

Chase growled, gaining everyone's attention. " I knew I should have devoured you when I had the chance!"

" B-Bad idea," Dojo said, " I think I might be coming down with something!" A couple of coughs escaped the dragon's mouth. " Could be contagious." Dojo just entered Clay's hat.

Omi spoke up to Chase. " Chase Young, we challenge you for the freedom of Phillip under the rules of the ancient scrolls."

Chase called back down. " And what do you wish to wager?"

" The only thing you'd be willing to play for: our eternal loyalty." Raimundo said.

Phillip nearly had a heart-attack. " No, you idiots! Just leave!"

Omi looked at the cub. " That is an order we cannot follow."

Chase picked up Phillip by the scruff of his neck. " Still your tongue." Chase looked back down at Omi. " I accept your offer. But no Shen Gong Wu. You will rely only on your martial art skills. Nor is Phillip allowed on any side of the showdown." Phillip's eye twitched.

Raimundo spoke as cats surrounded the group. " The game is Xiaolin Soccer. First to score four points wins. You and your jungle cats against the four of us." Chase turned to his lizard form and join everyone else.

" _**Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" **_

Boulder removed themselves from the mountain and carried the group into the air. Once there, boulder met boulder to begin creating the stadium. As more boulders collected, the farther the field was until the boulders stopped coming. A stand was made out of any boulders that were left.

The field was red in color with fire around the scoring zone and dragon heads with fire in their opened mouths. The rock that made the dragon was black. A screen was found in the back of the stands to show the leading team and scores.

" _**Gong Yi Tanpai!" **_

Dojo curled up in a ball and the game began. Omi had the first kick. Raimundo passed it over to Kimiko, who pushed it further ahead to Rai. However, a armored warrior intercepted the ball with his flail and sent it into the Xiaolin Goal.

Heylin: 1

Xiaolin: 0

Chase got the first kick and sent it to the other end of the stadium. The Xiaolin side was gaining when the dragon head shot fire, stopping in their tracks. Chase kept going and scored another point with a headbutt.

Heylin: 2

Xiaolin : 0

Phillip didn't hear any cheering from Wuya, even though her side was winning.

Omi got the ball again and pasted in over to Kimiko. But the ball was stolen by a gray warrior, sent other to a black, women warrior, who sent it to Chase's tail to earn another point.

Heylin : 3

Xiaolin: 0

Phillip felt something poking him and turned to Wuya, who was holding two small sweaters: one blue and one red.

Wuya asked the question. " Which do you prefer?" Phillip didn't whether to cry or groan.

Omi had the ball once more. Chase caught up to the monk and the two started doing a weird ritual that led them to the top of a spike that was on the side of the field. Omi broke the ritual by doing a dive that left Chase confused. Omi continued where he left off and scored the first point for the Xiaolin side.

Heylin: 3

Xiaolin: 1

From then on, it seemed to go easy for the monks.

Kimiko was passed the ball and kicked it with enough force to set it on fire and into the goal without being stopped.

Heylin: 3

Xiaolin: 2

Raimundo stopped a ball going for the Xiaolin goal by using his wind element and sending it over to the other goal

Heylin: 3

Xiaolin: 3

Phillip looked over to Wuya, who has yet to cheer or boo for anyone. She seemed deciding hard on something, so he didn't bug her.

Omi and Chase stood for the last ball. Chase knocked Omi away as soon as the ball was drop for a clean shot to the goal.

However, luck wasn't on his side.

The Xiaolin Warriors entered the famed Dragon X Kume Formation and quickly followed Chase. Chase's lackeys did their best to stop the Warriors but all was in vain. Chase was knocked down before he could get the goal. The ball landed on Chase's snout. The Xiaolin surrounded him.

A kick from all of them and Chase was sent down the stadium and into the net.

Heylin: 3

Xiaolin: 4

XIAOLIN WINS!

Phillip was teleported back the Xiaolin side in human form. The group celebrated in their success and the return of Phillip, mush to his embarrassment.

Chase spoke from his cliff. " I gave my word: you are free to go." He dropped to join them on ground. " But now that you have tasted evil, it may not be so easy the next time. The I think the evil in you is stronger than you know."

Phillip stared at Chase. " And I think you're full of bull." Chase retreated farther into his palace.

Phillip was going to leave if Wuya didn't stop him. " Are you sure you want nothing from evil?"

Phillip stared at her. " I can find the same things evil can give if I just look."

Wuya smirked. " Oh I don't know." She then kissed him with a short passion. " I doubt you can find this anywhere." She just walked away with a blushing Phillip behind.

Phillip pinched his nose as he listened to Raimundo behind him. ' Why me?'

___Scene Change__

" Ah, it is good to be back." Master Fung said, now out of his full body cast. " Remember when I told you that only one would raise to ranks of Wudai Warrior? The time has come to announce the Chosen One. Congratulation Phillip." The others either patted him on the back or just congratulated him, though Omi's came through grinding teeth.

Phillip shook his head at this. " I'm sorry, but I believe there are others here more deserving of that tittle, Master Fung."

" As I was saying." Fung said, startling the group. " Congratulations Phillip, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay." In a flash, their belts turned to a teal color, signifying the rank up.

Omi spoke out. " I am most pleased, and most confused. You said only one of us would rise."

Fung explained. " That is correct. Only one would rise, but not until you worked together as one." Phillip sighed and went for his new sash.

Fung stopped him. " Phillip, your selfless acts led them to work together. You are the most worthy to wear that sash."

Phillip bowed to Fung. " Thank you, sir."

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism if possible as it would be most appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	40. Bird of Paradise

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Dragon/Demon Talking"**

" _Spirit Talking."_

Phillip didn't remember why he was pulled into watching Omi play and fail at a video game. Maybe Kimiko wanted him to feel like a friends again. Make him feel human again since his transformation back from a tiger cub.

He did, however, remembered something when Fung walked in. " Young monks, I see you have time to play but you have not yet completed your chores." Phillip blinked for a second before stating to bang his head on the wall.

Raimundo was the one to countered this. " Yeah, about that. We figured now that we're Wudai Warriors, we'd save our strength for more important things. You know, like saving the world from evil and stuff."

" Don't add me to that." Phillip said as he slammed his head for the hundredth time.

Fund looked at Phillip before speaking. " If you are to become Dragons one day, you must continue your efforts. Now the hard work begins."

Rai bent over. " What a bumper. I thought we were done with the hard work." Suddenly, a shrill voice carried through out the Temple in an atroucious song. Everyone stopped very thing to listen

Phillip covered his ears. " Turn it off!"

" What is that fascinating and yet annoying sound?" Omi said with a ridiculous face.

The group searched for the source, which happened to be at the entrance. They looked out and found an old woman singing the tune. Phillip's eyes twitched with every muffled note that slipped through his hands and into his ears.

Fung walked up from behind them. " The singing old lady is an omen. Follow me and let us learn what the omen means."

Phillip groaned as he walked away. ' It's the omen that everyone will lose their ears to bad singing."

When entering the records, they found Dojo marking on a clear board on a table with a green marker.

Omi asked, " Dojo, what are you doing?"

Dojo kept his eyes on the board as he spoke. " We seem to have a few Wu missing in action. So I put together a system to keep track of them." He sighed and, with a push of the button, the board disappeared into the table. " It's one big mess."

" Dojo, have you seen the Secret Book of Omens?" Fung asked.

" Yeah, it's right here" Dojo slithered under the table and took the book out from under a leg. The table fell to one side, sending Omi flying and Fung's foot gained a new pain. Dojo presented the book to Fung. " I was using it to level the table."

Fung took the book. " Thank you, Dojo Kanojo Cho."

Dojo examined the table. " I guess I could use an ancient scroll instead. So, what omen are you looking for."

Raimundo pointed to outside. " There's a old fossil lady who can't carry a tune." Omi stood up dizzy. Phillip laughed at the two.

Dojo entered a thinking pose before reenacting the old's movements. He spoke with a crackling voice to go with in. " Oh, yeah. I remember. The old singing crackpot." He stopped everything " It means the coming of the Bird of Paradise."

Fung flipped the page and confirmed this. " Dojo is right. Whoever finds the Bird of Paradise will receive powers like they have never known."

Omi, out of his dizziness, jumped onto the master's shoulders. " Oh, I must have the Bird of Paradise!" He then placed his face in the book while saying something inaudible.

Fung slammed the book shut, sending Omi flying again. " Young monks, now that you are Wudai Warriors, you are ready for your first Wudai Quest."

Phillip shut Rai's mouth before anything could come out. " Yes sir. What needs to be done?" Rai gave a cry of " Hey!" as Phillip released his mouth.

Fung let an eyebrow raise before saying, " You are to search for the Bird of Paradise. But finding it will not be easy." Fung placed the book on the now leveled table, showing a map within it. " It is hidden in the Land of Nowhere, beyond the Valley of Somewhere but not as far as the Jungle of Neither Here nor There."

Dojo landed on the book. " Hey! Isn't the Land of Nowhere run by Chase Young? That's one scary neighborhood."

Rai wasn't troubled. " No problemo. Let's get down to the Vault and load up on Wu."

Dojo stopped them. " Not so fast. From now on, you have to check out your Wu using you Wu cards." He then pulled out several cards. Each held a picture of one Warrior. They were handed to their respected owners. " It's part of what I like to call: My Due Dojo System."

Phillip looked above the card and at the dragon. " So, an ID card for Shen Gong Wu?"

Fung shook his head. " I am afraid no Shen Gong Wu may be used on the quest." Everyone gasped as Fung continued. " You can only use your Wudai Elements."

Kimiko dumbed it down. " We can't bring anything with us?!"

Phillip stopped that thought. " You can bring things, just not Shen Gong Wu."

" Is there anything else we bring?"

Phillip smirked. " Your phone, your video games, the clothes off your back. Let me see."

Fung pinched the brim of his nose before took out a leaf. " You will take along this leaf."

" What importance is the leaf of, sir?" Phillip asked.

" You will float the leaf on water and it will point the way." Fung placed the leaf in a bowl of water, and sure enough, it pointed past the group.

Omi looked at the leaf with glee. " A magic leaf! I am most impressed."

Fung gave a warning. " You must stay focused. If the dark forces of evil were learn of the Bird of Paradise, the quest could be compromised."

Phillip looked at Fung. " So, keep eyes on Wuya and Chase? Got it."

__Scene Change__

The trip led the Wudai Warriors and Dojo to the bedside of a river. Few trees sat near it while rocks keep along the side of the river. A pond connected to the river sat in front of them.

Rai groaned. "Maybe we should check with leafy to make sure we're on track."

Phillip dropped the leaf in the pond. " Point the way." The leaf pointed forward, just when the old lady from before appeared in front of them. They all made faces at this.

She turned to look at them. " Kind strangers, would you help an old lady across the river. I'm afraid y feet aren't very steady."

Rai was the first to act. " Sure, no problem."

Omi stopped him. " Raimundo. Remember what Master Fung told us about remaining focused." Just then, the old lady fell into the river. She called out for help as she started down the river. Phillip and Raimundo shot down the side to try and help. Phillip jumped onto a low tree followed by Rai. Phillip would have just scoped her out, but Rai swung upside down to grab the lady by the arms and pulled her out.

The two escorted the lady back to stable ground. The others walked up to them as the elder thanked them. " Oh, thank you. Thank you so much for your kindness." The lady lifted her arms and began wringing the water out of her fat. This grossed everyone else out. " There must be something I can do to repay you."

Phillip turned away as the lady lifted her other arm and found Jack Spicer and Katnappe standing watch over the leaf. " Well, looks like we have back-up." The others turned and took noticed as well.

Omi ran up and took the leaf, holding it tightly to himself. " Why are you here, Jack Spicer? And you too, Katnappe!"

Jack snorted. " I'm here to keep you guys from messing up. Again."

Phillip walked up to them. " You're one to talk. Last I remembered, you lost to us a lot more times than we did to you before you joined us."

" Says one of the TWO people that joined the Heylin." Phillip's eyes narrowed and Raimundo gave a sharp " Hey!" at the statement.

Katnappe punched Jack. " Doofus." She then turned to Phillip. " I just came for one thing and then I'm gone." She walked up to Phillip, gave him a long kiss, and disappeared. Phillip was left with a blush and Raimundo was sulking.

Jack rubbed the sore spot. " Man, can she punch. Anyway, I'll be air support. Call me in needed." Jack took off and would be hit with a lightning bolt had it not redirected to Phillip, who absorbed it.

Phillip turned to the others. " Shall we shove off?"

As the walked off, Dojo spoke. " Guys, I have this creepy feeling. Like we're being watched."

Phillip shared that feeling. " I can guess who that would be." He felt the reptilian eyes that has watched him as a tiger cub.

__Scene Change__

It was raining as they entered a weird looking canyon. Scary faces were etched into the stone walls with sharp teeth in cave made to look like mouths. Arms with claws stretched along the top but never touching the other side.

Jack slowly flew down to them. " Bad news. I can't be able be air support in this weather. The heli-bot wasn't made to withstand this kind of weather."

Phillip patted the genius on the shoulder. " Understandable." The group started walking.

Rai asked, " Where are we?"

" It's the Canyon of Doom and Agony." Dojo said.

Jack stopped and gulped. " C-Canyon of D-Doom and Agony?!" He started to shake as he walked with the others.

" Yeah. The names kinda new though. It use to be called Hummingbird Acres but it attracted too many Looney-Loos."

Suddenly, the arms broke off and started falling. Rai saved the Omi's life by pulling him back before everyone climbed over the fallen arm to dodge the next. Their walk became a run. Luckily, none of the other arms came close to touching them.

Any remaining attached arms started reaching out to smash them with open palms. However, the group was too ahead to care. They tried being tricky with a grab at Kimiko, but she jumped over it's reach. Another two came together to crush them all at one but they dived away from range.

Jack pulled out the leaf. " You got us into this mess. Do something! DO SOMETHING!" Phillip and the leaf had the same idea and smacked Jack. They both pointed to the other side of the canyon just as laughing started echoing through the valley. Though no one in the group was laughing They continued to run.

Omi stopped in time to narrowly avoid being stomped on. This allowed everyone else to stop as well.

Omi pulled his face from the foot. " Try as you wish, Chase Young. But you will not stop us from reaching the Bird of Paradise." Omi's reply came from a fist aimed to crush them. They rolled out of the way but was sent flying into the wall from the shockwave of the impact.

Clay spoke. " Yeah, but I have to give him an A for effort so far."

Kimiko pointed down a dark place with a white hole. " Hey guys! Hurry! I think I found a way out!" Everyone looked and leaped when teeth closed on the hole. They started running again but was being chased down by the mouth's tongue.

Clay looked back. " Whooey! That's the second biggest tongue I ever did see!"

Phillip laughed despite the situation and whisper sung, " That you ever did see."

Unfortunately, the group turned into a dead-end. Laughter was heard from the faces as they turned around to face their enemy.

Jack gulped. " I knew you all well."

Omi walked to the front. " Looks like it is time to kick some tongue."

Raimundo said, " You said a mouth full." The tongue turned the corner and shot towards them.

" Wudai Iron Palm!"

Everyone except Jack and Dojo slammed a chop on the tip of the tongue. The tip shattered and the tongue shook in either pain or rage for a second. The rest then attack only to be met halfway with a kick. The rest on the tongue shattered.

Clay tipped his hat as the Wudai Warriors looked at their work. " I say we mosey on out of here while the mosien is good." The group fled down the path before and took a different turn this time, all the while Jack still had his jaw unhinged but running. The place started to collapse while they ran. Clay stopped Rai and Kimiko from being squashed. Omi got too far and was almost squashed when Phillip grabbed him and flashed back to the group just as the faces slammed into the place they once were.

Kimiko asked, " What do we do now?"

Clay jumped from his stone and in front of a wall. " Let me handle this, partner. It's my element that's casing all the ruckus."

Phillip appeared beside him. " Let me help a bit." Clay smiled and started gathering his chi. Clay clapped his hands together and rocks enclosed his hands in a coating.

" _**Wudai Crater: Earth!"**_

Clay slammed his hands into the wall while Phillip copied the movements. A moment later, a large column of rock moved out of the canyon wall. It moved and moved until it shot out of the other side of the canyon and shot into a forest like a cannonball shot out of a cannon.

" Whooey!" Clay said, staring and flexing his hands as the coating fell off. The others crawled into the hole and pulled the cowboy in before he could be buried by the falling stone faces.

Omi spoke as he exited the hole. " Clay, I never knew you had such wondrous powers!"

Clay placed a finger under his chin. " Yeah, you and me both."

" Okay. Now when is my induction to a Wudai Warrior?" Jack asked with a pout.

Phillip was the one to reply. " When a year passes as an Apprentice. And you have yet to hit Apprentice." Jack's pout deepened as everyone laughed.

__Scene Change__

The forest that the group took down, due to the leaf's advice, had turned dark. The brown trees turned gray and the leaves disappeared. The grass followed the leaves' path to expose the gray ground beneath them. The sky turned black to finish the scenery.

They entered a clearing when their newest enemy appeared from the shadows of the trees: red eyed squirrels with gray coats and white under belly. Omi's eyes and mouth shrunk at their sight. Some stayed in the trees.

One squirrel called the attack and before the Warriors were ready, fireballs from the squirrels' mouths rained down on them. Some began to fly in order act as an air strike. Unfortunately for them, they were taken down by Jack and his shadow.

The Wudai Warriors took down their fair share of squirrels as well. The only one not able to fight was Omi because of his fear.

Phillip took out the most of them. Every squirrel that came in front of him was punched or kicked aside. Most of them came in waves, so it was easy for them to fall to lightning speed punch.

As soon as the waves thinned down, Phillip looked over to find Kimiko about to take a fatal scratch. Phillip stopped what he was doing to run up and roundhouse kick the rodent away. His kick gain extra force as Omi over came his fear to run up and kick the squirrel in the cheek. The beast skidded away in a heap.

The squirrels weren't down and out though, and surrounded the group.

" I think it's time to fight fire with fire!" Kimiko said.

Every squirrel shot a fireball at the group. Omi fainted. Kimiko jumped into the air.

" _**Wudai Mars: Fire!" **_

As she landed, five lines of fire flared through the ground between everyone before turning into a circular firewall to shield everyone from the fireballs. As the the wall disappeared, the group watched as the squirrels ran from their own fireballs.

Omi awoken with sparkles in his eyes as Rai said, " Way to go, fire girl!" Kimiko accepted the comments.

Phillip looked around to see that every path was blocked by fire. " Guys. We need a water patrol here."

Omi and Rai gained the same knowing smirk.

" _**Wudai Neptune: Water!"**_

" _**Wudai Star: Wind!"**_

Raimundo created a tornado to boost Omi into the air so Omi's water would reach the top of every tree. Soon, a dome of water surrounded the clearing. Raimundo created another tornado to spread the dome farther to get every tree in the decaying forest.

Jack flew down with envy written on his face. He pulled Phillip close and said. " I want to be a Wudai Warrior."

Phillip chuckled. " I'll try and see if Fung can do the exam." Jack let him go at this. The group walked away from the forest after Omi checked the direction with the leaf via water element.

__Scene Change__

" ' The Bone Yard.'" Clay said as he read a sign that hovered over a dry brown desert that made an example of it's name with more skeletons lying around than a biologist lab. The leaf kept pointing into the place.

Clay tipped his hat. " Sounds like a... nice and quiet place."

Phillip pointed to the bottom text to the sign. " ' Population-0.' No duh it's going to be quiet."

Dojo slithered up to them. " Let's make this fast. I wouldn't want to wind up as part of a landscape."

The group walked a few paces before Omi gave a cry. " Look! It is the Bird of Paradise."

They walked up to it for Kimiko spoke. " Hello. Are you the Bird of Paradise?"

" Bird of Paradise. Bird of Paradise." The bird gave a squawk and a scratch to it's belly after it said those lines.

Omi cheered. " Ah ha! I knew it! We found the mystical bird!"

Phillip stared at it. " So the bird is a parrot?" Winds blew hard and the clouds past with a fast pace.

Chase's and Wuya's form appeared in a bunch of dark clouds. Chase spoke loudly. " And why is it that you are so interested in this 'Bird of Paradise'?"

Phillip spoke back. " Because we can. Any other stupid questions?"

Chase growled. " The Land of Nowhere is my domain! Therefore, the Bird of Paradise belongs to me!" Chase slammed his fist into the clouds, sending a wave of fog to smother the groups legs.

Phillip called back at him over the growing winds. " Then come get!" A lightning bolt slammed into the ground. The smoke caused by the impact soon disappeared to reveal Chase and Wuya standing there, Chase looking cross and Wuya... trying to straighten her dress.

Chase spoke in the same tone his face portrayed. " Very well." He pressed two fingers in the ground and sent a wave of dark energy at the group. They jumped back as the energy exploded. As soon it did, a large, carcass of a snake sprung out. Skin and muscle wasn't found on the lower jaw and some parts of the body, allowing bone to show instead. No eyes were seen either, allowing some scare factor to go up.

Just as the group was about to attack, the old lady from before appeared.

" Talk about crummy timing." Raimundo said.

The old lady spoke. " Oh, good. I have been looking for you. I've come to pay back your kindness." As she spoke, the tail of the large snake began to slither around her. Phillip flashed in and pulled her over to the others

Phillip looked down at the elder. " Stay here." Phillip jumped up to battle the snake.

" _**Wudai Jupiter: Lightning!"**_

Several columns of lightning came from the dark cloud Chase formed and struck the snake full force. Phillip was pushed down from mid jump by the force of the shockwave. When he recovered, he noticed the snake could officially be called baked. Phillip turned to the others but a growl made him turn to the snake, which was ten seconds from eating him whole.

" _**Wudai Void: Darkness!" **_

A dark orb appeared in from of Phillip and pulled the snake in it. The thing then started pulling on everything with the Bone yard. Bones started flying into the black orb. Everyone was able to keep a foothold, however, and the only things that were really missing when the orb disappeared was the bones that once littered the ground... and the Bird of Paradise.

Phillip hung his head low.

Chase smirked. " It seems that, due to your own recklessness, you have lost." Chase disappeared with a bolt of lightning. Wuya stayed for a second to give a air kiss and a wave before following Chase.

With everyone else crowding over him, he broke. " I'm sorry, you guys."

" Ah, you all look so sad." Phillip let his head raise to the old lady. " I hope I didn't case you any trouble."

Phillip shook his head at her claim. " You didn't do anything." His head fell again. " I did." The others came up to comfort him.

Phillip saw a bright light and raise his head to find the elder was replaced with a majestic bird. Everyone gasped.

The bird was a light purple in color with the under parts of the wings colored blue. It's eyes were purple, and what seemed to be mohawk was a shade of pink and purple combined.

It spoke telepathically with a melodic voice. " Do not cast yourself down. For, you see, I am the Bird of Paradise."

Omi spoke his thoughts. " But we thought the Bird of Paradise would be a regular bird." Everyone except Phillip nodded.

" I have come pay back your kindness by giving each of you the greatest gift of all. In rescuing me, I have given you the gift of discovering you finest qualities: courage," Kimiko smiled. "loyalty," Omi gave a open smile. " strength," Clay blushed. " and kindness." Rai gave a smile as well. " Those are the greatest gifts you could ever receive. That was the purpose of the quest. To arm you with the greatest powers of all. The powers that come from within that can never be taken away." The bird took flight and sung the terrible song from before, leaving the group with an ear-ache.

Clay summed up the group's thoughts. " Well, she's a mighty impressive bird but she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."

Jack groaned as the bird's song evaporated into the air. " Don't remind me. And I didn't get any gift!" He sniffed.

Phillip patted him on the shoulder. " I think the gift was for Wudai Warriors." Jack slumped over.

__Scene Change__

Jack left the group when they returned to the Temple. " Don't you guys get to the next rank without me!" Everyone gave him a wave before walking to the Meditation Temple, as planned when the quest was completed.

They walked in to find Fung behind the caldron. " You did well, young monks. Your one mistake was to assume the Bird of Paradise was a bird. Things aren't always what they appear to be." Phillip tried poking Fung, who seemed to be staring at entrance as they walked closer to him, and found glass. They turned around and found Fung.

He continued from where he left off. " The evil that you will soon encounter will not always be so easy to recognize." Kimiko tried touching him this time but he turned into a couple of doves. They all flew to the ceiling where four Fungs appeared out of nowhere.

" That's why you must remain cautious. And learn to see with your mind and not just your eyes." The Fungs disappeared and the doves that circled around the roof fell back down as origami birds. Every monk caught one.

Dojo slithered by. " Master Fung worked his way through Monk School by using magic. I once saw him make all of Chine disappear. It's true." Once said, the origami turned into various cleaning tools. Everyone pouted but went about their chores.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism if possible as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	41. The Life and Times of Hannibal Bean

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Dragon/ Demon Talking"**

" _Spirit Talking"_

Phillip dodged a huge, golden, exploding diaper. ' Now I know what the Sweet Baby Among Us does." A super sized baby used pelvic thrusts to shot golden diapers without losing it's own. Plus the fact that Phillip literally compared it to Cyclops and won in height and strength, the Wu made the best training partner.

Clay grabbed one of the exploding diapers and threw it at the baby's face. It covered it's face after he explosion and gave a cry. This allowed Kimiko and Omi to grab it's ears and pull in down to the ground. The baby flailed about in it's defenseless form.

Kimiko spoke over the Wu's wails. " With this workout, we can kick any baby's butt." Everyone except Fung grew a weird look.

" I am pleased by your enthusiasm, but developing one's Wudai skills is a long journey." Fung said.

Raimundo walked up from behind Fung. " No problemo, Fungo. I say bring it on, baby. Bring it on!" Rai ran up to the Wu as it got up and crashed into it's back. The baby rubbed it's back to remove Rai, who tumbled down to the ground.

Phillip walked over to pick up the fallen warrior. " You need to be less reckless. Otherwise, you're going to wind up hurt."

" Yeah, yeah."

Fung sighed deeply. " A very, very long road journey." He gave three claps. The baby stood up, gave a wave, and returned to small form as a Buddha statue.

That was when Dojo slithered in with the Ancient Scroll. " Hey boys and girls. A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." He opened the Scroll to show the Moby Morpher: a Shen Gong Wu that looked like a shield with a ruby in the middle. " Who ever possesses the Wu can change his shape and size. Even take on the appearance of his enemy. It's one of the most-"

Raimundo finished the sentence. "- one of the most powerful and dangerous Shen Gong Wu. That's what he was going to say."

Phillip smacked Rai in the back of his head. " Let the dragon finish his sentences before you start back talking." Rai rubbed the sore spot while grumbling.

Dojo transformed to his bigger form. " Hope on. We got a lot of ground to cover."

__Scene Change__

Dojo flew over to an active volcano. " We've got Wu at three-o-clock! Please pass your remaining trash to the center aisle." He gulp as Wuya came into view. She stood with her arms crossed on a dark stone in the lava.

Everyone jumped onto the rock they landed on, though Omi had to stop mid-air for a taunt at the witch." Prepare for a lesson in humility!"

Raimundo turned and found Chase behind them. " You're not going to join in?"

Chase turned his head to them. " No interest. This is Wuya's party." A cloud of steam came by and blocked their view of the man.

Phillip rolled his eyes. " Figures." Everyone turned back to Wuya.

Clay slipped on the Fist of Tebigong. " It just don't seem right beating up a fifteen-hundred year-old lady." He jumped over to Wuya.

" _**Fist of Tebigong: Earth!" **_

With his arm straight, Clay shot towards Wuya. Wuya grabbed him by the Fist and twirled him around for a second before sending him back to the rock, though a little lower.

" Point taken." Clay said painfully with his head in the rock.

Kimiko placed her hands on her hips. " Well, I got no problem kicking old hag butt."

Wuya turned around and placed a target on her butt. " Well come and get it." A sign popped out of the ground with an arrow pointing to her with " Free Shot" on it.

Phillip heard a perverted giggle coming from his mind. **" I'd tap that."**

Phillip groaned and placed a hand on his face. ' Oh god. Black,why?"

" **What?"**

Kimiko used the Star Hanabi to fly over to Wuya to attack. Wuya, however, reared back her foot so Kimiko went flying into a pillar of hardened lava. The rock shattered at the impact, revealing the Moby Morpher. Wuya shot over to it.

Phillip rushed behind the pillar, knowing Omi and Raimundo would be a big enough distraction so he could take the Wu. He looked over the broken pillar to see Rai and Wuya fighting. Phillip took the Wu then. When Rai got beat away, Philip noticed string in Wuya's back pocket.

" **Yes. Look at that butt. LOOK-" **Black's rant ended quickly. Phillip didn't questioned it, but thanked who ever did it.

Omi made a smokescreen with the Orb of Tornami. With Wuya still distracted, Phillip sneaked up and pickpocket her. He pulled out the Ying Yo-yo from her. He flashed over to the rock when Omi shot out of the smoke from a blown kiss.

Wuya turned and gasped. " Where is it?!"

Phillip gave a whistle and spun the Moby Morpher on his finger. " Looking for this?" Wuya growled and let steam out of her ears.

Chase appeared beside her. " It seems you have failed." Wuya looked ready to rip off Chase's head.

Suddenly, a blur past the Wudai Warriors and took the Moby Morpher, Fist of Tebigong, Sword of the Storm, Orb of Tornami, and Star Hanabi. Wuya pulled out the Reversing Mirror, but the blur stole that too. When the thief stopped in midair, it turned out to be... the parrot that was once mistaken as the Bird of Paradise.

" Hey!" Everyone turned to find Jack Spicer shaking his fist at the bird. " That's my job!" Jack took flight and grabbed the bird's tail.

That's when thing gotten weird.

The bird shone a blinding white and a Yin-Yang symbol appeared around it and Jack. It stayed awhile before disappearing, Jack, bird, and all. Dojo took off for the Temple at this.

__Scene Change__

Clay went to tell Master Fung of the missing Wu and the bird, leaving Phillip to watch the others play around with toys and the vacuum cleaner. Omi sat in a box while wearing a hockey helmet to swing a hockey stick and using a blow dryer against toy robots. Raimundo had a bucket on his head while holding a doll hostage over Kimiko, who was using the vacuum cleaner to rescue it.

Phillip sighed and whispered to himself. " I swear, these guys aren't mature enough for fighting."

Fung appeared beside him. " Wudai Warriors, you will leave for the Yin-Yang World, where you will retrieve the stolen Shen Gong Wu. You will take the Silver Manta Ray." The Manta Ray flew down from the sky with Clay driving.

Omi asked a good question. " What about Dojo?"

" Unfortunately, Dojo can not fly in the Yin-Yang World."

Dojo popped out of the box with a pink hat and a long-haired blonde wig and a blue ribbon. " Do you have to tell everyone? Somethings you want to keep private." Omi shrugged.

Phillip turned to the master. " You can count on us."

A few seconds passed and the group was in the Silver Manta Ray. " Remember to remain cautious." Fung said to them. " Anything can happen in the Yin-Yang World."

Dojo looked up from his manual. " And it usually does."

" Shen Gong Wu can be most unpredictable. They may work fine at times, then behave the exact opposite."

Dojo pulled up in front. " Yeah. Spontaneous combustion is the leading cause of injury. Probably should bring along a fire extinguisher." Dojo pulled out the fire extinguisher.

Phillip reached up front and pulled the dragon back. " Don't do that." Dojo hmphed and crossed his arms. The group took to air as the cockpit closed. With the help of the Ying-Yang Yo-yo, the group entered their destination.

__Scene Change__

Dojo looked through the windows as the Silver Manta Ray. " Hey, it's kinda nice to be a passenger for a change." He fell back into his seat with his arms behind his head. " I could get use to this."

Phillip climbed into the middle of the two front seats. " What did we hit?"

Rai struggled with the controls. " We didn't hit nothing. The controls are shot!" Suddenly, the Manta Ray flipped upside down.

Dojo called from the ceiling. " Maybe I should take over. I want to leave the parallel universe in one piece."

Omi called up- down, whatever- to the dragon. " Do you know how to fly the Silver Manta Ray?"

The Manta Ray flipped back over and Dojo crashed into Omi's lap. The dragon tried calming Omi's fears. " Please. I was flying before I could crawl. I'm not just a mystical dragon. I'm also a certified pilot." He pulled out his wallet for proof.

Rai let go off the controls. " Good enough for me. She's all yours, pappy."

Phillip stopped the dragon from getting into the controls. " This isn't a plane. This is a Shen Gong Wu. You know that, right?"

Dojo slithered through Phillip's arms. " How different can it be?"

Apparently, it was a lot different.

Dojo pulled the wheel on the first try, sending the backwards. He then used every switch and button to try to stop the Manta Ray, but got only the windshield washer to work. Soon, because of the strain Dojo put on it, the steering wheel broken off and a air bag hit Dojo in the face. He pushed the bag back into its compartment.

He reached for another compartment and pulled out a book. " Here! I found the flying manual!" Dojo opened the book, only for all the pages to fly out of it. Just as a countdown started for impact with the ground.

They free-fell for a couple seconds before Phillip could pull out a Wu. " Golden Finger!" As the countdown hit 1, the Manta Ray stopped. They pushed on the cockpit door and jumped to the ground a couple feet below. Every page that flew out of the book followed them.

Dojo picked up a page. " Look! It says here, 'If all else fails, use the Golden Finger Shen gong Wu to freeze time momentarily. See?" Just then, time came back and the Silver Manta Ray crashed into the ground with a fierce explosion.

The body of the ship was fine, but the tail and some plating came off because of the crash and blast. The group started rounding the pieces up.

As soon as the place was cleared up, Rai looked down at the ship. " Aw, man. This is gonna take forever to fix."

Phillip looked over to Clay. " You're the best engineer that this group has. Can you try working on the Silver Manta Ray while we try and locate Jack and the Wu?"

Clay tipped his hat. " I'll do the best I can." He ran up to the ship and jumped on top of it, all the while whistling a merry tune.

Phillip looked at the others. " Let's get going. The sooner we find Jack and the Shen Gong Wu, the faster we can help Clay and get out of this place.

__Scene Change__

The Ying-Yang World was the same as Phillip left it: dark, dreary, and in some serious need for some sun. The only thing that came up interesting was a couple of building bundled together. Some buildings had some flashing lights moving about.

They walked through the gate, which was unlocked for some reason, and looked through the main building.

The thing only had a lot of staircases that led to various cells. The group followed the one that went to the highest point and found Jack behind a glass cage.

Jack gave a wave. " Hi guys. Nice weather."

Phillip looked at the genius. " How the heck did you get yourself in there?"

Jack ran up to the glass. " It's that no good Hannibal Bean! He got me to let him go and then he locked me up! He lied to me!"

Dojo looked pale, so Phillip asked. " Who is Hannibal Bean?"

Dojo grasped Phillip's shirt and pulled him close. " Hannibal Roy Bean is the one who turned Chase Young evil!" Dojo spoke on how once Chase and Master Monk Guan were best friends, until Hannibal used Chase's weakness of being the best against him. Hannibal gave the Chase the soup that turned him evil. Dojo told them of Chase's betrayal to Hannibal and that Chase locked the bean into the Ying-Yang World.

Kimiko turned to Jack. " Yeah, evil villains have a tendency to lie."

Jack began to cry. " He was right about one thing: I do miss my mommy and I want to go home!" The water from the tears reached his neck.

Omi sighed and opened the door. Phillip flashed in to grab the Wu, noticing the Moby Morpher was gone. After clearing the room, Phillip turned to the others. " Let's get out of here."

They ran out of the prison at a medium speed before finding... another Jack. " What are you guys doing? That isn't me!"

The other Jack was nervous. " That's not me! That's Hannibal Bean! I bet he used the Moby Morpher to change into me when I let him out!"

The Jack in front of the spoke differently. " Yeah right! I would never let Hannibal out! You have to be Hannibal Bean!"

Phillip groaned before saying. " One of you use your element."

One Jack looked confuse while the other just pulled up his shadow. Phillip pounced the one who didn't react. They skidded a couple feet before stopping.

The Jack under him squirmed. " What the heck-" He was cut short as he fell unconscious by a discharge of lightning into him. Phillip felt the Jack's arms and felt bumps that were similar to the Moby Morpher's design. Phillip picked up the fake and turned to see Jack give the others the peace sign.

Phillip sighed. " Clay's waiting with the Silver Manta Ray. Let's go."

Everyone got into the ship when they got there and exited the world.

__Scene Change__

Phillip pushed the fake out of the ship when they landed. The fake fell flat on his face before Phillip pushed his up the Temple steps. There stood an unusual surprise.

Chase spoke. " I will be taking Hannibal from here." Phillip pushed the fake Jack forward. That Jack only smirked before using the Moby Morpher to revert to his original form: A red bean with green vines for arms, a mouth, and two eyes, though one squinting constantly. A bird with a a gray body, black wings, and red wing tips, tail, and mohawk flew by to pick the bean up and fly away.

Chase growled at the monks. " You fools. You don't know what you've done! You have unleashed the greatest evil the world has ever seen."

Phillip walked up to Chase. " I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think we were ready."

Chase looked at him. " This worse than those end-of-the-world thing you've stopped before. No, this is far worse than that." Chase turned and jumped away, leaving them to wonder how bad things could be.

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism if possible as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


	42. Omi Town

" Talking"

' Thinking'

" **Dragon/ Demon Talking"**

" _Spirit Talking"_

Phillip was sleeping peacefully. The blanket was nice and soft while the mat kept him cozy. The pillow was all fluffed to the point that it was heaven.

That was until he was rudely awakened. " Happy New Year!" Phillip groaned before turning onto his back and sat up to notice the intruders. Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo stood in the doorway with party blowers in their hands.

Phillip spoke with irritation. " What?"

Rai walked over to him. " Ah, come on, man. Today's a celebration." Seeing Phillip's eye twitch, Raimundo dropped a present in his lap and backed up. " Just a little some thing I got."

Phillip sighed and opened the gifted. Seeing the contents, Phillip's eye twitched dangerously and Rai shot out of the room.

" YOU'RE DEAD, RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!"

Phillip followed Rai in hot pursuit, hoping to crush the boy.

__Scene Change__

" Jeez. It was a joke!" Raimundo's comment was met with Phillip popping him over the head.

" Jokes were suppose to be funny. You're lucky Dojo came when he did." Dojo stopped Phillip from gutting Rai by telling them to go to the porch for a surprise. So they left with Raimundo's eyes black.

When they got there, they saw a large pile of presents sitting there. Phillip was the first to react to the sight. " Where the heck did these come from?"

Dojo slithered in with Clay, Kimiko, and Omi. " Everyone's families sent presents from their particular someone." Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay rushed in to pile after hearing that. Wrapping paper went up like fireworks.

Omi and Phillip sat out of the activity. Phillip did because his parents didn't live here while Omi did because he was a true orphan. Phillip patted the down monk on his back as a small manner to bring him out of his mood. Omi smiled at Phillip.

Clay pulled up one of his gifts. " Oh. Mam got me a picture pillow of me as a little one wrestling the family pig." He showed it to them. It showed Clay as a toddler with a pig under his armpit and giving the pig a noogie. "Heh. She always knows what I want." Omi's mood took a dive for the worse.

Kimiko ripped her present opened. " Papa got me a black box decrypter. Now I'll be able to hack anyone's email." Omi's depression grew. Unfortunately, Phillip was too worried about his emails than anything else.

Raimundo tore through his gifts. " With eight brothers and sisters, and aunts and uncles coming out the wazoo, I scored big time!" Omi sunk deeper.

Dojo wheeled in his present. " Woah! I wonder what my great-great-great-great uncle Tia Man sent me!" Omi's mood was shot. Dojo ripped open the present to find a glass case with bones in it. " His bones. How thoughtful." Then Dojo noticed Phillip and Omi. " Hey Omiball, Phillip! Why aren't you grabbing the booty?"

Omi responded. " I don't feel like grabbing my booty." Phillip just gave a chuckle.

" Poor kid gets this way every year around this time."

Raimundo looked over to Omi. " Oh, you mean because he's an orphan and has no family." Phillip got up and Raimundo backed up.

Kimiko stopped Rai's escape by grabbing him by the lips. " Nice, Rai. Now why don't you just go kick him."

Raimundo got out her hold. " Hey, I didn't mean anything. Besides, it's not all bad being an orphan. Think of what you save on gifts." Omi fell flat on his head. Phillip took a step to Rai and he backpedaled to Dojo, who jumped up on Rai's shoulder.

" I don't think you're getting through." Dojo said while waving the Wudai Warrior around with his ear.

Omi moved his head to speak clearly to the others. " Sorry for being such a lower."

Rai corrected him. " You mean a downer." Phillip took a another step forward. Raimundo took a step back only to bump into Clay, who looked down on the boy with fierce eyes. " Not that you are." Rai added quickly.

Omi stood up. " I am sad because I do not have a last name."

Dojo pointed to Phillip. " We don't know if he has a last name."

" Stuyvesant would be my last name, thank you." Phillip replied.

Omi nodded sadly. " Kimiko is a Tohomiko. Clay is a Bailey. Raimundo is a Pedrosa. Phillip is a Stuyvesant. I am a blank. Even Dojo has a last name."

Dojo confirmed this. " You better believe it. Kanojo Cho. Of the norther Cho-Cho clan."

Kimiko gave a suggestion. " How about we find you a last name? One that fits, like, um-"

" Omi Greenbird." Dojo's name got a lot of hate to it. Raimundo removed he dragon from Omi's head.

" Thank you. But I do not want somebody else name. I want my name." Omi said.

" Then you should go on a quest, Omi." Everyone looked over to find Fung entering the porch. " A quest to find out who you are and where you belong."

Omi walked up to the master. " Follow your Wudai instincts wisely, little monk. At the end of the journey, you will find your reward."

Phillip bent down to the younger monk. " If you need us for anything, we've got your back."

Omi bowed. " Thank you my friends."

__Scene Change__

" Over there. No, to the left. No, right. No, stop!" Maybe giving Omi the reins to the ride was the best idea. Dojo was forced to turn every which way like it was going out of style with Omi with his eyes closed leading the way.

The last one was the more ridiculous commands Omi had given Dojo. " Here? In midair? Are you crazy?!"

Clay called from the back. " Um, maybe we should give it a rest and start over in the morning."

" Why bother?" Omi asked, eyes now open " I have no idea where we should go. I'm like the blonde leading the blonde."

Rai moved Kimiko's new hairstyle out of the way. " I think you mean blind leading the blind."

" Just use your instincts like Fung said. It should lead somewhere." Phillip said from behind Omi.

Omi thought differently. " Nowhere. That's where it's taking me. Nowh-" Omi noticed something and gasped while pointing at something. " Over there!" A crop circle with an arrow pointing someplace was seen with a facial features of someone they all knew.

Rai commented. " If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is."

" I believe we should go that way." Omi said, causing Dojo to fly faster in the arrow's direction.

__Scene Change__

Everyone stared while Dojo was the only one able to speak. " You know, Omi. About these signs. I would have thought they would be more, you know, mystical." A sign was shown above the a town. This particular sign had the same facial features of an arrogant Omi.

Omi turned to the dragon. " Now, Dojo. You shouldn't kiss a horse on the lips before it gives you its presents." Everyone moved back a bit while remaining silent.

Phillip translated. " ' Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'" Everyone gave an " Oh" response.

Omi however. " That too."

The group didn't move too far into the town before going wide eyed. Clay pointed about. " Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Everyone in the town had a head exactly like Omi's. Some had hair on their heads though, mostly on the women. Some of the men had mustaches and/or beards.

" Is this weird or is it just me?" Raimundo asked.

Omi held his arms out to the town. " What is weird about a town of exceptionally good-looking people."

Clay pointed out a fact. " Well, little buddy. All the good-looking people look just like you."

Omi gasped. " This must be where I came from. My parents must be here. If we break apart, we can cover ourselves with more dirt."

Phillip translated. " ' If we split apart, we can cover more ground'." Everyone nodded and set off. Unfortunately, no one seemed to know anything about Omi nor his parents

Phillip walked over to the center of town and saw Omi run past him and out of town. He turned to see the others standing there. " What happened?"

Rai looked at him. " I found Omi's parents. Though, I think they might not be what Omi's expecting."

Phillip sighed. " Well, let's stop his entire heart from being destroyed."

__Scene Change__

The house and the area around it was a wreck when put lightly. A wheel barrel of literal crap stood near the fence while several sighs that asked for Omi. The door was bent on the hinges and holes were found in the screens. The windows were busted beyond repair. The wood looked decayed enough for the house to collapse if needed.

" This is where my parents live?" Clay, Rai, Kim, and Dojo gave their best poker face while Phillip could only give a weak smile.

Phillip's thoughts betrayed his face. ' They really shouldn't have let the house go like this.' Suddenly, an old man of Omi's height stood in front of Omi. He grabbed his teeth from the mud and placed it in his mouth. His wife came to stand beside the man and turned out to be taller, about 5 ft.

Phillip heard the old man when he said, " Son, is that you?"

" Mother? Father?" Omi asked with slight joy. He teared up, though his question wasn't answered, and ran forward to hug the old couple. He stopped to avoid a wet cough from the old man. Omi jumped forward with a renewed smile, but was destroyed when another cough hit him.

Kimiko spoke. " Poor little guy. I don't see how things could get worse for him."

That's when the old man spoke Omi's full name. " Omi Crud." Omi fell backwards and onto his back.

He then started yelling. " MY NAME IS CRUD?! OMI CRUD?!" Phillip groaned.

Clay touched Kim's shoulder. " I think you spoke too soon, partner."

Eventually, Omi got over his name and started trying to pry into his parent's life. " You could not always have been farmers. I bet you have a colorful past. Fought many brave battles."

The old man replied, " The only brave battles I can recall fighting were with your mother. We go at it like cats and dogs, mostly over chores or bowl of rice."

Kimiko wasn't convinced. " And you're certain Omi is your son? I mean Omi is not the only one in town with a big yellow head." The lady pulled out some pictures of little Omi. One had him gaining his first dot, and another with him breaking a board. In each, Omi had a small piece of hair growing out. The lady got the hair from her pocket and told them that it was the only amount Omi had ever gotten.

Rai laid it down. " No doubt about it. Omi's their boy." The lady pulled Omi into a very tight hug.

Phillip shook his head. " It's hard to find a strong kung-fu user from a family of farmers." When Clay gave a "Hey!" in response, Phillip explained. " You're brute force. Omi has been using it since birth if the photos said anything."

The old man told them that Omi was once there, then disappeared. The lady said that they may have mixed him up with the produce and sold him as a grapefruit.

No matter what the others were thinking, Phillip's were inline with doing something to the old couple that involved not living. ' How can you mix up your own child into something you sell?! You should have seen the eyes and ears, you olden idiots!"  
The old man tried getting back to plowing, but caught a coughing fit. Phillip was immediately there to help the man. " You go and rest. I'll finish plowing for you."

While he was plowing, Omi had taken up the rest of the chores. Phillip finished in about a minute and watched Omi fix the fence, paint the house, shear the sheep, and collected the eggs from the hens.

The boy returned to the farm at sunset. Omi's mom told him to go sleep in his old room. Omi told them he had a room at the Xiaolin Temple. The lady tried to make him stay but stayed torn between the subject.

That was when Omi's father spoke. " We just want you to be happy. You don't have to take care of your parents if you don't want too." The man went into a coughing fit as soon as the sentence ended.

Omi gave in. " You are my mother and father. It is my duty."

Clay walked up to the bald monk. " Think about what you're saying, buckaroo."

Rai walked beside them. " You can't stay. You're a Xiaolin Monk."

" No. I am a Crud first." Omi said.

Kimiko tried swaying his loyalty. " But Omi. Until a few hours ago, you were just a grapefruit to them."

Omi walked over to the old couple. " These are my parents. It is the only honorable thing to do."

Phillip bent down to the other monks. " Then, we will honor your decision."

When night fell, the Xiaolin Monks, minus Omi, climbed onto Dojo for the flight back to the Temple. Dojo looked back at Omi. " Are you sure about this?"

Omi nodded. " Yes. This is good-bye."

" Not good-bye!" Kimiko said. " We'll come back and visit, and you'll visit us, and..." She hummed with sadness. The group shot into the sky.

" I can't believe the little round dude is gone." Rai said with a sad tone. " He made bad slang an art form."

Kimiko spoke. " We should be happy for him. He wanted to find his family and he did. And now he knows who he is."

" Yeah, a Crud."

Phillip sat in the back and watched the retreating figure of Omi's new home.

__Scene Change__

Phillip heard some noises from outside his room. " Why is it that I can't go to sleep without someone waking me?"Phillip walked out of the temple to find a larger-than-life Hannibal Bean. " What the hell is going on here?"

Hannibal turned from the down monks. " Well, hello there. I didn't think I'd miss one." The southern accent on the bean could beat Clay's.

Phillip crossed his arms. " What do you want?"

Hannibal's grin grew. " Just your Shen Gong Wu."

" Then try and take them." Phillip said from behind the bean. Hannibal turned around but found no one. " Or are you too slow?" Hannibal did a 180 to meet Phillip's fist. The bean was sent in a wall.

Unfortunately, a bird had come from the vault with the Mosaic Scale, Sweet Baby Among Us, Tunnel Armadillo, Glove of Jisaku, and the Sapphire Dragon hanging from a bag.

Hannibal Bean shrunk down and jumped to land on his bird. " It's been nice, sweet pea!"

Phillip ran over to the others. " Are you alright?"

Raimundo groaned as he got up. " Yeah. Just got my butt kicked by a bean. No biggie." Phillip sighed at this.

Omi ran out of the bamboo that was in front of the others. " I'm here! What happened?"

Phillip looked over to the bald monk. " Hannibal Bean. What are you doing here? Didn't you say that you were going to help out your folk?"

" Jack Spicer came by while looking for some rogue robots. Turns out the town of me was those robots, only morphed to look like my relatives."

Phillip growled. " That bean is going to die." He calmed down. " Well, it's good to have you back."

Omi beamed before looking down again. " But I have yet to find where I truly belong."

" On the contrary," Once again, Fung appeared out of nowhere. " You have completed your quest."

Omi looked at the master, confused. " But I am back where I started."

" That is right. This is your home." Fung's answer made Omi happy. Fung gave the signal and Phillip ran back to his room, opened a secret compartment, grabbed what was inside, and returned to Fungs side in a second, hiding the object behind his back. As Fung said " Happy New Year, Omi", Phillip and Fung presented their presents to the wide eyed Omi.

Omi spoke after getting his presents. " Whether I find my parents or not, I know I will always have a family."

" Of course you will. Now, put those presents up and help me put these guys up." Phillip looked down at the three unconscious monks. Omi nodded and rushed off.

Fung kept an eye on the bald monk until he was gone. He then turn to Phillip and bowed. " I leave you to it."

Phillip nodded. As soon as Fung left, he heard a noise come from the bamboo jungle behind him. He turned around and nearly took off Wuya's head with a kick.

Wuya chuckled nervously. " Hi."

Phillip's foot didn't move. " What are you doing here?"

Wuya sighed. " It's gotten boring, being evil. Chase doesn't get me Shen Gong Wu and he's a down right dull. So, I decided to join this side."

Phillip looked over her to translate the body language. There wasn't any lying signals, so she was either a good liar or she was telling the truth.

Phillip went with a sigh. " Very well. I'll let you join."

Wuya appeared beside him. "Thank you for trusting me." She kissed him on the check before disappearing altogether.

Phillip pinched the grim of his nose to calm whatever blush he had. ' Why me?'

That's a wrap!

Please leave constructive criticism if possible as it would be greatly appreciated.

Let the rants begin!


End file.
